A Happy Accident?
by elliott43
Summary: A story about two professors who meet in a bar. One is a former Marine. One has just graduated from university. Will they be able to figure things out together after going home together their first night? AU G!P If you don't like it don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I do however own a few original characters that will pop up throughout.

I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

As I walk into the bar I shake the rain from my jacket. It feels good to be back in Seattle after visiting my parents in North Carolina for three weeks. I head straight for the bar to order a beer, knowing that my best friend Teddy will be here any minute. As I'm waiting for Joe to finish up with another patron I can feel heads turn towards me. I didn't take much time getting ready after my flight landed, I'm just wearing some dark washed men's skinny jeans and a blue oxford, but the attention is not completely unwelcome. Depending how the night goes I might use my dimples to get a round of drinks for my friends.

"Hey Arizona, been a while. How ya been?" Joe asks as he pours my favorite draft, knowing after so many repeated orders he doesn't even have to ask anymore.

"I've been well! I'm glad to be back with time to settle before the new school year starts. How is business?"

Joe laughs and slides me my drink, "You know it's slow when you and your lot are out of town, but first one's on me. Welcome home!"

I thank him as I make my way to my favorite booth. Joe has always had a soft spot for me ever since I moved to Seattle just over two years ago. I broke up a fight between some college kids over a game of darts. I may have had to break a pool cue to do it, but Joe says I still probably saved him some cash. After all of my years in the Marines I know how to handle some drunk idiots. I told him that he didn't have to keep supplying free drinks, but I don't really protest him much when he insists.

Just as I'm getting settled, I see the lanky form of my best friend walk in with the usual group. She and Addison come right over to me while Mark and Owen grab their first round from Joe. Teddy wastes no time with a hello, instead she throws herself on my side of the booth leaving no space for me to get away. She lunges onto me and wraps her arms completely around my middle, practically squeezing the life out of me.

"AZ I've missed you! You are not allowed to visit your parents ever again! I was so _bored_!"

"Ha okay… I'll let my mother know you said so. And did you forget that you were on vacation up until last week?"

Addison cuts in before she can rebuke, "Just give her this one, please? She hasn't shut up about how bored she's been and how she doesn't have anyone to drink with since she's been home. Never mind the fact that she and Mark have had a drinking contest every night this week. I for one am tired of looking like the responsible adult."

Teddy lets go and leaves some respectable space between us and laughs at the red head's comment, "Yeah, but Henry and Ellie stayed in Boston to spend more time with his parents. I have to be an irresponsible adult while I can, I go back to being a mother of an almost two-year-old in a few days. Plus, Mark is a lightweight. Drinking someone under the table loses its charm after the first few."

Just then Mark and Owen are back with the drinks. Owen slides next to Teddy and Mark next to Addie. "Hey Arizona, welcome back. How are your folks?" Owen politely asks. But before I can answer, Mark feigns hurt and shoots Teddy a glare, "I heard what you said, Altman! I told you I hadn't eaten all day and that's why you won. Convenient that you still haven't made time for our rematch, don't you think?" I use a salt packet as a paper football and flick it directly at Mark's forehead and ignore him. "Home was great, Owen. Thanks for being such a great friend to ask." At this the bearded man kicks me under the table causing Owen to snicker. Soon different conversations start up around the table while we all continue to catch up.

* * *

We've all been at Joe's for about an hour and we are all just enjoying our third round when the door opens. People have been coming in and out all night and I've paid them no mind. For some reason, this time I look up. I am no longer listening to Mark and Addison argue about God knows what because the woman who walked in is stunning. Her dark brown hair, or it could be black but the color is so dark I can't tell, isn't damp like mine was when I entered. It must have finally stopped raining. Her caramel skin is glowing under the bar lights and the deep red v neck t-shirt is showing off her shapely curves. She has her sleeves of her shirt and her jacket pushed up to her elbows letting me see her strong arms that I wouldn't mind being held in. Her smile is radiant as she passes the young woman who held the door for her, and I can see the smaller woman blush as she exits Joe's through the door this beautiful stranger just entered.

Teddy notices that I'm staring at the door so she too looks. And just as luck, or embarrassment, would have it Teddy calls for the stranger, "Callie! Over here! Addie scoot over, please." Callie, apparently, looks toward our booth at the sound of her name. Her face lights up even more and she makes her way through the crowd. As she approaches the booth I try to clear my throat so I don't sound like a fool when we are surely introduced. My throat and mouth are too dry so I take a pull of my beer. Owen gets up and allows Callie to slide next to Teddy and then he sits back down beside Addison, Callie nods her thanks.

Teddy seems to be the only one who knows the newcomer, so she leads the introductions once everyone is settled back into the booth.

"Callie, I'm so glad that you could make it. Everyone here works at the university so I'll introduce you." Callie thanks Teddy and smiles at all of us. I'm still sort of stunned at how gorgeous she is and I have to shake myself from my thoughts once again. _Get it together, Robbins. This isn't the first time you've seen a pretty girl!_ "Ok, so the red heads to your left; you have Owen Hunt and Addison Montgomery. They work in the History Department with me. The handsome devil in the corner is Mark Sloan, English. And to my right you have the stunning Arizona Robbins, also English and best friend to yours truly. Everyone, this is Callie Torres. She's our new English professor from Miami."

Everyone offers their welcome and congratulations on her new position. Owen hops out of the booth and offers to get another round together. As everyone puts in their order Callie reaches for her wallet but Owen stops her, "Please allow me, I'm sure you will be joining us again in the near future. If you'd like to get a round next time I might not put up too much of a fight." Callie smiles and thanks him then Owen is off. He is easily one of the politest people I have ever met. Definitely the politest out of our group of friends, not that he has much competition some days. He grew up on Army bases much like I grew up on Marine bases and some of that honor and duty mentality becomes innate. He and Teddy's husband Henry are old Army buddies and I am just glad he was able to hold onto it through all of his tours. I know it wasn't always the same for Henry, or me.

When Owen returns a few minutes later we focus the conversation back to Callie. She doesn't seem to be minding all of the attention. "So, Teddy, how is it that you seem to know Callie and she doesn't even work in your department?" Mark is the one to ask, but I was secretly wondering the same thing. I feel slightly jilted that I didn't get to meet her sooner. "That's an easy answer, Sloan. I was the only one who went to our staff meeting on Wednesday. I know AZ was across the country but what was your excuse?" The salt and peppered hair man just grins and we all know the answer. Callie being so new to our group doesn't catch on to the _Sloan_ _charm_ as quickly, _that's a relief,_ and speaks up, "I feel like I'm missing a very important joke. Don't hold back on my account." I chuckle and she winks at me, "It's okay Callie, you will learn soon enough that if Marky here misses plans he is more often than not entertaining the fairer sex." Callie catches on and Mark smiles wider. I look to Addie and the red head elbows him in the side for me causing the rest of the table to laugh.

* * *

A round and a half later Teddy has excused herself for the bathroom and Addison, Mark, and Owen are engaged in some sort of debate. I catch enough to know they are talking about upcoming classes; I'm not looking forward to jumping into the semester just yet so I take my opportunity to get to know Callie a bit more. I can't help but be curious about her. She looks a lot younger than the rest of us and I wonder what her story is. Not that twenty-eight is old, but I did just spend three weeks with my mother reminding me that I'm not getting any younger. If she wasn't overtly hinting that I need to find a woman and settle down she was not so subtly requesting grand _children_. I shake off that annoying train of thought and set my sights on Callie once again.

I know never to ask a lady her age directly, so I decide on subtly, "So, Miami? Did you teach at UM?" _That wasn't so bad, good job Robbins._ She finishes sipping from her Long Island, _what I wouldn't give to be that straw,_ and answers, "Oh, no. I just finished my bachelors last spring. This will be my first-year teaching." I must not have hidden my shock very well because she laughs and asks, "Not the answer you were expecting?" She sounds coy when she says it and there is a twinkle in her eye so I play along. "Definitely not, what are you twenty? Twenty-one?" She takes another sip of her drink, "I'm twenty-three today, actually. What are you, thirty-five?"

 _She is definitely flirting with you. Don't say something stupid._ "I'm going to ignore you calling me old and just wish you a happy birthday instead. Would you like another round, birthday princess?" _Princess, what's wrong with you?_ Luckily, she doesn't think I'm a complete clown. "I would love another round, but since I'm the birthday princess I say you have to dance with me first." She may be making fun, but I still get to dance with her. I can definitely work with that.

"Lead the way."

Callie grabs my hand and drags me to the makeshift dance floor. There is a surprisingly large number of people already dancing, so we have to stay close so we don't get separated. She takes my hand and pulls me along behind her. I'm enjoying the view of her from back here. Her dark wash jeans look like they've been sewn on her. I'm getting nervous about the tight clothes and the tight space on the dance floor. I definitely don't mind being this close to Callie, but I don't want to get too carried away with our dancing. I'll have to remember to keep any space between us that I can. She looks like someone who knows what to do with her hips and that could be my undoing.

It's not that I'm shy or that I'm a bad dancer, quite the opposite actually. I love to dance and I drag Teddy and Addie out any chance I get. What has me so nervous is that I just met Callie and I'd rather not let her accidentally grind into my secret. I'm not ashamed of it anymore, it's who I am and it's a part of me. I'm thankful that my family and friends are supportive, but that doesn't mean I still want to tell every woman I meet right up front that I was born with a penis. Sometimes it's too obvious to hide after a night dancing or clubbing, but I can prepare more when I go out. If I know that I'll be close to people grinding and sweating I can make sure I wear the right underwear and the right pants. Callie just sort of dragged me onto the dance floor and I couldn't really turn her down on her birthday. I hope that these jeans will be tight in the right places and that I can keep everything hidden. But I don't think my boxer briefs are going to be doing me any favors tonight.

Callie must sense my apprehension and she pulls me in close so I can hear her over the music, "Arizona, I'm sorry if you don't want to dance. We can just go to the bar and grab another round." She sounds disappointed Even if that's what I was just thinking in my head, it isn't what I want at all. I just realized how much I want to be dancing with Callie when it almost became a non-option.

"No! Um, I mean… No, please. I said I wanted to dance with you and I meant it. I'm sorry for making you think otherwise, but I was just lost in thought." I can tell that this was at least partially the right thing to say because she once again beams up at me and continues our path. I'm relieved, the last thing I want to do is disappoint her.

Callie has pulled me nearly to the center of the dance floor. She has somehow found a spot that has a bit of room. Soon Callie turns to me and starts dancing to the beat. It's a fast-paced song so we aren't dancing closely. We are just letting loose and I'm starting to having a blast. Even though Callie and I just met it feels really comfortable to be out here and hopping around like an idiot. I didn't even realize how much I missed dancing, but I suppose it could also be the company. This thought makes me smile and of course she notices. "What's with the look? Did you not expect to be having so much fun?"

I can tell she's proud of herself for seemingly getting me to have fun when I told her I was so distracted earlier. I can't let her be so smug so I keep it simple, "I'm just glad you can dance. I was worried there for a second when we first started." She playfully swats my arm and gives me a look that tells me she knows I'm lying. We dance our way through a handful of upbeat songs and I really miss my cold beer that I'm sure someone has placed for me back at the booth. As the current song starts fading out I grab for Callie's hand so I can lead her off of the floor. Before we can make our way completely out of the crowd a slow melody starts playing. Couples are starting to pull each other close and I'm equal parts sad and happy that we aren't going to be dancing closely. No such luck, Callie stops walking and her grip on my hand stops my path. "I love this song. Will you dance with me one more song before we head back? Please?"

She looks so hopeful as she awaits my response. As if I could deny her. _You just met her, what are you saying?_ I ignore my thoughts and just try enjoy being this close to Callie. I have to be aware of our bodies and pay attention to the distance while we dance. At least between our hips, but it is clear she has other ideas. Her right hand is on my shoulder and her left hand pulls my hips into her. I gasp quietly as Callie rests her head on my shoulder. "Is this bothering you, Arizona? Am I making you uncomfortable?" _If only you knew._ "I'm not uncomfortable. This is really nice." She smiles at me and I enjoy the last moments of the song.

Before we can continue to lose ourselves in another song Teddy comes and interrupts. "Hey, there you two are. Addie just got another round. Are you coming back to the table?" I look to Callie and she nods so we follow the blonde to our booth. The dance floor has thinned but she still grabs my hand in hers and it makes me smile.

We slide back into our side of the booth and I can see the smirks that Mark and Addie have yet to wipe from their faces. I just give them a look that tells them to shut it and it seems to work. For now. It's not long before we are nearly done with our latest round and we hear Joe call for closing time. I didn't even hear him yell last call. I'm not concerned because I know what had me distracted on the dance floor so I just drink the rest of my beer and start to stand.

"Do you all want to head back to my place? I hate getting kicked out early on week nights, I still need more booze." I look to Addie, Teddy, and Owen and silently ask if they want to agree to Mark's plan. With a shrug, they agree. "Sure, Mark. But not for too much longer I haven't even unpacked. Callie?" She looks up from putting on her jacket and see our expectant faces. "I could go for another drink, how far is it?" Mark clasps his hands on Owen's and Teddy's shoulders as he leads the way out, "Great! It's across the street. Bye, Joe!"

We all bid Joe farewell and follow. I make sure to hang back so I can walk next to Callie. I'm pretty sure that she is at least interested in getting to know me more and not just being polite. And I don't think she is only interested in being friends. I've noticed she doesn't seem to be flirting with anyone else. She doesn't smile as much or touch anyone else's arm when she is telling a story. And let's not forget that I was the one she asked to dance.

Yes, I definitely want to find out more about Callie Torres.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It takes about fifteen minutes at Mark's place before Addie has be cornered in the kitchen. "Hey, Red. That took you longer than I thought." She chuckles and just gives me the patented Montgomery glare. "Go ahead and ask whatever ridiculous question you and Mark landed on. Or do you have some advice for me?"

"Don't try to be coy with me, Arizona Robbins. First, I give fantastic advice and you know it. Second, and don't try to lie to me, you like the new professor! She's barely an adult, Z." My blue eyes can only roll at this. "Addison, she's a professor this isn't _Doogie Howser_. She's twenty-three. I'm only twenty-eight, don't try to make me feel old, Addie."

"Ok, so she isn't a child. But she's a different type of young, she graduated just three months ago. I am only trying to look out for you. I know it takes you a lot to trust people, especially if you are interested in pursuing them. I know it's not as easy for you to just jump into a relationship and I just don't want to see my friend get hurt again." With that she gives me a pointed look.

I can no longer be annoyed that she and Mark were discussing their observation or feign ignorance about how I feel about Callie. And she's right, it's not as easy for me to just ask a woman out or even just fall into bed with one. She's is also right about my last relationship. My ex-girlfriend did not get along with my friends most of the time. I overlooked a lot because I thought she accepted me. Towards the end of our relationship it became evident that she was just using me for sex. And she wasn't as accepting as I thought.

"Thank you, Addie. I'm lucky to have you as a friend. I'm being careful. We've only talked and I don't even know if she's gay, or if she likes me. We just met." That causes Addison to laugh out loud. "You can keep telling yourself that, AZ. You know the answer to those questions and so do I." And with that I'm once again alone in the kitchen.

I turn back around to the fridge and just as I finally find the bottle of water I was looking for Callie walks in behind me. I'm still bent over in the fridge so when she leans in and asks, "Got another one in there for me?" It causes me to jump and bang my head.

"Ah, shit!" I turn around and can tell that she is trying not to laugh. "Are you okay?" I frown and rub my head, "No, I think you should kiss it." _Where did that come from? She's going to think you're weird._ She leans into me and I'm now backed up against the counter. I feel her pause right before she continues towards me and kisses my hair on the side of my head. It's not exactly where I hit it. But I couldn't care at this point if my head was bleeding. _She totally likes me!_

I clear my throat and try to stop blushing. "Um, thanks. And this was the last bottle of water. But you can have it." I hold out the bottle for her to take but she just shakes her head. "How about we share it? Will you come sit on the balcony with me? I've been dying to check out the view."

I follow Callie out onto Mark's balcony. He lives on the tenth floor and has a gorgeous view of the city. "Mmm, I wish the view was this nice from my new apartment." I can only hum in agreement because right now I'm certainly enjoying my view of her. I know that it is cliché, but clichés are around for a reason.

We sit out under the stars and talk for what must be hours. I have absolutely no idea what time it is. But school doesn't start for a few weeks so I really don't care. "So, tell me about Miami. Do you have family there?" She seems to light up with this question, "Yes, a lot of family. Both of my parents come from large families. So, I have a ton of cousins. But at home it was just my parents, my sister, and me."

"What is your sister like?" She laughs and rolls her eyes, "She's the perfect daughter, and sister. Or so she tells me. Her name is Aria and she's twenty-six. She and her husband Tomás just gave my parents their first grandchild, Olivia, so she wins Christmas for the next few years." I can tell that she loves her family. I know all about sibling rivalry and how important grandchildren are to parents at this age. I don't say anything, I just smile and show her that she has my attention.

She keeps going, "Let's see, what else? My dad works in the hotel industry and is involved in politics, but small scale. My mom doesn't work but she's always busy. She is always planning events and being the perfect socialite.

"I feel like you know too much about me, it's your turn. Same questions." She turns to me and looks as though she's prepared to take notes. "Ok, hmm? My parents live in North Carolina. My mom is a professor at UNC and my dad is a Marine Colonel. He is stationed at Camp Lejeune, but that's just because my mother can't get him to retire. My brother Timothy is exactly one year younger than me. We both followed in our father's footsteps and enlisted in the Marines." She raises her eyebrows at that piece of information.

"You were in the Marines?" She just sounds curious and not judgmental so I answer, "Yeah, I served for six years. Tim's still enlisted, he's in Kandahar right now."

"Wait, if you were in the Marines for six years when did you find time to go to university? You really are thirty-five, aren't you?" She thinks she is so funny with the old jokes. "Ha ha… No, I'm not thirty-five. I'm actually only twenty-eight. But I graduated high school early so I got a head start on university before I enlisted at eighteen. When I got out I only had about two years left of credits. So, I graduated when I was twenty-six. This will be my third year in Seattle."

The conversation continued from there. How I graduated at sixteen and enlisted on my eighteenth birthday after two years at UNC. How Tim enlisted exactly one year later. She didn't ask me why I left the Marines, and for that I was thankful.

* * *

As Callie was regaling me with a story about a time she and her sister nearly got arrested I realized how close we were sitting. Her hands were waving in the air and then every so often they would come to land on my lap. After about the third time she left her hand there. Slowly rubbing it up and down my thigh. Now don't get me wrong, I like to take my time to get to know a person before jumping into bed with them. It's not even because I'm a woman with a dick, there are plenty of ways for me to please a woman without that. But I also like to date and find out more about them before it's all about sex. And sex.

That's all well and good in theory, but when Callie Torres is rubbing your thigh it's hard. Figuratively and literally. I try to subtly squirm out of her reach. She's so close to touching me and finding out. Dammit, she noticed again. "Arizona, why do you keep pulling back? Do you know how beautiful I find you?"

"Y-you do?" I don't know why I'm stuttering. She laughs. And it's beautiful. And she's looking at me like I'm insane. "Of course I do! You were the first person I noticed tonight. And I want to know so much about you. But right now, I don't want to bore you with more stories about my childhood. Right now, all I want is to kiss you."

When someone like Callie Torres says that to you there is nothing to do but obey. I lean into her and cup her face with my hand, tilting her lips to mine. "So kiss me," I breathe.

She doesn't make me tell her twice. Her lips are on mine and her hand stays on my thigh and squeezes. I moan. Or was it her? Maybe it was both of us because this kiss it amazing. Her lips are soft and slightly chilled from being outside for so long. But they are quickly heating up. And so am I. I can feel my jeans getting tighter. Oh god. She hasn't said anything or flinched but her hand is so close to my cock that I can feel the heat of her through my jeans.

Just when she starts to slide her hand higher Teddy comes crashing loudly through the door. "Hey you two! Together again?" We spring apart like we are teenagers and not two adults being caught making out. Teddy just grins at me. I glare at her and she winks.

"Well, Z I'm headed out. I know we usually split a cab but I'm headed over to Addie's tonight. Callie, didn't you say you are on Walcott? You could split a cab with Arizona and make sure she gets home okay if you don't mind?" _Teddy Altman, I could kiss you!_ "Uh yeah sure… If it's okay with you, Arizona?" I'm still slightly out of breath, "That's a great idea. Thanks, Teddy. Are you ready?"

We say our goodbyes and I walk Callie down to our waiting cab. I ignore my smirking friends and either Callie does too or she didn't notice. "So where is your new apartment?" I ask as we enter the cab. "It's 5215 Walcott. Is that pretty close to you?" I can only laugh and she quirks her eyebrow at me. _That's sexy as hell._ "Very close. That's my building, too."

"Well fancy that."

 _Fancy that indeed._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

Thank you all for the reviews, I hope you are enjoying the story. I have about 47,000 words down and I will be posting one chapter a week from this point forward so I have time to finish the story without falling behind.

I'm a little nervous about this chapter so I want to post it before I rewrite it again!

Still don't own them.

* * *

Chapter 3

I don't know what it is about cabs, but as soon as Callie gives him our destination we lose all sense of decorum. Her hand is right back to my thigh and my hand tangles in her hair while the other snakes around her waist and under her shirt. The skin of her lower back is blazing. It's certainly heating me up.

"Mmm fuck, Arizona I need you." Shit. That has my dick twitching even more. "Oh god, Callie I need you too. Is this too much? Too fast?" I pant between kisses. "Fuck, no. It's not too fast for me if it's not too fast for you. Mmm, yes." I'm still nibbling on her pulse point and it feels like it's going to burst. "Will you come to my apartment with me? We can go as slow as you want. I need my hands on you and I think if we go any further in the cab the cabbie will owe us for a show."

She laughs and nods her head. Agreeing to pull away and come upstairs with me. Our hands haven't left their original places though our mouths stay shut and we finally reach our building. "It's the fifth floor," I tell her as we enter the elevator. We are alone in the elevator but we still just stand. Innocently holding hands.

When we reach my door, I can feel myself buzzing. _I wonder if she can hear it?_ I'm so turned on right now that it's going to be difficult to go slow. I don't need her to please me tonight. But I absolutely need to please her. I wonder if she tastes as good as she smells? What kinds of sounds will she make as I'm flicking her clit with my tongue? If the ride over was any indication I'm sure they will be so fucking good.

I close and lock the door and pull Callie by the hand to sit on the couch. For some reason, she looks shy now. "We don't have to do anything tonight. We can just talk if you want. Or I could just walk you to your door." She just bites her lower lip and looks at me. Her eyes are so dark I can barely tell what color they are. I'm sure my blue eyes are no different. Callie once again reaches for my lips and it feels different. Her kisses are more urgent than they were in the cab only moments ago.

"Oh my god, Arizona. I need you to touch me. I'm so wet for you right now." I have to ask once more, "Are you sure?" Her response is to grab my hand and slide it into the front of her jeans. _When did she unbutton them?_ She's right. She's fucking dripping. "Shhhit Callie. How are you this wet?"

"It's all for you. Thinking about you being inside me. Fucking me. Making me come. I need you to make me come." I stand up to lead her to my bedroom. I don't want to fuck her on my couch. _Not tonight anyway._ I need room to work. But that's when she gasps. In my haste to have her writhing under my tongue I wasn't paying attention. Callie had somehow gotten my belt undone. And now Callie was eye level with my open jeans. Which were no longer tight enough to hide how hard I was. God dammit.

"Callie, I-I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to …" I don't know what to say as I reach for my zipper to fix myself. Callie's hands beat me to it. Only she isn't fixing my zipper. She's lowering it. "Callie? What are you doing?" I look down at her and her eyes are hungry. She has that damn lower lip between her teeth and I groan.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice? Did you think I wouldn't notice your huge cock while you were fucking me?" Oh god. My cock gets harder at that. I'm not obsessed with my dick or my size. But telling me how big I am is a sure-fire way to get me hard.

"Oh fuck, baby. I can feel you growing under my hands. Tell me, how big is your cock? Hmm." She's playing with me. She doesn't even seem phased. I utter the first words since she took control, "Callie? Are you-are you okay with this?" She just keeps rubbing me through my jeans making me groan some more. "I asked you a question, Arizona. How. Big?" She rubs harder at the last two words.

I try to think. But it's hard when my blood is no longer in my brain. I know the answer. Fuck, she wants an answer. "Eight - fuuuuck eight and a half." I'm panting now. I can barely stand. Callie moans in approval at my answer and starts to pull off my jeans. "Callie, are you really sure? Are you okay with this? With me?" She must sense the vulnerability in my voice because when she looks up at me her face is different. She still looks hungry and needy. But she also looks caring and loving. _Loving? That's just your imagination. Don't be crazy, Robbins._

"Arizona, I've wanted you all night. I still want you. The only difference now is that I can't wait to have your cock in my mouth. Can I? Do you trust me?" I think my brain just short circuited. _Did she ask me a question?_ "Yes, I trust you." I mean it, too. I'm not just saying it so she will continue. And that thought scares me a little bit.

She gets up off of the couch and throws her shirt over her head and drops her jeans leaving her in just her sexy as fuck matching lacy bra and panties. "Good, then lead the way and let me show you how much I still want you. And lose the clothes."

I nod and toss my pants and shirt in a heap on the floor. I'm left in my boxer briefs and I have a tank top on over my bra. She looks at me with her eyebrow raised as if to say 'lose the shirt, Robbins'. I didn't think I would get this naked tonight. I guess if she's okay with the fact that I have a penis she should be okay with my scar. I take my shirt off and she is still eyeing me hungrily. She doesn't comment on the somewhat jagged scar that reaches from my sternum down to my left hip. For that I am thankful so I give her a shy smile as I grab her hand and go to my bedroom.

Once we are in front of my bed she pushes me to sit on the edge. I go to protest because I really want to touch her. "Trust me, remember?" The way she smiles has me trusting her a lot. I just lean back onto my elbows and wait. I don't have to wait long. She reaches behind her back and unhooks her bra. She makes a show of letting it drop to her feet. I will always appreciate a good show. She steps forward within my reach but I don't move. I know I'm not supposed to. She glances to my bra clad chest and asks softly, "May I?" With my nod, she reaches around me and soon we are both in front of each other in just our underwear. We both take a moment to appreciate the view. Callie is gorgeous. She has caramel skin that is almost glowing. And it is so soft. Her breasts look perfect and I can't wait to have my hands and my mouth on them.

Callie reaches out for me so I sit forward. She cups my jaw and pulls me in for a heated kiss. Soon we are both panting. She pulls away from my lips and before I can protest further her lips are kissing and nipping their way down my body. She sucks both of my nipples into her mouth and I moan when she pulls back with a 'pop'. She abandons my now hardened peaks and kisses the top of my scar at my sternum. At first, I flinch but then easily relax when she doesn't linger and keeps moving. She kisses over my abs and licks the definition in my six pack. "Oh god, you're so sexy. You have the most amazing body. And your skin tastes so good."

"Fuck, Callie. Let me touch you. Please. I want to taste you too." I know I'm pleading and nearly begging. But I don't even care at this point. Considering she shoved my hand into her pants earlier I am surprised it's taken me this long to beg. She was dripping and I wish I had plunged my fingers into her right then. I bet she's so tight and warm.

"No yet, baby. My mouth hasn't even gotten to the best part. I can feel how hard you are. I know you want my mouth on your cock. Mmm, don't you? Answer me." I groan. Or possibly growl my answer, "Oh fuck yes. God, Callie. You're such a tease. I'm so hard for you that it hurts." I want to drive my point home. I sit up enough that I can grab her hair. She practically tears off my boxers. I don't guide her but I look into her eyes when I answer, "Wrap your gorgeous lips around my cock and suck it." I know it's crass and I usually don't make this request. But I know she wants it just as much.

It was the right thing to say. She moans and finally has her hands around my cock. I can't remember ever being this turned on and I've barely gotten to touch her. With my hand still gently in her hair, she bends down and licks my dick from bottom to top. She's swirling her tongue around my tip and it's so fucking good.

She's making noises that lets me know she's enjoying it, too. I'm trying to keep my hips still but Callie isn't making it easy. She has a wicked look in her eye when she deep throats my cock. God she's good. She holds me in for a few seconds before she comes up for air. Then she bobs down once. Twice. Three times and I can't control it anymore. I tighten my grip in her hair and I thrust my hips up. I'm fucking her mouth and she's moaning and it feels so good. But I don't want to hurt her. With that thought it's like she heard me. Callie takes my cock deeper than before and she holds it there. She's humming and I can feel it. God can I feel it! When I stop thrusting she sinks my length deeper into her throat. I get it now. She wants me to fuck her.

"Mmm fuck, baby. You are so damn good at sucking me. Do you like my cock in your mouth? Is this what you wanted?" I thrust my hips faster. "Do you want me to come in your mouth? You're so fucking good. Your mouth is so perfect. If you keep going I'm going to come all over you, baby."

Her response it to hum louder. She comes up to swirl her perfect tongue over the tip and when she takes her mouth off me to breath I roughly pull her lips to mine. I bite her lips and shove my tongue into her mouth. She sucks it in just like she did with my cock. Her hands are still working me. "Mmm, Callie. Fuck. I won't last much longer if you don't slow down."

"I want you to come. I want you to come in my mouth. And then I'm going to come in yours." With that she pulls away again and starts to suck me harder than before. I'm on the peak. It's only going to take another few strokes. "Ooohhh fuuuuck. Shiiiit!" I splash everything I have into her mouth. Callie doesn't miss a drop. That was one of the most powerful orgasms I've ever had. Callie looks so pleased but also like she's about to explode.

"Mmm, fuck. Thank you. Now come here let me have my turn with you." I pull Callie up to me and I kiss her lips. I roll us so we are laying on my bed with her under me. Finally! I remove her panties. I'm not sure how they're still on. They're soaked through. "I won't last long," Callie pleads. "Just please touch me."

I don't want to leave her hanging on this ledge much longer. Hopefully there will be time to explore later. So, with just a few moments spent kissing my way from her nipples to her hips I'm where we both want me to be. She smells so fucking good. I knew she would. I waste no time in having my first taste. I lick her from bottom to top. Much like she did me. And Callie loves it. She lets out a moan so loud that I'm glad I don't have a roommate or they would be banging on the wall.

She's less shy about her request and making her desire known and immediately feeds her fingers through my hair. She's pushing me to her clit and telling to never stop. I know she won't last much longer so I move my tongue rapidly over her clit and enter her with two fingers. She cries out at the sudden intrusion. "Oh fuck! Yes. Yes, more. Fuck me, please! Please." I'm pumping in and out of her pussy while never slowing my tongue on her clit. She's just as tight as I imagined. I can feel her walls squeezing my fingers and I know she's close. I start to curl my fingers and that's it.

"Ohhhh my goddd fuuuuck! Yes! Yes! Yes, fuck me. Don't stop!" I don't stop until she is panting that she can't take any more. I carefully make my way up her body to her face. She has her eyes closed but her smile is beautiful. I kiss her lips and Callie moans at the taste of herself on my tongue.

"Give me a minute to regroup and I can take care of that for you." She runs her hand gently over my once again hardening cock. I blush, "You don't have to. Making you come was amazing. You're so sexy. But I just need to relax." She looks at me in disbelief. "Do you think I'm leaving this bed without your cock being deep inside me?" My eyes go wide and my dick impossibly hard. "That's what I thought?"

I guess she's regrouped.

* * *

Since I didn't get to enjoy taking in Callie's perfect body before I use the time that I know she still needs to look at her. I start at her face and I trace around her cheeks to the tip of her nose with barely-there touches from my fingertips. She's humming and smiling and it's giving me butterflies. We just thoroughly fucked each other and it was amazing. But now I just want to be close to her. I use my lips to trace the same path as my fingers. When I reach her mouth, I take extra time there. Her mouth is incredible. The way she sucked me had me moaning. But the way she kisses me has me tingling.

When Callie opens her eyes to look at me she blushes. "What is it? After what we just did I didn't think I could get you to blush." This just causes her to giggle and blush some more. "It's nothing. It's just that you're being very sweet. I like it."

"I'm just thanking you for being so perfect. You have no idea what a relief it is to be accepted. And by someone as sexy as you? Yeah, I'm going to be thanking you a lot." As I start sucking on her pulse point she begins to whimper. "I think that you're amazing, Arizona. You're beautiful and kind. I'm going to really enjoy being thanked by you." She's smirking now so I suck harder. She stops smirking and moans into my ear. That's always been such a turn on for me. To hear the moans and whimpers that I'm causing and so close? I love it.

I am laying between Callie's legs now. I can feel her pussy on my cock. She is still so hot and wet. I really want to sink myself into her. I've been imagining it all night. What her face is going to look like. Does she sound different when she comes around my cock instead of my fingers? I couldn't see her face when she came the first time. I won't let that be the case the second time.

I'm just slowly rolling my hips into her while I continue to trail kisses down her body. By the time I have her left nipple in my mouth she has her fingers digging into my back and her hips are meeting mine over and over. "Callie, tell me what you want. I'll do anything for you." I know it seems like I'm giving a lot for someone I just met but Callie feels different. It's more than simply wanting to be a good fuck and to please her. I need to. Everything about Callie I need. _Ok, let's not jump too far ahead during your first night. Hell, it could be your only night._ I quickly banish those thoughts. One night won't be enough.

I can tell that her mind is spinning. "You. Arizona, I want you. Please, I need to feel you inside me." _Need_. I shift so I can reach my bedside drawer for a condom. Once I find them I pull one out and roll onto my back to make it easier to put on. Callie rolls with me and grabs the wrapper. "Let me." She pushes my shoulders down and situates her knees on either side of mine. She leans in and takes another lick of my cock. I moan as she slowly rolls the condom down my shaft. She scoots up and leans forward to whisper, "I want you like this. I want to ride you."

"Mmm yes, ride my cock please. I want to see your tits bounce as you're riding me. Come on. Let me fuck you. Are you wet enough to take it? All of it?" She sits up and reaches between her legs to dip two fingers into her folds. She moans as she gathers her juices on her fingers. When Callie pulls her fingers free she holds them up to my face. "Do you want taste?" Fuck. She is so sexy. It's only been a few minutes since I tasted her but I want it again. All I can do is nod my head. Instead of offering me her fingers she makes a show of sucking them into her own mouth. Callie is moaning at her taste. "Mmm, I taste good." She then leans forward and plunges her tongue into my mouth. I suck her tongue for as long as she will let me. I don't want to miss a drop. She then sits back on her knees. "I'm definitely wet enough." Then Callie lines my cock up to her pussy. She looks me in the eyes as she sits up and slowly sinks down. She only goes a few inches, making sure to get accustomed to my width.

"Fuck, you're so big. I don't know if I can take it all." She's trying to wind me up and it's working. I feel my cock stretching her walls and I'm getting harder. "God your pussy is so tight. But you can take it. Be a good girl and take the rest of my cock. I know you want it, baby." She's getting worked up. She liked it when I called her a good girl. She's pushing down harder. On my next thrust I'll be all the way in. I grab her hips with both of my hands and pull her down while I thrust up into her.

"Oh god yes!"

"Good girl. I knew you could take it. Now ride it like you want it."

Callie leans her hands into my chest and starts rolling her hips. It feels so good to be inside her. Her walls are still stretching to accommodate me and I can feel her pussy smothering my dick. I'm pounding into her endlessly and sweat is dripping off our foreheads. Her whole body is shining with exertion. I love watching her bounce on my cock but my mouth needs to be on her. I sit up and wrap my arms around Callie's waist. My lips find hers and I thrust my tongue into her mouth as I pound my dick into her pussy. Over and over. I can feel her orgasm building. She's not going to last much longer.

"That's okay baby. I know you need to come. It's okay to come. I want you to. Cover my cock with your come, Callie. I want to feel you." I'm still holding her to me and I grab her hair and pull her head back so I can watch her as she comes. "Oh my god, Arizona. Yes, right there. Fuck, I'm almost there. Keep fucking me. Ohhhhhh yeeeesss!" She's so beautiful when she comes. _I knew she would be._ I keep slowly pumping inside of her to draw her orgasm out. After several minutes, she stops twitching and I still. I'm still hard as I begin to pull out but a hand on my shoulder stops me.

"You didn't come. I can feel how hard you are, Arizona. I want you to fuck me until you come." Like I could say no. I sit us up on our knees so I can lay Callie on her back without hurting her or pulling out. I settle once again between her legs and begin thrusting. I know she is still sensitive from her last orgasm so I keep it slow. Callie wraps her arm around my shoulders and pulls me close. She starts whispering into my ear, "You feel so good inside me. No one has ever been this deep. Keep going, baby. I want to come with you. I want you to come inside of me."

Fuck me. Callie knows exactly how to play me. I'm about the come but I want her there with me. "Callie, baby? I'm close. Are you close?" She moans into my ear and digs her heel into my ass as her answer. "Mmm, fuck. Yes, Callie. Take it. You feel me inside you? I want you to come again. I want you to coat my dick again, baby. Let it go. Come. Come." My finally words are accompanied by three hard thrusts and we are flying. Callie is rolling her hips and digging her nails into my shoulder blades. I am positive she's breaking skin. But I don't care because I'm still coming. I'm spraying into the condom. Inside Callie just like she asked.

We both still as our orgasms fade. I carefully pull out and toss the condom in the trash. I get up and grab a robe and some bottled water. I hand them both to Callie. "In case you wanted to freshen up. But will you stay? I don't have anywhere to be tomorrow."

"Of course I'll stay. Thanks for the water. I'll be right back." Callie puts on the robe and heads to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I just lay back and finish the water I grabbed and wait for my gorgeous girl to return. _My girl?_ A few minutes later Callie is back and I smirk as she drops the robe. "What's so funny?" She asks me. "Nothing's funny. You're beautiful and I'm lucky to be spending the night with you in my bed."

"You're very sweet. But the night seems to be over. Let's get some sleep before the sun comes up any more."

"Goodnight, Callie."

"Goodnight, Arizona." And Callie waits another minute before responding again. "You're beautiful, too."

With that I'm asleep with a smile still on my face.

* * *

 **A/N2**

I hope that met most of your expectations.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

This chapter picks up the next morning. Again, thank you for reviewing. I hope you continue to enjoy!

I forgot to mention that the italics are mostly just AZ talking to herself in her head. Unless it's in quotes and conversation. I hope that makes sense and is easy to read.

* * *

Chapter 4

It doesn't seem like I've been asleep for long when a loud banging noise from somewhere in my apartment causes me to stir. I groan and roll over to check the time on my phone and see that it's only 10:30. _When did I go get my phone? And what time did we even fall asleep?_ I listen to see if I can hear anything else from beyond my bedroom. Nothing. I frown at Callie's absence but get out of bed anyway. I don't want to sleep all day. I've got laundry from my trip to deal with after all.

I shuffle to my dresser and grab a pair of loose jeans and a t-shirt before heading to the en suite to freshen up. I just throw my hair into a ponytail and grab the pile of clothes I took out of my suitcase yesterday before heading to Joe's. As soon as I step out of my bedroom I stop dead in my tracks. Wearing only my robe that I let her borrow last night is Callie. She's sitting on my plush chair in my living room talking on her phone. I can tell that she is trying to keep her voice low, probably because she thinks I'm still sleeping. I hear her tell whoever she is talking with to be quiet and then she looks toward my bedroom door where I'm still stood frozen. She smiles up at me and mouths the word sorry to me before turning her attention back to her phone. "Listen Papá, I have to go. Everything sounds good for next month. Just email me the details when you have them. Te amo y te extraño."

Callie leans forward to place her phone on the coffee table, "Good morning. I'm sorry if I woke you. I was trying to be quiet but I stubbed my toe when I tripped over my jeans." I smile when I think about why our clothes are still in the middle of my living room. "I did indeed hear that but it's ok. I don't want to waste the day in bed. I've got plenty that I should be doing." I see her drop her head and I quickly add, "But that was when I thought you had left. I would gladly put off laundry and spend the day in bed with you." I wink and she blushes, "That could be arranged, but I'm kind of hungry."

"How about I take you to lunch? Since you're still new to Seattle I can even show you around if you don't have any plans for the day."

* * *

About forty-five minutes later Callie and I are sitting at a booth in my favorite brunch spot. "So, you were talking to your dad this morning when you nearly face planted?" I smile to show that I'm teasing and she rolls her eyes at me. "Yeah, he asked me to call him today around lunch time. With the time difference, I sometimes forget so I had a reminder on my phone. I'm glad that I got it from my jacket last night so I heard my alarm. He doesn't like to be stood up." I'm not surprised that I didn't hear her phone. I can sleep through anything during summer vacation. "How are things in Miami? Everything okay?"

"Everyone is great, thank you. He just wanted to talk about coming to visit next month. He has some business meetings here in Seattle. I'm sure he just wants to check out my new place and maybe see the university. He normally sends his assistants to deal with US travel." I remember her saying he worked in the hotel industry but it sounds a lot more important than hotel management if there's international travel. "What exactly does your father do in the hotel industry?" She looks to me and takes another sip of her coffee, "Um, he's owns a few."

For some reason, I can tell she's being purposefully vague. And if she were anyone else I might let it go. But she's Callie and I still want to know all I can about her. "A few, huh? So, three? Four?" Callie opens her mouth to agree and I give her a look that tells her I know she didn't mean 'a few' literally so she finally just grins shyly as she answers, "Okay, it's more like 500. He owns Torres Hotels." Before I can utter a 'holy shit' she continues quickly, "I'm sorry I was being vague. I wasn't trying to lie to you but when people find out that I'm a "hotel heiress" they expect something from me. Or they judge me because they think I'm just privileged and didn't have to work for anything to get to where I am."

Callie finally has to stop in order to breathe so I cut in. Placing my hand in hers over the table I answer, "It's ok, Callie. I understand how some people can make snap judgements. Especially when they found out we probably have trust funds and drive nicer cars than them."

"Exactly! Just because my abuelo made a lot… Wait, what do you mean 'we'?" I laugh at her confused expression and finish stirring the cream into my coffee before giving a response. "I mean that I grew up sort of 'privileged' too. It's 'old money' so it might not be Torres Hotel money but my mother's maiden name is Lowell." She just gives me a questioning look. "It's a long and confusing family tree but let's just say my great-great-however-many-greats-grandparents made some good investments and made it easy for the rest of us. I have a trust fund and the way the stocks and shares go if I ever have kids they will have one too."

"That's a relief to hear you say that. Most of my relationships change if they ever find out about my trust fund. Um, friendships too." The way she corrects herself at the word 'relationship' bothers me at first, but then I realize she just doesn't want to assume. "I've had a difficult time with a few relationships myself." She smiles and we go back to our brunch. I don't tell her that she actually fits right in our little group of professors. She can find out about Addison _Forbes_ -Montgomery on her own.

A few minutes later the bill comes and we laugh at the fact that we fight over it. I win and we head out so I can show Callie Pike Market Place. We walk up and down the different booths at the farmer's market and Callie buys some jewelry. "Aria and I always used to love buying different bracelets when we traveled as kids. She travels more than I do now but she never fails to find me something really good." We start to walk towards Rachel the Piggy Bank and I ask her what lets Aria travel so much. "She works for my dad. She and Tomás both actually. She works with acquisitions and mergers so she is always somewhere. Though she travels less since Olivia was born so she doesn't have to leave her with the nanny."

"Why didn't you want to go into the family business?" Before answering she reaches to the giant piggy bank and puts in some cash. "I thought about it at first. But I hated most of my business classes so I decided I couldn't do that forever. I was worried my father would be upset at first, but Aria was already interning at his offices in Miami so that took some of the pressure of having a Torres running things off of me. He told me that I could do whatever would make me happy and when I told him I wanted to teach he told me it was very noble."

"He sounds like a good dad. I'm not sure what my dad would have said if I hadn't joined the Marines. I never felt pressured or anything but he was so proud when I told him that was what I wanted. One of my favorite memories of him is when he got to show up at a Marine banquet with me and Tim and we all were in dress blues. He introduced us to all of the other officers. By rank." The memory makes me smile and laugh. Callie smiles too and she grabs my hand as we continue to wander around the market.

* * *

After several hours at the Pike we decide to head back home. I walk Callie to her door, she lives exactly two floors below me and I can see from the door that her layout it just like mine. Or at least I think it is, there are boxes everywhere.

"Thank you for such a wonderful day, Arizona. And a wonderful night." I shouldn't be blushing after the night we shared, but the images that her smirk conjures in my head are making me warm. "You definitely don't have to thank me for last night, it was really my pleasure. But you are welcome anyway. I had a lot of fun with you today." So much fun that I don't want it to end. I don't want to be that girl. The one who can't stand to be away from the pretty girl she just met. But Callie is making it difficult to be anyone else.

"It looks like you haven't done much unpacking. You know, I'm a very organized person and my type-a personality makes me great at unpacking." She laughs her beautiful laugh as I wiggle my eyebrows at her. "If you are offering to help me with my boxes I couldn't ask you to do that." I ignore the easy joke about her boxes and try again, "But you aren't asking. I'm offering. You would be doing me a favor, well two favors really." At her confused expression, I answer her unasked question, "You'd be doing me a favor by letting me spend more time with you. And also, by not sending me home knowing that there is a mess just below me." I laugh and silently cheer as she steps aside and lets me in.

I can see that her kitchen is unpacked already _thank god, that is my least favorite part._ "Where shall we begin?" She comes up beside me and puts her hands on her hips looking around. "Hmm, I guess we can start in here. The kitchen is all set up because I had to buy everything new. And I can't sleep in a mess so the bedroom is pretty much done too. Most of these boxes go in my office, actually. But the boxes are a bitch to move. I figured I would just move the books in a stack at a time."

"You're the boss, boss." I step toward the first box and grab some books and head into her office that is just to the right, just like my apartment. The built-in bookshelves in this room were a major selling point when I bought my apartment after first arriving in Seattle. I love a room that smells like books, it's very calming. She hasn't started with this room other than to set up her desk and a giant leather chair. It looks very warm in here and also like she should be smoking a pipe at her desk while sipping a nice scotch. "Okay, so my type-a personality is telling me how to organize all of your books. But since you seem a little bossy I'll let you tell me." I wink and we start alphabetizing.

* * *

We stay in her office for about an hour and a half before my stomach growls louder than the music that Callie has turned on. "I think your stomach is trying to tell us something," she chuckles. "I agree, it sounded like "give me pizza" to me." She laughs at me as she starts to stand, "Can't argue with that. What's your favorite delivery place?" I struggle to remember the name of the pizza place I order from almost every week. Callie is in front of me, or more importantly her ass is right in front of my face. She is stretching her arms over her head and her shirt is riding up exposing a strip of caramel skin.

"Arizona?" She turns towards me and now I am distracted by another view just as delicious. Everything about her is delicious but her shirt is low in the front and I can see through the fabric that her nipples are hard. "Oh, um... sorry. Serious Pie is good, and they are close so it usually is the fastest option." I take down what toppings she wants and decide to call it in for us.

"They said it should be about thirty-five minutes. What do you want to do until then?" She pretends to consider and then she responds, "I could think of a few things." _Oh, I hope you are thinking of some of the same things I am._ "What would those be?" She just reaches for my hand and helps be up before leading me back to her living room. She sits on her comfortable looking red couch and I sit beside her.

She looks like she wants to ask me something and few seconds later I realize why. "Arizona, would you like to kiss me?" No wonder she seemed nervous. We held hands while we strolled through Pike Place but we haven't kissed since before we fell into an exhausted sleep sometime this morning. Instead of answering her I slide closer to her and press my lips gently to hers for just a moment. When I pull back she has her eyes closed and she is leaning toward me. I take that as encouragement that she wants more than just a small peck and I capture her lips again.

It's gentle and slow. She is kissing me and I am kissing her, equal give and take. I slide my hand up her side and under the edge of her shirt causing her to shiver. "Mmm, Arizona your lips are amazing. I've missed this." That causes me to smile into our kiss, I've only known her a day and she's missed me. Well, me kissing her but I think that might be even better. I don't know why but suddenly I need more. Maybe it was the way she moaned into my mouth, or it could be that I'm addicted to this woman. I don't really care what the answer is. I pull back and she groans. I start to stand up and she starts to protest, but soon I am kneeling in front of her and she is groaning for another reason.

"Arizona, what are you doing?" She is curious but she is still kissing me back.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Callie? I want more of you. I want you to come in my mouth. May I?" The pizza should be here in less than thirty minutes, but I still hope she says yes. It only takes her a second to decide and then she is leaning back on the couch and scooting her hips closer to the edge. My face lights up and I lean over her once more to kiss her on the lips before reaching for the button of her jeans. She lifts her hips to help me remove both jeans and panties at the same time and then she removes her own shirt before once again reclining back. I wish I could take my time but I don't want to be interrupted by the pizza delivery so I waste little time at dipping my head and taking a strong lick through her folds.

"Jesus, fuck! Yes, please that feels so good." My cock twitches at the noises she is making but this isn't about me so I make sure to steady my breathing as I continue to please her. She is absolutely dripping and I'm not missing a drop. I want all of it for myself. Callie reaches down and threads her fingers through my blonde locks and pulls me closer to her clit. _Eager, I see._ "Arizona, yes! Mmm, keep going. Suck my clit, baby. Yeah, that's it… oh, fuck." She gasps as I pull her clit into my mouth and flick it with my tongue in rapid succession. She's so sexy and I'm having a difficult time keeping my cool, she's making me hard.

"You're going to make me come so hard. Make me come in your mouth. Please." It only takes a few more swipes of my tongue before she explodes on my tongue.

"Fuuuuuck, ooohhhh fuuuuck." She tastes so good I don't want to stop, but I know I want to give her time to get dressed before dinner arrives so I just slowly lick her until her orgasm subsides.

"God, Arizona you're amazing. Thank you for that." She leans down and kisses me on my lips and groans at her taste. "How much time do we have?" I look at my watch, "About ten minutes."

"Perfect." Before I have time to ask what she means she pulls me to my feet and has her hands on my belt buckle. I start to protest, "Callie you don't have to. I didn't do that for you expecting you to return the favor."

"I know I don't have to, and I love that you didn't expect anything. But I want to, Arizona. I want to please you. I am not paying you back, you just beat me to the punch. And we don't have much time so help me with your pants and sit down on the couch."

I do as she asks and before I know it I'm sitting on the couch with my pants and boxer briefs still around one ankle. Callie goes right to pumping her hand slowing up and down my cock to get me harder. She leans over and starts to flick my pink head with her tongue so that her saliva aids in her movements. A few strokes and I am rock hard. She starts pumping faster with her hand and then leans forward to take my whole length in her warm wet mouth.

"Oh fuck, Callie. That feels so good. Keep going. I need to come, already. Eating your pussy almost did it for me, baby. You taste so good and I can still taste you all over my lips and tongue." She's humming at my words and I can feel it in my balls. I can feel them begin to tighten and I know I'm only going to last another minute.

"That's it. God, your lips look so good wrapped around my cock." The way she handles my cock brings out my vulgarity. I've been more vocal with her in our past two encounters than I was in the entirety of my last relationship. I warn her when I'm about to come a moment later, "I'm almost there, Callie. Keep going just like that. Mmm, suck it harder. Ohhhh, mmmm fuckkk." I explode into Callie's mouth and she drinks it all in. She strokes me gently with her hand while I come down from my high. She releases me and just as I'm reaching down to pull her to the couch so I can kiss her and maybe snuggle the doorbell rings.

"Perfect timing," she says and she gets up and kisses me on the lips.

"Coming!" she yells at the door as she pulls her pants on and grabs her shirt.

 _If we play our cards right, I could have her screaming that again before the night is over. Over and over._

* * *

 **A/N2**

I couldn't help but have them at it again. Hope y'all don't mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

I apparently can't resist posting... so here's a bonus chapter.

A little bit of fluff for you today.

The bold will be for texts both sent and received.

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 5

The sound off text message wakes me up. I stretch and feel my bones popping as I roll to grab my phone from my night stand. I'm in bed alone for the first time in three days. After Callie and I had dinner I helped her finish setting up her office. Luckily, she didn't want me to go home as much as I wanted to stay so we retreated to her bedroom and I had her screaming over and over again. Just like I hoped. Luckily the next morning she was still in bed when I woke up, snuggled into my side. She made us breakfast before I reluctantly trotted back to my apartment to finally do some laundry and allow Callie to do some grocery shopping. I didn't see her for the rest of the day but we texted off and on until I went to bed.

Speaking of texts, I unlock my phone and see its from Teddy. She and I have plans to meet for brunch on her last day without motherly duties. Not that we couldn't hang out if Ellie or Henry were home, but she likes to enjoy endless mimosas at brunch and she will get her money's worth today.

 **Morning! I'm going to be a little late for our date. Henry bought his mom an iPad and he's going to show her how to FaceTime in a few minutes. I agreed to be the Guinea pig.**

I laugh at that. I've met Teddy's in-laws and neither of them are very tech savvy. **No worries, let's just meet up at one instead. I don't want to rush you away from getting to see Henry and Ellie too.** I know she's going to be okay with the new arrangement so I drop my phone and head to the bathroom to take a shower.

As I'm standing beneath the spray I can't help but let my thoughts wander back to Callie. I've known her for three days and I'm surprised at how empty my bed felt this morning without her in it. I know that it's crazy and I don't know how she feels about spending so much time with me, but it would kill me if she were to date someone else. _Are we even dating? I mean we have sort of been on dates. Plus, I've given her lots of orgasms and she definitely enjoys those._ As I think about just exactly how much Callie enjoys our time together I can feel a stirring below my waist. I groan and try not to think about it as I attempt to finish my shower. No such luck, however. Soon my need makes itself known and I'm rock hard.

I reach my hand down to lightly grasp my erect member. "Oh, fuck," I moan. I keep conjuring up multiple memories from my two nights with Callie. I picture the face she made when I was deep inside of her. I can practically hear her moaning my name. I remember the way she pleaded with me to stop teasing her when I was thrusting into her slowly. The way I would pull almost all of the way out before slamming my cock back into her pussy.

My hand is working faster now. I look down and see pre-cum dripping from my head. My veins are straining. I imagine that it's Callie's hand working me. My knees are starting to buckle and I tighten my grip. "Mmm, shiiit!" My orgasm hits me fast. I keep milking it for all I can and I'm squirting all over the wall. _Much better._ I rinse myself once more and wash away traces from the shower before I step out.

The room is steamy and the mirror is completely fogged over. I didn't even realize how long I was in there. I wrap a towel around myself and open the door to get rid of some of the steam. As I'm brushing my hair I hear my phone chime again. I go into my room to check and see who it is. I see I have two texts from Teddy. One is her agreeing to the later meeting and the other is a screenshot of what I think to be her mother-in-law's face entirely too close to the camera. I laugh and text back a quick reply, **Looks like she nearly has the hang of the camera angles.** The third text really makes me smile. It's a simple good morning from Callie and a request to see me later today. I don't want to cut my time with my best friend short. But I also really want to see Callie. I text her back a good morning and tell her that I'll text her after my brunch date with Teddy.

 **I'll be waiting.** God, that woman. I put my phone away and go back to getting ready. I still have some time before I need to meet Teddy downtown so I decide to check my emails. First my personal email. Nothing too exciting there. Mostly account notifications for bills. When I pull up my work email it's a different story. It's been about a week since I have checked it since anything with a meeting would be added to my calendar. It takes me longer than I wanted to sort through the important stuff and the obligatory campus emails. School starts in two weeks and I don't have any meetings until the beginning of next week. I send a reply to my boss, Dr. Bailey to confirm our meeting for Monday. Now I'm bored, I guess I'll just take the long way to brunch.

I grab my jacket and my keys and head down to the parking garage. When I decided to move to Seattle I picked this building because of the underground heated garage. Each unit has a parking space per bedroom which is nice. I have a three bedroom and my extra two spots make it convenient for guests. I unlock the door to my brand-new Lexus RC and hop in. I really love my car so when some drunk jackass totaled my car last month when it was parked outside of Joe's I just simply traded white for black. I mostly live off of my professor salary but I use my trust fund for some things. Like this car. It isn't flashy, but it's fast. And I love to drive fast.

I make sure that my phone connects to Bluetooth before I select a song from my iTunes and exit the garage. I decide that instead of just taking the scenic route I could probably swing by an office supply store and grab a few items. Buying new office supplies is one of my favorite things about the new school year. I fill my basket with some pen refills and highlighters. Then I grab a few notebooks and some post its. I don't need much; the university provides the supplies that I need but somethings I just have a different preference for. As I'm checking out I see that I've killed just enough time and I decide that I can head over to the restaurant.

When I park my car, I receive a text from Teddy alerting me that she just pulled in. I crane my neck around and see that she is getting out of her Yukon just a few spaces away so I make my way over. "Hey Z, great timing!" I greet her with a hug and as I pull back I say, "So it seems. I stopped to get some school supplies before coming over because I was so bored in my apartment." She laughs and feigns shock, "Well then I'm extra surprised at our timing. I can't believe you pulled yourself away from shopping with enough time to see me at all today."

"You're hilarious. Let's go inside and grab a table." Teddy nods and we are seated immediately. We get our drink order started and look over the menu, even though I always get the same thing. "So how are Henry and Ellie doing in Boston without you? Are they excited to fly home tomorrow?" Teddy lights up at that fact, "They're great! Ellie was babbling the whole time we FaceTimed this morning. I think she was telling me about her day, from the sound of things she's been busier than her momma." I smile at her story and can see how much she loves that little girl. She always jokes about letting loose when she has a sitter or is with her grandparents. But I know that she is looking forward to being 'momma' again tomorrow. "What time does their flight land?"

"Noon. It's supposed to be really nice tomorrow so after we head home and Ellie has her nap we will probably head to the park. She loves it when Henry takes her on the slide. But I have a sneaking suspicion that Henry might like it a little bit more." I can see that. He may be a big Army Ranger but really, he's like a little kid. "How long before he has to go back to work?" Henry is stationed at Fort Lewis here in Washington, it isn't that far from Seattle and he and Teddy live a little north of town to make it easier for him to commute. He hasn't been deployed for over three years and I know Teddy is thankful for that. Especially after Ellie was born. But he still reports and trains other soldiers.

"He doesn't have to report back until after school starts back up. Which is great because I know Ellie is going to hate daycare even more if both Henry and I go back to work at the same time." I nod because I know how much Ellie loves to be spoiled by her parents. Brunch is served soon after that and we both dig in. We chat idly about the upcoming semester and our trips to see our parents.

* * *

Teddy looks at me over her dessert menu and asks, "So how is Callie?" I haven't told her anything about the two of us spending the night and the whole next day together. All she knows is that we shared a cab. "I'm not sure, why are you asking me?" She just rolls her eyes at me and closes her menu, "Oh please, Z. I know you. And I saw you two making out on Mark's balcony. Don't try to lie to your best friend. Did you take her home? Did you guys do it?" She's wiggling her eyebrows at me and I can't take her seriously at this point. "Jeez, Altman why are you so nosy?" I try to redirect the conversation to dessert, "I think I'm too full for dessert. Are you getting anything?" Mission failed. "Nice try. Come on, tell me. Please? Henry has been gone for over a week. Humor your old married friend, please, please, please?!"

"Okay, okay. Yes, Callie came home with me. It wasn't all that difficult to decide since she lives in my building." Teddy almost spits out her mimosa, "What? No way. How lucky is that? But did you invite her to your apartment or did she just go to hers?" I am trying to decide if I want to tell Teddy that we slept together. It isn't like Teddy would spread rumors about Callie or anything, after all she is my best friend. But what Callie and I shared was more than just sex. It wasn't just a hook up that meant nothing. I'm starting to think that Callie means everything.

"Fine, I'm going to tell you what happened but only because I trust you and I might need your advice later." Teddy sits up straight at this and puts her hands in her lap, eager to listen. "I invited Callie up to mine. I kissed her at Mark's, which you already know but we continued in the cab." I'm almost embarrassed at that comment since I'm a grown woman, but Callie is irresistible so I just keep telling my story. "I won't give you many details, so don't ask, but I will tell you that she knows." I don't have to explain to Teddy what I mean. "I wasn't going to tell her. I was just going to please her and see what happened later maybe. But she got my belt loose and I couldn't hide it after that. We didn't get into the details of it because she didn't ask. She just told me it didn't bother her. We spent the night together and then I showed her around Pike Place the next day."

Teddy just smiles when I finish my story. "Arizona, I'm really happy for you. Callie seems great from the conversations I've had with her. And she gets a lot of points from me for not bailing after she found out. And points from this particular best friend are hard to come by. I don't grade on a curve." I roll my eyes at her joke and she continues, "So just that one night? Are you going to see her again?"

This causes me to blush. "Not just the one night. I may have spent Friday night with her at her place after helping her unpack. And she made me breakfast the next day. And I'm, Imightseehertoday," I got the last part out in a rush. I don't want Teddy to know how exactly smitten I am. "I'm sorry, what was that last part? I couldn't quite understand you?" I should have known that she wouldn't let me off that easily. "I said that I might be seeing her tonight. She texted this morning and asked to see me."

"Wow, two nights and a day date? I'd say that she might be hooked. And judging by your red face I'd say the feeling is mutual." I can't even pretend to disagree. "She's wonderful, Teddy. We have spent hours and hours talking. About everything. She told me about her parents and she told me stories about her and her sister growing up. She really loves her family and she lights up when she talks about her niece. I told her about the Marines and Tim. I could talk to her for days on end and just want to know more about her." Teddy looks a little shocked at my rambling. "You told her about the Marines? What did you tell her?" Okay, that might have been why she was shocked. I went through a lot in the six years I served. I talk about it a little more with her since she understands what that lifestyle is like. After all, her husband is a sniper and he too went through a lot. Teddy is really supportive. But I usually don't get into my history so early on in a relationship. _Relationship?_

"I didn't tell her how I got hurt, that's not the mood I wanted to set. But she saw my scar and she didn't look disgusted. She actually looked awed, like she was proud I was still standing in front of her. She kissed it and it felt amazing. Well, it was scary at first but she just kept kissing down my stomach. No one has ever kissed my scar before."

We talk a little more about Callie. And Teddy regales me with some adorable Ellie stories. I haven't seen her in over a month due to my vacation and theirs. She of course has a ton of pictures and we sort through them as we sip our coffees. Brunch has been a few hours and it was great to catch up with my best friend. As we head for our cars we make plans to have lunch when Henry and Ellie can join us. "Maybe you can invite Callie with you," she winks. "That would be nice. But I don't want to smother her. She might not be interested in a relationship. Maybe that's why she wants to see me later. To let me down and have the 'just friends' speech." Now I'm worried and Teddy looks amused. "Calm down, Robbins. Just talk to your girl. You're both adults." I give her a parting hug and tell her to send my love her Henry and Ellie and then I'm off.

When I pull into my space in the parking garage I send a text to Callie to let her know I'm home. She immediately replies, **Hi beautiful. When can you come over?** I have to smile at how quickly she texted me back. **That was a fast reply, you must have really been waiting by the phone.** I don't want to ignore her question to I type out another quick text, **And I can be over as soon as I drop some stuff at my apartment. Is that ok?** I really want to see her but I don't want to seem desperate. **Hmm, I told you I'd be waiting. And that sounds perfect. I'll see you soon.**

I go straight to my office to deposit my supplies and then head to my bedroom. I go to change my clothes. It's not that I didn't dress nicely for brunch but I feel like wearing an outfit just for Callie. I go to my closet and grab my favorite jeans. They don't do much to hide by bulge but since Callie already knows I grab them. They're my most comfortable, hence why they're my favorite. I remember that Callie's apartment was a little warm last time so I grab a thin grey Oxford and roll the sleeves up above my elbows. Okay, all that's left to do is put on my Chucks and brush my teeth.

I'm knocking on Callie's door five minutes later. She takes little time to answer, opening the door wide revealing her dazzling smile. "Hi! You look great. Come in, please." As I step through the doorway I lean in to kiss her lips, telling her she looks beautiful. Thankfully she kisses me back and I'm rewarded with an even brighter smile. "How was your day? Did you have a nice brunch with Teddy?"

"It was really great. It's been a while since we have gotten to do brunch. She was in Boston and I was in Raleigh. We had a lot to catch up on." I don't know if I should admit this to her but I decide I need to know how she feels, "We mostly talked about Ellie, and um... You." I pause for a second before I look to her face. She's smiling when she asks, "Who is Ellie?" It's weird for a second that Callie doesn't know my best friend's daughter. I feel like we know so much about each other but we talked about our families and not our friends and their families. "Oh, she's Teddy's daughter. She's the cutest. She's eighteen months. She's still back in Boston with Teddy's husband, Henry."

"I bet she's adorable, but I don't know if she is the cutest. Aria Skyped me today and I got to talk to Olivia, and about you a bit," she admits shyly. "Um, she's two, and I know I'm biased as her tía but I think she might be the cutest." I laugh at Callie's apparent competitiveness and stop the contest before it can really begin, "Let's just say that Olivia is the cutest two-year-old and Ellie can be the cutest one-year-old? Wait, do you have any pictures before I make my final ruling?" Pulling out her phone Callie responds, "How can I be the best tía if I don't have pictures? Here look, this is her on her last birthday. She got cake everywhere and on everybody." Looking at the picture I can see how beautiful Olivia is. She has the same dark eyes and caramel skin as her aunt. "She's beautiful, Callie. It must run in the family." Before I make her blush anymore I confirm my final ruling and they're both the cutest.

"I am glad you came over, Arizona. How long can you stay?" Even if I had somewhere to be I would probably cancel so I can spend more time with her. "I don't have any plans for the rest of the day. Did you have something in mind?" She goes to her fridge to grab a water and offers me one. I take it and she begins, "You don't have to say yes just because I'm asking you. But I have had a chance to buy a car yet since I've been here and I don't want to keep taking cabs especially when school starts. I know what kind of car that I want so it won't take long. Well, I have it narrowed down to two choices and I kind of wanted another opinion…" As cute as her rambling is I decide to cut her off. She looks like she wasn't even close to stopping.

"Callie, take a breath. If you're asking me to be your second opinion the answer is yes. So, do you want to look online or are you ready to go to a dealer today?" She looks sheepish for having rambled so nervously but relieved that I said yes. "I am ready to test drive. I've narrowed it down to a Land Rover so we will only have to go to one dealer." I'm surprised at her choice, that's a nice choice but they're big. "Wow, that's a lot of car. What are your two choices?"

"They're big, yes. But I want to make sure if I ever have to drive in the snow I'm prepared. I have never driven in snow and would feel better with four-wheel drive. I think I know which one I want, it's between the Range Rover or the smaller Evoque." I try to picture the models in my head but can't think of any distinguishing characteristics. "Well I'm excited for either. What kind of car did you have in Miami?"

She grabs my hand and heads to her bedroom at the same time responding, "I had an AMG. It's going to be an adjustment to drive something so big. That's why I'm looking at the Evoque" I'm listening but mostly I'm just confused as to why she dragged me into her bedroom. That is until her shirt comes off of her head. Not in the dirty way, she's facing her closet and now she's sorting through her options of what to wear. She settles on a purple lightweight sweater and keeps the same black jeans on. _Damn, I was hoping she'd take those off too._ Callie sits on her bed to zip up her boots and we head back out to her living room.

"I'm going to call a cab; you can turn on the TV while we wait if you'd like." As she's reaching for her phone I interrupt, "I can drive us. You don't have to call for a cab." She smiles at my offer but turns me down, "I'd rather be able to ride with you both ways. I checked out the dealer's website and they have a ton of inventory. I will most likely be leaving with a car tonight. This will just make things easier if that's okay with you?" I nod and she resumes calling for a cab. "Should be about twenty minutes. Do you want some coffee while we wait?"

"That would be great, thank you. If it's alright, I'll just head upstairs to grab my jacket and wallet." She turns to me from the coffee maker, "Okay, the coffee should be ready by the time you're back. Don't worry about knocking you can just let yourself back in." I like the idea of being able to come and go from Callie's apartment as I please. As I head back to my place I start thinking. I really want to ask Callie what she sees for our future. But it's too early. I mean she told her sister about me and didn't seem to mind that I talked to Teddy about her. But I don't know how to bring it up. I'm not usually this shy. And honestly, I have never wanted to define a relationship so badly before now.

I arrive back to Callie's apartment in just a few minutes and when I enter she has coffee waiting for me. She's siting on the couch and she looks up, "I remembered that you liked cream and sugar so your coffee is ready to go." It's not the most amazing thing for her to have noticed how I take my coffee, but it's enough to give me courage.

"What are we doing?" She looks confused at my sudden outburst of a question. "What do you mean? We are going to test drive a car, is something wrong? Do you need to be somewhere else?" I shake my head at her misunderstanding me, not that I'm being very clear. "That's not what I meant. I mean what are 'we' doing? I mean are we dating? Are we seeing other people, too?" Now she looks even more confused. "Do-do you want to see other people?" She sounds so hurt that I'm asking, like I want someone other than her. "Of course not, I only want to see you but I didn't want to just assume that you want the same thing. I have enjoyed spending time with you and getting to know you. I don't want to stop."

"Jesus, Arizona. You scared me. I don't care what you call it. We can be dating. We can be lovers or girlfriends. As long as you want to keep being with me that's exactly what I want. I really like you." I sigh in relief, "I'm sorry for freaking out on you. But I've been thinking about it all day and then you remembered how I took my coffee. And I just couldn't wonder any longer."

She grabs my hand and pulls me to sit beside her on the couch. "Arizona, I find you miraculous and stunning. I can't stop looking at you when you are around. I notice a lot more than your coffee preference. Like how you always tuck your hair behind your right ear when you blush. Or how you do this cute little frown when you sip on your straw to find your drink empty." I blush and reach up to tuck my hair behind my ear. This makes her chuckle and I drop my hand. She continues, "And I notice how you bite your lower lip when your pushing your cock inside of me. And how when I scratch down your back you grunt and push harder." Before I can respond to the slight change of topic her phone rings. "Cab's here," she looks disappointed at the interruption.

"Alright, are we okay? I didn't scare you away with my crazy, did I?" She takes the coffee mugs into the kitchen and laughs her answer, "I'm not scared. And as long as you promise that we can take turns being the crazy one in this relationship we are great." I follow her into the kitchen and stop in front of her. I don't know what else to say so I just lean in to her and kiss her on the lips.

She hums her approval and pulls away with a wink. "Let's go get me some new wheels."

* * *

 **A/N2**

I couldn't help but have AZ freak out and need to know what they were both doing together.

I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

I really appreciate all of the reviews. They truly mean a lot to me.

We get to chat with Tim today!

I still own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 6

Callie was in her element. She was flashing her bright smile to the three salesmen who were all scrambling to help her. Thirty minutes ago, we walked in to the closest Land Rover dealership and she asked to see the stock of Range Rovers so she could take a few for a spin. At first, they were just being regular salesmen, offering to walk her over to the car she's seeking. But as soon as they as they asked her if she would be leasing or financing and she casually answered, "Oh, I'll be paying cash today," they started to fawn. The manager came out and offered us both water and coffee while we waited for the first call to be pulled up. When an Evoque was pulled forward for Callie to step into the driver's side two salesmen scrambled to open the door for her. I just chuckled at their antics. I can't decide if they are so eager to please her because of her apparent wealth or if it because she keeps smiling and laughing at all their jokes.

"So, as you can see the interior is all leather with hand sewn stitching. Heated seats both driver and passenger side. The climate controls are dual control and the cup holders are also temperature control." Jim, if I'm recalling the salesman's name correctly is regaling us excitedly from the back seat. I was going to ride in the back, it's not my decision on which model she chooses but Callie insisted that I sit with her. "I know you need to focus on the road, Miss Torres so Miss Robbins if you could turn your attention to the nav system and audio. Both systems include voice control features and you can connect your music through either MP3, USB, or Bluetooth. The Bluetooth of course makes it wonderful for hands-free calls. Do either of you have any questions?"

Callie is the one to answer, "I don't have any questions about those features, Jim. I do love the way it handles but I'm not sure this is the one. When we get back to the lot I'd like to see the full-size Range Rover." She glances at Jim in the rear-view mirror and he eagerly nods his agreement. "What do you think, sweetie?" I'm taken aback for a moment by the term of endearment but quickly recover, "Whatever you think is best. I like the design of this model but I'd have to say I'm partial to a roomier backseat." I don't realize how that sounds at first until Callie giggles and Jim straightens up. "I mean, it's important to have leg room."

"Excellent point Miss Robbins. Just pull into that first spot there and I'll call back for the Rover. Do you have a color preference, Miss Torres?" Callie thinks about it for a second. She steps out and eyes the black SUV she's just driven. "I want red. And I like the fully loaded LR-V8 Supercharged. Do you have that one available with the tan interior, Jim?"

"We should indeed. Why don't you ladies head back inside and grab some coffee while I have Dan bring your next car up around front." He holds the door to the dealership open for the both of us and we nod in thanks. Once he has gone to call back to Dan, Callie looks to me, "So Arizona what do you think?"

"I think I like hanging out with you and getting the royal treatment." She laughs and I am pleased that it seems a lot more genuine than the times she laughed at Jim. "It rides well. I'm looking forward to seeing you behind the wheel of the next one. I do like the red color." Just a few minutes later Jim returns with a set of keys. "Good news, we have the LR-V8 with all the features and color you requested. Shall we go?"

"We shall." Callie reaches for my hand and I make sure to grab our empty coffee cups to dispose of them on the way out. Once again Jim and who I'm assuming is Dan hold the door for each of us. I watch as Callie circles the car and I can tell that she's made her decision. She has a sparkle in her eye and when she makes eye contact with me she winks. Callie gets in first so I follow her lead. Jim is narrating some of the features from the backseat again and I mostly tune him out. M focus is struck on Callie. I can tell that she is really enjoying being behind the wheel and it doesn't take long for her to open it up we make it to the freeway. _She likes to drive fast, too._

Within no time we are back at the dealership and Callie looks to Jim in the rear-view mirror once again, "I'll take it." Jim excitedly hops out and comes around to allow Callie to exit. "Wonderful! I'll just have Dan give her a quick wash and fill her up while we head inside to sign everything." Next is all the boring stuff of signing papers and waiting around. It doesn't take as long since Callie is paying in cash but I'm still getting antsy, I absolutely hate waiting around. That is until I notice the name on Callie's checkbook. _Calliope, what a beautiful name._

She doesn't even flinch when she signs her name on a check for nearly $250,000. I must have been right when I said my trust fund wasn't "Torres Hotel money". It's a little after six o'clock when we are able to leave with Callie's new car. "Thank you for coming with me. Are you hungry, would you like to get something to eat? Or do you need me to take you home?" I could definitely eat and the last thing I want to do right now is to head back to my apartment alone. "Let's go get some dinner. There is a great Italian place on the way home."

"I love Italian."

* * *

Tuesday afternoon I find myself anxiously waiting for my computer to alert me to a Skype call. Tim is supposed to be calling me soon and I am excited beyond words. I haven't spoken to him in months. He doesn't get a lot of time to call home from Kandahar and he has to split it between me and our parents. I don't have to wait too much longer and soon my computer screen comes to life with a blurry image of my little brother. I can hear him just fine but the video takes a moment to catch up. When it finally does I have tears in my eyes, "Tim! It's so good to see you." He flashes me the trademark Robbins dimples, "It's good to see you too, Zebra!" Tim has used that nickname for me since we served together. At first I tried to get him to stop by telling him that it isn't the traditional 'Zulu' and that it wasn't a very tough sounding nickname. But Tim said he didn't care and that 'Zebra' fits me very well. "How are you, are you being safe?"

"Of course I'm being safe. But I don't want to bore you with the desert. How are you? Anything exciting happening lately?" I have to laugh at his typical response. I can't blame him. When I would call home, I would do the same thing. The last thing that either of us want to do is worry our loved ones. "Just the usual. I'm enjoying the last days of summer vacation. School starts soon." All I want to do is tell him about Callie. _Calliope._ About how I've met the most amazing woman on the planet and she seems to feel just as smitten with me. But I can't tell him because he will just tease me and tell our parents that there is a girl and then my mother will call me. Endlessly.

"I was in Raleigh this past month. For about three weeks. Mom and the colonel are great. Mom is up to her usual questions about weddings and grand babies. When do you call them?" I blush at my own comment. Why did I have to bring up weddings when all I can think about is Callie? _Way too soon, Robbins. Lock it up._ Of course Tim noticed. Even with the damn buffering he sees enough to call me out. "Zebra, what's with the look? Do you have something that you want to tell me? Come on, big sister. Tell me, I need to live vicariously through you."

"It's nothing." _Calliope isn't nothing._ "I'm just sort of seeing someone. But it just started after I came home so it's way too early to tell you anything." He looks disappointed that I don't have any gossip for him. "Fine, don't tell me. But if it gets serious I need to meet this girl. Make sure she's good enough for my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister, you idiot. When will you be able to take leave?"

Tim and I chat for his thirty minutes and he tells me how he doesn't know when next leave is. But it should be soon. I kept getting the feeling that he wasn't telling me something but I couldn't pinpoint it so I let it go. We signed off with the same conversation as always.

"Don't do anything stupid, Gunny."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Corporal."

Once my screen goes blank I sit back on my couch. It's always really good to talk to him. It makes me miss being out there with him a little bit but that feeling doesn't last for very long. I'm glad to be back home.

Since Tim called closer to the earlier estimate than the more common last-minute sign in I'm left with a lot of free time. I wish I could go see Callie but she has meetings at the university almost every day this week. Since she's a new professor this year she has a lot more prep work. Thankfully I don't have to meet with our boss until next week.

I decide to text Addison and see if she is free for a late lunch. Luckily, she is and we decide to just head to Joe's in a half an hour. I go to my room to put on a shirt that is more appropriate for outside since I was wearing my oldest and most well-worn USMC t-shirt for my conversation with Tim. I'm not superstitious but my mom always wore one when she spoke to my dad on the phone when Tim and I were growing up and if Tim was ever on leave when I was deployed he did the same thing when he talked to me. I think of it more as a Robbins family tradition.

In a little less than the agreed upon half an hour I walk into Joe's. There aren't a lot of people here at this time in the afternoon. Just the regulars crowd of doctors from the nearby hospital, a few cops winding down after their shifts, and a couple of professors that I recognize from around the university.

"Hey, Joe how are ya?"

"Good, Arizona. Is it just you today or are you meeting someone? I didn't see any of your pals walk in yet."

"I'm meeting Addie for lunch soon. Can I get a pitcher of beer and two glasses, please?" Addie surprisingly likes beer just as much as I do. And since we have the same taste we agreed that whoever shows up to the bar first grabs a pitcher for the table. Joe slides me a full pitcher and two glasses. Of course he doesn't let me pay him, so I throw a twenty in the tip jar before he can protest.

"Thanks for the tip. Let me know when you're ready to order lunch. Enjoy." With that I make my way to my usual booth. Luckily it is unoccupied and I wait for Addison. Not two minutes later she strolls in and easily spots me before making her way over.

"I'm surprised that you had time for me today. I haven't heard a peep out of you since Mark's party." I pour her a drink and decide not to comment on her knowing look, "I always have time for my friends. I'm glad you could make it. What's been going on with you?"

"Nothing new. And no deflecting, how did things go with Callie?" _Everyone is so nosy._ "She's great, Addie. I've actually been spending quite a bit of time with her. But it's too early to tell," I try the same line I fed Tim.

"It's never too early to tell. I have an eye for these things. Well, for other people obviously. I'm going to be painfully single for the rest of time." I roll my eyes. Addison has terrible taste in men. She's smart, funny, and gorgeous. Basically, she's a catch. If she'd stop dating idiots she would be married with 2.5 children in no time.

"Don't say that, Addie. You're wonderful. It's your taste in men that's shit." She tosses a coaster at me and gives me the finger. _Charming._

A few drinks and a shared pizza later I find myself parting ways. And heading back to my apartment. Luck is on my side because when I step into the elevator Callie is already inside. I smile at her and take note of her outfit. She must just be getting back from her meetings. That is if the grey pencil skirt and red blouse are indicative of anything. "Arizona, hi!"

"Hi, Calliope. You look really pretty." She blushes at the use of her full name and the compliment. "Thank you, but how on Earth did you know my full name?" I smile, "I have my ways." She doesn't take this as a good enough answer, "Okay, I saw it on your checkbook. It's a beautiful name. It's perfect for you."

She blushes harder at that compliment, "You're very sweet, but only my dad calls me that."

If she doesn't want me to use her full name I won't, but I can't say that I'm not at least a little disappointed. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, that's okay. I like the way it sounds when you say it." Now I'm the one blushing. The doors close and we start ascending. "Where are you coming from?"

"I had lunch at Joe's with Addie." The doors open for her floor and it's only then I realize that I never hit my button. I decide to walk her to her door so the conversation doesn't have to end. "That sounds good, how is she?" Her door is unlocked and she looks to me, "Would you like some coffee?"

"Coffee sounds great, thank you. And Addie is doing well. She got a little self-deprecating for a minute but she recovered." I laugh and follow Callie's lead to hang out jackets on the coat rack by the door. "That sounds terrible, why are you laughing?" She smiles at me to let me know she's teasing so I respond, "She gives good dating advice but she never listens to herself. She thinks she's going to be single forever."

Callie hands me a steaming mug of coffee. _Made just how I like it._ Then we make our way to her couch. "I'm sure she won't be single forever. I truly believe that there is someone out there for everybody." She winks at me and we sip our coffees in silence for a few moments. Breaking the silence, I remember I haven't asked her to Teddy's. "Hey, what are you doing on Sunday?"

"I don't have any plans yet. Why do you ask?"

"Well Teddy invited me over to her place for lunch or dinner before we all got sucked into our schedules. So, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?" She takes another sip from her mug before placing it on the table in front of us, "That's sweet of you to ask, but I couldn't impose like that."

"You wouldn't be imposing. I promise. Teddy told me to invite you." Before she can be sad that it wasn't my idea I continue, "Plus, I'd really like it if you would be my date." That gets her smile back.

"I would love to be your date."

 _Love._

* * *

 **A/N2**

I seem to be stuck in this fluffy stage.

Right now I'm writing faster so I have the urge to post faster. I hope y'all don't mind again!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

Double posting tonight since this one is a bit of a filler chapter.

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 7

I haven't seen Callie since we had coffee on Tuesday. She had meetings all week and has been busy organizing her schedule. We have texted back and forth every day and talked on the phone a few times but that isn't enough. I miss Calliope. Buck luckily today is Sunday and the day I get to take her as my date over to Teddy and Henry's. I check my watch and see that I have thirty minutes before I need to head down to Callie's apartment. I'm freshly showered and now I just need to pick something to wear. Looking through my closet I grab a pair of dark wash jeans and slip them over my boxer briefs making sure that I take time to adjust my extra package. Finally, I just decide to grab a black t-shirt and throw a casual blue Oxford over it to complete the look. I grab some desert boots from their shelf and lace them up.

Looking to my watch once again I see that I have fifteen minutes and just decide to head down to Callie's. She might not be ready but I'd much rather wait around for her in the same apartment. I'm knocking on her door one short elevator ride later and she answers in nothing but a silk robe. Her long legs are on display and my mouth runs dry. It's been far too long since I've had those legs wrapped around my head. _Don't go there, Robbins._ But Callie and I came to an agreement the other night that we should try to take things slowly. A far cry from the first two nights in which we started.

"Callie, wow. I'm sorry I'm early. I was just excited to see you. I'm not trying to rush you or anything." I ramble out in one breath.

"It's ok, I'm almost ready I was just trying to decide on what to wear. You look great, by the way. I didn't want to over dress but I didn't want to underdress either." Now she's rambling.

"It's ok, Calliope," I smile. "You can wear whatever makes you comfortable. However, I would suggest wearing more than just the robe. You look gorgeous in it, but I'm not sure how I feel about people being able to see that much of my girlfriend." I'm about to correct my statement when Callie just simply nods and says, "You're right. Plus, I don't think it's that warm. Come with me, you can help me get dressed."

I'm relieved that she didn't object to my slip up. _Calliope Torres is my girlfriend._ "I know we decided to take it slow, but I don't know if I like thought of putting clothes **on** you. It just seems so wrong." This makes her laugh.

"Yes, I agree with that as well. But get your mind out of the gutter. If we are going to be taking things slowly I'm going to need your help. After all, I'm only human." She winks and we start sorting through her closet. I'm not much help because all I can do is stare at her legs in that tiny robe. Every time she reaches up to grab something from a higher shelf more of her incredible legs are exposed.

"Arizona, did you hear what I said?" I must have zoned out because I have no ideas what she just said.

"Hmm, I'm sorry. What?"

"You're being bad again. I said what do you think about this shirt? With those jeans on the bed."

She's holding up a red shirt with a swoop neck, "I think you'll look incredible. But that's not because of the shirt. Would you like some privacy?" She blushes at my compliment, "Nothing you haven't seen before. Besides, I'm already wearing panties."

"Just my luck." At that she tosses her now empty hanger my way and give me a look telling me to behave.

* * *

It takes us about forty minutes to drive up to Teddy's. We took my car since I know they way and she's technically my guest. Along the way I fill Callie in on Teddy's family. It's just going to be the five of us and I've already shared with her the names of Teddy's husband and daughter. But I tell her a bit about how they met and what Henry does for a living.

"So, he's a sniper in the Army?"

"He was, yes. Now he's an instructor at Fort Lewis. He's been home for about three years now."

"I think I've met more people from the military this month than I have in my entire life. It's an honor, really."

"Wait until you meet my brother, honorable might not be the first thing that comes to mind," I laugh.

"Will I? Be meeting your brother?" That gets me sitting up straighter in my seat. "Well, I don't know when he is going to be home again. I talked to him this week but he said he doesn't have his leave scheduled. It could be months and um I don't want to assume anything, you know, 'count my chickens before they hatch' sort of thing. But I would like him to meet you. I have told him I was seeing someone and he's going to start getting very nosy."

She is smiling and chuckling at my rambling, "Well, I'm sure I will be honored. No matter what you say."

I pull up Teddy's driveway and park behind Henry's car. "Okay, we're here. Are you ready?" She nods and we hop out. I grab the bag out of my backseat that contains a bottle of wine and a couple of six packs. I walk around to Callie's side and grab her hand. She smiles at me and we walk to the front door. Before I can knock Teddy yanks the door open.

"Finally! Callie, it's good to see you. Please come in. I promised myself one glass of wine before lunch and I wanted to wait for you. So, let's pop that baby open." At that Teddy grabs the bag from me and all Callie and I can do is follow her to the kitchen. Henry is there keeping an eye on the stir fry and making sure Ellie doesn't choke on any Cheerios.

"Arizona, I'm so glad you could make it. Who do you have there?" The way he winks at Teddy tells me that he knows who Callie is but I answer anyway, "Henry, this is my girlfriend Callie Torres. Calliope, this is Teddy's husband Henry Burton."

"Girlfriend? Why is this the first time your best friend is hearing about this?"

"It's recent," Callie winks at me, "Henry, nice to meet you. Thank you for having me." Callie is going to fit in so well. She doesn't let Teddy's antics embarrass her or throw her off course. And if Teddy can't throw her off I'm not sure anyone else will. My best friend has only my best interest at heart and she's very protective because of that.

"No more of that, Teddy. How are things coming with the wine? Who wants a beer?" I get answers in the affirmative from both Callie and Henry so I take three out of the bag that Teddy had snatched from me and then I place the rest in the fridge.

"Lunch will be ready in about five minutes. Honey, will you get the plates down for me?" Henry heads to the cabinets so I make sure to take over keeping an eye on Ellie. Calliope is with me and I can see her watching me with amusement. I make faces at Ellie and play peek-a-boo for a few minutes until Teddy calls that the food is ready. I grab Ellie out of her high chair and head out to the patio where Henry has placed lunch. Teddy takes her from me so she can hold her while she eats and she gives me a nod and a wink toward Callie. Who was still watching me while I carried Ellie outside. I roll my eyes and turn back to Callie.

"Where would you like to sit? Sun or shade?"

"I'll sit in the sun, I wouldn't want you to burn," she winks.

"Oh please, I spent six years in the sand. I can _tan_!"

"Sure, sweetie."

* * *

Lunch carries on simply after that. Callie is winning over both my best friend and her husband. Not that I ever had any doubt. She is wonderful after all. We stayed for a few hours before I made the decision to call it a day. Tomorrow is the last Monday before classes and it's the start of my week of meetings. I consider Friday to be the start of the semester since it's mandatory we all be on campus even though students and classes aren't back until next Monday.

"Thank you again for inviting me, Teddy. You have a beautiful home and a wonderful family." Teddy smiles at Callie and then turns to me, "She's great. Don't fuck it up, Robbins."

Callie laughs at that. And I groan, "Goodbye, Teddy. Henry, thank you for having us." Henry laughs and Teddy glares. I take Callie's hand and lead her back out to my car and we are headed back home.

Forty-five minutes later we are standing in front of Callie's door, "I had a wonderful time today, Arizona. Thank you."

"It was absolutely my pleasure, Calliope. I hope to see you again soon." She leans in and kisses me. It's not a peck goodnight. It's a promise and it's quickly heating up. I step closer to her and press my hips into her. She moans at the feeling of my bulge gently pressing into her. I pull away, if I don't do it now I won't be able to. We stand there with our foreheads pressed together breathing heavily.

"You can count on it, Arizona."

 _Fuck me. I'm definitely counting on it._

* * *

 **A/N2**

Aw, Callie likes the way AZ looks with a baby.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

I love all the reviews, many many thanks.

So here it is, I'm sure most of you know what is coming. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, I rewrote it a more than a few times.

* * *

Chapter 8

I'm just pulling my car into my parking space when I get a text from Callie. I didn't see her at all yesterday because of our schedules conflicting. And I have been in meetings with the head of my department for the past two days so I haven't had much of an opportunity to even text her. No one dares to get caught texting in a meeting with Miranda Bailey.

I unbuckle my seatbelt so I can reach into my pocket for my phone. I'm hoping she wants to spend some time with me this evening. I know she is home because her Range Rover is visible from my space.

 **I need you to come to my place as soon as you get home. Please? It's important.**

I look at the text in confusion. She seems a little frantic. Or as frantic as you can be in a text. I waste no more time in responding, **I just parked my car. I'll come straight up, is everything okay?** I'm not sure if I she will respond so I just rush to the elevator and press the call button. Repeatedly. "Come on, why is this taking so long?" As soon as the doors open to allow me entry my phone chimes again.

 **I'll explain when you get here.**

I don't like that response. She didn't tell me if she was okay so now I'm more worried. Luckily the elevator quickly arrives on Callie's floor so I rush to her door. I knock and hear her faintly call for me to come in.

The sight I'm met with has me scrambling to get to her. She is sitting in her couch with used tissues surrounding her. Most of the lights haven't been turned on and it's clear that she's been crying for some time.

"Oh my god, Calliope. What's wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen?" I fire off in rapid succession. It's killing me to not know what's gotten my girlfriend so upset. She looks at me with her tear-filled eyes and sniffles. "I'm scared." Okay, so not what I was expecting her to say.

"Why are you scared? Please tell me, you're starting to scare me," I try to joke. She doesn't laugh so I quickly sober up

"I'm scared that you're going to hate me. That you're going to leave me."

I don't know what to think of that response. When your girlfriend thinks something like that it's usually really bad. I try not to jump to conclusions. I try not to think of all of the times girlfriends have let me down in the past. "I could never hate you, Calliope. And leaving you is the last thing that I want to do. Now will you please tell me so I can help?" I'm desperate now. If she doesn't tell me soon I might join her in tears.

Callie removes herself from my embrace and slowly walks over to her bedroom. I'm confused and about to follow when she returns with something I can't quite see and takes back her seat though the space between us is noticeable. Like she needs the space between us to protect her. Instead of answering my questions she hands me the small item that she's retrieved from her bedroom. I wasn't expecting that so it takes me a moment to realize what it is.

It's a pregnancy test.

A positive pregnancy test.

It takes me a little longer that it should to put the pieces together.

Callie is pregnant. Callie is pregnant? Holy fuck, Callie…no, **my** **girlfriend** is pregnant. Shit.

It takes me a moment so slow my heart enough to speak, "Um, I mean… uh, wow. Are you sure?" She looks at me and nods her head, "I took four different tests. And I'm more than a few days late. I'm never late. When I realized the date today I ran to the store and came straight home to take them."

This doesn't settle my nerves. Callie is looking at me and just waiting for me to say something else. "I don't want this to come across the wrong way, but um… you said that you were scared that I would be mad or leave. Is it not mine? I mean, we used a condom every time. We couldn't have gotten pregnant." I guess it wasn't necessarily the right thing to say.

"I'm not going to let that offend me since you are in shock and you haven't known me that long. But I'm sure you know that condoms aren't 100% reliable, Arizona." I have the decency to look sheepish, "And if I am pregnant it is definitely yours. The last relationship I had was with a woman and it ended months ago. And before that I hadn't been with a man for over a year."

"I'm sorry for asking, but thank you for telling me anyway. For what it's worth I believe you. But what are we going to do? What are you thinking?" Callie sighs and leans back on the couch, "I refuse to trap you into a relationship with me because I got pregnant. I'm going to keep it no matter what you decide so I want you to know that you don't need to feel any pressure or obligation."

I'm a little offended by that response, "Callie, you can't possibly think that I would just leave you and want nothing to do with this baby. And as for 'trapping me into a relationship' we are already **in** a relationship! By choice. You didn't get pregnant on your own, this is just as much my responsibility as it is yours."

"But Arizona, I don't want to think of this as a 'responsibility'. This is a baby. A baby that is going to tie you to me for the rest of our lives. We have only been together for a couple of weeks, we haven't had these types of conversations. It's **way** too early to have these types of conversations! Do you even want kids?"

I have to think about that for a moment. I like kids, I really do. But I have never thought about having a tiny human of my own. I never really thought it was a possibility. I know that it is possible for me to get a woman pregnant. I have been going to doctors and having tests run my entire life, but that was all just in theory.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I've never been in a serious enough relationship to get that far and when I was growing up I never imagined that I would find someone that wanted to have a family with me. When my mom talks about having grand babies I just sort of imagined Tim having them and I'd get to be the cool aunt." Callie reaches for my hand when I finish speaking and sighs again, "Well, I have already told you that I won't force you into this. But you should start picturing it now. Because this isn't an opportunity to be cool aunt. This is being a mother. Whether or not you decide that you want to stay with me."

"I don't want to leave you. I like you so much, more than I have ever liked someone this early on. Maybe there is a reason for that. Maybe somehow, I have known that there was more between us. I know it might not be perfect and it might sometimes be really hard, but if you are willing to let me I would like to continue to be with you. And I definitely want a part in this baby's life, there is no question there. Even if you decide down the road that you don't want to be with me. I won't trap you either."

I lean in to kiss her for the first time since I entered her apartment. She is still teary eyed and her cheeks are wet, but she kisses me back. After a few seconds she is reaching up to cup my cheek and her kisses become more desperate. I surrender my lips to her and let her take what she needs from me at this moment. I let her seek her comfort.

"Thank you, Arizona. Thank you for talking things through with me. I know this is still a shock but I really do want you by my side, I like you a lot too."

"Maybe we should get married?" I say after a beat.

Callie looks up at me with a confused startled expression, "What did you just say?"

"I said maybe we should get married. We can elope and tell people that you got pregnant on our honeymoon instead of the other way around. It might make people ask less questions."

"Arizona, would you be asking me to marry you this soon if I weren't pregnant?"

"Well, no. But I've obviously never been in this situation before so I don't really know what the best thing to do is."

"The best thing to do is be honest. With each other and with our families. They are the only ones who we have to explain ourselves to if we choose and I'm not going to lie to them to spare any judgement. Lies can't last forever."

She's right, of course. I still don't know what to do. Shit, our families. I just realized what she said. Earlier when I mentioned my mother it didn't really sink in that I would have to tell her what is happening. I don't know if this is how she wanted her first grandchild to come to be. She's going to kill me.

"Callie, what _are_ you going to tell your parents? Did you tell them that you were even seeing someone?"

"I talked to Aria and I told her I met someone. I haven't talked to my parents about you yet."

I don't think she told Aria about my secret but I have to know for sure, I need to know how we are going to explain this. "Did you tell Aria about me, or did you tell Aria about my dick?"

I notice that Callie makes a face at this, "It sounds so crass when we aren't in the bedroom, and no I did not tell her about your _dick._ I wasn't calling to talk about my sex life, but she noticed that I seemed happy so she kept asking if I had met someone."

I smile at that, that's pretty much how it happened with Tim and it makes me really happy to know that I'm not the only one sporting a goofy grin or blush. "I'm okay if you tell them. They are your family and you are right, they have the right to know the truth."

"It will be ok, Arizona. My family is actually pretty liberal for being Catholic. Neither of my parents even batted an eye when I told them about my first girlfriend. They just want me and Aria to be happy. But I'm glad you are ok with me telling them, I wouldn't want to deny you a part of this baby. This baby will belong to both of us equally."

"Well I'm glad you feel so great about telling your family. Mine on the other hand is a different story." I can tell that she is worried so I make sure to quickly continue, "My parents raised me to be an honorable soldier. They are going to wonder why I'm not marrying the beautiful woman who is carrying my child."

Sensing my teasing she simply responds, "Why Arizona Robbins, it sounds like you really do want to marry me."

 _Maybe I do._

* * *

Callie and I decide that we have had enough heavy discussion for one evening. I don't want to leave her, mostly because I don't want to be alone. Luckily, she asks me to stay to watch a movie claiming that we both need to relax.

"What do you want to watch," she is looking through Netflix for anything that might catch either of our eye.

"I really don't care, just make sure it is something that I don't have to pay attention to. My brain has had to think enough today."

She settles on some Rom-Com and I really am not paying attention. My mind must have not gotten the memo about no more thinking. All I can do is think about all that Callie has told me. I truly have never pictured myself as a mother. Never pictured what my child would look like. But I guess now is a good time to start seeing as I'll find out in nine months anyway.

I know that Callie's Latina genes will be more dominant so it is very unlikely that we will end up with a blonde haired, blue eyed baby. But they could still end up with my nose. Or my dimples. My brother and I both have the same dimples. It's possible. And pair the dimples with Callie's smile? Whoa, this kid is going to be a knockout. I'm going to be in trouble. This makes me chuckle; I can't blame it on the movie because nothing is happening even remotely funny right now.

Callie is resting against my side and she perks up, "What is so funny?"

"Nothing really, I guess I'm still thinking about everything. I was thinking that if the baby looks anything like you I'm going to be in trouble. I won't be able to say no."

Now she's laughing, "Does this mean that you can't say no to me, Arizona?" Her eyes are twinkling. She looks so beautiful right now.

I lean in to kiss her. It is slightly awkward position since my feet are stretched onto the coffee table and she's sideways on the couch, but neither of us seems to mind. In fact, Callie seems to be really not minding. She reaches her left hand up to cup my cheek and that spurs me into action. I sit up so I can lay her down on the couch as I get up to hover over her. Now that I am sitting beside her on the couch it is easier to kiss her.

We kiss for several minutes and I am starting to get turned on. I'm not pushing for anything to happen, we agreed on slow and today was a really not slow day. I just continue to enjoy the feel of Callie's lips on my own.

She has her fingers of her left hand threaded through my hair and she is pulling me toward her lips and giving me no opportunity to pull back. Her right hand is on my hip and she is tugging at my waist. I don't want to crush her so I just lean in a bit closer with the top of my body and continue my assault.

This isn't enough for Callie. She pulls back and looks up at me. Her face is flush and she is gasping lightly for air.

"Arizona, will you stay with me? Will you take me to bed, please?"

I want to say yes, I really do. I want to feel her. I am craving the emotional and physical connection, especially after today. But I don't want to take advantage. I know that we are both in this together but I'm not exactly in the same boat as Callie.

"Are you sure? I thought you wanted to slow things down."

"I know that _we_ agreed to go slow, but it's been a crazy day. And I might be carrying your child. I think we have moved past slow."

"But, I don't want you to regret it. I don't want you do be hurting and then wake up in the morning and be hurting even more."

"Sweetie, I have never regretted a second of what we have done. The only way I will be hurting tomorrow is if I wake up and you are no longer there. If you don't want to do anything more than sleep tonight, that's okay too. But I really want you to hold me."

"Calliope, I will do anything you ask of me. And I want to be with you. I just had to be sure. Come on, let's go to your bed." With that I take her hand and lead her to the bedroom, once through the door I turn to face her. I take a good look at her features. She is so beautiful; she has magnificent features. God, our kid is going to be so cute. _Not the right time, Robbins._

I know she might be feeling vulnerable right now so I take the lead. I take a step back from her so that I can remove my own shirt. I toss it aside and then start unbuckling my belt and soon I'm left in a bra and boxer briefs. I stand there in front of her waiting for her next move, finally she follows my lead and undresses. She is naked first and she stalks toward me. When she gets close enough she reaches out to touch me. She's touching me with such care, it's giving me chills.

"Take off the rest of your clothes, please." I obey.

We are standing naked in front of one another. I reach for her and pull her in by the back of her neck and crash her lips into mine. Our bodies are now pressed together intimately and I can feel her soft curves pressing into my slightly firmer body. The contact is intense but it's slow, her hips are rolling into mine and our hands are all over. She grabs my ass and pulls my hips into her again. My need is making itself known and Callie whimpers at the firmness pressed into her.

I want to be gentle. I want this to be more than fucking. More than just sex. I find myself wanting to make love to Callie. _Whoa, what?_ I have so many emotions that I have no idea how to express in words. Callie could be carrying my child. She and I might have a baby together. It's too much. My mind won't stop.

"Callie, wait." She stops immediately and looks at me. We are still standing at the foot of her bed. She looks at me with questioning eyes.

"I need to tell you something. And I'm scared, so will you give me a minute?" I breathe out. I'm struggling to reign in my need as well.

"Of course, Arizona. Are you alright?" I just nod and continue to gather my thoughts.

It feels like ten minutes pass but it couldn't have been more than one when I finally blurt out, "I love you. I know this is all so crazy and it's so fucking soon but I don't care. I have been thinking about it since I first met you. I have never believed in love at first sight or any of that because it sounds insane. But the way I feel about you has been so strong since the first moment I saw you. I just had to tell you before we went any further."

It takes me a moment to make eye contact, I'm nervous about her reaction. I have never been the first to say it. I've especially not been the first to say it while naked. But when I do look up I see her eyes are once again shining. She looks happy and nervous at the same time.

"You love me?"

"I do."

"Ar-are you just saying this because of the baby? Because you think you should?"

It's a valid question. And honestly partly true. "I may have had the courage to say it because of everything that happened tonight. But I know in my heart that I have felt it for longer. And I want you to know that if you aren't pregnant, I won't take it back. I love **you**. Not just you and a baby."

"Oh my god, I love you too." Oh, thank god.

I don't need any more talking. I turn her so that her back is to the bed and sit her down, I help her scoot to the head of the bed before laying her back and crawling in on top of her. We both moan at the feeling of our bodies touching from head to toe. I'm still kissing her gently. I want to take my time. Callie and I had amazing sex the first two nights, but I know this is going to be different.

"You are so beautiful," I tell her as I tuck stray hair behind her ear. She smiles at me and reaches her hand to my hip pulling me close.

"Please, Arizona." Her hips are rocking into me. I can feel the heat and her wetness against my cock. She feels so good. I pause my movements and sit up a bit so I can see her better, "Do you have any condoms? Just in case?" I know we came to an agreement about her pregnancy today, but if she isn't pregnant I don't want to tempt fate.

"No, did you bring one?" I wasn't expecting this tonight but I do, "I always have one in my wallet." She raises her eyebrow at me. "It's better safe than sorry" I say.

I get out of bed and reach for my discarded pants looking for my wallet. Once I find it I quickly find the condom, nothing sexy about waiting around for a fumbling idiot.

I stand at the foot of the bed and see that Callie is leaning back on her elbows, watching me. I am stroking myself gently to make sure I am hard when I put the condom on. It feels really good and I can't help but moan and my actions. Callie is responding as well, she is squirming from her reclined position and it's sexy as hell.

Once I'm ready enough I take the condom out of the package and slowly roll it down my shaft. I quickly make my way back onto the bed and settle back on Callie. She pulls me in for a kiss and I reach my hand down to cup her pussy. I can feel the heat. I want to make sure she is wet enough for me. She is moaning, and she is definitely wet enough.

"Mmm, Arizona don't tease me please."

I wasn't planning on teasing her, I'm so ready to sink myself into her. I have missed feeling her around my cock. "I wouldn't dream of it, baby. Are you ready for me?"

"You know I am, please," she moans.

I make sure to line myself up at Callie's entrance and I slowly enter her wetness. I can feel her walls stretching to once again accommodate me. "Shit, you feel so good. Tell me what you want." All I want is to please her, and I want to make this wonderful for her as well.

"You're doing it. I just want you. I want you to make love to me. I want you to make me come. Just like that, Arizona. Keep going slow, and deep. Mmm, right there."

I keep pumping into her. I make sure to follow her commands. I wrap my left arm around her shoulders and hold onto her hip with my right hand, guiding her into me. I'm making sure to hold her as tightly as I can so that I can feel all of her. I am deep inside of her and our bodies are touching everywhere, but I don't feel close enough.

"Does that feel good, Calliope? Is that deep enough for you?" At that I make sure to thrust into her and hold it. I can already feel her pussy squeezing around me. I don't want to hurt her and I don't want to be rough so I have to be careful. The way Callie talks when I am inside of her though makes it easier said than done.

"Yes, it feels so fucking good. God, you are so big. Does it feel good for you?"

I have to laugh at that, "God yes, you feel amazing. I love being inside of you. I love you, Callie."

This sets her off, I didn't even think she was that close but as soon as I told her I love her she explodes.

"Oh, God I'm coming. Ooooooh fuck, Arizona Yesss, mmm." I keep my hips rolling slowly so she can come down from her orgasm. Once I feel her relax I start to pull out but she stops me, "No, what have I told you about stopping? Keep going. I want to feel you come."

I lean in to kiss her and tighten my hold on her hip as I start thrusting faster. I am desperate to come at this point with all of my emotions building I know it won't be long. "Shit, I'm going to come Callie."

"Mmmm, yes. Fuuckk." I felt Callie come again with a smaller orgasm when mine it. She whimpered and shook in my arms and it felt so different than all the others. When I look at her she looks embarrassed. I slowly pull out, making sure not to hurt her and I pull the condom of and dispose of it.

"What's wrong?" She isn't making eye contact with me and her face is still flush.

"I am sorry that I came so fast. I didn't mean for you to have to rush, I'm sort of embarrassed."

I look at her with a serious expression and take her lips between mine, "Calliope, you don't ever have to be embarrassed when I make you come. Especially not when I make you come twice."

"You just took me by surprise is all, I didn't expect it to feel so good when I heard you tell me you love me again. I couldn't hold on any longer. Which reminds me," this time she's the one to sit up and capture my lips, "I love you, too."

 _I think we are going to be okay._

* * *

 **A/N2**

I was planning on a little more angst with their relationship, but I just couldn't do it and this came out instead.

I really hope that you all are still enjoying the story.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

Welcome back, our favorite duo will be off to the doctor today. Will our suspicions be correct?

This chapter introduces in person the first (adult) character that I own. As for all of the rest, they still aren't mine.

* * *

Chapter 9

I hear my alarm go off, with a groan I silence the sounds and flop back down into bed. I'm anxious and nervous, and it isn't because tomorrow if the first day of the semester for the teaching staff. Today I am going with Callie to the doctor to confirm her pregnancy.

Yesterday morning we parted ways so we could both get ready for our last day of pre-semester meetings. But before I left I helped her to find a local OB/GYN. We did a lot of research during the early morning hours to make sure we found someone that was recommended by the LGBTQ community. I don't need some asshole doctor to treat us differently because we are two women. And I hope it will be easier to explain our particular situation. Once we found one that came highly rated Callie called to make an appointment. Lucky for us they always keep early morning slots available for new patients. Which is why I find myself awake at seven o'clock on my last day of vacation.

Callie and I didn't spend last night together. We still want to try to keep things normal between us for our young relationship. With a baby on the way things are going to move faster naturally, so we decided to have dinner at her place after our schedules were finished. After dinner we parted with a kiss and a promise to see each other at seven thirty so we could head to our appointment.

Getting out of bed I make my way to the shower and quickly hop in. I didn't want to get up so early that I got lost in my thoughts so I have to be quick in my routine if I'm not going to be late. It only takes me twenty minutes to shower, blow dry my hair, and get dressed before I'm heading down to Callie's door.

I knock and am once again greeted by a faint come in, only this time it doesn't have me worried. "Callie, where are you?" Just then she steps around the corner having been presumably in her bedroom. She's fixing her earring as she calls, "Hi, good morning. I'm almost ready."

"Take your time, we don't have to leave for a few minutes. You look beautiful, by the way."

She steps up to me and gives me a light peck on the lips, "Thank you. You look good, too. Shall we head out?"

"Yep, do you have everything you need?" Callie holds up her wallet and nods, putting it into her purse. We exit into the hallway and I wait for her to lock up.

"Thank you for coming with me this morning, Arizona. You didn't have to." I don't let it hurt my feelings. I know she isn't saying things like that because she doesn't want me to come. It's because she doesn't want me to feel obligated to come. I hope that I can eventually make her realize that I want to be here for everything. And I hope it's sooner rather than later.

"Calliope, of course I'm going to be here. I told you that I'm in this. For you and for the baby. I'm here because I want to be." She smiles and thanks me and gets into the car door I have held open.

The ride to the doctor's office is only about ten minutes. We ride mostly in silence, both of us thinking of the gravity of this particular appointment. In less than an hour we could know the answer. Are we really going to be parents? Also on my mind, is whether Callie believes that I am going to stick around no matter the answer. I feel like we came to a conclusion on Tuesday but there were so many emotions between the two of us that it's hard to tell.

Pulling my car into an empty space I reach for her hand, "No matter what happens in there I want you to remember what I said. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you, Callie." She squeezes my hand back and smiles at me, "I know, Arizona. But thank you for reminding me. Let's get to it."

When we reach the lobby of Dr. Jamie Maddox Callie heads to the counter to grab the paperwork she needs as a new patient so I head to a comfortable looking love seat. She brings the iPad the secretary handed to her and sits next to me. I sit and thumb through a magazine as Callie fills out the questionnaire. Once she is finish she gets up and hands the iPad back and joins me once again to wait. It's not more than ten minutes later when a nurse enters the waiting room and calls for a Calliope Torres.

"Do you want me to come with your or just wait out here?" I know I'm here to support her but I don't want to intrude on what is sure to be an uncomfortable visit. "Will you come with me, please?"

I get up from my seat, "Of course."

I stand back as Callie gets weighed and measured and then we are sitting in a sterile patient room. The nurse takes Callie's blood pressure and draws some blood. "Okay, the doctor will be in shortly. Here's a gown for you to wear." She smiles at both of us and draws a curtain as she leaves. I avert my eyes as Callie begins undressing and slips into the gown.

We aren't really speaking much; I think we are both nervous. Callie just sits on the table in her gown while I wait in the chair. A couple of minutes later a woman walks in with an iPad in her hand. She has red hair and freckles all over her face and she looks up to Callie smiling, "Good morning. I'm Dr. Maddox but you can call me Jamie. We might be spending a lot of time together and I want you to be comfortable. You must be Calliope Torres?" She has a southern accent, Georgia maybe, and I can't help but think it makes her more charming.

Callie takes her proffered hand, "Callie, please. It's a pleasure to meet you Jamie." The red head turns to me in the corner, "And who do we have here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is my girlfriend, Arizona Robbins." I stand up and offer my hand which she takes, "Good morning, Dr. Maddox." I know she told Callie to call her Jamie, but she isn't going to be getting to look up my gown so I decide to keep professional. Besides, my father and the Marines raised me to always show respect to your commanding officer. And I'm sure I'll be taking a lot of commands from this woman.

"Please, darlin' you can call me Jamie too. Is it okay for me to call you Arizona?"

"Of course you can, and I make no promises about calling you anything other than Doctor." She laughs and turns her attention back to Callie. "Alright, ladies so let's get to it. I see that you're here for a routine checkup and that you have taken a positive pregnancy test, correct?"

Callie takes over the conversation, "Correct. I took four tests on Tuesday when I realized I was about five days late for my period. I've never been late before." She takes note in Callie's chart. "Okay, I see that Sara has already taken your blood for your physical and sent it to the lab. It's all in house so it should be along shortly, but we can take a look while I examine you to see if I can find out sooner for you."

I keep my eyes averted while Dr. Maddox gets started. She's going through a whole physical as well so I just read the charts and posters on the wall. "So, how long have you ladies been trying to conceive?"

It's a valid question and I knew that it would come up. Most lesbians don't get pregnant accidentally. Surely, she just thinks that this was something planned. By two women in a long term committed relationship. I guess I can take over this part of the conversation, "Um, we weren't trying."

Dr. Maddox just nods, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume." She sounds like she thinks she's opened a can of worms. It isn't like I'm uncomfortable about my _condition_ but I don't often tell strangers. I gather my thoughts to continue, "It's mine. I mean, if Callie is pregnant the baby is mine…. _genetically_." Luckily, I don't have to explain further. She gets it and she smiles at me.

"Well then, let's see if we can confirm your suspicions then. Callie, when was the date of your last period? And do you know what date you would have conceived?"

Callie blushes, of course we know what day. It was either the first or second time we had sex and both times occurred on the same day technically. "I know the second date for sure. Um, the night of my birthday, well technically the morning after. You see we had just met through some work friends. We aren't strangers. I mean, I guess we sort of were but we have been seeing each other ever since. We've been trying to take it slow. Since we had sex the first night we met. And the next night, too. But then we didn't have sex again until the night I took the tests."

My eyes go wide. She's nervously rambling and telling this poor woman way more than she needs to know. "Callie!" I cut her off, "She just needs the dates, sweetie."

She looks sheepishly at me and then Dr. Maddox who just looks amused. "Oh, uh sorry. September first. And my last period was August seventh."

"Thank you, Callie. That's about five weeks so we should be able to see things with the transducer. So lie back and I'm going to lift your gown. You can cover with this blanket. The gel is going to be a little cold. Okay?"

"Okay. I'm ready. Arizona, can you come here please?" I get up from my seat and step around to her right side closer to her head. She reaches out for my hand and of course I take it. Dr. Maddox switches on the machine and reaches for the wand. She's moving it over Callie's abdomen for a few moments before she stops and says, "Ah ha, there we have it."

All I can see is a black circle. "Can you explain things to those in the room that didn't go to medical school?" Callie chuckles at my anxiousness. "Right, well what you're looking at there is the gestational sac. Or in even simpler terms, you are looking at what will soon be your baby. Congratulations, ladies. You're pregnant."

Callie gasps and I just stare at the screen. That's my baby. I wasn't sure what I really wanted until this moment. Up until now it was just a possibly. A high possibility but still. There was a chance that Callie wasn't pregnant. But seeing now quite literally in black and white confirms my feelings.

"We're having a baby. Holy shit, Callie! We're having a baby!" She looks at me like she can't tell what is going on in my head and I just reach for her face and kiss her. It's not just a gentle kiss, it's a kiss that means I'm all in. She kisses me back and it quickly turns into something that is slightly inappropriate in front of the doctor. But I don't care. This woman is carrying my baby.

I guess Dr. Maddox is tired of waiting so she softly clears her throat and we pull apart. "Sorry, Jamie." She laughs. "No apologies necessary, Callie. It's exciting news. Now it's too early to do much else other than the confirmation. Before you leave I would like you to schedule your next appointment. More than one if you can. I won't want to see you before week eight. We count from the date of your last menstrual cycle so as I said before you are about five weeks along. Any questions?" We shake our heads and she continues, "Okay then Callie, we can continue with a quick physical if you would like."

The doctor runs through the basics of a physical while I wait. After a few minutes they are all finished, "Alright, well everything else seems good here too. I will see you in another month. It was nice meeting you both."

Dr. Maddox leaves the room so Callie can get dressed. "Are you okay? What are you thinking?" I help her to stand. And I lend her a hand to steady herself as she pulls on her panties first and then her jeans.

"I'm good. I'm a little shocked but not surprised. I felt pretty sure after the four tests. Are you doing okay, how are you feeling?"

I nod my head, "Happy. I agree that I'm not surprised. But I didn't let myself full feel it until Dr. Maddox confirmed it. We are going to be parents, Callie." I smile excitedly and kiss her once she has her shirt pulled over her head. I start to think about what this all means.

"I'm going to have to get a different car. I can't put a baby in the back of my car with only two doors I'll have to shop around and look at all the safety ratings and make sure to get the best one. Maybe I should get an SUV. Babies need a lot of stuff, right? That would make it easier if I had more cargo room. And my apartment! I'll need to baby proof and set up on of the guest rooms into a baby room. I can paint it and get some cute animal decorations."

"Arizona, calm down. We have plenty of time to figure things out. You don't have to worry about a car seat for another eight months and the same thing goes for the baby's room."

She's right and I laugh, "Boy, aren't we a pair. First you tell the poor doctor **way** too much about our sex life and then I try to plan everything before we've even booked the second appointment. Speaking of which, are you ready? We should probably get out of here."

"Lead the way."

After booking our next three doctor's visits we are back in my car. We decided to grab a bite to eat before heading home. We were both a little too nervous before the appointment. Arriving at a little bistro for a late breakfast I step around to open the door for Callie. She smiles at me and takes my hand as we go to grab a table. Deciding to sit outside we order some waters and look at the menu.

"So now that everything is confirmed I guess we can talk about some of the logistics. How do you want to tell our families? Do you want to wait?" I have to think about Callie's questions. I have no idea about the first one so I decide to leave it for now, "I think we should wait until after the first trimester is over. That will give us time to get used to the idea and we can figure out how to tell everyone too. I want to at least tell my parents that I have a girlfriend first. I know they can do math but it might not be as much of a shock if they know about you well before I tell them you're pregnant."

"That's a good idea. My father is supposed to be in town the end of October. I can tell him about you before then but maybe you can meet him when he's here? I know it's early, but we are going to have to throw the normal relationship timeline out the window." I'm a little nervous at the thought of meeting Callie's father in person. It's always nerve wracking to meet the parents but when you knock up their daughter on the first night it adds another level of nerves.

"Are you going to tell him you're pregnant while he's here?" I'm visibly nervous. My eyes are wider than normal and I'm chugging my water. Callie rolls her eyes at me and just pulls out the calendar Dr. Maddox gave us. "His visit should be a little before the end of the first trimester. I will probably wait to tell him when he's back in Miami. That way I can just Skype with both my parents at the same time. If I give them enough notice Aria could be there too. Two birds, one stone."

That makes me feel better. He can't choke me against a wall of he's over 3,000 miles away. "I'll probably have to Skype as well. My father never takes vacation so I doubt they'll be able to fly out here."

We continue chatting. Leaving the baby conversation behind for more boring conversations about work. Callie is nervous to start her first year as a professor. She's going to be teaching mostly freshmen but she won't be much older than most of her students. I tell her that she will be okay and that her charm and intelligence will have them all eating out of her hand in no time.

I pay the bill and once again we are in my car. With nowhere else to be we decide to head home. I invite Callie up to my apartment to just relax and maybe watch a movie. She joins me on my couch for an action movie but soon she's asleep with her head rested on my lap.

"Sweet dreams, beautiful." I run my fingers through her soft curls and soon follow her into a much needed nap.

* * *

 **A/N2**

I know we are moving fast but I think they are strong enough to handle it!

I will probably go back to posting once a week, I didn't mean to spoil you or anything ; )


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

Thank you all so much for your continuous support and reviews. I really hope that you are enjoying the story still.

Our ladies enjoy a nice evening out and then a little bit of an evening in...

* * *

Chapter 10

This week has just flown by. Before I know it, I am locking up my office at the end of my first week of classes. I am struggling to keep my laptop bag on my shoulder and pull my key out of the door as the same time, "Fucking lock." Just as the words leave my lips someone walks up behind me.

"Hey, boss do you have a minute?"

I jump and drop a file, "Jeez, Alex. You scared me. What did I tell you about sneaking up on me?" He laughs and bends to pick the file up, "You told me to never sneak up on a Marine unless I'm prepared to get knocked out. But if you ask me all you ever seem to do is jump."

"It's called self-control, Karev. You should be thanking me." Alex Karev is my TA. He was my TA last year as well so I've gotten pretty used to his surly attitude. He's a bit of an acquired taste but he is a great TA. He always gets his work done and I can rely on him if I ever need to be late or leave early. With Callie's pregnancy and my promise to always be there I would imagine that I am going to be relying on him a lot more this year.

"Did you need something, or are you just here to annoy me?"

"I just wanted to ask you a question about your office hours you wanted me to post online." I nod for him to continue as I place the file in my bag and walk toward the parking garage. "You usually have hours until six every night but, on this schedule, it looks like you have every Wednesday and Friday blocked off."

He's right. I usually work on campus every night. But I wanted to have a clear schedule to accommodate for doctor's appointments and also be sure that I don't lose myself in my office. I will need to spend time with Callie if we are going to make this relationship work. Our first three appointments are on Wednesdays and Callie doesn't have class that day, so it just makes sense.

"That's right, I won't be spending as much time on campus for a while. I will take my work home with me on those days and you can use my office in order to grade papers. That way you will be available if a student happens to stop by." We've reached the parking garage by now, "Did you have any other questions?"

"No, that was it," he looks to the ground and scratches behind his ear. "Is everything ok, boss?" This is why I wanted him as my TA again. He may look like he doesn't care, but I know he does. If he wasn't a student we might even be friends.

I think about why I need a clear schedule and I can't help it. My face breaks out into a huge smile, "Yeah, everything is great."

"Oh, I see what it is. You've got a girl. Well, I've got you covered. Go enjoy your Friday."

I glare at him, "Go home, Karev." He solutes me and turns to walk to his own car.

Karev was right, I plan on enjoying my Friday night. Callie should be home by now, having less classes since it is her first year. I am going to take her out for dinner tonight. We have seen each other every day this week, even managing to have the occasional lunch on campus. Sometimes being joined by my friends. Callie has managed to win over the heart of not only me, but of Mark, Addie, and Owen too. Teddy of course already knew about our relationship and has been singing her praises since even before she invited us to her house.

I haven't taken Callie on a date in far too long, tonight is going to be all about her. There is this great authentic Mexican restaurant not too far from our apartments that I hope she will love. She's told me about how great of a cook her mother is and how she misses a good home cooked meal. I don't want to torture her with my home cooking so hopefully she will like this.

I want to drop my work bag off and change before I pick her up so I head straight to the fifth floor. I fire a quick text off to Callie to let her know I'm home and that I will be ready in about thirty minutes. I am excited for dinner, I told Callie that we could keep things comfortable so I change into a pair of grey jeans and a plaid shirt. I brush my teeth and my hair before I leave for Callie's.

She greets me at her door with a kiss and a quick appraisal, "Lookin' good, Robbins. Come in while I grab my shoes, please?" I follow her in and sit at the barstool in the kitchen to wait for her. "Thank you, you're looking good too. Torres," I add with a wink.

She soon comes back to the kitchen this time with her shoes, "So where are we going for dinner?"

"I made a reservation for seven at this place downtown, Maria's. I know you said you wanted some home cooked food." Callie smiles, "I'm glad that you remembered. I have been craving a good tamale for weeks."

"Well then you should be pleased. I've heard their tamales are awesome. We should get going if we want to make it on time." I grab her hand as we head to the elevator and then I lead her to my car. We fill the drive with idle conversation and before I know it we are pulling into Maria's with five minutes to spare before our reservation.

The host greets us, "Buenas tardes, señoras. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?" I'm trying to think about the Spanish that I remember from high school, but all I understood was 'good evening'. Luckily Callie takes the lead, "Buena noches. reserva para Robbins, por favor." Of course Callie speaks Spanish. That was really sexy. "Derecho de esta manera."

We follow the host to our booth near the back. Once we are finally seated I start, "I didn't realize you spoke Spanish. I made the reservation online. Thanks for saving me." She takes a sip of her water and looks at me, "Well, I'm first generation American from Miami. It would be weird if I didn't speak Spanish. And I plan on teaching our kid so maybe you should learn," she winks and then picks up her menu.

"I would love for you to teach me, _professor_." Callie's eyes darken but before I can comment our waiter arrives at the table. _Thanks for the cock block._ I decide to let Callie order, as the waiter also greets us in Spanish. We decide on two types of tamales and chicken enchiladas to share. _Oh, I mean enchiladas de pollo._

Dinner is wonderful and we end up talking until we are nearly the last ones in the restaurant. We talked about work and our upcoming doctor's appointment among other things. A few anecdotes from childhood. Each one more embarrassing than the last. We decide to grab some ice cream on our way home and I invite Callie to my apartment to share it.

"Okay, which one should we start with? Cookies and cream or mint chocolate chip?" I ask holding both options up for Callie who is relaxing on my couch already.

"Hmm, how about you put a little bit of both in a bowl and we can share?" Beauty and brains.

"Good choice, sweetie," I tell her as I join her on the couch. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"How about we just find something on TV while we eat this?" I flip on the TV and leave it on whatever channel was on. I'm not really paying attention anyway, I'm more interested in the woman next to me. We chat while eating our ice cream and by the time our bowls are empty Callie and I are snuggling close. We've been feeding each other bites and sharing kisses in between.

I lean up and put the bowl on the coffee table and turned to look at Callie. I really want to take her to bed but I don't want to assume that just because I took her to dinner she's going to sleep with me. Or just because she's my girlfriend.

"Did you want to stay?" I realize that I'm holding my breath so I slowly let it out.

As her answer she leans forward and captures my lips with her own. Her mouth is still cold from the ice cream and I can taste the chocolate when she enters my mouth with her tongue. It makes me moan, "You taste so good… can I take that as a yes?"

"Absolutely, I've missed you. Let's go to bed."

We enter my bedroom and I grab a spare toothbrush from the cabinet. "You can have the bathroom first to get ready for bed. I put a new toothbrush on the sink for you."

"Thank you. I'll be out in a minute," she passes me with a kiss.

Ten minutes later we are both standing by my bed, "Do you want some pajamas?" She grabs my face and pulls me in for a kiss. "We won't need them." She kisses me again and starts unbuttoning my shirt. It's difficult for us to kiss and undress each other at the same time so Callie steps back and removes the rest of her own clothes. I take her lead and soon we are naked. I kiss her as I walk her to the bed so we can get in.

Once we are lying next to each other we continue kissing. It's never been like this before. Even last time when we were making love it was still hurried at times. Now it feels like we have been doing this forever. Going to work at the same university, having dinner together, sharing a bowl of ice cream, then getting ready for bed and laying down together. It's so natural to be with Callie.

"I love you," I tell her before taking my hand and placing it on her hip. I rub small circles and then make my way to her breast. She moans into my mouth when I squeeze harder. "I love you too, Arizona." She rolls over on top of me and starts grinding her center into me. My cock is growing hard at this; I can feel how wet she is getting.

"Mmm, Arizona I need you." She kisses down my neck and down my chest. She pauses to take my nipple in her mouth and she's flicking it with her tongue. "Oh, god. Callie that feels amazing." She hums her agreement and switches to my other breast. Both of my nipples are now rock hard as she makes her way down my stomach, licking my abs like she did the first time we were in this same position. When she reaches my cock, she wraps her hands around it and begins to stroke me.

"Fuuuck, yes."

"Oh baby, you are so hard for me already. I can't wait to feel you inside of me." She leans down and places the tip of my cock in her mouth and kisses it, "But I'll have to."

Before I can question her, she takes my entire length into her mouth and starts bobbing her head up and down. It feels so fucking good but I don't want Callie to think she has to do this, "God that feels so good, but you don't-shit-you don't have to."

She pulls her lips away from me with a pop, "I want to, baby. But I think you're worked up enough for me." She scoots up and begins to line her pussy over me before I stop her, "Wait, there are condoms in my drawer." She looks at me with a questioning look, "We don't need a condom, Arizona. I'm already pregnant," she smirks.

"I just thought you might still want to use one. We haven't been together for very long," I'm blushing and I hope I'm not ruining the mood.

"Arizona, do you trust me?" I don't have to think about it, "Of course I do."

"So, do you trust me when I tell you that since I've been tested I haven't been with anyone but you?" I nod. "Have you been tested recently?" Again, I nod. "So, I trust you too. We don't need to use protection anymore. I love you, and I want you to be inside of me. I want you to be as close to me as possible."

This gets me even harder, I didn't think it was possible. But the thought of being inside of Callie with nothing between us has me reeling. All I can think to say is, "Okay." _Smooth, Robbins._

Focusing back in on each other Callie goes back to work, she takes my dick in her hands and lines up once again. I'm a little nervous all of a sudden. This is a big step. I roll my eyes at myself. _She's pregnant with your baby, the only thing you seem to do is big steps._ Callie is oblivious to my internal musings and doesn't slow down. She begins sinking down onto my cock, I groan. She doesn't go all the way down at first, she lifts up again and then pushes back down. After a few thrusts I am completely inside of her.

"Mmm, you feel so good Calliope. It feels so good being inside of you like this, you're so tight." I take her hips in my hands and help to guide her down onto me. I lift my hips to aid in both of our pleasures. Callie is leaning forward with her hands on my shoulders. She has her eyes closed and she is biting her lower lip between her teeth.

"Yes, keep going. I love the way you feel. The way you move inside of me." She sits back and I stare at her breasts as they bounce up and down. I reach up to grab one, but she grabs my hand in hers instead. I watch in awe as she takes my hands and guides my thumb into her mouth. She sucks it all the way in several times and I can feel her tongue swirling around the tip. She's sucking on my thumb the way she sucks on my cock and it has me thrusting in her just a little faster.

Callie removes my thumb and pushes it down between our bodies, I know what she is asking so I waste no time and start rubbing her clit with my thumb that is wet from her mouth. Not that she needed to add any lubricant, her pussy is slick with the wetness that is spilling out of her.

"Oh god, yes… keep doing that. You're going to make me come. Are you close, I want to come with you," she's panting already. I bite my lip and lift my hips higher. I'm not close yet, but I will make sure I get there.

"Don't hold back, baby. If you need to let go, do it. I want you to come while I'm inside of you." She groans and starts rolling her hips faster, "Oh god, if you keep doing that I might just catch up with you."

"What do you need, Arizona? Do want you need to come inside of me." I nod and roll us over so she is below me. I place one hand near her head and the other near her waist giving me traction and leverage. With this new position I am hitting her at a different angle, I don't slow my thrusting only adding more speed so I can go faster.

"That's it, baby. Take what you need, mmm. Make yourself come."

"Fuck, Calliope. Are you close? I'm about to come."

"Yes. Keep going. Yes. Yes, fuck. Yes!" She is coming with my cock buried deep inside of her and I follow right after.

"Shiiiit, mmm. Yes." I come inside Callie for the first time with no barriers. I am releasing everything into her, still rolling my hips to elongate her orgasm. "Are you ok, can I pull out?"

"Yes, that was amazing. I love you."

"I love you, too." I am careful to pull out and I lean down to kiss her slowly on the lips. She licks my lips to get me to open for her and she enters my mouth. I suck on her tongue and she moans.

"Okay, no more of that or I'm going to want you again. I'm going to go wash up in the bathroom and then we can cuddle." I let Callie out of bed, she's only gone for a few moments before she gets back into bed and snuggles into my side.

We just lay there for a few minutes in silence. I'm running my fingers along her back, tracing random patterns. It's comfortable, and I love it. But soon my bladder ruins the comfort and I have to get up. Entering my bedroom again a moment later Callie is sitting up in bed looking at me.

"What is it?" We are both still naked but I don't know why she is staring.

"You have a tattoo," it's not a question, more of an observational statement.

"Uh, yeah I do. I've had it for a while," I chuckle. I don't think much about it, it's weird that she just now is noticing it. It's on the back of my right arm, just above my elbow, but I guess I've been wearing long sleeves whenever we go out.

"I just never noticed it before. When you are naked in front of me I'm focused on other things," she winks and I giggle.

"I bet you are." I walk back to the bed and hop back in. I can tell she's trying to get a better look so I offer her my arm, "Did you want to see it?"

Callie inspects the tattoo that I have had since the day I joined the Marines. Tim went with me to get it when he got out of school that day and when he enlisted a year later I was stateside so I went with him to get the same one.

"It's the Marine Corp seal. Sort of an unofficial Robbins family tradition. Everyone who has served since WWII has one. Me, Tim, my dad, his brother, my grandfather, and my great-grandfather. My great-grandfather died in the attack on Pearl Harbor so it's a way to honor him."

"I'm sure he would be proud of you. And I think it's sexy." I laugh, "I'm sure that's what great-grandpa Robbins was hoping for."

"I'm sure it was. Now get back to holding me, please."

"My pleasure."

* * *

 **A/N2**

FYI the Spanish is thanks to Google translate, so hopefully it at least makes sense.

As I'm posting these chapters I realize it may seem like a lot of smut, but they are in a new relationship. We will call it the 'can't get enough of you' stage. I hope that's all okay : )


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

AZ takes the plunge and calls home... how much will she say?

* * *

Chapter 11

It's Saturday and I am alone in my apartment. I don't have any work to keep me busy since it's only the end of second week of classes and I don't really know what to do with myself. I have been putting off calling my parents for days. I have been feeding myself excuses that aren't even that great.

 _'I can't call now because my mom is probably still in classes.'_

 _'Today won't work because I have office hours later.'_

 _'Tonight, Callie and I have a date, so I'll call later.'_

I don't know why I'm so nervous, it's not like I'm telling my parents about the pregnancy today. But when I tell my parents that I have a girlfriend the next thing I have to tell them is that she's pregnant. Callie is about seven weeks along now, the longer I wait to tell them that she exists the less time between announcements. _Suck it up, Robbins._

I look at my phone, it's about one o'clock in Raleigh so there is no reason now wouldn't be a good time to call. Should I Skype or call? _You're stalling._ Ok, I'll call. It will be easier to hide my nerves is they can't see my face or my bouncing knee. I unlock my phone and select my parents' house phone.

It's ringing.

 _Shit, what am I going to say?_

It rings a second time.

 _She's going to know I'm hiding something._

That's three.

 _Maybe they're not home_

Four.

 _Yes, it's about to go to voicemail!_

"Robbins residence," my mother cheerfully answers. _Dammit._

"Hi, momma. How are you?" I respond just as cheerfully.

"Arizona! It's so good to hear your voice. I didn't even look at the caller ID. To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected call?" Ever the dramatic. No matter how often I call it's never enough.

"No reason, I just wanted to call and see how you and the colonel were." Maybe she will believe me. I don't really know how to approach the conversation. I would normally never call just to tell them I have a girlfriend. Not that they don't care, but I'm just a little more private with my dating choices.

"We are both well. Your father ran to the store to get some wine for tonight. The Thompsons are coming over for dinner later. I suppose he will be gone a while, he doesn't really care for them and he'll want to get all the peace and quiet he can," my mother laughs at her own joke. "Tell me what's been going on with you since I've seen you. How are your classes going? Meet anyone interesting?"

Well, there's my segue. "Classes are great so far. I have the same TA this year, Alex Karev and he's wonderful. He doesn't even need me to tell him what needs done. He just knows. It makes up for his frowny attitude," I laugh. I know I'm just avoiding now, "And um, there is a new professor in my department, she just moved here from Miami."

"Oh really, is she pretty?"

"Momma! What kind of question is that? Shouldn't you be asking if she's nice? Or if she's good at her job? What does it matter if she's pretty?" I'm saying too much.

"You don't have to be defensive, honey. I just wanted to know if she's caught your eye. All a mother wants is for her kids to be happy and to have someone to come home to." Now she's acting like I've hurt her feelings. Why do I always have to be such an asshole?

"I'm sorry, momma. I didn't mean to be rude. But the thing is, she did sort of catch my eye. And I wasn't sure how to bring it up… but then you brought it up really and I wasn't prepared. But I guess what I'm trying to say is that we are dating," I can hear my mother squealing. "And well, she's my girlfriend."

"Arizona Robbins, I can't believe you! Trying to jump down my throat for asking if she's pretty and you're already _dating_ this woman? How long has this been going on? What's her name? And _is she pretty?_ " God, I love my mother. She's so persistent. And her southern charm gives her a lot of leeway when it comes to nagging me and Tim.

"Of course she is pretty, momma… I'm dating her," I pause and hear my mother _tisk_ at my facetiousness. "Her name is Calliope and we've been dating for about a month."

"My, don't you work fast? You've only been home for a month. How did you meet her?"

"I met her at Joe's on the night I flew home. We spent the whole time talking and dancing. She's wonderful, momma. You'll really like her." I'm smiling by now. Thinking about Callie always makes me smile. "Well I can't wait to wet the woman who has made you sound so happy. What's this Calliope's last name?"

"It's Torres. And she will kill me if she knows I told you her first name. It's Callie, when you meet her please call her Callie."

"That's twice you've mentioned me meeting her, Arizona. You really like this woman, don't you?"

I don't tell her that I love her. I just agree that I like her and move on. I spend about twenty more minutes on the phone and I hang up with a promise to call again soon. _Thought it won't be soon enough, I'm sure._

I sit back on the couch and let out a breath. I feel like a weight has been lifted and I don't have that news looming over me. My mother will tell the colonel about my news, he doesn't get worked up over my dating life. He won't have much to say, I'm sure he'll have more to say about the next bomb. I quickly dismiss those thoughts. I just relaxed and if I think about this anymore I'll be stressed out again.

I need to get out of my apartment. I head to my room to get dressed and I decide to go to the grocery store. I still don't cook much, but Callie uses my kitchen sometimes for the both of us. We aren't spending every night together still, but we have dinner almost every night. Before I leave I look through my cabinets and fridge so I can make a list. One I have a decent enough draft I head out.

I hate grocery shopping.

* * *

Saturday nights rolls around and I'm getting ready to meet everyone at Joe's. Addie called me and told me to "grab my woman" and meet her, Mark, Teddy, and Owen sometime after nine. It's nine o'clock now and by the time I'm finished getting dressed and go down to grab Callie we will arrive just fashionably late enough.

Throwing on a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt and grabbing a pair of black boots I'm ready to roll. I knock on Callie's door five minutes later and she is surprisingly ready as well. I glance over her form. She's wearing a black dress that shows off her gorgeous legs and it has me drooling.

"Callie, you look stunning."

"Thank you, baby. You look great, too. Let's go!" She grabs my hand and we head to my car. Driving home won't be a problem for either of us. Since Callie can't drink and we aren't going to tell our friends about the baby yet we decided to both be sober. And if anyone asks we are just going to feign taking it easy after too much wine last night with dinner. I don't think it will be a problem, it's not like we are a bunch of undergrads who just turned twenty-one.

It only takes us about fifteen minutes to drive to Joe's and find parking before we walk inside hand in hand. I spot Addison's flaming red hair only seconds before I hear Mark's deep laugh and I pull Callie in their direction.

"Hey there you two are, nice of you to finally join us," Teddy teases. I roll my eyes and let Callie slide into the booth before me. "Thanks, it's good to see you all too," I say back with a giant grin.

"Torres, you're looking great! That dress is really working for you," Mark winks.

I shoot him a glare, "Watch it."

Everyone else welcomes us and Owen catches my eye and nods at his half-finished beer, silently asking if I want one. I shake my head, but of course it isn't that easy.

"No beer tonight, Blondie? What about you, Torres?"

"Mark, what have I told you about calling me Blondie? And don't be so rude, her name is Callie."

"Sorry, _Corporal_ Blondie. And I know her name, I never forget the name of a beautiful woman. No beer?"

I kick his shin under the table with my boot and he yelps. "No beer, and you are terrible with names. Thanks though. What are we all talking about?"

"Mark was telling us all how he got his ass handed to him by Bailey this week," Owen supplies.

Callie and both laugh at that and she decides to dish it out first, "Sloan, it's only the second week. What could you have possibly done? Did you sleep with another one of your TAs?"

My eyes go wide as well as everyone else's. Mark just stares at Callie for a moment before breaking into a grin, "I like you, Torres. And I didn't sleep with any of my TAs," a sly grin makes his way to his face, "She's a grad student in the science department."

Teddy throws a peanut at him, "Same thing."

With a groan of annoyance Mark lets it go. The six of us talk for a few hours and enjoying catching up. A couple of dances are shared and I'm having a really good time. I've been sipping soda all night but I can tell that Callie, who has been sipping water is getting tired. I lean into her side and whisper into her ear asking her if she would like to head out. She nods and it's settled.

"Alright, I think Callie and I are going to call it a night." There are a few murmurs of protest from our friends but that doesn't stop Teddy from getting out of the booth so we can slide out her side.

"I wish you wouldn't leave so soon," Teddy whines as she hugs me.

"I know, but I'm beat. I had fun tonight." I hug Addie and while Callie is hugging them as well I leave Mark and Owen each with a fist bump. "Get home safely everyone, see you on campus."

Callie takes my hand and we head to my car. It's only a short walk and I'm enjoying the peaceful silence. I love that Callie and I can enjoy the silence together. I open the door for her and walk around to the driver's side and hop in. When I'm buckled in Callie looks to me, "Thank you for taking the blame for being tired. I don't want your friends to think that I'm trying to monopolize your time."

"They're your friends too, they really like you. Teddy reminds me all the time," I grin and she chuckles, "And you don't have to thank me. I want to take care of both of you."

"Both of us, huh?"

"Yep. That's my baby in there and I don't want anything happening to my baby. So what you want, you get." I'm smiling at her and she just reaches over and takes my right hand in hers and kisses it. She doesn't give my hand back, instead she holds it in her own and places it on her lap. I start up the car and we head back home.

When I park my car, I look over to her dozing in the passenger seat, "Would you like to stay at my place tonight?"

"I wouldn't be very good company tonight. I'm exhausted."

"Callie, I love you. And I just want to sleep. Just because we don't have sex doesn't mean you can't spend the night in my bed."

"I love you, too." Her smile turns to a grin, "So you're saying that if I wasn't too tired you would still just want to sleep?"

I smile back, eyes twinkling, "Well I'm chivalrous, not stupid."

* * *

 **A/N2**

Hope you all enjoyed the fluffy banter. See you next week, if not sooner!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

The girls have a very important doctor's appointment coming up! AZ needs a bit of stress relief before all the fluff...

Thank you all for continuing to follow. Still not mine, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

I've been in the shower for a lot longer than is usual for me. I am excited for tomorrow to get here. Not only is Tim supposed to call but Callie and I should be able to hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time. It's a little less than ten weeks into the pregnancy and the doctor told us last time that eight weeks is usually when we can start to hear it. I turn the hot water up and let it rain down on my tired muscles.

I feel cool air rush my back before I hear a soft 'click'.

"Holy shit!" I scream.

"I'm sorry, it's just me," Callie tries to soothe as she wraps her arms around my waist from behind. I have to giggle at that, "Well yeah, who else would it be?"

"I just didn't mean to scare you. But you were in here for a while and I wanted to check on you."

"I'll spare you the 'never sneak up on a Marine' speech since you came to check on me. And also since you are currently wrapped around me, naked." Callie pinches me on the side and I turn to face her.

"Is everything okay in here?"

"I'm just thinking about tomorrow. I'm excited and nervous about our appointment. I hope everything goes well." Callie reaches for my face and pulls it up from where it is rested on her shoulder so that she can kiss my lips. "Everything is going to be great. I'm excited too, though. I wonder if we'll be able to see anything?" Her kisses are quickly heating up.

"Hmm, I don't know," I'm no longer thinking about tomorrow. I'm thinking about Callie's lips and how they feel against my own. She has my bottom lip captured between hers and she's using her teeth to nibble lightly. It's becoming more difficult to focus on our conversation with Callie this close to me. Naked and dripping wet.

"Mmm, maybe we should get out of the shower now," I try to persuade her. I need her.

"Nope, I want to stay just like this. I want you to take me in the shower before you take me to bed." Callie moves her lips to my collarbone and licks the water that is pooling there. I'm trying to pull her up to my lips but she seems to have other ideas. She's lowering herself on her knees in front of me.

"Callie, what are you doing?"

She doesn't stop until she is completely on her knees. "What does it look like I'm doing, Arizona? I'm going to suck your cock." She's looking up at me with her big beautiful brown eyes and the sight of her has my head spinning. She's stroking me gently while she is speaking. One hand on my waist to steady herself and the other is gripping my rapidly hardening cock.

"Yo-you don't have. Mmm. You don't always have to do that. You shouldn't be o-on your knees like this. Let me take you to bed."

"I'm only nine weeks, Arizona. I'm not even showing, there is no reason for me to not be down here unless it's because you don't want it. So, tell me. Do you not want me to suck your cock?"

I love it when she has her lips on me. I don't even have to think about it. I take over stroking myself with my hand so I can tease her, "If this is what you want then take it." Her lips are hovering a half inch from touching me. As soon as the last word leaves my mouth I feel her warm mouth wrap around my hard dick.

She is gentle at first. Only going a little bit at a time before she swirls her tongue around it and pulls out before sinking it in more.

"Oh god, that feels so good. Keep going, baby. I love the way you look with my cock in your mouth. Your perfect fucking mouth." I can't hold back; I'm moving my hips into it. I have both hands in her hair and I'm guiding her up and down while I take what I want from her mouth.

Callie doesn't relent. She is cupping my balls and stroking my shaft at the same time her mouth is working me. The sensations are overwhelming and I don't know how much longer I can hold out. I want to come because I need release but I never want it to stop. I'm torn. Callie makes the decision for me. She takes my cock into her throat; her nose is touching my pubic bone and she isn't moving. She's just humming and gently massaging my balls.

"Holy fucking shiiiiiit. Oh god, yessss. I'm coming, Callie. Fuck. Take it. Drink it up, baby. Mmm, fuckkkkk." I explode in her mouth and she pulls back from me with a satisfied look on her face and she licks her lips.

"Mmm, thank you," I say as I help her to her feet. The water went cold long ago so I reach for the knob and turn it off. Despite the cold water I'm feeling very warm and satisfied, but when I pull Callie into a hug I can feel how cold her skin has gotten.

"Jesus, Callie. You're freezing! I'm so sorry!"

"I wasn't paying attention to how cold I was, but how about you take me to bed and warm me up?"

Not an offer I'm going to turn down. After that performance I have a lot of thanking to do, "Absolutely, let's go."

I spend a few minutes drying Callie before myself, I don't care if the bed gets wet so by the time we crawl into the covers we are still damp. I still need a little time to recover so I turn my focus on Callie. I want to make her feel just as good as she made me feel.

"Lean back, baby. I want to take care of you now," I help her get set up on the pillows so that she is laying comfortably. I don't want her to wait long so I kiss her lips quickly before descending her supine body. I trail my lips and tongue down her chest and stomach to kiss her belly button. I pass over her pussy and I can smell her need. I inhale deeply. I absolutely love the way she smells. However, I keep going and I kiss the crease where her leg meets her hip and down the inside of her thighs. When I reach her knees, I see that they are red from her time spent on the shower floor.

"I love you," I say and I place a tender kiss upon each knee. I make my way back up to her aching center and kiss her swollen lips lightly.

"I love you, Arizona. Please don't stop."

"I'm not planning on stopping, baby." At that I dive in. I take a long lick of her slit and it has us both moaning. Callie is absolutely dripping and she tastes fucking incredible. I lick her clit firmly with the flat of my tongue before dipping down to swirl it around her opening. I'm lapping at all of her juices directly from the source. The sensation has her even wetter

"God, Arizona that feels so good. I love the way you eat my pussy. Is it the best pussy you've ever tasted?"

I'm too busy to answer her so I just groan my response and continue to devour her. That must not be working for her because she threads her fingers into my blonde locks and tugs, "I said, is my pussy the best pussy you've ever tasted?"

I fasten my lips around her clit and pull back with a 'pop', "Fuck yes it's the best. Your pussy tastes amazing." Hoping she is satisfied with that answer I get back to work. I use my left hand to part her lips so I can expose her clit even more. I switch between licking it and sucking it and Callie is going crazy. Her hips are bucking so hard that I'm having a hard time holding her down on the bed.

I can tell she's about to come from the way her moans are getting louder and higher pitched. Her thrusting hips are becoming erratic so I hold her firmly with my left arm completely over her waist and use my other hand to enter her with three fingers. She yelps out at the surprise intrusion

"Holy, fuuuuckkk. Oh god oh god ohhhhhh fuck. Yes, right there. Oh, fuck that feels so good… I'm going to come. Oh, oh, ohhhhhh Arizoooonaaaa!" Callie comes with force. I'm struggling to continue to thrust and curl my fingers so I can draw out her orgasm. I slow my movements and I hold my fingers inside until I feel her walls relax and allow me to pull out.

I kiss my way slowly up to her face and kiss her on the mouth. She groans at the taste of herself on my lips and give me a sleepy smile.

"That was incredible. We can go again in a minute." I laugh at that, she's practically already asleep.

"Don't worry about me baby, you just get some rest."

"But what about," _yawn_ , "what about you?"

I roll off to tuck her in, "I'm good. Get some sleep so you are rested for our appointment. I love you."

I hear her mumble the three syllables I'm assuming is 'I love you' as I make my way to the bathroom. I know Callie is too tired but eating her pussy has me hard again. I need to take care of it before I will be able to sleep.

Closing the door, I grip the counter with my left hand as I start to stroke my need. I'm almost painfully hard so I know it won't take long. I only have to pump my hand a few times before I'm coming. I quickly wash up and head back to the bed where Callie is lightly snoring and hop in beside her. I wrap myself around her from behind and kiss her on her shoulder before drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

I hear Callie's alarm going off seconds before I hear her mumbling something that sounds like, "Five more minutes." She's very cute when she's sleepy. I roll so I can reach her phone to silence it and check the time. Eight o'clock. Our appointment is at ten and I know Callie will need to shower so I decide to give her the five minutes she sleepily requested. But that's it, no matter how cute she's being.

I grab my phone from the nightstand and spend the next five minutes reading emails. There are a few things that I add to my to do list for later. Alex sent me his schedule for today's morning class he is covering for me while I'm with Callie and I check that over as well. Noticing that it's been a little over five minutes I put my phone down and lean over to whisper in Callie's ear.

"Wake up, pretty lady." She just grunts and doesn't move. I try again, "Come on, sweetie. Wake up so you can shower. You smell like sex."

"Whose fault is that?" She yawns out.

"It's my fault you smell like sex, but you started it. Not that I'm complaining." I lean to where I can reach her mouth with my own, "Mmm, good morning."

"Morning. Did my alarm go off?"

"Yep, I let you sleep for an extra," I look to the time, "eight minutes. So, get your cute butt in the shower. Do you want some breakfast before we leave? I can make something?"

She smiles at my offer, "I'll just have some yogurt and granola. But I can get it."

"No worries, you shower and I'll mix up the perfect portions for you. I know exactly how much granola you like." I hop out of bed and with a wink I'm off.

We walk into the doctor's office just five minutes before our appointment. I go check Callie in while she heads to sit on the couch to wait. Just after ten o'clock a nurse calls us back and I once again hang back while Callie is measured and weighed. The nurse checks all of her vitals and leaves Callie with a smile and a promise that, "The doctor will be in shortly."

We don't have to wait long for Dr. Maddox to enter the room with her chirpy, "Good morning, ladies. How are y'all doing today,"

"Hello, Jamie. We are great this morning. How are you?"

"I'm fantastic, but this isn't about me," she winks. "Are you feeling okay so far? Any nausea? Or pain?"

"I haven't had any morning sickness yet, thank god. I have been very comfortable so far."

Callie makes eye contact and I smile at her while the doctor makes some notes. "That's wonderful to hear, sometimes morning sickness starts a little later but if you make it to the fourteenth week without it you should be in the clear. So now that we've gotten the boring stuff out of the way, let's take a look at how you're coming along."

"Now we're talking!" I say from my seat in the corner. Dr. Maddox laughs, "Well, welcome to the party Arizona. Callie I'm going to have you lie back and lift your shirt up, you can just unbutton your pants and fold 'em down a bit."

Callie nods and follows the doctor's instructions. I move to my place beside the table near Callie's head so that we can both see the monitor. Dr. Maddox smooths the gel over Callie's belly and moves the wand over it. All three sets of eyes are watching the screen, only one knows what it's seeing.

All I can see is the same black circle from before, only now there is a small bean shape in the middle. "Everything is looking good so far. Here is your baby, it's just about three centimeters right now. Right on track." She's pointing to the bean. _The bean is the baby?_

"That's the baby?"

Callie takes my hand and squeezes it in her own. "That's our baby, Arizona." She has tears in her eyes and I'm quickly following suit. "Yeah, that's our baby. I love you." I kiss her on the lips and she responds, "I love you, too."

Dr. Maddox runs through some other development notes. She also confirms that the due date is in the middle of May. "I'm going to switch the sound on and see if I can get the heartbeat, okay?" We both just nod, still too emotional to speak. It seems even more real with the image on the screen. I'm sure it is going to feel that way every time we see it grow.

It takes a moment of her moving the wand around Callie's stomach before a murmur can be heard. With a bit more maneuvering the noise gets louder.

I can't even describe it. It's like a flutter and an echo at the same time. It's faster than I thought it would be. But it's incredible. If I thought the bean was overwhelming I am completely enthralled by the heartbeat.

"Oh my god, Callie. Listen! It's amazing," I say through tears.

"I know, thank you for being here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

Dr. Maddox lets us know that she's going to let us have a moment alone and then steps out of the room. She keeps the heartbeat thrumming in the room and Callie and I just listen.

"Do you think she will let us sit in here all day?"

I chuckle, "Maybe, you don't have class and I could skip my afternoon classes."

Wishful thinking, a few minutes pass and Dr. Maddox comes back in with a disc containing our baby's heartbeat and even prints some pictures for us. We thank her and then pack up to leave her office. I have to be on campus in an hour so I take Callie back home and then make my way there.

I get to my office about twenty minutes before my next class starts so I get set reviewing some of my notes I'm distracted thinking about our appointment, I wish that I could put the ultrasound picture in my office but I have to settle for keeping it in my wallet for now. Just as I'm packing up my bag to head to class Alex bursts in.

"Oh, hey boss. How did everything go this morning?" I didn't tell him why I needed him to cover for me, but he knows it was obviously important.

"It went well, thank you. Everything okay in class?"

"Yep, all good. I'll email everything to you tonight when I cover your office hours. I just came by to drop these essays off. I'll see ya, boss."

I guess it's time to work.

* * *

I rush into my apartment at just after three o'clock. Tim is supposed to call soon. With the time difference he usually doesn't call this early, but I'm too excited to care. I just don't want to miss him. I grab my laptop and power it on. When my Skype is logging in I run to use the bathroom and throw on my USMC t-shirt.

I'm only waiting at my computer for a few minutes when I get the call. Just like most calls I can hear him before I can see him. Soon I'm greeted with my baby brother's beaming face. "Zebra! You're looking good!"

"Well you look like shit," I joke. "How are you? Being safe?"

"Of course, how are you? Are you ready to tell me about the woman who had you smiling last time we talked?" _He's not wasting any time._

I'm actually bursting at the seams to tell him. "Actually, I am. Her name is Calliope. Well, Callie. But she lets me call her Calliope. We've been together for about a month and a half. She's wonderful Tim." It feels so weird to talk to him without telling him more. I know Callie and I talked about waiting for the end of the first trimester but I'm having a really hard time holding in the news.

"She's beautiful. I told mom and the colonel about her a few weeks ago. I think you will all really like her."

"Wow, that sounds serious if you are planning on having her meet the bunch of us! Tell me more, you know how I love some good gossip."

"She's a professor in my department. It's her first year, she just moved here from Miami. She gets along really well with my friends, which is huge improvement over most of my past girlfriends. Oh, and funny thing she actually lives two floors under me."

"That's great, Zebra. I take it that she is okay with everything? I mean I've never known you to wait over a month to seal the deal."

I should just tell him. He's my baby brother, I can tell him anything. I can't, it's too early. "Uh, yeah… she sort of found out the first night we met. But she was great about it, Tim. She accepted it right away."

The way that he is smiling at me makes me want to share all of my good news from today. I don't know when I will talk to him again so I'm going to tell him. _Good point, Robbins. He can keep a secret anyway._

"Tim, there is something else that I want to tell you," now I feel nervous.

"Yeah, me too. That's why I had to call so early. What do you want to tell me? You know you can tell me anything and I will always have your six."

"I do. This is just a really big something, and I haven't told anyone yet, so you would be the first and I'm a little nervous," I pause. Once I tell him I can't take it back.

"Okay, so here it goes… Callie is pregnant," that wasn't so hard. But I know that I have to continue or I will lose the rest of my nerve. "We slept together the first night and she got pregnant… we used a condom but it didn't work, obviously. I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes, well I didn't really ask but that doesn't matter… I am in love with her. I love her, Tim. And she loves me back! She's having my baby. I'm going to be a mom!"

Silence.

I'm getting worried that he isn't going to say anything but then I hear, "Holy fucking shit, Zebra! That is some fucking news. I don't even know what to say, I mean congratulations. But are you okay, are you good with this?"

I don't even have to think about that answer, "I'm great, Tim. I'm so happy. Today we had a doctor's appointment and we got to see our baby. I mean it's like the size of my fingertip and it looks like a bean, but it's our baby. Here, look!" I reach into my wallet and hold the ultrasound picture up to the camera. It's not the best quality over Skype but it's all I've got right now.

"We got to hear the heartbeat today, too. It was incredible. I will never be able to adequately describe how I felt in that exact moment. Being able to hear the heartbeat of my child for the very first time was just truly beautiful." I'm starting to tear up thinking about it again.

"Congratulations, Arizona. I'm really happy for you. I can't wait to meet your girl and my little niece or nephew soon." Tim never calls me 'Arizona', that makes me realize how serious this conversation all is and that is when I remember that he had something to tell me, too.

"I can't wait for that either. I'm glad that I told you, baby brother. Now what did you have to tell me?"

"Unfortunately, it isn't as great news as yours, so I'm sorry to ruin the mood. But my unit is being sent out on a mission and I don't have a timeframe for when I will be back on a base with internet. This might be the last time I will get to talk to you for three or four months."

That is definitely not news that you ever want to hear. "Is it going to be safe? Can you tell me what you will be doing?"

"I can't tell you any of the details but I will tell you that I didn't get chosen for my experience. They don't need the best of the best, it's just luck of the draw. If they would let any private or _corporal_ do it I don't need to worry and neither do you," he winks.

"Very funny, bro. Have you told mom and the colonel yet?

"Not yet, I'm set to call them next."

"Promise me that you won't tell them about the baby. We weren't going to tell anyone until the end of the first trimester, and mom will kill me if she ever, and I mean **ever** finds out you found out she is going to be a grandmother before she did."

Tim laughs, "You have my word."

We talk for another fifteen minutes or so before he has to sign off. He talked a lot more than he usually does since he knows he won't be able to call for a while. I talked a bit more about Callie and the baby. About my hopes for our relationship and everything else. We signed off the same way.

"Don't do anything stupid, Gunny."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Corporal."

Now I just have to figure out a way to tell Callie that I told Tim about the baby. I hope she isn't mad.

* * *

 **A/N2**

Of course she had to tell Tim! I couldn't resist.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

Papa Torres is in town...

* * *

Chapter 13

I'm gathering my things to head home. I had office hours today but no class. Since midterms are this week I wanted to be available in person if any of my students had questions. A few stopped by must mostly they just emailed me, which is lucky for me because I got all of my work that I had to do completed and that leaves me with the rest of today and tomorrow to spend with Callie. And her father.

He is supposed to be in meetings for the majority of the day, but then he is taking me and Callie out to dinner. Fortunately, Callie has had a chance to tell both of her parents of my existence, so this will just be the usual meet-the-parents dinner and not 'surprise I'm dating your daughter' ambush.

I arrive to our building and head straight to Callie's apartment. She knows to expect me so I just open her door and walk right in, "Hello? Sweetie, I'm home."

"I'm hoping that you are Arizona?" A male voice greets me.

 _Shit, I didn't really want to do this part alone._

"Hello, yes sir. Arizona Robbins," I extend my hand and he takes it for a firm handshake.

"I am Carlos Torres, Calliope has told me so much about you. It's a pleasure." So far this is going much better than I could have expected. Not that Callie has said anything but good things about her parents, I just don't want to disappoint anyone and I thought Callie would be here for a little support.

"The pleasure is all mine sir; Callie has said many great things about you as well. I hope that your travel and your meetings went well?"

"Very well indeed, and they ended much sooner than expected, which is why you are finding me instead of Calliope greeting you." He laughs, "I hope you don't mind."

I grin back, "I won't tell you that I was shocked and nervous because I don't want you to change your opinion of me, but where is your beautiful daughter anyway?"

"She had a bit of a cooking mishap so she jumped in the shower. She shouldn't be too much longer."

Only then do I take note of the smell in the air. It smells sweet. "Are we eating in, I thought Calliope made reservations?" Just then Callie steps into the room, "We are, but I had to make daddy's favorite cake for dessert. It's a lemon, you will love it." She kisses me on the cheek, "How were your office hours? Did anyone stop in?"

"Just a few, but I got a lot done. So, I'm all yours until Wednesday"

"I like the sound of that. And I don't know about the rest of you, but I can't wait until after dinner for dessert, who wants a slice of cake?"

"Mija, you never change. You have been trying to eat dessert before dinner since you were five." We all laugh and I raise my eyebrow at Callie which earns a shrug in response.

"Yes well, this time not only did I make the dessert but this is my house, so I say dessert comes first. Dinner isn't for a few hours. It's your fault for being finished with work so early." She looks pointedly at her father and he relents. _I bet she got away with everything as a kid. I hope she doesn't teach that trick to our kid._

We all sit down at the kitchen table to eat a piece of cake and get to know each other a little more. "So, Arizona, Calliope tells me that you too are in the English department. How long have you been teaching?"

I swallow my bite of cake, "Yes sir, this is my third year teaching."

"And what did you do before that?"

"I was in the Marines, sir."

"Ah, how very noble of you. Thank you for your service," I nod in acknowledgement. "I guess that explains all of the 'sirs', I would love it if you called me Carlos."

Because he is Callie's father and future grandfather to my child I figure I can give him this one, even though I would normally stick with 'sir', "Okay Carlos, thank you."

"What made you join the Marines, if you don't mind me asking. Calliope has told us so much about you but I just want to know more about the woman who has apparently stolen my daughters heart."

I blush at the thought of stealing Callie's heart, "It's alright, I guess you could say that the Marines is in my blood. I followed in the footsteps of my father, who followed in the footsteps of his father, and so on. My younger brother is also a Marine. We even served together for a brief period during a couple of tours."

"And how long have you been home?"

"Since I was twenty-four, going on five years now." I can tell that he wants to ask more questions, and I'm not really prepared to answer them. I haven't even told Callie the extent of my injuries and why I was discharged. Thankfully Callie senses it and breaks up the conversation, "Alright papá, leave her alone for a little bit. I thought that maybe we could leave for dinner now and that way we will have time to walk around downtown. What do you say, do you want to see some sites?"

"Whatever will make you happy, mija. I'm just here to see you." I smile at his obvious adoration of his youngest daughter.

"Okay, then let's go. Arizona, do you need anything from your apartment before we go?"

"Nope, I'm all set. Do you want me to drive your car?" I know that we won't all fit in my Lexus but I don't mind doing the actual driving.

Carlos cuts in, "My driver is out front still; we can have him drop us wherever you want to go."

"Let's roll out, then."

* * *

Callie and I are lying in bed. We had a wonderful dinner with Carlos and then after he dropped us back home he left for his hotel. "Your dad is really great; he didn't have to pay for dinner though."

"Arizona, my dad always pays," she laughs. "It's just something that he does, it's a tactic he uses in the business world I guess. He says it helps to seal some deals. But he really enjoys being able to take me or my sister out to dinner when he is in town."

"I guess I might just have to get used to it then. Um, thank you for redirecting the conversation a few times. I wasn't really ready to share my 'war stories' with him."

"You don't have to thank me, but you're welcome. And you can say no, but do you maybe want to share with me?" Callie is looking at me nervously. Like she has been curious to ask, but also scared of the answer.

I sit up and lean against the headboard, Callie mimics my actions. "What did you want to know?" I realize that I'm holding my breath so I let it out slowly.

"You can stop me at any time, I just want to know more about you. How many tours did you do?" She is leaning into my left side slightly and she is tracing her fingers around the palm of my open hand. It's comforting. Which I'm sure is why she's doing it.

"I served three full tours, eighteen months each. I was serving my fourth tour when I was hurt and shipped back home." My right hand unconsciously reaches for my scar that starts at my chest. Callie notices and abandons the patterns she's tracing to lay her hand over my side, she's seen the scar of course she knows exactly where it is.

"Are you okay to tell me about this, now?"

 _No._ "Yeah," I answer instead, "Just be patient with me if that's okay." She nods and keeps her hand on my side. "It's from a piece of shrapnel… um, my unit was patrolling when there was an air attack. I was closest to the blast in my unit, so thank god I got the worst of it… some of the other units weren't as lucky. We were just walking in the middle of what used to be a town when **BOOM,** " I startle Callie with my exclamation and she tightens her grip around my side. "There was debris all over the place already, fallen buildings, blown up cars, just shit everywhere. Well when the blast hit… I guess I got thrown back pretty good, uh… I was hit by a piece of one of the cars." Callie gasps and I pause to try to gather my thoughts. I don't like talking about it, thinking about how much it hurt to have a rusty piece of metal inside of me. Thinking about it has my side burning.

"Arizona, you don't have to keep going. Thank you for telling me what happened. I'm so sorry that you were hurt." I'm sitting forward now and clutching my side, Callie is running her hand comfortingly down my back. I want to stop but I know that I want to tell her the rest so she won't ask again, I don't want to have this conversation again.

"I'm okay. I want to tell the rest if you're okay," she stays silent but she nods for me to continue. "The blast threw me back… or the shrapnel. I'm not really sure of the logistics, but I do know that when it hit me it cut into my side and my chest. The doctors say that most of the blow was to my side first and that…that I was lucky. That kind of force on my chest would have killed me. I tried to stay awake so I could keep an eye on my unit… but I was losing too much blood. I don't remember much after that.

"The medics on the field patched me up enough to transfer me to an actual hospital where they had to remove part of my liver, my spleen, and a kidney. Because of that they sent me home with a medical discharge." I realize that I'm crying. Being a Marine was something that I always wanted. It's tradition and it was an honor to be able to follow in the footsteps of so many before me. Being told I could no longer be a Marine, something that I had been for six years was one of the hardest days of my life.

"When I got home, I stayed with my parents for a while. It was hard to get going but I finished my degree then I moved to Seattle. And here we are."

"Here we are," Callie kisses me. She has tears in her eyes also and she cups my jaw to look into my eyes, "I'm so glad that you are here, Arizona. I'm so grateful for the doctors over there who helped keep you alive. We've only known each other for a short time, but we have already had to deal with more than most couples at this stage. And I can honestly say that I can't imagine having never met you."

"I'm glad that I got to come home and meet you, too. But enough of this heavy talk for one night… are you looking forward to tomorrow?" Tomorrow is Halloween and Joe always goes all out. I have never been much for dressing up and getting shitfaced, but I love to watch other people do it.

"Yes and no. I don't know what to wear and I can't drink. I don't want to make it too obvious or our friends are going to think it's weird. But I'm excited to see everyone. Do they get crazy on Halloween?"

"You have no idea," I laugh. "Last year Mark dressed up as a mermaid. It was horrible, he kept laying on the table and posing. He got a lot of free drinks out of it though."

"Oh god, that sounds like Mark. Well now I'm even more excited to see everyone else's costumes." Just then Callie lets out a huge yawn. I didn't realize how late it had gotten, but I was kind of zoned out so I could get through my own story.

"Let's go to sleep, we can figure out a costume tomorrow." I lay back down in bed and Callie follows to curl herself onto my side. She is stroking her hand on my stomach and she kisses just above my heart.

"Goodnight, Arizona. Thank you for trusting me."

"Goodnight, thank you for listening."

* * *

 **A/N2**

I hope that was okay, I didn't want it to be too graphic or heavy.

Thank you all so much! Your reviews make me smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

I don't know why, but I have always loved Papa Torres. Thanks for the reviews, and of course they still aren't mine.

And folks, I'm _SUPER_ nervous about the last bit of this chapter, it's longer than all the others but I didn't want to split it.

I really hope you like it though. Thanks for still being here.

* * *

Chapter 14

I decided to spend the next morning at home while Callie showed her dad the university. Of course they both said I could come along but I wanted to allow Callie more time with her dad. He will be leaving for Miami this afternoon and the three of us already have plans for lunch before his flight. Then tonight Callie and I are going to go to Joe's for the Halloween bash.

I have no idea what I'm going to wear tonight. Callie seems really excited about dressing up and probably wouldn't be happy with me just throwing on some cat ears or devil horns. We decided that we would meet at Joe's and surprise each other with our costumes. I have one idea in mind, but I want to think of a backup plan this afternoon.

I hear my phone chime indicating a text. I see that it's from Teddy.

 **Hey, Z! Come have pancakes with me and Ellie!**

Maybe Teddy can help me with my costume dilemma. **Sounds good. See you in thirty?**

 **That works. See you then.**

I make my way to my room to change into some jeans and a clean shirt. I only have about ten minutes to get ready if I want to meet Teddy on time. I check myself in the mirror and head down to my car.

Parking in the small lot across from my favorite brunch spot I don't see Teddy's car. I make my way inside and grab a booth to wait for them to arrive. It's several more minutes when the door chimes and I see Teddy walk in with a bouncing Ellie on her hip. She sees me right away and heads in my direction.

"Hi, sorry we are late. This one didn't want to wear her tights even though it's cold. Isn't that right, El?" She smiles and buries her face in her mother's neck, "No."

"No. That's all I've heard all morning. How long have you been here?" I can't help but be enamored with Ellie right now. Even though she's being a pain she's still so adorable and innocent looking.

"Maybe about five minutes. Just long enough to order some coffee. Thanks for inviting me."

"Of course. I've missed you, I feel like it's been ages since we've gotten to have breakfast." Of course I've seen Teddy in the last couple of months, at school or even a few times at Joe's. But she's right, it's been a long time since we had pancakes together.

"I've missed you too. Ellie is getting so big! Did you get a sitter for tonight?"

"You bet I did! Henry and I need a night out. Do you have your costume all picked out?"

"Not exactly. I have an idea but I'm not sure if I will go through with it. What are you and Henry doing?"

Teddy takes a sip of her freshly poured coffee, "I found some great police gear online, so I thought it would be funny if we both dressed as cops. And not in a slutty way. The uniforms are so real looking that I had to look up if it was even legal for us to wear them!" She laughs and I laugh with her. I can only imagine Teddy sitting around doing all kinds of research to make sure she didn't break any laws.

"How very nerdy of you, Officer Altman. I'm looking forward to seeing it."

"I'm sure you are," she winks, "How was it meeting Papa Torres?"

We pause our conversation while we order breakfast and when the server leaves to put our order in I continue, "It was great. He's really nice and it's wonderful to see how much he loves Callie. You can tell that she misses him. We are having lunch later before he heads home."

"So, he's okay with meeting the woman who's putting it to his baby girl?" This causes me to spit out my coffee. I wipe my mouth with a napkin, "Teddy! We didn't discuss whether or not I was 'putting it to his baby girl'. Jesus, I just met the man. I want him to _like me_. I mean it's been two months and I don't think he thinks Callie is a virgin. But there is no reason to discuss it."

Teddy laughs at my apparent nerves. "Alright calm down. So, does he? Like you I mean." Our food is places before us and our conversation continues as we dig in. "I think he does. He was very welcoming. Asking about my job and a little bit about the Marines. When we had dinner, we talked about my family. It was nice. Comfortable."

"That's good, I'm happy for you… It's always important for your in laws to like you," Teddy laughs at her own joke but I'm struck.

 _In laws? That would require Callie to marry me. No shit, Robbins. Stop thinking about this._

"What is your girl going to be tonight?"

"I have no idea, actually. She wanted to surprise me. We're meeting there."

Teddy and I continued chatting through breakfast. Lots of coffee later we decided to part ways. After all it won't be long before I'm meeting Callie and Carlos for lunch. I have several things to get in order before tonight.

I need to impress Callie with my costume.

* * *

Many hours later I am getting ready to walk into Joe's. Lunch with Carlos was wonderful. I loved getting to see Callie as a daddy's girl, she's too cute. After lunch Carlos and his driver dropped us back home and Callie and I went our separate ways to prepare for tonight. I'm a little nervous about my costume of choice. It's been years since I've dressed like this.

I walk into the bar dressed in my full Marine Blues. I'm freshly pressed and polished. Fit for a ball. I remove my cover and head over to our usual booth to see if Callie has already arrived. Only I don't see Callie when I get there. Only two cops, a doctor, a cowboy, and… Peter Pan.

I laugh at Mark's choice. Of course I'd rather see him in green tights than a seashell bra so it's an improvement over last year. "Well, well, well. You all look great! Mark please tell me that you're wearing underwear." Everyone chuckles.

"At ease, Corporal. But to answer your question, I didn't want lines. Try not to get too excited. Where is your better half?"

"She's meeting me here. Do you all need another round?" A chorus of 'yes' has me going up to the bar to grab a couple of pitchers. Callie won't be drinking but she said I didn't have to stay sober. I don't want her to have to drag me home but I'll be fine to have a few beers. Just no drinking contests, no matter how much Teddy and Mark beg.

I'm waiting at the end of the bar when a werewolf comes to take my order, "What can I get for you, Corporal?" I roll my eyes slightly; I guess I should get used to being addressed by my rank for tonight. At least all of my friends are using the correct one.

"Just a couple of pitchers, please. The place looks great, as usual. And you're looking very realistic this year."

"Thanks. I watched some YouTube videos so I didn't have another makeup fiasco like last year. Here's your beer, enjoy." He slides me my pitchers and a couple extra glasses. I grab both pitchers with one hand so I can carry it in one trip. Only when I turn back to our booth I see something that has me nearly tripping over my own feet and dropping everything.

Callie has just entered the bar. And she looks fucking fantastic. I'm assuming she's dressed as a goddess with her gold headband and belt securely wrapped around to hold her toga together. It reaches just barely over her amazing ass and her legs are bare. She actually looks like she is glowing. My eyes make my way down to her sandals and back up to her face. She's caught me staring and she winks at me.

I hurry back to our booth so I can free my hands and then make my way to Callie. She's making her way towards us but I get to her first.

"Wow, Callie. Just… Wow. You look absolutely gorgeous. Your skin is glowing. Is your skin glowing."

I'm met with a hearty chuckle, "It's not glowing, but it is glittery. I thought it added to the look. So, you like it," I nod enthusiastically. "Good, you look wonderful too. I never knew how much I liked a woman in uniform... but maybe it's just the woman in the uniform I like. Let's head to the table." She reaches for my hand and pulls me in for a kiss. It's meant to be a hello kiss but my lips have other ideas. I press my body into hers and let it deepen. My tongue snakes out to part her lips and she allows its entry. I thread my hand through her hair and continue kissing for a few moments before a wolf whistle cuts us off.

"Sorry," I pull back. "I guess I got carried away."

"Don't ever apologize for kissing me. Especially not like that. But let's not keep our friends waiting much longer."

I lead Callie back to the table and as soon as she sees everyone she bursts out laughing. "You guys look great. Mark, you look ridiculous."

"Thanks, Torres. You look absolutely stunning. You can sit by me." I look to Owen and he kicks Mark in the shin for me. I nod my thanks and he tips his hat. "Ouch, sorry. I was just telling the truth. Sit wherever you want. Would you like a beer?"

We big slide into the booth and answer, "I'll have a glass, thanks. Callie do you want anything?"

"I'll just have a water for now." Whoops, I forgot her water. I quickly hop up and grab her drink. Joe makes it easy for me and I'm back within a minute. "Here you go, baby. Sorry about that." I kiss her on the lips and I can hear Teddy and Addie awing. But Mark is just _tisking_ , "Water? But it's Halloween. You can't have water all night. What are you, pregnant?" He laughs and keeps drinking his beer. I make eye contact with Callie and we just lift our glasses to take long drinks.

Owen and Henry aren't paying any attention, but then I see Teddy and Addie exchange a glance. Mark takes notice too. "Wait, what's with the looks ladies? What's going on here?"

I open my mouth to say something. To tell Mark to shove it but Addie cuts me off, "Oh my **fucking** God. He's right! He's right, isn't he? Are you pregnant?"

I gape like a fish out of water for a moment, "Um, don't be ridiculous, Addie. She just wants to drink water."

This time it's Teddy, "She always drinks water. I don't think I've seen her drink anything other than water since you both had lunch at our house. How could you not tell me? I'm your best friend!" Henry tries to soothe his wife and I try more subterfuge. "Who said there's anything to tell? Mark was just being an ass. Water is good for you!"

I can tell that they both want to say more. Owen, Mark, and Henry are just waiting and watching with rapt attention. I don't want to lie to my friends but Callie already forgave me telling Tim early. She said she understood and she wasn't upset that he knows. But having our friends know before our parents is something else entirely.

When I'm about to rebuke their claims once more I feel Callie thread her fingers though mine and hold my hand. She leans in and whispers, "It's okay, Arizona. You can tell them if you want. They're not going to believe you if you keep lying anyway." She sounds amused. I guess that's good.

"Hey! Anything you'd like to share with the class?" Teddy has never had any patience.

"Alright, stand down. I am loath to admit it, but Mark is right…" I pause and wait for their squealing and _I told you sos_ to calm down, "Callie is pregnant and we _were_ going to wait until the end of the first trimester to tell everyone. So, you found out a couple of weeks early. She is a little more than eleven weeks and you are all **sworn** to secrecy for the rest of your lives. My mother can never know that you found out before her."

The table is now stunned into silence. I can tell that they're doing the math. A few times one of them will open their mouth to say something and then decide against it. After about the fourth time Callie breaks in, "It's okay. You can ask. Or better yet, let me save you the trouble. Yes, you heard correctly. Yes, you are doing the math right. And yes, that means I got pregnant the night we all met. Did I cover everything?"

I smirk into my beer. I love this woman. I lean over to kiss her cheek and she smiles at me. However, Mark seems to have more questions, "So it's Arizona's…"

"Of course it's mine! Don't be an asshole!"

"I just meant that, well I guess I just meant that I didn't know you could… You know?" He's raising his eyebrows at me and gesturing to my crotch. I roll my eyes, "Yes, Mark. I _can_ and I _did_. So if you could please stop insinuating that my girlfriend somehow got knocked up my someone else that would be grand."

"Sorry," he mumbles into his beer.

"Okay, now that all that's out of the way let's get on with our night." It's obvious that I am done discussing or explaining. So, our friends offer their congratulations and we change topics.

We have a few drinks before deciding to dance. Calliope reaches for my hand, "May I have this dance, Corporal Robbins?"

"You can have all the dances, my love." She lights up at that and we make our way onto the dance floor followed by Officers Burton and Altman. Mark is out on the dance floor already and we find room near him. A few minutes into the song I see Dr. Montgomery smile at Owen and they too join is on the dance floor.

I'm having a great time. I'm here with my beautiful girlfriend, the soon to be mother of my baby, and with my closest friends. I feel relief that they know about the pregnancy and that they have accepted it, however unexpected it may have been. I'm sure that Addie and Teddy will corner me sometime and want more gossip and that's to be expected when you get a woman pregnant after one night. I'm guessing.

A slow song comes on and we are all dancing closely. Callie has her head resting on my shoulder and I can hear her say something. It's too quiet to be heard over the music, "What was that, sweetie?"

She looks up and says again, "I said do you think maybe we should tell our families now? I mean Tim knows, our friends, I feel like maybe we should just tell them." I don't want to tell my parents. I haven't worked up the nerve. But I'm not going to tell her that she can't tell her family if that's what she wants.

"Do you want to tell them? I know we talked about waiting for another week or so. But we were supposed to tell our parents and then our friends so that plan is shot to hell," I laugh.

"I don't think I'm ready. I just wanted to see what you were thinking. I need more time to figure out what I'm going to say. Besides, if I tell my dad now he will just be upset that I didn't tell him in person. But I do know that I am ready to get out of here, if that's okay?"

"Of course that's okay, we can do whatever you want. Let's just head back to the table and grab our things."

Once back at the table we say goodbye to our friends, getting the usual round of groans and make our way outside. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she winks at me.

* * *

We crash through my front door. Somewhere between leaving Joe's and now things have heated up and I can't seem to keep my hands off of Callie's golden skin.

"You look so incredibly beautiful in this… But it needs to come off. I want to feel you," I pant as I try to untie her toga.

"Mmm, god yes. I want that too. But it's so hot seeing you in your uniform. Maybe you can leave it on," she's giggling but she might be serious. I'm finally successful in getting the tie undone and her toga falls to her feet. Now she's standing before me in nothing but a thong. And it's the tiniest thong I've ever seen.

"Shit, that's all you had on under that all night? If I would have known that we would never have been out as long as we were. And I'm glad you like the uniform, but it's coming off. I can't move nearly enough in this thing to do all that I want to do to you."

She looks at me and I can hear her gasp lightly, "Well then, Corporal Robbins… Take me to bed and show me what you've got."

 _Gladly._

I quickly shed as much of my uniform as I can. I toss the jacket and shirt on the back of the couch and toe my shoes off. Left in just my pants and undershirt I scoop Callie's naked body up in my arms.

"Ahh! Put me down!" She is giggling, "You're going to drop me. I can walk on my own."

"Not a chance I'll drop you. Just hold tight," she takes my cover from my head and places it on her own as I walk to my bedroom. I kick the door shut as soon as we enter and then I gently place her on the bed.

"I had no idea that being carried to bed by a Marine would be such a turn on," she winks at me. I just smile back and continue to undress. Taking my belt and tossing it out of the way I then slowly shimmy out of my pants. Left in just my tank top and boxer brief Callie scoots to the edge of the bed and grabs my hand to pull me to bed with her.

"I'm so in love with you, Arizona Robbins. And right now, I need you to be inside of me. I've waited long enough." I groan and grab her eagerly at the waist to pull her body into mine and help move to the top of the bed at the same time. I'm completely on top of her as we kiss and she's pulling at my shirt. I can feel her nails raking up and down my back and she is egging me on. Breaking the kiss, I sit up so I can rid myself of my shirt and bra. I lean back down but Callie stops me with a hand to my bare chest.

"All of it. I want you naked. Now."

A command I will always obey. It's slightly awkward to get rid of my boxers since I'm already laying down but I manage. Once I am completely naked I roll back onto Callie and we both moan at the skin on skin contact.

Her right hand reaches for my hair and her left rests on my hip aiding in her slow grind she is doing against me. I'm holding myself up with my right hand and my left is touching every piece of skin it can reach. I'm already hard. I can feel Callie's wetness coating my shaft as her hips continue to roll into me. I want to drag this out though. She said she wanted me inside of her but she didn't specify which part. My hand finally reaches between her legs and Callie lets out a moan when my fingers brush her clit.

"Mmm baby, you're so wet for me. It feels so good. I can't wait to sink my cock inside your tight pussy." She's moaning more and more and my fingers roam lower so I can circle her opening. I barely enter her with the tip of my middle finger and then pull out. I look into her eyes, they are black with arousal and she's biting her lip.

My finger enters her again, barely past my first knuckle. This time when I pull out I raise my fingers to my face. It's wet with her moisture and I can see it glistening in the dim light. Callie licks her lips. Immediately I change tactics, instead of sucking her juices into my mouth I bring my fingertip to her lips and slowly drag it across her bottom lip before she opens to allow me entrance. She sucks my finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it to get every drop of herself off. I start to remove my finger but then she sucks it back in. I'm in awe. I can't help but continue to essentially fuck her mouth with my finger as my cock becomes painfully hard. I'm rolling my hips a little faster and she is moaning. She knows just how to play me.

I can't wait any longer. I need to be inside of her and watch her come. I pull my finger out with a 'pop' and kiss her deeply. I can taste her in our kiss.

"God you're so fucking sexy. And you taste so good," I move my kisses to her neck as I drag my hand back down her body. I waste no time in entering her with the same finger that was just inside her perfect mouth. I swirl my finger a few times before I pull it out. Making sure to get it nice and wet. When I enter her again I make sure to use two fingers and thrust deep.

"Oh shit, baby. That feels so good. Keep fucking me. Just like that."

I keep my fingers moving in fast deep thrusts as I kiss my way to her nipples. They are already hard and I take one into my mouth and suck. We are both moaning, mine is just muffled by my face pressed into her chest. I pull my mouth back and just watch as her tits bounce back and forth with the movements of my hand.

"Callie, you're perfect. I love having you like this. I love the way your body is curled into mine. Making sure that every part of you is touching me. I can't wait to hear you come. I love hearing you scream my name," I speed my thrusts, backing my movements with my hips to make sure I am as deep as I can be.

"Yes, Arizona. Fuck yes. I love you. I love your fingers inside me. But do you know what else I love... Oooh fuck. Do you know what I love even more," she looks at me seriously, "I love your dick. I love how you fuck me better than anyone ever has. No one has ever been as deep as you, baby. Come on, show me how deep you can fuck me."

Well fuck. I was going to make her come with my fingers first. But if she's going to beg for my cock I'm not going to hold out. I curl my fingers inside of her a few more times before I sit back and pull out. She's sweaty and panting. Her legs are spread wide and I can see just how swollen and red her pussy is from me pounding into her. My eyes make their way up to hers and she squirms when I suck my wet fingers into my mouth. _She tastes so fucking good._

I need more. Instead of giving her what she wants right away I lean down and swipe my tongue through her folds. Tasting it right from the source is so much better. I can feel her watching me so I want to put on a good show. My right hand reaches for my own aching need as I slowly start to rub up and down my cock, my movements easy with my spit and her juices still on my hand. My left hand holds her down as I take what I want with my mouth. I dip my tongue inside her and take a firm lick up to her clit to suck it into my mouth.

"God, you're so good at that. And it's so hot to watch you with your dick in your hand. I'll remember that for later, but please… please, just fuck me already!" I chuckle at her bossiness but listen. I scoot my legs forward and press them under her thighs, keeping her open for me. My hand is still stroking my dick as I use my left thumb to swirl her clit. I bring my hips forward and slide my dick through her folds, coating myself with her wetness.

"Shit, yes please. Do it, Arizona. Do it now. Ple –"

Her last plea is cut off as I pull my hips back to line up and plunge into her. I don't hold back and on the first stoke I am all the way in. I hold it, hip to hip, and just wait. I know she needs a moment to get accustomed to my size. Even after all these months she's still so fucking tight.

"Are you okay?" She nods.

"Yes! Thank you, yes. Now keep going. Show me what you've got."

"Mmm, don't tempt me. I don't know if you can handle all I've got." It's true. I have been known to get pretty carried away in the past. Our first night together was pretty athletic but it wasn't as rough as I sometimes get. Now doesn't seem like the right time to show Callie that side of me. She is carrying my baby after all.

"I can take it. I want to, so take what you want from me. Fuck me for your pleasure. Mark me. Make me yours. I want you to **fuck** me with everything you've got."

"Are you sure," I need to know that she's serious, "I don't want to hurt you." I couldn't live with myself if I hurt the woman I love. Physically or emotionally.

"It will be okay, baby. I want you to feel good. Mmm, God I love the way you're fucking me now. But I don't want you to hold back. If I want you to slow down I'll just say… Oh god, fuck that feels so good."

I laugh, my hips haven't stopping rolling into her this whole time. "That might get confusing, maybe you should think of a different safe word."

She takes a moment to gather herself before continuing, "Mmm, you're right. If I want you to slow down I'll just say 'yellow light'. Red for stop and green for go. Okay?"

I lean forward and capture her lips in my own and suck her tongue inside my mouth, "Green light." With that I once again straighten my back. I take one of her legs and wrap it round my waist while taking the other me resting it over my shoulder.

"Put your hands above your head. Hold onto the headboard and don't let go," I look her in the eyes and tacitly ask her if this is really okay, "Got it?" She nods.

I like this positions for several reasons. I can reach so much deeper inside of her and I have an unobstructed view of her bouncing tits. I slowing start thrusting my hips. Making sure that she is comfortable and she is obeying me.

"God, Callie. Your pussy is so tight. I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight. I'll stop once **I'm** satisfied. Mmm, how many times do you think you can come?" She knows that this is a rhetorical question so she keeps quiet.

"I can already feel you squeezing my cock. You think you deserve to come so soon? Mmm, I didn't think so." I keep my hips pounding into her. I can see how tightly she is holding on, her knuckles are turning white and the headboard is pounding into the wall.

"You can talk, baby. I want to hear how much you like my cock. How good I'm making your pussy feel. Oh fuck, it makes me so hard when you tell me how much you like to be fucked. How much you like **my** dick inside you."

"I do! Mmm, baby. I love how you feel. I can feel you growing with every thrust inside my tight pussy. I want you to make me yours."

I raise up on my knees and hold her hips with both hands, I start thrusting rapidly. Giving her no time to recover. Her chest is bouncing up and down and that's all I can see is I pound my cock inside her as fast as I can.

"Oh baby, you're going to make me come. I'm going to come so hard all over your big cock."

"Shiiit, yeah. You can come but I'm not going to stop. Go ahead, Callie. Come. Come for me. Do it!"

I keep thrusting and I can feel Callie's walls squeezing me. After another minute she explodes.

"Oooohhhhh fuuuuuuuckkkkkk. Yesyesyes! Keep going. I'm still coming! Arizonaaaa, fuuuck!"

Her body slumps and her hands release the headboard. I don't care to reprimand her because I'm not done with her yet, but I'm done with this position. I pull out of her swiftly, ignoring her yelp of pain and protest.

"Turn over. Get on your hands and knees." She readily obeys. Turning over to get into position. "Wait!" I change my mind momentarily, "Clean this up first." I nod my head at my still erect cock that is covered with Callie's come.

Callie makes a show of getting on her hands and knees as requested, but instead of facing the headboard she makes her way over to me. I'm struck with how fucking sexy she is. And how predatory she looks as she makes her way over to suck my glistening cock.

Still on my knees I thread my hands through Callie's hair when she reaches me. She doesn't even pause, instead she takes my cock fully into her mouth.

"Oh, shit. That's it, baby. Clean me up, but make sure you leave it nice and wet so I can fuck you with it." I'm thrusting into her mouth; from this position she just has to keep steady while I hold onto her hair. Her mouth closes around me when I pull out.

"You're such a good girl, making sure I'm nice and clean. Does my dick taste good? Mmm, it should. I'm covered in your pussy, baby." She is moaning at my words and if I don't stop her I could very well get carried away. Her mouth is perfect.

"Okay that's enough. Now I want you to turn around so I can see your delicious ass." I look down and my cock is glistening even more than before. I groan. Not that I need the extra lubricant. Callie is still dripping wet. I can see it on her thighs when she turns to present her ass to me.

"Is this how you want me, Arizona?" She raises her ass up even more, "Is this how you're going to take me next?"

"Yes. But don't worry. I only want your pussy. I just want to watch your ass bounce as I fuck you." I run my hands over each cheek and she whimpers. "Are you ready for me, baby?"

She doesn't answer.

I reach forward and grab her hair, "When I ask you a question I expect you to answer. I said are you ready?"

She still doesn't answer. At first, I think she might be nervous in this position, my cock can reach so much deeper and she's vulnerable. But then I remember her whimper when I touched her ass.

"You're being a bad girl, Callie. Bad girls get punished."

"I'm sorry, professor. How are you going to punish me?"

I think I just died. This is a change in our little game. "Bad girls get spanked, Calliope. And you've been very bad, ignoring me like that. Make sure to count them or I'll start over."

"Yes, professor." _Fuck._

I bring my hand down on her right ass cheek. The smack rings out right before Callie's answering moan, "Oh fuck! One."

"That's good, baby. Keep it up." I bring my hand down again multiple times. Each smack harder than the last.

"Mmm, four. Shit!"

"Hmm that won't do. I want you to count all of them for me to hear. I'm going to have to start over, Calliope." Her ass cheek is flaming red. I can feel the heat when I smooth my palm over it. "Now make sure I can hear you." She groans and straightens her posture. I switch to my left hand and bring it down hard.

"One."

I rub my hardness against her from behind and I can feel how wet she is. She is loving this. Again, I bring my hand down, twice this time.

"Mmm, two. Three."

 _Slap_. "Four."

 _Slap_. "Five." _Slap_. "Fuck, six." _Slap_. "Mmm, seven."

"That's it. Have you learned your lesson yet?"

"I'll be a good girl, professor. I'll do whatever you want."

"Mmm, I bet you will. We'll see about that." I line my cock up with her entrance once more and I thrust my hips forward. Entering her fully.

"Oh shit!" Callie screams and falls forward on her elbows. I push into her quickly. My thrusts are hard and deep. I can hear our skin slapping together.

"You feel so good baby. Don't forget the rules," before she can ask what I mean my right hand once again comes down on her ass in rapid succession.

"Ahhh, eight nine… ten. Ohhhhhh God, eleven!"

Every time I make contact I can feel her pussy squeezing me. It feels so good that I don't want it to stop. So I keep going. my hand is stinging but I bring it down much harder than all the times before.

"Shit, Arizona. Twelve thirteen fourteen! God you feel so good. Your cock is so big and hard."

She's trying to get me to finish her off. She's playing to my ego, and it's working.

"Tell me that I'm the best you've ever had. That my cock is the biggest that's ever been in your pussy," I know that she will tell me what I want to hear. And I know that I'm big enough that it could be true.

"You are! Ooooh fuck. No one has ever made me come like you do. You're the biggest. You're the best. My pussy is **yours**."

That's all it takes for me to come. My orgasm rips through me as I continue to pump inside of Callie.

"Callie, oh my god! Oh fuck, you're making me come so hard! I fucking love coming inside you."

Callie comes with a low groan, she said this was about me and she's letting me have my high.

"Shit Callie," I pull out of her and kiss her red ass cheeks. "Lay on your back, I'm not finished yet."

Her eyes go wide but she listens. Of course she listens. As soon as she is on her back I dive and my mouth is immediately on her pussy. I can tell that she's sensitive from her orgasm but I don't relent. My tongue dips into her and then moves up to attach to her clit.

"Oh, god yes. Arizona. Yes. Fuck my pussy."

Her hands are in my hair and she's guiding me where she wants me. I pull my mouth away; she groans in protest.

"Hands above your head, Calliope. This pussy is mine and I'll eat it how I see fit."

Her eyes darken and there is a wicked smile on her lips as she obeys my command and reaches for the headboard once again. "Good girl," and then I'm back to work. My mouth is everywhere. I suck her lips into my mouth before I move back up to her clit. I suck it into my mouth before I nibble it gently with my teeth.

"Fuck! Arizona, fuck!"

I flick her clit with my tongue and I smoothly enter her with two fingers. She cries out. I don't slow down, I pump my fingers faster and my tongue doesn't relent. She comes with a loud cry.

"Oh my god oh my god. Fuuuu—oh fuck!"

I can't stop. I want her to come again so I continue to pound into her pussy. My mouth has moved up to nip at her hip bone. She's flailing wildly now. My arm is straining.

"Yellow light! Fuck! I just… I need a second."

I slow my movements, not stopping. I let her get her bearings as I kiss up her stomach to her breasts. I nuzzle my face in her cleavage and take a deep breath. Callie smells like sex and sweat. Her smell is turning me on even more. I continue my movements with my hand and make my way to her neck. I lick her pulse point and suck it into my mouth.

"Mmm, you taste so good. I can feel your heart racing. I want to keep fucking you. Are you ready for me again?" She is squeezing my fingers, restricting my movements. I pause, I kiss her mouth and it takes her a second to have the energy to kiss me back. When she does I can feel her walls relax and I remove my fingers.

"Mmm, green light," she smiles. I lean down and kiss her again and I enter her once again with my cock. She moans and I give her another moment to adjust again. My hips begin to move back and I thrust into her. I'm exhausted and I know that Callie has to be as well. I want to make this last one really count.

"I want you to come around my cock, Callie. I want you to tell me what you need this time, be a good girl and tell me what you need to come."

"All I need is you. Oh my god, you make me feel so good. The way your cock feels inside me. I didn't think that I could take any more but I never want it to stop."

She grips me behind my neck and thrusts her hips up into me, making my cock hit her deeper than before. I support her weight and allow her to essentially fuck herself on my cock. Soon her legs wrap around my waist and her shoulder blades are practically the only part of her touching the bed.

"Oh my got Callie. That's it. Fuck yourself, make yourself come."

Callie uses her shoulder to push into me and manages to roll us over so she is now on top. "Whoa! What are you doing?"

"I'm letting you know what it's going to take to make me come. I want to ride you. I love how deep you can get when I'm on top."

I have absolutely no problem with that. "Don't stop. Keep riding me."

She plants her hands on my shoulders, fingernails digging into my skin and grinds into me. She's rolling her hips onto my cock and from this position I can watch myself easing in and out of her.

"Oh god, that's it. Keep going Callie. I'm going to come soon."

She throws her head back and I take my chance to take my control back. When Callie lifts her hips I quickly thrust up repeatedly. I pound into her multiple times and Callie is keening now. I'm not going to be able to delay my orgasm much longer and I need her to come with me.

"Ahh, fuck Arizonaaa!"

I grab her waist so she can't lower herself and I continue pumping into her over and over.

"I'm going to… Oh fuck Arizona, I'm coming!"

I keep my hips moving, taking my pleasure. Only fifteen seconds after Callie's orgasm begins I'm following her. I release my come into her and I can feel hers flooding out. I'm positive that she is squirting all over me with the amount of wetness that I can feel.

Over a minute after her orgasm started Callie finally slumps forward over me still twitching, I can barely hear her whisper, "Red light." I carefully pull out of her and roll is onto our sides facing each other. Her eyes are closed while she catches her breath.

"Oh my god, Arizona. I'm so sorry! I've never done that before."

Wait, what? Callie sounds embarrassed but I'm just amazed, "What have I told you about apologizing to me for coming? You came harder than you ever have? I'm honored! You were so fucking amazing tonight… each time we came it was so much better than the last. And I love you."

She doesn't look convinced. "Please don't be embarrassed, love. I'm so thankful for you. And tonight was perfect."

Callie is still blushing but she nods her head, "You were the incredible one. I'm going to be sore tomorrow and I don't even care."

Now I'm the one blushing, I'm glad she liked tonight. Not that I'll want to do that all the time, but her surrendering herself to me was a fucking thrill. I love that she trusted me that much.

"Come on, beautiful. Let's go take a shower. Then we can sleep in the guest room, I'm not going to have the energy to change the sheets and the bed is going to need time to dry anyway."

I watch her make her way to the bathroom. Her hips are swinging and I know she's teasing me.

 _Red light, my ass._

* * *

 **A/N2**

Okay... so there it was...


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

Welcome back, hope you're all still with me after that last chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 15

I'm sitting in my office putting the final touches on my work for the week so I can finally go home. It has been a long few weeks, after Halloween I had to dive back into classes for midterms and I've been busy. Callie has been busy. We have been **too** busy to even see each other for more than a passing glance over the week especially, so I am very anxious to get out of here right now.

I pack up my bag and make my way out of my office for the weekend. I know Callie should be home since her schedule has finally slowed down too so I send her a text.

 **Hello beautiful, are you at your apartment?**

I continue to walk to the parking garage and in less than two minutes I receive her reply.

 **Yes, I just got home about ten minutes ago. Please tell me that you are on your way to see me? Not to sound clingy… but this is me being clingy ; )**

I have to laugh at her response. We have exchanged lots of texts this week most of which revolve around just forgetting about school and staying in bed to cuddle. Smiling, I return her text.

 **The answer is finally yes. I just got to my car, I'm going to come straight up to see you. (This is ME being clingy.)**

The drive home takes no time at all, speed limits are really just suggestions. I'm so excited to see Callie that I nearly forget to turn my car off. Once the button is officially pushed I make my way to the elevator and wait _im_ patiently for the car to arrive.

Too many seconds later I am knocking on Callie's door. It doesn't take long for her to open the door and greet me with a radiant smile.

"Arizona, I've missed you so much!" She pulls me by the shirt and kisses me hard on the lips. It takes me a second to register that her tongue is seeking entrance but soon our kiss is even more heated. I manage to pull back enough to drop my bag on the floor as Callie walks backwards to her couch, never once letting me go.

"Oh my god, Callie. I have missed you too. I hated not seeing you this week." She just answers with a moan and pulls me even more on top of her. We are officially making out like horny teenagers but I couldn't care less.

A few of my shirt buttons have been opened and my hands are in Callie's shirt so I can feel her skin beneath me. "Yes, Arizona. God, I've missed your hands on me." Now it's my turn to respond with a moan, I don't want to pull my lips away from her.

I'm kissing her neck and grinding my hips into her center. I can feel myself getting more aroused each second. Callie is pulling at my hair and panting as I make my way to kiss her chest. My phone vibrates in my pocket causing us both to jump. I'm about to ignore it but then I remember what time it is.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. I have to get that. It's probably my mom," I look sheepishly at Callie, "We are supposed to FaceTime today."

"It's okay, we should probably cool it anyway before we can't," she chuckles at herself.

I pull my phone out of my pocket that is still vibrating with a FaceTime call. But just as I'm about to accept it the vibrating stops.

"Dammit, hold on. Let me just text her that I'm getting home and let her know I'll call her back."

I send a quick text letting my mother know that I've just walked in the door and I will call her back when I power up my iPad. "That should buy us a few minutes." I get up to head to my bag so I can grab the aforementioned iPad when all of a sudden Callie is the one cursing.

"Shit! Arizona, I'm in my second trimester. Did you tell your parents?"

"Of course I didn't tell my parents, we agreed to do that together… wait, shit! The first trimester is over? We have to tell our parents?" I'm panicking now. I forgot what the dates were with how busy we have both been.

"Okay, it will be alright. We don't have to tell them right now. Do you want to go to your apartment to call them, or did you want some privacy?"

"No, I don't need privacy. Um, maybe we don't tell them but you could meet them? I mean I did tell my mom about you. I'm sure she told the colonel."

"You call your dad 'the colonel'?"

"That's what you got out of that conversation," I laugh, "I just asked if you wanted to meet my parents."

"Oh, sorry," she looks to me shyly, "I would be honored, thank you for asking."

With that settled I make my way back to the couch to sit beside Callie and press the call button. It's ringing for a second when I notice that my shirt is still unbuttoned.

"Shit!" I go to fix the buttons before the call is answered. Luckily, I get the last button right before I see my parents' faces.

"There is our beautiful daughter, did you forget about our date?" My mother can't ever answer with a simple 'hello'. Both of my parents are in view, my mother has her face a little close and the colonel is sitting military straight. I feel Callie straighten up beside me even though she isn't in view yet.

"Hi, momma. Colonel. I'm sorry for being late. How are you both?"

"We are wonderful, dear. Where are you? That isn't your apartment." I guess now is good.

"No, I'm not at my apartment. I'm at Callie's. I wanted you both to meet her." My mother squeals and I roll my eyes.

"Oh Daniel, do you remember me telling you Arizona was seeing someone?" He just nods his head in response, "I've been looking forward to finally seeing her, well, where is she?"

I turn the screen so that we are both in frame and my mother has her hands clasped over her mouth but I can tell that she is smiling.

"Momma, Colonel… this is my girlfriend Callie Torres. Calliope, I'd like you to meet my parents Dr. Barbara Robbins and Colonel Daniel Robbins." Callie has my hand held tightly in hers and she is smiling at them.

"It's so nice to meet you both, Arizona speaks very highly of you." This has my mother beaming and even the colonel looks impressed.

"You're very sweet dear. Arizona told me about you too, I'm glad to finally meet you after nearly three months," she looks pointedly at me with that comment.

"We have been busy, momma. Don't give her a hard time… or me."

"Don't be rude to your mother, Corporal. Now Callie, Barb tells me that you are a professor as well. You look very young."

I know better than to talk back after that and he would find it even more rude if I answered for her, so I just squeeze Callie's and as encouragement.

"Yes sir, I teach English as well. This is my first year... I'm twenty-three." Callie looks to me and I smile. She smiles back and turns her attention to the screen once more.

"Hmm, impressive. Where did you go to school?" This is turning into an interrogation and I shouldn't let it continue. Just as I'm about to ask for a change in subject Callie continues, seemingly unbothered by the questions.

"I went to The University of Miami, sir. That's where I grew up as well, my family still lives there."

"That's a very good school," he sits up a bit straighter, "I know you have been seeing my daughter for a while and I'm not too old to think you aren't sleeping together. I want to know that you have good intentions and that you don't have a problem with anything about her."

"Daniel!" My mother tries to stop him but it's my turn.

" **Colonel** , with all due respect sir, you are out of line. Callie doesn't have to answer your questions about our relationship. And the fact of the matter is that I'm a little insulted that you would think I would not only be with someone who didn't respect me but to also want to introduce that person to my parents. I'm not going to ask you to apologize to me, but you owe one to Callie."

"Arizona, it's okay. I understand and I don't mind answering his questions."

"No, Callie. I trust you and that is all that matters, I don't need you to be interrogated the first time you have a conversation with my parents!" I can't believe this is happening.

"This isn't an interrogation. And don't act like you have a flawless track record with relationships, Corporal. Your mother and I are allowed to worry about you and it is my right as your father to know that you are being respected."

The conversation stops for a few moments. My mother is just waiting for someone to bend first, both the colonel and I know it won't be either of us. Thankfully, or unfortunately Callie doesn't know the Robbins standoff rules so she is the one to break the silence.

"Sir, I appreciate that you care for your daughter. And though it is a little forward I can understand why you are asking. I want you both to know that I have nothing but love and respect for Arizona. And she is the same with me. As far as my intentions go, I plan to be with her for a long as she will let me."

I lean into Callie's side for comfort and to thank her for her words as she continues, "I know that in the grand scheme of things that three months isn't that long. And some people would think that it's too early to feel so sure and in love. But I knew from the first night that Arizona Robbins was special. I knew right away that we were supposed to meet and that we are meant to be something."

My mother has tears in her eyes and the heartfelt words. To most my father would look unimpressed, but I know that the look in his eyes right now is pride. It makes me feel so incredibly happy.

"Thank you for answering my questions. You seem like a smart young woman; I trust that Arizona is in good hands."

"Okay, now if you are through with the inappropriate questions let's move onto less awkward conversation."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot why we called. I wanted to see if it would be okay for us to spend Thanksgiving with you? Daniel finally took some time off and we haven't gotten to spend a holiday with you in far too long."

"That would be great, momma. You know that you are both always welcome and the guest room is always ready."

"That's great news, dear. But now that you are in a relationship maybe your father and I could just stay in a hotel, I wouldn't want us to be in the way." I'm about to tell her that she doesn't have to do that when Callie chimes in.

"Dr. Robbins, I couldn't possibly allow you to stay in a hotel because of me. Arizona and I don't spend every day together, I'm sure I could give her to you for the few days that you are in town."

"Callie, please call me Barbara. And that is very nice of you to offer. But I want to be able to meet you in person as well. If you are both sure it won't be too crowded Daniel and I will stay in the guest room again."

"We are sure," I don't want to make plans to spend time away from Callie especially after this last month, "The guest room is always yours. And we can always stay at Callie's if you two get on my nerves."

"Very funny young lady. Now I want to hear more about the two of you. Callie, is my daughter treating you right?"

"Hey! I thought you were both on my side?"

"There are no sides, dear. And I know we raised you to treat people right, I'm just making sure it stuck."

I don't remember the last time I rolled my eyes so much. My mother is certainly bringing out my teenage years."

"She treats me very well, Dr. Robbins," at a pointed glare she corrects herself, "I mean Barbara. She is wonderful. You have raised an incredible woman." I'm blushing now and I don't want my parents to see it, "Okay, so momma just send me your travel plans and I will make sure I'm there to pick you up from the airport. I don't mean to cut this conversation short, but I promised Callie dinner and I'm getting pretty hungry. Is it okay if we talk later?"

"Of course, you girls go get some food. I'm so glad that you introduced us, Arizona. We'll talk soon. Love you."

"Love you both, bye." With a final round of 'nice to meet you' we sign off.

"I'm so sorry about my dad. That was really embarrassing. Thank you for being so great about it."

"I would do anything for you, Arizona. And I know that they just care about you. I'm sure they worried a lot about you growing up, being different is hard. But I didn't lie to them. I don't plan on going anywhere. I love you."

"I love you, too," I kiss her on the lips, "Mmm, what do you think about ordering Chinese?"

"Hmm, I think that as long as you order extra egg rolls I'm in. Your kid is hungry tonight."

"Well we can't have the two of you starving, can we? I'll call it in."

* * *

I'm cleaning up for dinner while Callie relaxes on the couch. We decided that after the heavy conversation with my parents that we would just watch a movie while we ate. It was definitely what I needed tonight. We shared kisses while trying to sneak extra chicken from each other's containers. I feel a lot more relaxed than I have in a while. But with Thanksgiving only a week away I know we have to make some plans. Relaxing mindless night officially over.

"What does your family usually do for Thanksgiving?" Callie moves her feet so I can sit on the couch and then plants them on my lap.

"It's a surprisingly small affair. Just the four of us would get together for dinner. Now that Aria has Tomás and Olivia it would be the six of us. We would all spend the day in the kitchen together. Cooking and drinking wine. By the time the turkey was done we would all be too full to eat," she's smiling and I can tell that she is remembering some of the amazing holidays.

"Why don't you invite them all here? I mean my parents will be here and we haven't told them all about the baby, it would be perfect. We could all get to know each other and our parents could meet. Wouldn't it be nice to tell them in person?"

"Are you serious?" She kind of looks shocked, "That's a lot of people in one apartment. Even if Aria can't make it."

"I'm serious. So, it's six or nine people at dinner. I'm sure they won't all stay here, I mean your dad didn't even stay here last time and it was just him. I have a huge dining room, and I've been meaning to buy a new table. I could get one with like ten chairs and it would be perfect!"

I'm excited about my idea, I have always loved Thanksgiving, it was always less stressful than Christmas but we still got together and had food and wine. When I was in the Marines I never got to spend Christmas stateside but I was able to take leave for a few Thanksgivings. Ever since I've been in Seattle I haven't made a big production of it.

"Okay, I can ask. As long as there isn't something big happening with the hotels they should all be able to take vacation." I just stare at her for a second before she realizes, "You want me to ask them now, don't you?"

"Yes!"

"Alright," she laughs, "Hold your horses, I'll text them now." She fires off a text and then turns to me, "You do realize that if we tell them about the baby in person they're going to be able to kill both of us, right?"

My eyes go wide, "You think they're going to be mad?" I let the excitement of getting to celebrate my favorite holiday get to my head. Of course they are going to be mad, I knocked up their daughter! Oh man, what did I just do?

"I was kidding, sweetie. I don't think they are going to be mad. We are both adults and now we are in a committed relationship. I just think they are going to be shocked is all. My dad really likes you and I talk to Aria about you all the time."

"All the time, huh? What do you say about me?" I wiggle my eyebrows at her and she just shoves me with her foot.

"All good things… well, mostly."

"Hey! Not funny, everything about me is good!"

"Yes, you are so humble too." Just then her phone chimes, "It's Aria. She says that she will put in for a long weekend tomorrow that way she and Tomás will be able to spend four days here. She also said that she will be sure to make my dad do the same."

"Yay! We will have to go shopping tomorrow. If I find a table tomorrow I can have it delivered before they all get here. I have to make sure that my apartment is spotless and go to the grocery store. Do you have anything special that you want to make for dinner? We usually just go really traditional with turkey, stuffing, potatoes, pie... that sort of thing."

"You are adorable when you are this excited. I think that sounds good, we usually stay pretty American aside from having some tamales and Aria always makes a poblano y maíz cazuela," at my questioning look she continues, "It's a spicy corn casserole."

"Yum, will you come shopping with me tomorrow?"

"Yes, if you promise that we can go to bed right now. You may be full of energy but I'm exhausted."

"I'm actually coming off of my excitement high, and I've had a long week, too… so bed sounds good. I didn't bring anything with me so I hope you don't mind me sleeping in my boxers," I wink.

"If you insist on wearing something I suppose that boxers are okay. But that's all, no arguments."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

 **A/N2**

Can you believe they haven't told their parents yet? Yeah, so can I.

For those of you looking for Shonda style "Drama! Thrills!" you probably won't find it here. This is after all a romance story at heart with just a bit of drama along the way. It's not all going to be light and fluffy and depending how long I decide to go we may see some more intense storylines. Just wanted to put that out there :)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I wake up suddenly. I think I was having a dream about naughty things but I can't remember. I notice that the room is still dark so I know that it is early so I am about to brush it off and try to go back to sleep. That's when I hear it, Callie is moaning in her sleep and squirming her ass against me. I try to control my reaction. I don't want to wake her up if she is still sleeping, but things are getting hard. Literally.

My hand is wrapped around her middle and I can feel her baby bump under my palm. This gives me a completely different feeling. She just sort of popped in the last week or so and it makes me feel proud. It's like I can see that she is carrying my baby now. She is still pressing against me, I just tighten my hold and try to slow my breathing. I can still get back to sleep and pretend this isn't happening.

 _"Oh, Arizona."_

Okay, maybe I won't be able to get anymore sleep. Callie is now moaning out my name. She's having a dirty dream, about me. That sends a jolt of arousal straight through me. I still don't think I should wake her so I just place a gentle kiss on the back of her neck and try to let her enjoy her dream.

 _"Oh god, yes. Please…"_

You're strong, Robbins. You can get through this.

Just as I finish that thought Callie takes my hand from her belly and places it on her center. She is wearing panties but I can feel the heat through them. "Oh, fuck," I can't help but moan. I don't know what to do. She is clearly still sleeping but I really want her to be awake right now.

"Callie?"

No answer.

"Baby, are you awake?"

Still nothing.

I make a decision; I slip my hand below the band of her panties so I can cup her directly. Even if she is still sleeping she can enjoy her dream that much more and I'll just be giving her what she wants. I don't move my hand; I'm just applying light pressure where she placed my hand before.

 _"Mmm, yes. More."_

"That's it baby," I gently coax, "You feel so good. Keep going."

She's grinding in earnest now, the feeling of her wet pussy in my hand and her ass rubbing against my cock has me hard. I'm whispering in her ear in encouragement and planting more kisses on her neck.

Her movements are getting faster and more frantic now, all of a sudden, she stiffens in my arms.

"Fuck! Arizona?"

"I'm here baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah… um, I was having a really good dream." At that I apply pressure with my hand and she moans.

"You weren't just dreaming, baby. You woke me up with your moaning. You grabbed my hand and put it right here so you could grind against it," I want her keep doing it, "Did you come, Callie? Did I fuck you so good in your dream that I made you come?"

"Oh god… al-almost. I was so close right before I woke up."

"What were you dreaming about?" I continue to grind into her. My fingers are barely brushing her clit.

"Mmm… keep going, Arizona. You feel so good."

"I know, you told me that already. You were calling my name… so tell me, how was I fucking you?"

"L-like this… oh god, you were behind me just like this. You were touching my breasts and grinding into my ass. And yo-you were inside me."

"Is that what you want? Do you want me inside of you?"

"Yes! Yes, please… I need you."

I waste no more time, I rip her panties down her legs and wiggle out of my boxers. As soon as we are both naked I immediately go back to my position behind her and grab her leg so I can line myself up behind her. I rub my cock through her folds a few times and I can feel just how much she needs me.

"Fuck, Callie. You're dripping wet. I'm going to slide right in."

"Then do it. Don't make me wait!"

I don't, I push my cock into her wet opening and immediately I am completely surrounded by her pussy. The only sound for the next few minutes is the sound of skin slapping together and our moans.

"I love you, Callie. And I love you like this. The way you're completely ready for me. Mmm, you are so wet… I can hear it. Do you hear how wet you are, Callie?"

"God, yes. You make me so wet all the time Arizona. I'm always so ready for you. I love you, keep going… don't stop."

My hands are reaching for everything. I have my hands on her breasts and I'm tweaking her nipples. Every time I pull hard she moans even louder. Her walls are squeezing me tighter and more frequently now. I know that she was on the brink of orgasm before she even woke up and at this rate she won't last much longer.

"I won't stop, baby. But I want you to let go. I want you to come." I pump my hips rapidly to try to make her obey my command. She is squirming and grinding back into me with every thrust.

"I need more… I need you to touch my clit, please."

"Mmm, but your tits feel so good. Why don't you rub your clit, baby?" The thought of her touching herself makes me moan, I wish I was at a better angle but I will be able to feel her movements.

She doesn't even pause, she reaches down an as soon as her fingers make contact with her pussy she is moaning loudly. She reaches down to her opening and I can feel her hand cup my dick as it slides in and out of her.

"Oh god, I love you being inside of me. You're stretching me so much, baby." She takes the moisture that she gathered and starts rubbing her clit. She moans and starts rubbing faster circles. Every few passes she bucks into her hand.

I want her to come first, but I'm on the edge now, "Callie, I'm not going to last much longer. I need you to come, baby. **Come**. Come around my cock."

Like some sort of sex goddess, she immediately explodes with a perfectly timed orgasm, "Ohhhhh shiiiiit! Fuckkkkk, fuckkk fuck. Keep going baby... Keep fucking me until you come."

It only takes a few more thrusts before I follow with my own much needed orgasm, "God, fuck! Shit, I'm still coming... I'm coming so hard inside of you, baby."

My hips slow and Callie is no longer rubbing her clit. I'm still inside of her as we both take our time to come down from our highs. Once I can feel her pussy release me I slowly pull out. I lay a kiss on her shoulder, "That was amazing. I'm glad your dream woke me up."

We both laugh, "I agree. I have missed you and was disappointed that I was too tired last night. My mind apparently had other ideas, thankfully," she yawns, "Do you know what time it is?"

"No, and I'm too comfy to move. So, let's just go back to sleep."

"Sleep definitely, but I have to pee," she untangles herself to get out of bed, "Don't move, I will be back in a minute and I want to spend the night naked in your arms, so no getting dressed."

"You got it, boss."

Three minutes later we are once again cuddled under the covers, naked. Neither of us looked at the clock so I have no idea how much more sleep I'm getting. But as long as I get to hold Callie like this I don't care. _Today is going to be a good day._

* * *

The next time I wake up there is sunlight streaming through the windows. We are both in the same position as when we fell asleep. I can't help but snuggle into Callie even more. I just love the way her body feels against me.

"Mmm, good morning," she mumbles. I lean down and kiss her on the side of her neck.

"Good morning, indeed. How did you sleep?"

"I slept very well, and I had a wonderful dream in the middle of the night," she giggles, "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm, I did. I had a pretty good dream, too. What are the odds?"

"I'd say that they're pretty good. Do you want to get up and have breakfast before we go out today?"

I rub my hand over her baby bump, "Are my loves hungry?"

"Yes, baby wants something sweet."

I laugh at the fact that she keeps blaming the baby for her cravings, "Well, then it's a good thing that his momma makes excellent pancakes. How does that sound?"

"'His' momma, since when is it a boy?"

"I was just trying it out, I don't like saying 'it' all the time. What do you think we are having?"

"I'm not sure, and we won't figure out for another five weeks. But I do know that pancakes sound good right now, so let's go 'momma'."

"You're no fun, we can talk about it over breakfast though. Why don't you hop in the shower while I make us some awesome pancakes?"

"You don't need any help?" At the shake of my head she agrees, "Okay, thank you. I'll see you in a few minutes." And with a kiss she is off to the bathroom while I put on my jeans from last night and a t-shirt to head to the kitchen and mix up some batter.

Several minutes later I have a small stack of pancakes finished and Callie enters into her kitchen looking radiant. "A girl could get used to this, thank you for making breakfast. It smells amazing."

"Well I hope you like it, you were out of vanilla so they aren't my awesome pancakes, they should still be good though," I wink at her and hand her a plate, "Go sit down and enjoy these while they're hot. I'll be finished in a second."

I prepare a couple pancakes for myself and then I join Callie at the breakfast bar. "Oh my god, these are so good. If these aren't your awesome pancakes, I'm not sure if I could handle the real thing. This is exactly what I needed this morning."

"I thought what you needed this morning I already gave you," I wink at her and take a bite of my own pancake. _Not too bad._

She blushes, "Well yes, you definitely did. But I have no idea what time that was so I'm calling that what I needed last night and this breakfast is what I need this morning. That way you've satisfied all of my cravings."

"Well, I like the way that sounds so it's a deal." We spend a few moments quietly eating. Just enjoying the peaceful morning. When I'm about finished with breakfast I remember our earlier conversation.

"So, you really haven't thought about what we are having?"

"Not really, I just want to have a healthy baby… And an easy pregnancy," she laughs, "Boy or girl I will be happy."

"That's what everyone always says, but you have to have pictured it at some point. Maybe even before you were pregnant. I won't tell anyone if you're wrong, I am just curious."

"Okay fine, you big bully," I laugh at her feigned frustration, "I guess when I first found out I pictured a little girl. She had my skin tone and my hair. But when I pictured her eyes they were just like yours."

"If she looks anything like you she is going to be absolutely gorgeous."

"Or you, Arizona. You're so beautiful. I really hope that our baby has your eyes. No matter when I have pictured them, they're always your eyes. And I know it is more likely that the baby will look more like me, with dark hair and everything. But lately when I picture our baby _he_ looks so much like you."

I gasp as I picture it. She is speaking so reverently now and she has all of my attention.

"I see a beautiful little boy, Arizona. And he has your nose. And your dimples. God, your dimples are so cute on you but on a little baby? It takes my breath away. His eyes are bright blue and he has a mop of blonde hair... He's so beautiful," her smile is beaming.

I wipe a tear from my eye, "Wow. It sounds like you've given this a lot of thought."

She shrugs and blushes lightly, "I think about our family every day." _Our family._ "Now you have to tell me what your thoughts are. You said 'he' earlier so I'm assuming that you're hoping for a boy?"

"Not hoping. I was just trying it out to see how it sounded. I've pictured a little girl who looks just like you, just like you described. Only when I see her she has chocolate eyes just like you as well. She has your beautiful smile and she is just… perfect."

"She will be perfect."

"Absolutely. And when I picture a boy he has your skin tone and he has curly brown hair. His eyes are lighter but they're still brown and just as beautiful. Whatever we are having, I'm excited for it. For our family."

"You're so right," she reaches for my hand and squeezes it gently. "Have you thought about any names?"

"No, what about you?"

"Not yet, maybe we should wait until we know what we are having so we can at least narrow that part down?"

"Sounds like a good idea. Okay," I hop up, "So I need to take a shower before we head out shopping and I don't have any clothes here. So, I'm going to head up to my apartment to get ready and then we can go. How does that sound?"

"Good idea, why don't I just come with you so we can leave as soon as you're finished and you won't have to come back here?"

"Sounds like a plan, are you ready now?"

"Let me just grab my shoes," she pops into her bedroom for a minute, "Okay, I'm ready."

"Let's go, beautiful."

* * *

An hour or so later we find ourselves meandering through a furniture store downtown. I know that we are here so that I can get a dining room table but we are currently looking at cribs. All of the baby talk this morning has our minds focused on what is to come in the next few months.

"I like the dark wood, I think it looks classic and it pretty much matches any paint color."

"I agree; I have always hated white furniture. Even in a baby's room. I should show you pictures of Olivia's room some time. Aria and Tomás went all out. I mean she's two and her room is way nicer than mine," she laughs at the truthfulness of her statement.

"Well I'm not sure if we will try to top that, but I'm sure it will be awesome. Let's take a look at what we set out to do though, I think I know what I want but I don't want to limit myself so I'm not going to tell you."

She laughs, "Well alright then. I'll give you my opinion but this is your table."

"True, but I want you to like it. It's for our family after all."

We head over to look at the dining sets. I don't want anything too fancy, that's not really my style and I can only imagine how it would hold up against a toddler. A few sales people come to greet us while we are browsing, most of them annoy me so I give them the classic, "We are just looking" line and they leave. We have looked at a few sets by now and I finally see one that I really like. It's a butcher block style but the wood is a medium brown. There are several different styles of chairs surrounding it so we can pick which ones we like best.

"What do you think of this one?"

She considers the table for a moment, "Yeah, it looks like it is big enough for the amount of chairs you want. And I think it would fit the room. Which chairs do you like?"

Just as I'm about to answer another sales person approaches, "Good afternoon, ladies. Are you finding anything you like?" She looks to be about twenty or so with short brown hair shaved into an undercut. _Definitely family._ I'm about to give her the same line as I've given the others when she speaks again, "I'm sorry, I just have to say that you two make a beautiful couple. I saw you looking at the baby furniture and I just couldn't help but come over here to say 'hi'. You both look really happy, I'm a little envious" she laughs, "But I've seen you turn all of my coworkers away so I'll let you get back to looking. Have a good day."

I stop her before she leaves, "Actually, can you tell us a little about this table?" Callie looks almost as surprised as the sales person. I take Callie's hand in my own, "And thank you for saying that." I smile at her and she blushes.

She introduces herself as Charlie and we exchange pleasantries before getting down to business, "Well the table comes in a few different sizes. This one seats twelve, there is an eight, and a six as well. Which one were you thinking?"

"Definitely the twelve. I want it to be big enough for our families at Thanksgiving. What I am unsure of is the chairs. I don't want them to be too crazy. I'll just get sick of them," I laugh, "And of course they have to be durable. There will be tiny little sticky fingers around. What do you think, Callie?"

"I like the bench, but I think that would be hard to get into. Um, I like this one too." She points to a simple looking chair with no arms and a dark color cushion.

Charlie speaks up, "That's a good choice. I agree that the bench would be awkward if it's long enough to seat five on each side. That chair comes with either white, cream, or black cushions. Why don't you try it out and see if you like how it sits?"

I nod at Callie and I pull he chair out for her to try it out. "It's comfy, but it's up to you, Arizona."

"None of that, it's a decision that we are going to make together. I really like the chair you picked, what do you think of the table?"

"You have good taste," she winks at me, "Did you want to keep looking or is this the one?"

"I think we are done here. Charlie, I'll need the table, twelve chairs, and please tell me you can deliver it before Thursday," I smile at the girl, hopefully the Robbins dimples can pull some favors. With Thanksgiving less than a week away I really hope it's still possible. Callie just rolls her eyes at me.

"Well, you should be in luck. Tomorrow might be booked but we promise two-day delivery maximum. If you want to head to the front with me I can get your invoice prepared and check the delivery schedule."

"That's great! This was much easier than I thought it would be."

"I aim to please." Hmm, Charlie has her own charm I see.

Twenty minutes later we have set up delivery, surprisingly for tomorrow and paid for everything. Now that the furniture business is taken care we can focus on the much cheaper and boring bit that is grocery shopping.

"I know that I'm really excited about Thanksgiving but I absolutely hate grocery shopping. Can't we just get the food delivered too?"

Callie laughs at my whining, "Of course we can, love. But it will be okay. I'll help you and it will be fun. I like doing boring things with you," she winks.

"I guess that's sweet… And I like doing boring things with you too."

 _I like doing everything with her._

* * *

 **A/N**

Okay, so I won't tell you if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl. But I will take any suggestions for names.

Hope you are all still enjoying. Thank you : )


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

Okay, this is the big reveal. The girls are very nervous, but let's find out if they need to be.

I hope y'all like it. Thanks to those who have PM'd and reviewed :)

* * *

Chapter 17

I'm running around my apartment like a chicken with its head cut off. I'm checking to make sure that everything is in place for tomorrow. Of course it is, I've checked at least twice already. My new dining room table looks amazing and fits the space perfectly. I stop what I'm doing and sigh, I need to leave in a few minutes for the airport. If I don't calm down, I'm going to make myself crazy. _Or vomit._

Callie and I decided to tell our parents about the baby today rather than wait for dinner tomorrow. We figured that this would be easier under the circumstances. My parents arrive first and we can tell them without having to go into detail about the 'how'. When Callie's parents arrive later today we will have to tell them about the baby _and_ about me. Admittedly it has us both a little nervous. Callie has assured me more than a few times that her family won't have a problem with me and that I should just relax as much as possible

Easier said than done.

I check my watch and realize I need to head out. I grab my jacket and keys and make my way to get Callie. She tried to tell me that I should go alone and we could meet up after I catch up with my parents, but I insisted that she come so we could tell them right away. Together.

I knock on Callie's door and she calls out that it's open. Entering her apartment, I don't see her so I make my way to her bedroom where I can hear her moving around. The sight I'm met with has me laughing a little. Callie is topless running back and forth from her closet to her bathroom. Every time she comes back out she's muttering something while taking another shirt from her closet.

"Hey, sweetie... Can I help you with anything?"

She just glares at me and takes another shirt into the bathroom. "Ugh, all of these shirts make me look pregnant!"

"You are pregnant," she's coming back out now with yet another shirt discarded and I can tell that wasn't the right thing to say. "I just mean… you look so beautiful pregnant. What's the problem?"

"Thank you. But the _problem_ is that I don't _want_ to look pregnant. I am meeting your parents for the first time, Arizona. And we are going to tell them that I am indeed pregnant with your baby. Their **first** **grandchild**. I can't show up _looking_ pregnant!"

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. So don't try logic on me right now. Just help me find a shirt that doesn't make me look sixteen weeks pregnant."

"Yes ma'am," I say as she glares at me once more.

* * *

Roughly an hour later we are waiting in the airport for my parents. Callie decided on a loose-fitting sweater that looks gorgeous on her, but more importantly hides her baby bump. It took a little more convincing on my part to get her to leave the apartment, but we did it. And we weren't late! I received a text from my mother about five minutes ago telling me that they've gotten their luggage so they should be here any minute. Just as I'm checking my watch Callie taps me on the arm.

"I think I see them."

"Okay, here we go," I grab her hand and make my way toward them. I can see my mom tugging my dad's arm and pointing in our direction.

"Arizona! Hi, baby! Oh, my goodness, Callie you're even more beautiful in person! You're practically glowing."

Callie and I exchange a glance at that, "Thank you."

"Hi momma. Hello, Colonel. How was your flight?"

"Satisfactory. You didn't have to pick us up, I'm sure it would have been easier to take a cab rather than try to fit into your race car."

"Oh Daniel, don't be a grump. We appreciate the ride; we just don't want to inconvenience you girls."

I roll my eyes where my father can't see me as I reach for my mother's luggage, "Don't worry, Colonel. We drove Callie's car. I'm sure you'll have no trouble getting in and out. Besides, we wanted to take you to an early lunch. I'm sure you're hungry after your flight."

"Oh that sounds lovely, doesn't it Daniel?"

"Yes, Barb."

As we make our way out of the airport we make small talk and my mother is absolutely fawning over Callie. _I hope that's a good sign._

* * *

We decided to have lunch at a little bistro that has a little something of everything. We are about half way through our meal when I think I might have enough courage to break the ice. I reach for Callie's hand beside me and squeeze. We make eye contact any she nods her head, knowing exactly what I'm asking.

"Okay, well I am really glad that you two are here and we will be getting to spend the holiday together. I'm also really happy that you will be able to meet Callie's family tomorrow. The thing is that we have something to tell you all and we really wanted to do it in person."

I pause, I try to pull all of the comfort from Callie's touch as I can. "The thing is…"

"Oh my god," my mother interrupts, "Are you engaged?" _Wait, what?_

"What? No, momma. We aren't getting married. _Even though I sort of asked,_ " I finish under my breath.

Callie tightens her hold on my hand, a little painfully I might add. I guess I said that last part out loud. "What I mean to say is that…" here it goes, "Callie is pregnant. We are going to have a baby."

I hold my breath. All I can do is hold Callie's hand and look at my parents waiting for a reaction. My dad is just sitting there stoically waiting for my mother to react first. Callie is looking at me worriedly and I just shrug my shoulders and try to take as much comfort from Callie's touch as possible.

Finally, my mother comes back to life, "Arizona Robbins, are you serious? This isn't some sort of joke you're playing on your poor mother because I'm always telling you that you need to settle down, is it?"

This sounds like a positive reaction, "No ma'am, we are serious. She's um… She's sixteen weeks almost."

There is another pause and my mother is sporting a confused expression, "Sixteen weeks? Sixteen weeks! And you are just now telling us? How could you wait so long to tell me that I'm going to be a grandma?"

"Barb, let the girls talk. I'm sure Arizona can explain what happened."

"Thank you, and I'd love to explain. Let me start with why we waited to tell you. Obviously, we haven't been together long," I clear my throat and my mother looks pointedly at me.

"I'd say that's an understatement, wouldn't you?"

"Momma, you thought we were getting _married_ less than ten minutes ago. Can I please just tell you the story?"

She raises her hands in defense and I continue, "Like I was saying… Things have been moving pretty quickly. We found out only a few weeks after we'd met that we had gotten pregnant our first night together. We have been trying to figure things out from there. Neither of us wants to feel like we are forced to be together because of the baby so we have really been trying to be a normal couple who has only been together for about three months. The most important thing is that we love each other and we are going to love this baby. I really hope you can be happy for us. For our family."

My mom wipes a tear from her eye, "Of course we are happy for you! I can tell that Callie makes you really happy just by the way you talk about her. And the way that you have been looking at her this whole time just… it melts my heart! I mean, I'm shocked but that doesn't have to be a bad thing. You two are grown women and you can make the right decisions for yourselves and for a baby. Can I ask how your parents took the news, Callie?"

"Oh, well we haven't told them yet. You are actually the first ones we've sat down to tell," she's not lying technically and I love her for it. My mom looks thrilled with that news. "Their flight gets in this evening and we are planning on telling them about it then. I think they will be very accepting of… _everything_ knowing how much I care for Arizona." She of course doesn't have to elaborate on what she means by 'everything'.

My father speaks up for the first time, "I'm glad to hear that you think that, Callie. I won't let anyone hurt my daughter or speak ill of my grandchild."

Callie looks touched by this, "I respect that very much, sir. And I feel the same way. Whether they choose to accept it or not, Arizona and this baby will be my family. Forever. I love them both very much."

My father nods, "You need to marry this girl, Corporal."

Callie giggles and my mother nods wholeheartedly, "Give us a break, will you? One life changing event at a time."

"It's okay, sweetie. No one is going to rush us," she leans over and kisses my cheek. Once my mother stops 'awing' we continue on with our lunch. There is a little more talk of the baby, but I try to keep the conversation light. Allowing my parents opportunity to get to know the beautiful woman beside me.

Once the bill is paid we make our way home so that my parents can relax after their trip. This is perfect because it gives me and Callie some privacy before we have to have the same conversation with her family. We decide to relax on her couch for a while.

"I think that went well, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, I think that knowing you're carrying her first grandchild gives you extra points with my mom. Maybe I don't have to get her anything for Christmas now!"

Callie laughs, "Very funny. I'm trying to be serious. What are you thinking?"

"I think it was good. I mean it wasn't the most conventional start to a relationship but they can see how happy I am. How could they have a problem with that?"

"Mmm, you're right. I love that they know how happy you are. You make me really happy too," she leans over and kisses me on the lips. "How are you feeling about the talk with my parents?"

"I'm trying to believe you and trust that you are right," I groan, "But I can't stop imagining the worst-case scenario. I really want tonight to go well. I want our baby to have a _whole_ family."

"And she will, tonight will be great. And even if it's not she will still have your side of the family, right?"

I smile at the use of 'she', we keep trying to switch it up ever since we decided no more 'it'. But that isn't what I meant. I choose to go along anyway, "Yes, absolutely." Callie knows me too well; she can hear how my voice is off.

"Arizona, what are you thinking? Please tell me."

"I'm just nervous that if your parents don't accept me that you will choose them," she looks horrified at my words but I continue, "They are your family. It would make sense for you to choose them over someone you have only been with for three months."

"Okay, there are so many things that I need to say right now, and you need to listen," she pauses to make sure I'm listening so I nod for her to go on. "You aren't just someone I've been dating for three months. You are the mother of my child. No matter what happens that fact doesn't change. This baby is yours. Do you understand that?"

"Yes."

"Okay good. The next thing you need to understand is that I love you. I won't let my parents come between us. I'm a little offended that you think I would just throw what we have away if my parents said so. Would you give up on us that easily?"

I'm quick to answer, "Of course not!"

"Well then don't be so stupid to think that I would."

I have the decency to look sheepish, "I'm sorry, Callie. I just really want your parents to accept this."

"I know you do, sweetie. Let's take a break. We will find out soon enough."

"Okay, I could use a nap anyway."

Callie laughs, "That sounds like plan. Your child has worn me out, let's go to my bedroom."

* * *

I wake up to a phone ringing. The room is darker than when we came to lay down so I think our short nap turned a bit long. I groan and roll over, "Callie?" All I get in response is a grunt.

"Callie, your phone is ringing."

"Oh shit, what time is it?" She picks up her phone, "It's Aria, hold on. Hello?"

I can't hear the other side of the conversation so I just wait.

"Yes, I'm at home… I figured we could order in… Yeah, that way we can all catch up… How long until you check in… Okay, we will be ready."

Callie hangs up the phone and rolls over to look at me, "They just landed, Aria says dinner here sounds good. We probably have a couple of hours."

"Okay, I should probably go check on my parents. Do you want to come with me?"

"That's okay, why don't you go hang out with them for a little bit while I tidy up here and get ready. I'd like to take a shower before they get here."

"Do you want me to stay and help? Tidy up I mean, not help you in the shower," I smirk.

"Very funny… I'm sure. Now get out of here before I change my mind."

"So bossy, but okay. Let me know when you want me to come back down," I lean over the bed and kiss her, "Bye, I love you."

"Love you, too."

I hop out of bed and make my way back up to my apartment. When I enter I see my father sitting at the breakfast bar sipping on coffee and my mother is dusting.

"Momma, what are you doing? I cleaned yesterday, you don't have to do that."

"I just noticed some dust, dear. I won't be long. Did you and Callie have a nice afternoon together?"

"Yeah, I just came home to spend a couple of hours with you before her family gets here. We're just going to order in. What have you two been up to?"

"I convinced your father to take a little nap when we got back. Other than that we have just been relaxing. I hope you don't mind but we used your Netflix to watch a couple of shows."

"Of course not, you just make yourselves at home. I'm sorry I was gone for so long, we actually fell asleep too. Why don't we put on a fresh pot of coffee and turn Netflix back on? I'd like to relax with you before I go have dinner, and I don't want you cleaning anymore on your vacation."

"The pot's fresh, I'll pour you a cup. Barb, do you want one?"

"Yes dear, thank you. Arizona, what would you like to watch?"

"Just whatever you were watching is fine," my dad hands me a cup, "Thanks. Now… let's relax."

About half way through an episode of some weird cop show my mom breaks the comfortable silence, "Oh, your father and I were going to go out to dinner tonight. We weren't sure if you would want to have dinner here or at Callie's so we figured we'd leave just in case."

"I appreciate that, but you don't have to. I'm sure we will be fine at Callie's."

"I just know that you said you bought that new table so we could all fit, so I'm assuming that Callie doesn't have as big of one. Besides, we have to eat regardless so it's no trouble."

I think about it for a moment, she's right about Callie's table. And I might be more comfortable in my own home with what we have to talk about tonight. But I want Callie to be comfortable too, "Thanks, momma. I'll see what Callie thinks. You can borrow my car while you are here whenever you want."

"Thank you, dear."

Another hour passes and there is a knock at the door. I get up to answer and I open the door to reveal a beautifully dressed Callie. She's chosen a thinner shirt since we will be staying in but it's flowing so she doesn't even look pregnant to me.

"Calliope, hi. You look absolutely gorgeous. I didn't expect you to come down, come in."

"Thank you, baby. I figured that I would come up to say 'hi' to your parents before dinner. Aria just texted me that they are on their way." She gives me a kiss on the lips and I pull her in for a hug, "That was very sweet, we were just watching Netflix."

"Hello, Barbara. Colonel."

"Hello, Callie. You look lovely. How are you feeling?"

"I'm still a bit tired, but I'm feeling pretty good aside from that. Thank you."

"I remember being so tired when I was pregnant with Arizona. No matter how much I slept I just wanted to sleep some more. Timmy didn't give me that much trouble though. If you need anything you just let me know," she smiles and pats Callie on the knee.

"I appreciate that."

"Now, we were telling Arizona that if you wanted to have your parents over here that we would be out of your hair. We will be leaving for dinner in just a few minutes."

"Oh, I guess that would make sense, if you're sure you don't mind? I don't want to kick you out."

"Nonsense, dear. We have to eat. Daniel we should actually be heading out soon, come. Leave the girls be while I get ready."

"Yes, dear. Callie it was nice seeing you again."

"You too, sir."

And with that my parents are off. Callie sends a text to Aria to let them know about the change in apartment numbers and I just wait. A few minutes later my parents emerge from the guest room and bid us a good evening.

"So how much longer do you think it will be until they get here?"

"Maybe ten minutes, Aria said they are all riding together."

"What should we order for dinner?"

"I'm thinking Thai, but let's wait and see if that's okay with everyone when they get here."

Before I can respond there is another knock at the door, "Wow, that was fast. I'll get it."

I stand up and wipe my sweaty hands on my pants. It's going to be fine. Carlos really likes me already. _Everything is fine_.

When I open my door, there is a stunning Latina that is nearly the spitting image of Calliope and she is holding a squirming two-year-old in her arms.

"Hi, I really hope that you are Arizona. I'm Aria and this is Olivia."

"Yes, hello. Please come in."

"Thank you, Olivia really has to pee. Say 'hi', Liv," the little girl looks at me and smiles. "Hi."

That's a good sign, "Okay, well the bathroom is this way. Callie? Can you come in here please?"

She arrives quickly to the doorway, "Oh my god! Hi you two! I've missed you!"

This time Olivia speaks up, "Tía, I have to pee!"

The three of us laugh, "Okay, I'll take you. Come on." Callie leads Olivia into the apartment toward the bathroom and I'm left with Aria.

"Sorry about that, we had to race up here. Tomás and my parents should be up shortly once they park the car."

"It's really no problem, I'm glad you were able to make it. Can I take your coat?"

"Yes, thank you." Just as I'm hanging the coat in the closet there is another knock at the door. "I can get that."

Aria opens the door to three more smiling faces. As she lets them in I make my way back to greet them. Carlos is the first to spot me, "Ah, Arizona. It's so good to see you again. Thank you so much for having us in your home. I'd like you to meet my wife, Lucia and my son in law, Tomás Rojo. I see you already met Aria."

"Yes sir, it's good to see you as well. It's really great to have you. I'm so glad that you were able to make it. Mrs. Torres, it's great to finally meet you. And you Tomás, Calliope has told me so much about you all."

"Well, Carlos was right about you. So polite, please call me Lucia. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Where is my beautiful daughter?"

"She took Liv to the bathroom. Hopefully we made it in time."

Just as I'm finished greeting everyone and hanging their coats Callie comes back in the room with a much less squirmy Olivia on her hip.

"Mamá, Papá! It's so good to see you. Hi, Tomás. You all look great, please come in."

"Mija, you look absolutely wonderful. Happiness looks good on you," she winks.

Callie blushes, "Thank you, mamá. It feels good, too. How was your travel?"

Tomás speaks up, "It was fine, except for this one wouldn't sit still. Would you, munchkin?" He reaches over and tickles Olivia's belly and she burst out laughing, "No, papá! Stop, it tickles!"

"Okay, that's enough you two. It's like having two kids sometimes." Tomás just laughs and snuggles Olivia onto his lap.

"Well no matter, I'm just so glad that you are all here. Arizona and I have been looking forward to this and tomorrow is just going to be wonderful. But about dinner, we were thinking Thai. Does that sound okay to everyone?"

Everyone agrees and I decide to order it online so it's easier to get so many different dishes. Once the order is in place we all just keep chatting in the living room. Olivia is curious about her new space so she is wandering around while Tomás follows behind her to make sure she doesn't get into anything that she isn't supposed to.

I need to get up, I'm starting to stress myself out, "Does anyone want any coffee, or water?"

"Coffee sounds great," Carlos responds and all the adults agree.

"Great, I'm going to put a pot on, I'll be right back." I get up to head to the kitchen. I'm standing at the counter with the half way prepared filter of coffee grounds when I feel Callie come up behind me.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asks as she smooths her hand on my back.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm just trying to plan out the conversation in my head. And it's not really working" I laugh nervously. "How are you doing?"

"I'm just fine. We don't have to tell them until after dinner if you don't want. I want you to be comfortable too."

"I don't think I can wait. Do you mind if we tell them before dinner?"

"Whatever you want, baby."

"Let's do this then, let me just finish the coffee." Luckily my coffee maker is fantastically fast and we are headed back into the living room with a tray in no time.

"I brought cream and sugar. Mrs. Torres, how do you take your coffee?"

"I told you to call me Lucia, dear. And I'll have just a splash of cream, thank you."

"Sorry, Lucia. Here you go. Aria? Tomás?"

"One sugar is great for us both, thanks."

"Sure, Carlos?"

"Black. Thank you, Arizona."

Once I have all of the coffee dished out I don't have any more reason to stall. I sit back on the couch with Callie and squeeze her thigh signaling for her to begin.

"Okay, so before dinner gets here there is something that we wanted to talk to you about."

"You're engaged!" Aria interrupts quickly. _Why do people keep saying that?_

"No, Aria. We aren't engaged, and don't interrupt," she has a look on her face that tells us she's not okay with being told to be quiet but she listens. "I want to begin with telling you how much Arizona means to me. She has quickly become one of the most important people in my life and I love her."

"I love you too," I smile at her.

"With that being said I want you to all know that you can ask questions but you will not judge either of us and you will treat us both with respect."

"Mija, what is this about? You are starting to worry me. Are you in trouble?"

"No, papá. I'm not in trouble… I'm pregnant."

All at once there are questions being shouted.

 _"What do you mean you're pregnant?"_

 _"How did this happen?"_

 _"Whose baby is it?"_

 _"Did you cheat on Arizona?"_

 _"How pregnant?"_

"One at a time, please let's just talk this out. I didn't cheat on Arizona," she looks at me and I nod for her to continue, "This is the part I need you to be open about… the baby is Arizona's." She pauses for that to sink in.

Aria is the first to break the silence, "That's great that you are going to raise the baby together, but how did you get pregnant in the first place?"

"Mija, I would never judge you… but _please_ tell me that you know who the father is," Carlos questions.

Callie goes to speak up but I cut her off, "That isn't what she meant. She means that the baby is mine genetically. There is no father," I take a breath and continue before I lose my nerve, "I was born with a condition and I developed a fully functional male reproductive system. I am female, just with… a little something… extra."

Again, silence. I can tell that they are all processing what we've just told them. At least they aren't screaming and trying to leave.

This time Lucia is the one to speak up, "And you are… okay with this, mija?"

"Of course, I told you that I love her. And I know that it was a surprise, but I'm really excited to have a baby with her. She and I are going to be parents together. And I need you to understand that the baby will be ours, and I will protect my family."

"Then we support you. I trust you, mija. And you are both adults, we would never try to get in the way of your relationship. Arizona, I won't ask any questions to invade your privacy, but I would like to know more about the pregnancy. How far along are you?"

I can't believe it; I think I might be dreaming. There is no way that both of our families are being so great about this. I thought for sure that my mother was going to kill me for being careless. I imagined Callie's family reacting in so many ways, none of them were positive but each one was more inventive than the last. I'm like the luckiest woman in the world right now. Our kid is being born into an awesome family.

"Thank you so much, mamá. That really means a lot to me. You have no idea how worried we have been to tell you… so don't get mad at me now," Lucia looks confused and Callie continues, "I'm almost sixteen weeks."

Aria nearly does a spit take, "Holy shit, hermanita! You've been pregnant the whole time you've been out here? Did you two hook up your first night here?"

Carlos and Tomás cut in at the same time.

"Babe!"

"Mija!"

"Sorry, but it's a valid question!"

"I'll answer your question even though your phrasing is a little _crass_ in front of our parents… and your poor daughter," Aria just rolls her eyes, "Arizona and I did meet my first week here. My birthday actually, and yes, we did go home together that night. I found out I was pregnant a couple of weeks later but the rest of it is none of your business. So, zip it, Aria."

"You were pregnant when I was here and you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry, papá. But we wanted to wait until the first trimester was over and then school got a little bit out of hand. Let's focus on now though. I'm so grateful that you are all being so wonderful about this. And tomorrow is Thanksgiving and we are going to have so much to be thankful for, right sweetie."

"Absolutely. And my parents are looking forward to meeting you all. You'll have to forgive my mother if she gets a little out of hand, though. This will be her first grandchild."

Everyone laughs and then there is a knock at the door.

"Well it looks like we finished the heavy stuff just in time for dinner, I'll be right back." I head to grab the door and take the bags into the dining room as Callie leads everyone to the table. I grab plates from the kitchen and we all sit down for a nice dinner, and I'm feeling really great.

I have a beautiful girlfriend. I'm going to have a beautiful baby. My parents are here. And my future in laws have accepted me.

There it is again. _In laws._

* * *

 **A/N2**

I wanted them to have an easy coming out, so to speak. That's why I wrote Callie's family being totally okay with her being bisexual. This is a story about love after all.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

I still can't thank you all enough for your kind reviews. I'm so happy to read each one.

For those of you who think that having a positive reaction is lacking in creativity: I'm sorry that you feel that way. But I want to represent love and acceptance. Not all coming out stories have to involve a parent shunning their child. And I hope as we move forward we see less and less of that.

Now... Let's see how the families get along, shall we?

* * *

Chapter 18

Something crashes loudly and I shoot up out of bed, only I must have been too close to the edge because now I'm lying face down on the floor.

"Ugh," I groan and I can hear Callie giggling, "What was that?"

"It sounds like your mother has started preparing dinner already."

"But it's too early," I whine.

Again, Callie laughs at me. "Sweetie it's after nine, you mother told you that she wanted to start on the pies early."

She's right, of course. And in fact, I'm supposed to be helping her in the kitchen all day since this whole thing was my idea. "I guess I should get out there then, are you coming?"

"Yep, let's freshen up first though. I will shower once the baking is done, but you could really use a brush for that hair."

I reach my hand to feel my hair and I can tell right away why she's teasing me. I can feel my hair sticking up in every direction. "I might just need a hat," I laugh.

Five minutes later Callie and I are making our way to the kitchen. Once I turn the corner I stop in my tracks. Not only is my mother donning an apron that is already covered in flour but so is Lucia. Callie follows my line of sight and stops too.

"Mamá! What are you doing here so early?"

"Good morning, mija. Arizona. Did you really think that we were going to let Barbara here do all the cooking?"

"I suppose not, but I didn't expect to see you this early. We didn't even get to do introductions."

"Oh don't worry about it, dears. Lucia and I are managing just fine, and it's nice to have someone in the kitchen who actually knows what they are doing," she shoots in my direction.

"Hey, I know what I'm doing… sometimes." I go to kiss my mother on the cheek, "Good morning, momma. Hi, Lucia. Thank you for coming to help. Where's the Colonel?"

"He and Carlos went to the market to get some last-minute items. Olivia had a rough night so we let Aria and Tomás off the hook for a few hours. Mija, I'll need your help soon."

"Si mamá, just tell me where you need me."

"You are on tamale duty."

"And you, get to chopping those apples for the pie."

Callie and I ask no further questions and we roll our sleeves up and get to work.

* * *

Several hours later I've been banished to the living room to watch the football game with the guys. Apparently since all of the chopping has been done my 'cooking skills' are no longer needed. I don't even like football but I'd rather be in here drinking my beer than being bossed around by my mother. I do miss Calliope though. Thankfully she must miss me too and she comes to check on me every so often. I don't keep her long, I know she wants time to catch up with her mother and sister but I enjoy the attention.

"Oh come on! That was so clearly facemask! They aren't calling anything!" I've learned that Tomás _really_ likes football. And since he is useless in the kitchen as well he's been given Olivia duties for now. Luckily for him she is down for a nap and he can really get into the game. As long as his hollering doesn't wake her.

My father and Carlos are watching as well, but they are both less animated for their enjoyment of the sport.

"It's only the first quarter, Tomás. I think you'll be okay," Carlos winks at me.

"Easy for you to say, I haven't lost an office pool yet. I refuse to start because of some ref that has his head up his ass," he glances to my father. "Uh… Sorry, Colonel."

"You can say 'ass' around me," he smiles. "I didn't get to Colonel by being soft."

"Oorah!"

Just then my mother comes in, "Oh behave, you two. We've got a little down time in the kitchen, I just came to check and see if y'all needed anything."

I hop up, "I'll help, momma," I hold my empty beer bottle, "Does anyone need?"

I get three nods so I follow my mother into the kitchen. Callie and Aria are giggling about something and their mother is just rolling her eyes with a big smile on her face. "Alright you three, get out of here. Go relax in the living room with the boys. Aria, you might need to keep an eye on your husband's blood pressure."

She laughs and nods her head, "I figured. He has too much pride being undefeated. He's going to be insufferable either way."

Callie is still tidying up so I swat her on the butt with a towel, "You too, I'll clean up in here. Thank you all so much for working so hard, it smells delicious already." I can see Callie beginning to protest, "Go rest your feet babe, and on your way out will you take these beers with you?"

"If you are sure," I nod and kiss her on the lips, "Mmm, okay. Thank you, sweetie."

I set to cleaning up, it's not too bad. Luckily my mom has always been one to clean as she goes most of the time. About ten minutes later I'm making my way back to the party, I see that there are some chips and salsa on the table and the sight of it has me salivating. Being so close to all that food was painful, and I'm starving.

I sit on the loveseat as close to Callie as possible and she snuggles into my side, "Heya, gorgeous. How's it going in here?"

"Not really my sport, but watching Tomás is pretty entertaining. Thank you for cleaning up, I missed you."

Leaning over to press another kiss on her lips I hum, "I missed you, too."

"Oh, gross. Get a room," Aria shouts.

Callie tosses a pillow at her, "We have lots of rooms, don't tempt us."

I blush as Aria laughs loudly, "Oh I'm sure it wouldn't take much."

 _Never a dull moment._

* * *

Dinner is turning out to be even better than I could have imagined. All the dishes that my mom made take me straight back to every Thanksgiving we have ever had and all of the new dishes Callie's family made are awesome. I think my new favorite thing might be Aria's poblano y maíz cazuela. I'm not ashamed to admit to having thirds.

Our families are getting along great, too. We are on both sides of the table; Callie and I are sitting across from Aria and Tomas while my parents are across from Carlos and Lucia. Carlos led the table in grace since I am not religious and neither are my parents, but when Carlos made a point to ask God to watch over Tim I know that I wasn't the only one wiping a tear away.

I can tell that we are all winding down, there is more conversation now than eating. Once it looks like everyone is just sipping on their drinks my father speaks up, "Now I know it is usual on Thanksgiving to say what we are thankful for. As a Robbins' tradition I like to do it after everyone is stuffed so that we don't just get 'I'm thankful for food', isn't that right Arizona?"

"Hey, Tim started it!"

"You're only getting away with that because he can't defend himself right now," my mother pipes in.

"Still could be true," I try.

"As I was saying, I think now is the perfect time to begin. Lucia, why don't you do the honor of getting us started."

"I'd love to, thank you Colonel. I'm thankful that my family is all happy and healthy and that we get to spend this Thanksgiving with three new members."

We all smile and raise our glasses to her, my father nods to Carlos to signal we should just keep rotating around the table.

"I'm thankful for new friends and new family. And that our Calliope has met such an amazing partner that loves her."

I reach over and squeeze Callie's thigh and Aria continues, "Here here! I'm so thankful that we are together today and that my sister is going to have an adorable baby, I mean those dimples have been killing me all night. Keep your fingers crossed the kid gets those."

We all laugh as I blush, Callie rolls her eyes, "Eyes to yourself, hermana."

Tomás clears his throat, "Well that might be a tough one to follow… but I'd have to say that I'm thankful for being a part of such a welcoming second family. And I hope that as our families continue to grow that we can all be so close."

"That was lovely, Tomás. Thank you… take notes, Aria," she responds pointedly. "Well, I guess that makes it my turn. I have so many things to be thankful for. Of course everyone at this table. You mean so much to me, all of you. I'm so thankful for both you, Barbara, and the Colonel already. I feel honored to be welcomed into your family. And Arizona, I am so very thankful for you and everything that you have given me. I look forward to our future and raising this baby with you. I love you all."

"That was great babe," I lean in to whisper as everyone once again raises a glass. "I have to second everything. Just seeing you all here at this table makes me so happy. Seeing how our family has already expanded and it is still growing. I'm thankful that you have all been so understanding and have accepted me. I feel that there has been no judgement given out and I could never thank you enough. Callie, I knew as soon as I saw you that I wanted to know you. And I'm thankful that you felt the same, I love you. And I love you all as well. Thank you."

I see my father nod at me, clearly happy that I didn't say anything about the dessert that has yet to be served.

"I'm a lucky father. I'm thankful that I have two wonderful children that have made me and this country proud. I'm thankful that my daughter has found someone who she loves and who loves her back. And I am thankful for having met all of you today and that you have welcomed us into your family as we have with yours."

"That was all so beautiful, everyone. I'm so thankful and grateful for all of you. Callie, you make my baby so happy and that's all a mother wants. You'll see soon enough. I'm thankful for all the love and acceptance that I can feel in the room. I look forward to more family dinners. To family."

"To family!" We toast

"Now, who wants pie?"

"Me!"

Everyone turns to Olivia who has been very well behaved during dinner.

She continues, "Please?"

We all laugh, "Of course, sweetie. That was very polite of you to say please," my mother praises.

"Arizona, come help me."

I dash to the kitchen and make quick work or slicing and plating several different kinds of pie. I make sure to hold back a piece of apple for myself, no way am I missing out on my favorite pie just because I had to help serve it.

* * *

Callie and I are laying on my bed after seeing her family off to their hotel and saying goodnight to my parents. Today was an exhausting day, but in a good way.

"I think that went well, don't you?"

"I do. It got much less intense after Tomás kept his lead in the office pool. I thought for sure my sister was going to kill him for waking Olivia up from her nap."

We both laugh, "So true. Your family is really great. They all got along so well with my parents, too. It definitely took the stress off of our first family holiday."

Callie is smiling at me now, "I like the way that sounds… having family holidays with all of us together. I'm so lucky to be in love with you." She reaches over and cups my jaw, pulling me into a deep kiss. I moan into her mouth.

"Mmm, I'm the lucky one. You're so amazing. I love you."

Callie's movements soon are frantic. She deepens the kiss even more and rolls her body on top of mine.

"Baby, what are you doing? We can't…"

"Why not? Arizona, I want you so badly right now. I need to feel you."

"Oh, god," I moan. It's torture even thinking about saying no to Calliope Torres. "We can't because my parents are in the other room. I don't… oh god, I don't want them to hear us. You aren't exactly quiet."

"That's because you feel so good when you are inside of me. But I can be quiet."

"No you can't," she is still kissing me and I can feel myself growing hard, "You can't be quiet and it will be really embarrassing if my parents hear us having sex since they will be here for three more days."

She sits up on my hips. Her breathing is ragged and I can't help but stare at her chest as it rises and falls. "I'm not waiting for three days to have you, Arizona," she grinds into my center, "And it doesn't feel like you can either. We can be quiet, baby. Just go slow."

She keeps grinding into me as she takes off her shirt and without stopping loses her bra as well. She grabs my hands from her hips and places them both on her breasts. I immediately squeeze them and a moan falls from her lips.

"You have to be quiet, Calliope. You promised."

"Okay, but you need to be on top. I think I might need the pillow to scream into."

"Oh fuck, that's hot. Okay, hold on."

I roll her over so she is lying on her back, I plant a kiss on her lips before getting up to take off my clothes. Once I am naked I crawl back on the bed and unbutton her jeans so I can shimmy them down her perfect hips and legs.

"You are so beautiful. I love your curves." She reaches up and pulls be to her once again crashing her lips to mine, this time I swallow her moans.

"I need more, please don't make me wait."

"No waiting, but you are going to want to grab that pillow."

She smirks at me and I kiss my way down her body. I caress each nipple with my tongue and when they are hard I tug gently with my teeth.

"Mmm, that feels really good. Keep going."

I make my way further south, stopping to admire the swell of her baby bump. I run my hand lightly from her sternum to her belly button watching in amazement as goosebumps form on her flesh. I continue kissing and licking as I make my way to where I know she needs me to be.

I'm completely settled between her legs now and I can smell her arousal. It has my head swimming.

"God Callie, you smell so good. I can't wait to taste you."

She reaches for the pillow and I can hear her let out a moan, she loves being vocal in bed and I know that it's going to be hard for her to keep quiet. I kind of wish that I could get her to scream just so I could be right, and if it were anyone other than my parents or hers I totally would.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts, not the right thing to be thinking about when I am inches away from Callie's beautifully wet pussy. She bucks her hips up and I know that I need to focus. I dip my tongue slowly into her slit to part her. I'm not applying much pressure but I can hear her moan again.

"You taste heavenly. I could be down here all day. Making you come against my tongue over and over."

"Then do it, make me come baby. Please."

Wrapping my arms around her thighs so that I can control her movements I dive in. I lick from her entrance to her clit gathering her juices on my tongue before making my way back down. I dip my tongue inside of her slowly. She's trying to buck into me, to get my tongue to go deeper but I hold her down. I want this to last, I want her orgasm to build before I let her release.

Sensing that she can't direct me with her hips I feel Callie snake her fingers into my hair holding me against her. I tighten my hold on her and push my tongue into her making her fist my blonde locks. I moan, I love it when she pulls my hair.

"Mmm, I love you. You're so good at this."

Abandoning her entrance, I lick my way once again to her clit. I can feel that it's gotten harder in the few minutes I spent inside her. I wrap my lips around it and suck it into my mouth. Callie is actually doing a pretty good job of staying quiet, her moans being captured by the pillow. But when I flick my tongue rapidly over her clit she squeals. The high-pitched noise barely muffled by the pillow that she has a death grip on.

"Callie, keep it down," I raise my head to whisper. Before I can continue though she has my face pushed back into her delicious pussy.

"Don't you dare stop, Arizona," she whispers harshly, "I'm so fucking close."

I wanted to drag this out, but hearing the desperation in her plea has be doubling my efforts. I lift her slightly so that her ass is no longer touching the bed. This angle allows me to get that much deeper. I can feel her legs begin to shake and her stomach is tightening, she is about to come. I'm lapping up everything that is spilling out of her.

I latch onto her clit again and then I flatten my tongue over her. Fluttering my tongue a few times before once again lashing her clit with the hard tip.

"Yesss, keep doing that. Oh, shit… I'm going to come. I want to come in your mouth, Arizona."

I moan into her and keep my pace quick. I look up to see that the pillow is completely covering her face and she is rolling her hips in circles as much as she can. A few more swipes of my tongue and she explodes into my mouth. I keep going making sure to drag out her orgasm as much as I can. Once I can feel her start to relax I slowly clean her up with my tongue.

"You're amazing… I can't feel my legs."

I laugh, making my way up her body. I can feel her sweat beginning to cool so I pull the covers up over us.

"I'm happy to hear that, love," I kiss her on the lips and she moans at the taste of herself.

"Mmm, you'll be even happier once I take care of that for you," she says as she runs her hand lightly over my erection.

"Oh god… are you ready for me again?"

"I'm always ready for you, baby. Just start slowly."

I nod as she pulls me tighter against her. I kiss her slowly giving her time to cool down a little even if she says she's ready. After a few minutes she is grabbing desperately at my ass so I move to where I am hovering above her.

"You're so incredible, Calliope. I am thankful for you ever day."

She reaches and brushes some hair behind my ear and kisses me, "I am thankful for you, too. I want you to make love to me."

I once again nod and I can see her eyes are shimmering with tears and the emotion is clear in her voice.

I reach my hand down to gather her wetness onto my cock, she moans and is already bucking into me. Lining myself up I enter her slowly. She spreads her legs wider and rests her foot on my lower back as she guides me into her.

Once I'm all the way in I pause, just enjoying the feeling of Callie being wrapped so intimately around me. I lean down and kiss behind her ear and she shutters.

"Are you ready for more?"

She nods and I roll my hips, pulling out almost entirely before slowly thrusting myself back into her. I keep my rhythm slow, enjoying feeling every inch of her as I sink in over and over. Callie begins to roll her hips to match my thrusts causing me to go deeper.

"Oh, fuck. That feels good, Calliope. I love the way you feel around me. I love the way you sound when I am making love to you."

"Arizona! Keep going. I want you. Faster, please."

I obey her command and she wraps both legs around me keeping me nestled deep inside of her. I can barely move but I arch my back so I am able to quicken my short thrusts. From here I am lined up perfectly with her breast so I latch my mouth onto her hardened nipple.

Her hands are in my hair and she is holding me to her, it's almost as if she is afraid if she lets go this might end. I won't let it but the grip she has on my ass isn't going to work for much longer. I can tell that she isn't yet close to coming and I can't keep my pace for much longer. My abs are already burning.

I release her nipple with a 'pop' and sit up on my knees. I reach for both of her thighs and I spread them apart. From this angle she is completely open for me and I can use her legs to pull her into me.

"Yes, baby. You're so deep like this. Keep going. I love you."

"I love you, too."

I let go of her right leg and reach down so I can find her clit. I lean back pulling her with me. My ass is resting on my feet and her ass is propped up on my thighs. I'm hitting her at a whole new angle and I can tell she loves it, her moans turn into a deeper groan and I can feel the wetness pouring out of her now.

Keeping my pace slow and deep I continue to swirl my thumb around her clit. "Does this feel good? Tell me what you want, Calliope. I want you to feel good when I make love to you."

"Of course it feels good. But I…" She trails off, like she's afraid or embarrassed to ask for what she wants.

"What is it? I'll give you anything you want. Just tell me, baby."

"I want you up here. I want to feel you on top of me when you make me come. And I want you to hold me." She's blushing when she finishes.

"Of course," I gently release her leg so I can move back to her face. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and my other hand comes to cup her jaw and force her to look into my eyes.

"You never have to be scared to ask for what you want. I will make love to you any way you ask me to. And I would never say no to being able to look you in your eyes as your orgasm washes over you. I love you, Calliope."

She looks like she is fighting back tears, "I'm sorry. I don't know what is wrong with me… you looked so sexy just then, the way you were holding me and touching me. But I just didn't feel close enough to you."

I smile and kiss her on the lips, "No need to apologize. I'm here, right here for you."

I kiss her face where a tear has fallen. I'm still nestled inside of her as I roll my hips causing her to gasp. I tighten my hold around her shoulders and quicken my thrusts. Leaning down to whisper in her ear, "I want you to come for me. I want to be inside of you when you let go. And I want to be able to see your face… are you close?"

"Mmm, yes. Just keep doing that and I'm not going to be able to hold off much longer."

"Good."

A few more thrusts and she has her eyes closed. I can tell that she is moments away from letting go.

"Don't close your eyes, I want to see you. Look at me, Calliope."

It takes a minute for her to obey, but when our eyes lock it's all over. As she comes she tries to keep quiet but it isn't working.

"Oh my god, Arizona! God, yes!"

I have to break eye contact to cover her mouth with my own. Her moans are muffled by my lips but they aren't much quieter.

I continue to move inside of her and within a minute I'm coming. I let my release spill into Callie as she continues to buck into me.

"Mmmf, god," I moan into our kiss.

Our bodies stop shaking and I slowly pull out of her, careful not to hurt her. Rolling over to lay beside her we both try to catch our breath.

"Thank you, Arizona. That was exactly what I needed."

"Thank you. I'll always give you want you need."

"Mmm, I know. And now I need you to hold me, please," she giggles.

We turn over so that I can curl myself around her back. I love holding her like this, we fit together perfectly.

"Goodnight, beautiful. I love you," I kiss her on the back of her neck.

"Goodnight, I love you too."

I easily fall asleep holding my whole world in my arms.

* * *

 **A/N2**

I hope you are all still enjoying.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

I just want to say thank you/gracias/merci for all the kind reviews.

I hope you enjoy reading this one too.

* * *

Chapter 19

It's finally the last day of Thanksgiving break. Normally I wouldn't be so happy about this but Callie's family left this morning and I just dropped my parents off at the airport. The whole drive my mother wouldn't stop talking about the time her parents caught her and the Colonel going at it when they were visiting during Tim's first Christmas. _Callie definitely wasn't quiet enough._ I really didn't need to know that much about my parents' sex life. Past present or future. And now I really need to decompress. It was great having everyone together, I'm sure that family get-togethers will be wonderful in the future as well, but having so many people in my apartment was a lot to handle. With the stress of having to tell them all about the baby piled on top of that? Yeah, I'm ready for a drink at Joe's. Which is exactly where I am currently headed.

I walk into the bar and shake off the early December chill, right away spotting Mark at our usual booth. I make my way over and see that he isn't alone.

"Robbins! I bet you didn't expect me to be the first one here," he grins, "I want you to meet Lexie Grey."

"Miss Robbins, it's great to meet you. My sister and Mark have both told me so many great things about you."

This confuses me for a moment, but I shake her proffered hand anyway. "Please, it's Arizona. It's nice to you. I'm sure most of what Mark says is an exaggeration of the truth," I wink, "May I ask who is your sister?"

"Oh right! Meredith Shepherd. She took one of your graduate level courses last year and just loved you and your class. She made me wish a few times that I hadn't chosen science," she laughs at her joke and Mark just seems to beam at her. _Interesting._

"Well that's really great to hear, I remember her actually. I hope a lot of my students feel that way. Do you teach at the university?"

"Oh, gosh no. I'm currently working on completing my PhD in botany. I attend UW."

I look to Mark and give him a questioning look, but before I can respond Callie and Addie approach the table. They have been hanging out a lot recently and I'm glad. I don't want her to feel like my friends are only her friends because of me. She seemed to hit it off with the red head and surprisingly Mark the most.

Callie comes up beside me and wraps me in a hug, "Hey, baby. I missed you this morning. Did your parents get to their flight okay?"

"Yes they did, and I missed you too," I kiss her on the lips, "Mark and I were just about to head to the bar. Have a seat and I'll bring you a drink."

"Thank you. Hi Mark, Lexie. It's good to see you again."

"Oh good, you know each other. We will be right back, come on Mark." _I'll have to ask her about that later._

Once at the bar we order a round of drinks and a couple of pitchers. "Teddy and Owen texted me a little bit ago, they should be here soon."

"That's great, but tell me that you are not _seriously_ dating a student!"

"Whoa, Robbins. Take it easy. I told you about her weeks ago. It's not like she's an undergrad. And she isn't even in our program. There are no rules against it."

"Yeah, and didn't you say that Bailey was laying into you? How can it not be a problem if _our boss_ is yelling at you?" This is ridiculous. Mark is my friend and I really don't want to see him get in trouble, but this is just bad decision making.

"I was joking. Bailey was yelling because some student complained that I wasn't at my office hours for the entire week. But I explained why I missed them and it's all good. She just had her panties in a twist because it was some donors kid or something."

"Okay, okay… but she is still a student. How old even is this girl?"

This causes him to bark out in laughter, "Pot, meet kettle. Your girl is a little young too, yeah?"

I roll my eyes, "That's not even the same thing. One, she is a peer _not_ a student. And two, she is only five years younger than me. You're thirty-seven! Just answer the question!"

"Fine, she's twenty-five. Are you happy?"

I rub my hands at my temples, "I'll be happy if you don't get fired. I'm sorry, Mark. I just don't want this to blow up in your face. I might deny saying this but you're a good friend. And I care about you."

"Awwwww, is big bad Marine Robbins goin' soft on me?" I punch him in the arm, "Ouch, okay. Thank you. I appreciate your concern, but seriously it is okay."

I nod my head and grab the tray of drinks that Joe long ago placed in front of us while Mark grabs the pitchers so we can head back to the booth.

"Hey, sorry it took so long. I had a few questions that Mark was clearing up for me."

Just as I'm finished passing out the drinks Owen and Henry walk in together. I pour them each a beer without even having to ask, "Hey guys. Where's Teddy?"

Henry, taking a sip of his beer answers, "Thank you. She is just taking a phone call. She told us to have a cold one ready for her."

"Must be a good phone call," I reply causing both newcomers to chuckle.

"Her mother." That's all the explanation he needs to give. Teddy loves her mother to death, but she can be exhausting to talk to on the phone.

"Owen, Henry. I would like you to meet Lexie. Lex, Owen is in the history department as well as Teddy. And that's Henry, Teddy's husband."

"Hi, pleasure to meet you both."

"Likewise," they both answer.

"So, what were you two up to together, or was the timing just a coincidence?" Callie asks.

"No coincidence, Owen was helping me fix some drywall in the guest room. We had a leak and it got pretty messy."

"I'd say 'pretty messy' is an understatement," Teddy exclaims as she sits beside her husband, taking a huge drink of his beer. "The whole damn, ceiling is wrecked! Hi everyone."

We all welcome her and I pour her and Henry both fresh beers. Teddy hasn't met Lexie so that introduction repeats and then we all catch up on our respective holidays.

I really want to tell everyone that we told our families about the baby, but since Lexie is here I don't see that happening. She seems like a curious and friendly person who would ask about how long we were trying or something like that. I definitely am not going to tell practically a complete stranger that I have a penis and knocked up Callie on our first night.

"So, how was Boston? I saw on the news that it snowed like crazy."

"It was super cold!" Henry laughs, "But Ellie liked all the snow. We had both families over to my parents' house. My brothers both have kids, two of them are around Ellie's age so she loved getting to play with her cousins."

"Yeah, and even though we just flew back yesterday my mother is already calling me today to plan a trip out here. That woman is exhausting."

"Now babe, remember what we talked about. Ellie is your parents' only grandchild. She's going to get a bit spoiled."

"You're right. Sorry. But speaking of huge families, how was Torres v Robbins?"

"It was really great," Callie enthusiastically replies, "My family seems to absolutely adore Arizona. And they took really well to her parents. I couldn't have even planned out how well it went. We're really lucky, right babe?"

"Right. My mother wouldn't stop raving about her on the way to the airport today. In fact, both sides thought that we asked them out to announce our engagement," I laugh.

Addie speaks up, "So how did the _actual_ announcement go?"

I look up, "It went better than expected." I look toward Lexie before making eye contact with the red head signaling that I don't want to discuss it right now. She nods in understanding, "Fabulous, well as you all know I spent the entire day at the spa avoiding phone calls from Bizzy and the Captain. It was absolutely wonderful. Next time we should make a girls' day of it."

 _I adore Addison Forbes-Montgomery._ "That sounds like fun… but no thanks," I sarcastically reply.

"Well count me in, after dealing with 'home improvement' I could use a day of pampering!"

"All you did was _supervise_!" Owen exclaims using air quotes.

"Can it, Hunt. Middle management is hard work," this gets another round of laughter and we all continue on chatting and joking around.

Our drinks are running low so I decide to head to the bar to get another round. I can feel someone walk up behind me, "How are things with you and Callie?"

"Things are good, Teddy. I'm really relieved now that our parents know. I think that was stressing me out and I didn't even realize it until after."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but Addie and I drew straws and I just want to ask… Are you stressed because you're in a relationship because of a baby?"

If it were anyone other than my best friend, I wouldn't even feel the need to respond and answer questions about my relationship. But I know how much my friends care and I can't fault them for that. "We aren't together because of the baby. I've never felt so strongly for someone, especially so quickly. You saw us together before we even found out, you should know that."

"I do. And I really like Callie, but you are my best friend Z. If you ever need anything or need to talk you know you can come to me," she tells me sincerely.

"I do. Thanks, Teddy." I grab the pitchers that Joe has set in front of me. Before we make our way back to the table I question, "So you and Addie drew straws?"

"Yep, I was supposed to have to ask you about knockin' your girl up but since she and Callie have been hanging out Addie asked her about it already. And unfortunately for the both of us she shared it with me. I know _way_ too much about your sex life."

I can't help but blush just a little bit, "Yeah, Callie is an over sharer."

Laughing we join our friends again. Callie turns to me, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Teddy was just telling me some gossip she heard from Addie. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

She smiles sweetly at me but shoots Addison a glare. The red head just shrugs and the four of us laugh. The rest of the table being even more confused when Teddy raises her glass to me and we toast.

About another forty-five minutes later Mark starts to get out of the booth followed by Lexie. "Well, folks. We are going to head out. We're meeting Lexie's sister and her husband for dinner. See you tomorrow."

"It was nice meeting you all," Lexie waves to us.

We all say goodbye and just stare at the door long after they have left.

"Okay, so that was weird right? Tell me I'm not the only one who thought that was weird," Addie questions.

"Which part? The part where Mark is dating a _student_ or the part where he is going on a double date with that student and her sister and her sister's husband?" I quip back.

"What's the big deal," Callie begins, "I think she is really nice. And so what if she is a student, I dated a professor when I was in undergrad… she is a PhD student. Hell, she is older than I am."

"Wait, you dated a professor?" I question, surprised.

She raises her eyebrow, "Yeah. Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay... I'm just surprised. When?"

"Most of my sophomore year. She was a psychology professor and I took her intro class."

"Ladies? We're still here," Addie cuts in.

"Oh, sorry… How did you already know Lexie?" I question.

"Addie and I ran into them at brunch the other day as we were leaving. They invited us to sit at their table for a little bit so we could chat. Mark seems to really like her, Addie I thought you liked her, too?"

"She's lovely... so not the point. The part I was referring to is that Mark Sloan is in a _relationship_. One that has progressed to double dates! I find that so weird, like alternate universe weird."

We all nod and sit back into the booth thinking about what Addison just said. Mark's bedroom door is a revolving one, I never thought I would see him actually date someone. And he seems to really care for Lexie, which is a nice change. Maybe she will be good for him.

"How old was your professor?" I find myself asking after a second.

Callie rolls her eyes at me seemingly not being able to let her news go, "She was forty-two. Arizona, do you have a problem with me dating a professor? It seems like you have a problem with Mark dating a student."

"Damn, Torres. I didn't know you had it in you," Teddy tries to joke.

"Yes, well I did for a while it would seem."

"I don't have a problem with it in the way that you are implying," I continue. "I have a problem with it if he gets in trouble. I know it's not against the rules but it doesn't look good and it could blow up in _his_ face… not Lexie's. As for you, well you were both consenting adults even if she was over _twenty years_ older than you. No rules broken, no big deal."

"Actually, at Miami it was against the rules. We had to hide our relationship. She wanted to go public and quit her job, I wasn't committed to the relationship enough to let her do that so I ended it. Thankfully I didn't have any more psychology classes after that."

No one asks any more questions after that. The conversation changes and divides amongst the table, I'm trying to wrap my head around everything Callie's said. I don't like thinking about my girlfriend with another woman. Especially one who was in love enough to want to quit her job for her.

"Her sister was my student last year," I change the subject again.

"Callie's cougar professor's?" Addie asks.

"How would I possibly know that when I don't know the professor's name?"

"Well, that's why I asked. You haven't said anything for five minutes. You are all over the place, Z."

"Lexie's sister," I correct rolling my eyes.

"Oh? What is her name?" Owen asks.

"Meredith Shepherd."

He seems to be pondering her name for a moment and then his eyes light up, "Do you know who she is married to?"

We all shake our heads. "She is married to Derek Shepherd," he pauses apparently waiting for a reaction. When one doesn't come he continues, "Dr. Derek Shepherd? He is a professor in the science department?"

"Okay, but what is your point?" Teddy tries to find the punchline.

"Well it's less funny if I have to spell it out but I will anyway. Mark is an English professor dating a student in the science department. And Derek Shepherd is a professor in the science department married to a student in the English department…"

When no one really responds Owen huffs and takes a long sip of his beer. I hate teasing him so I let him off the hook, "That's a really good observation, Owen. We were just messing with you." He looks up and sees all of us grinning, "I really hate you guys sometimes."

"Ah, no you don't pal! You love us and you know it," Henry slaps him on the back. "Now who needs?"

* * *

Monday afternoon I'm sitting outside of Dr. Bailey's office. Callie and I discussed the need to tell our boss not only about the baby but our relationship. I don't see dating another professor as a problem, especially if there is no rule against dating a student, but both Callie an I will need to make arrangements during her pregnancy so the earlier we fill her in the better. Our appointment is in five minutes and Callie has yet to make an appearance.

Just as I'm about to text my missing girlfriend Dr. Bailey turns the corner, "Robbins? What are you doing lurking outside my office? You know how I feel about my calendar and _you_ are not on my calendar for today."

Oh right, Callie made the appointment.

"Oh, I was waiting for Miss Torres."

"And why are you waiting for Miss Torres outside of _my_ office? Did I not give her an office?"

I open my mouth to respond but am interrupted by Callie, "Dr. Bailey. Sorry if I'm late. I was answering some questions for a student."

"You're not late, and students always come first. Shall we begin," she gestures holding her office door open.

"Of course, thank you." She enters through the open door and as I'm about to follow Dr. Bailey raises her eyebrow at me in question, "Robbins, you never explained your _lurking_."

"I'm sorry Dr. Bailey, she's here with me."

I smile at her and she rolls her eyes, "Why does it feel like it's about to get _personal_ in here? You both know that I do not _do_ personal."

"I'm aware, but there are some _personal_ things to be discussed and then some professional," Callie looks to me and I nod as a show of support. I don't want to reach for her hand since we haven't gotten to that part yet. "I've already discussed some of this with human resources, but as my boss I wanted you to be informed as well."

Dr. Bailey looks from Callie to me quickly at the mention of HR, apparently thinking something bad has happened. Before she can unleash a slew of questions Callie continues.

"I wanted to tell you in person that I am pregnant and my due date is set for the middle of May. I know that it is my first year and the timing is not ideal but that is beyond our control now. Furthermore, I need to discuss the need for a teaching assistant this upcoming semester. I will be out on maternity leave before finals and I will most likely need the assistance as I get further along."

Callie finally takes a breath and waits patiently for Bailey's response. It takes a moment for the small woman to get her thoughts together but soon she seems to come back to life, "Well I can't say that is what I was expecting for our meeting today. But congratulations, first of all. And as for your TA request I can definitely accommodate that. We have a month before you will need them and I know that there are some excellent candidates in the applications I already have."

"Thank you."

"Now, with all of that said may I ask what Miss Robbins is doing here? I hope that you don't feel the need to have backup to come to me with these types of requests."

"Of course not, that's actually the personal."

I decide to speak up, "Yes, I wanted to be here because we want to also inform you that we are _partners,_ " I choose that word carefully. I don't want to tell my boss about my condition, but I want to be there for Callie and our baby. "This baby is our baby and I will be supporting Callie through every step. Now, I already have Karev as my TA so I don't need anyone new. But I will possibly continue next semester with even lighter office hours depending on how her pregnancy goes. I plan to finish through finals as well, so there should be no accommodations needed for me there either."

Now I can finally reach over and grab Callie's hand to seek and offer comfort. Dr. Bailey is even more speechless than she was when Callie finished with her rant. She makes a note in her planner and then looks up to face us directly.

"Well… congratulations all around, then. I will have to check with HR to see what kind of leave, if any you are eligible for-"

I cut her off, "No need, we already have all of the necessary documentation for HR as they are also aware of our situation. I should only need time off if she delivers early. We are simply informing you of my involvement as a _formality_."

Dr. Bailey raises her eyebrows at me once again, "Well thank you, Miss Robbins. Is there anything else I need to know about?"

I sit up straighter in my chair, "No, ma'am."

"Okay, good. Miss Torres I will email you by end of day today the prospective TA candidates for you to look over. Please have your decision to me by the end of the week. I would like to give anyone you wish to speak to in person enough notice around the holiday."

"Thank you. I can do that. We appreciate your time, Dr. Bailey. Have a good rest of your day."

With that Callie gets up out of her seat and I follow.

Once we reach the parking garage I walk Callie to her car, "You did great in there. I don't think I've seen anyone handle Bailey like that."

She smirks at me, "I don't get intimidated. And you were right, it was just a formality. She couldn't tell me no. The only thing that could have happened is that she just assigned me with a TA that I didn't approve. But I get to pick, so that's even better."

"Well if you need my input on any of them you let me know. Are you headed home now?"

"I was thinking about going to the market," she leans forward and kisses my lips, "What do you say about a home cooked meal?"

"Mmm, I think that sounds wonderful. Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Absolutely, just text me when you're on your way home. I love you."

"I love you, too," I grin back.

 _Home._

* * *

 **A/N2**

Callie sure did throw AZ a curve ball there...

I hope I represented Bailey well. I love intimidating Bailey.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**

Several things went wrong surrounding this chapter, I'm hoping the universe isn't trying to tell me something.

First, my computer went wonky on me and I lost the middle of the chapter, it was just flowing from my fingertips so I hope I was still able to capture the _good stuff._

Second, the mobile site wasn't showing my story and I had to post all of my chapters again from my computer since they were blank.

Third, and this is a good thing at least, the formatting has been updated. I'm so sorry for all of you who have gotten new story alerts, but this is the only new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 20

Before I know it it's already Friday. Which means that there is only one more week before winter break. I'm really looking forward to those three weeks off. But unfortunately for me my day isn't over yet. I'm on my way to a mandatory staff meeting for both the English and history departments. Since only half of the stuff applies to me I often find myself zoning out, but since Dr. Bailey is head of both departments I guess it makes sense that she doesn't repeat herself all the time.

I enter the conference room and see that I am one of the last few to arrive. Callie is already seated between two other professors and they are all three engaged in a conversation. I'm forced to sit on the other side of the table a few chairs down, but as soon as I'm seated she looks up at me and smiles.

Smiling back, I take my iPad from my bag in case I need to take notes and wait patiently for everyone to settle. Within a few minutes Dr. Bailey is making her way up to the head of the table and calling for us to be quiet.

The meeting is long and I am really bored for most of it. I keep glancing at Callie and notice that she is squirming in her chair. I find that odd, she is usually very composed in these meetings. She said that she doesn't want to give off the wrong impression especially with it being her first year. I keep my gaze in her direction and I try to will her to look at me. Finally, it works. After a few minutes she glances over at me and she bites her lip and quickly looks away.

I try to focus back on the meeting, if I keep obsessing over Callie I won't get through it. I tell myself that I can just check on her when the meeting is over in thirty minutes. I internally groan as I check the time again. _Yep, still thirty minutes._

The time passes even more slowly and most of the information could have been sent in an email but finally the meeting is over. I quickly stow my things in my bag and hop up quickly so I can make my way to Callie. Unfortunately for me as soon as I'm up another professor approaches me.

"Ah, Miss Robbins. I was hoping to discuss you proctoring some of my final exams next week," the man says without so much as a greeting.

I look over to where Callie was and I can no longer see her, I scan the room and I see that she is no longer in the room at all, "Uh, not now Dr. Stark. If you send me an email request, I'll be sure to look at it. But I'm running late so I have to go. Thanks!"

 _No way am I doing that asshole any favors._

As I'm about to walk through the doors I feel my phone vibrate. I look down to see a text from Callie, **Come to my office.**

I don't waste any time with a reply, I just sprint down the hallway and make it to the elevators to take me to Callie. She was acting really weird; I hope she is okay.

I don't bother knocking since she just texted me so I burst through her door, "Calliope! What's wrong? Are you okay? Is it the baby?"

"Lock the door."

Confused, I spin around and lock the door and then hurriedly make my way to her. As soon as I make it around her desk she is up out of her chair. She pushes me to sit on her desk and she devours my mouth in a kiss. I'm momentarily speechless. But I respond happily to her kiss.

"Callie…"

"No talking. I need you."

She reaches for the button of my slacks and pops it open. She quickly has my zipper down and she is cupping me through my boxers.

"Oh, fuck!"

She is staring me in the eyes while her hand plays with my rapidly hardening cock.

"What are you doing, Callie?"

"I said no talking, Arizona. I am so fucking horny right now. I could barely get through that meeting. All I wanted to do was drag you out of there so you could fuck me."

"Shit!"

"Yeah, and now we are alone… in a locked room. Don't make me wait anymore."

She releases my throbbing cock and starts unbuttoning my shirt. She doesn't remove it, she just lets it hang open as she pushes my pants and boxers to the floor.

"Perfect, you look so hot like that. So hard."

I groan, I dare not break her rules again so I stay silent.

My cock is standing at attention and I'm not sure where she wants me so I just wait for her next move.

She pulls me in for a heated kiss and her other hand once again starts rubbing me, this time with no barriers. "You feel so good; I love how hard you get for me… Don't move."

She sits on her chair and pulls closer to me so that her face is right over my dick. I'm already panting and she hasn't even really started anything yet. I love the way her mouth feels on my cock and I know that's what's coming next.

I can feel myself twitching and she has still yet to do anything, just as I'm about to ask her or beg her for something, anything she opens her mouth and dips her head down, swallowing me whole.

"Oh fuck, yes! Oh my god, Calliope… that feels so good!"

I look down at her, I love watching my cock being sucked. It's so fucking sexy to see her head bob up and down over me. I can feel her tongue swirling around me as she pulls back and it has my balls clinching already.

"That's it, baby. God, you're so good at sucking me. I'm so deep in your throat right now."

She hums and it makes me moan.

She takes one hand from my hip and starts stroking me while her mouth continues to work my head. Soon she releases me with a 'pop' and looks up at me without stopping her hand's movements. She looks so gorgeous right now. Her lips are swollen and her eyes are full of lust.

"I love the way you taste. I love to feel you explode in my mouth so I can swallow it all. But I don't want you to come yet. I wanted you to get to my level."

She dips her head to my cock again, "Do you feel like you're right on the edge? Like you could come at any second?"

I nod my head, "Ohhh, goddd. Yes. Yes, I'm so close!"

"Good, that's how close I was in that fucking meeting," she pulls both her mouth and her hand away from me and I groan at the loss. "Now take your clothes off and sit on my couch."

Demanding Callie is hot. I of course obey. I step out of my pants before I try to walk to the couch and then I lose my shirt along the way. Once I'm sitting completely naked I see her stalk up to me. I groan at the sight. She's removed all of her clothes as well.

"That was fast," I smirk at her.

"The no talking rule still stands. Unless you are answering my questions, got it?"

I nod silently.

Callie makes her way to stand in front of me before spreading her legs on either side of mine. From this angle I can see how wet she is, the insides of her thighs are coated in her juices.

I have to bite the inside of my cheeks, I really want to taste her and I could so easily reach out and pull her pussy directly to my mouth. But this is about what Callie wants, so until she tells me otherwise I have to just sit here and wait.

She doesn't make me wait long. She puts her hands on my shoulders to help guide her down onto my lap. She reaches for her own wetness to coat her fingers and we both moan. I could come just by watching Callie touch herself and I'm already so close. Her fingers are glistening with wetness as she reaches down and begins stroking me once again, making sure to coat my cock.

I groan and buck my hips up into her hand. If I'm not careful she could make me come. I don't want that to happen before Callie can get her pleasure so I slow my breathing and try to relax. When she is done toying with my cock she lifts up on her knees and lines me up at her entrance. She leans forward to kiss me at the same time as she sinks down onto me fully. We both moan and I thrust my tongue into her mouth at the same speed I'm thrusting into her pussy.

She's riding me so perfectly. I can feel her muscles tightening already and I know that she wasn't lying when she said she was close.

Callie tears her mouth from mine, "Oh ffffffuck! Yes, yes… keep fucking me right there. Your cock is so big and my pussy is so tight. Oh fuck, Arizona. I'm so close!"

"Oh god, yes. You're so fucking wet, and I can feel your tight pussy pulling me in. You're completely smothering my cock. I'm going to come so hard inside of you." I know that I'm breaking her no talking rule, but at this point I don't think she cares. I sure as hell don't.

"I want you to make me come! Make me come all over your big cock."

She tightens her grip on my shoulders and I reach both hands to her hips. She's pulling herself up and I'm slamming her down onto my cock at the same speed as I'm thrusting my hips. I'm pounding into her and I'm sure it's a little painful but the pleasure is too great.

"That's it, baby. Ride me. You're a fucking pro. I want you to make yourself come. Keep fucking my cock."

Callie is moaning and her words are almost incomprehensible at this point. I know that her thighs are probably burning right now so I sit up and pull her chest into mine so I can roll over on top of her. Once she is laying on the couch I can take over all of the work.

I have one foot on the ground and I'm holding myself up with my hand right beside her head. She wraps her legs around the back of my thigh and ass as I pound into her at an even faster pace.

"Oh shit! Fuck that feels so good. Please baby, faster. Fuck me faster…. I _need_ to come!"

With a few more hard thrusts Callie comes hard and she is spilling all over my cock. I don't even slow my pace for a second as I pump into her three more times before I shoot my come inside of her.

"Oh my... fffffffuckkkk Arizoooonnnaaa!"

Her cries drown out mine and I slowly pull out and roll to lay beside her. We lay there panting for several minutes, neither of us saying a word.

She curls into my side and I can feel her skin has cooled, "Why don't you have any blankets in here?"

She giggles, "Well, I didn't figure that I'd be naked in my office and need a blanket."

"Good point, but I think you are going to have to replace this couch."

"Hmm, worth it."

* * *

After I left Callie's office I headed back to mine to finish some grading. She had a follow up meeting with Bailey about her TA so I figured there was no sense in going home alone. I have been in my office for about an hour when I get a text from Callie telling me that she is on her way home. I look over at my done pile and decide that it's big enough so I make the decision to head home as well.

Callie and I have plans to have dinner and watch a movie at my place tonight, I'm looking forward to cuddling on the couch and relaxing. When I get home I immediately hop in the shower, I can still smell Callie all over me and it was distracting enough while grading papers. If I'm expected to have a relaxing night in I'm not going to need any other temptation.

I finish quickly and text Callie that I'm home so she can come over whenever she is ready. As I'm pulling out the ingredients to make a lasagna Callie comes strolling through my front door.

"Hey, baby," she reaches me for a kiss, "Mmm, you smell good."

"Thank you. Are you hungry? I was thinking about throwing a lasagna in and it will take about an hour."

"An hour sounds fine, I had a later lunch anyway. We can start the movie while it cooks?"

"Sounds good."

Callie starts helping me with preparations without even being asked or told what to do. She's such a natural in the kitchen. The only reason that I know what I'm doing is because it's one of the only things I know how to make.

Within twenty minutes the lasagna is in the oven and Callie and I are cuddled on the couch browsing through Netflix.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Am I allowed to say an action movie?"

She laughs, "You're allowed to say whatever you want. I like action movies too." She hovers over a title, "Have you seen this one?"

"No, but it's been on my list for months. We can watch that one if you want."

"Okay, press play. I'm just going to get some water." She starts to get up but I stop her.

"Allow me," I say as I bend down to kiss her lips.

About forty-five minutes into the movie the timer goes off. I hop up and pull the lasagna out of the oven and it smells awesome.

"We should probably let that cool before cutting into it."

"You're probably right. I need to freshen up anyway. I'll be right back."

When Callie is in the bathroom I set the table so we can eat there. When she comes back into the kitchen I decide that we've waited long enough so I cut the lasagna. Of course I didn't actually wait long enough and I get sauce and cheese everywhere, but that's okay. I am too hungry to wait.

I clean up my mess and meet Callie at the table with a fresh glass of water. "Man, I didn't realize how hungry I was until I took this out of the oven."

"Me neither, it smells amazing. Thank you for making me dinner."

"Of course, thank you for helping."

We have light conversation as we eat our dinner and it's very enjoyable. Domestic even.

"So he tried to get you to proctor all of his exams?"

"Yeah, can you believe that? Most of them are scheduled for the _same time_ as mine anyway. Not that I'm looking to do him any favors. That guy really gets under my skin."

"I can see that, so who do you think will cover for him?"

"He will probably have a TA do it and then sign off saying he was there. I hope they catch him on the golf course, or wherever else the weasel spends his time."

Callie laughs at my clear annoyance for the other professor.

"How did your meeting with Bailey go? Did you make a decision?"

"The meeting was fine, unfortunately there weren't as many applications as she thought. She gave me three applications and I'll just have to choose from those since I don't have time to go through the whole formal interview process. She is going to have her assistant contact them and see who has the best schedule to meet my needs."

"That's a bummer. What are their names?"

"I'm not going to tell you," I give her a questioning look but she laughs and continues, "It's only because I know which one I want and I don't want to say it out loud so I don't jinx it or something. I don't really have any wiggle room for jinxes. I know it's stupid but it's something that I have always done with big decisions."

"I don't think it's stupid. I understand… but can I get a hint?" I wiggle my eyebrows and show my dimples hoping that will work.

"You're very cute, but the only thing that I will tell you is that there were two guys and one girl, one of them just transferred to UW and the other two have been there for their whole grad program."

"I guess that will have to do."

After dinner is finished I send Callie to relax on the couch while I clean up and she surprisingly agrees on the first try. Making my way back to the couch a few minutes later I find her curled up under a blanket.

"Hey beautiful, got room in there for one more?"

She lifts the edge of the blanket and welcomes me in. I push play on the movie and we relax once more. I place my hand under her shirt to feel the skin of her belly. I'm just rubbing small circles when I feel a flutter under my fingertips.

"Whoa, what was that?"

"You felt that?" Callie questions, surprised.

"Of course I felt it, it felt like something was tapping my fingers. Was that the baby?" I beam at her.

She smiles back just as brightly, "I guess it was. I have been feeling it for a couple of days but I thought it was just gas." We both laugh at that.

"She was just saying hi to momma, isn't that right baby?" I speak to Callie's belly.

"You're right, but it seems like she is asleep now."

"Mmm, but that was awesome. I'm glad I got to feel it."

"Me too," she grabs my hand and kisses my palm.

Soon with my body curled around Callie and the warm food in my belly it doesn't take long for me to start drifting off. It really has been a long week and Callie wore me out earlier. I smile thinking about it and the last thought as I drift off to sleep is, _I can't wait to christen my office._

* * *

 **A/N2**

Some feels and fluff.

I wonder who Callie will choose to be her TA?

Sorry again, folks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for your continuing support.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

Welcome back!

There are some ups and then there are downs. But don't worry, I'm always more into the up.

* * *

Chapter 21

The following Tuesday I'm sitting with Addie, and Teddy in Callie's office having lunch with her when there is a knock on the door. Callie gets up to see who it is and at first the person doesn't come in. Callie is just talking to them from the doorway. After a moment I see Callie reach her hand out, presumably to shake the stranger's hand and welcome them inside.

I can now see an auburn-haired woman with a pixie cut standing with my girlfriend, she looks familiar but I can't place her.

"We were just having lunch, but why don't you come in so I can introduce you to a few other professors? Starting on the left we have Addison Montgomery and Teddy Altman, they both teach history. And that leaves Arizona Robbins who teaches English with me. Ladies this is my new TA for next semester, Reed Adamson."

 _Shit._

My eyes lock onto Reed's and I can see the recognition in them but she just smiles at all of us, "Hi, it's so nice to meet you. I didn't expect a full house. I'm sorry to interrupt your lunch ladies. I just wanted to introduce myself to Miss Torres before the holiday started and let her know how excited I am for the opportunity to work with her. But I won't keep you any longer, enjoy the rest of your days."

"Thank you for stopping by," Callie tells Reed as she walks her back to the door, "I really appreciate the introduction. Please feel free to email me with any questions. And if I don't see you again I hope you have a good break."

"Thanks, you too."

Callie joins me back on the couch to finish our lunch. I mostly eat in silence while the other three women continue to chat animatedly. I am not really listening to what they are saying anymore. I'm too focused on what just happened.

"Arizona?"

"Huh?" I look up to see three sets of eyes on me. Clearly it wasn't the first time my name had been said. "I'm sorry Teddy, what did you say?"

"We were just discussing Christmas. But what's gotten into you?" Teddy doesn't let me off the hook.

"Oh, it's nothing. What's going on for Christmas?"

"Nice try, you've been acting strange eve since Reed stopped by." Callie sounds concerned, "Is there something wrong with her? There is no way that you worked with her, this was her first semester here."

"Um… no, I haven't worked with her before."

"Well that was intentionally _vague_ , spill it Robbins."

I glare at Addison, "It's not nothing, really. Just drop it, Addie."

"Oh my god… you slept with her," Callie's shaky voice cuts through. I notice that even though her voice waivers it is not a question. It's a statement. Or even more, an accusation. "What about all of that stuff you told Mark about sleeping with students? About how upset you got when you found out I slept with a professor? Was it because you know what a bad idea it is from experience? Didn't want him to go through the same trouble?"

"It's not what you think, Callie. Can we please not talk about this right now?"

"We have already started, so I think that it would be better for you to explain… **sooner** rather than later. How could you have even slept with her? She just started this semester! We've been together since the before classes started. Did you… was she, oh my god," she nearly chokes on her words. "Was she be-fore me o-or… after me?"

The last words are barely audible. "Callie, no. She was before you. Way… _way_ before you," she seems to be listening so I continue, "I met her the last time I had leave. Tim and I were stateside together right before my last deployment and he had the bright idea to go to Myrtle Beach for spring break. She and I hooked up a couple of times, but it was like five years ago. End of story."

She is just sitting there; she has a few tears gathered in her eyes. I reach for her hands and thankfully she doesn't pull away. I look over to Teddy and Addison and they are sitting silently trying not to interrupt but failing to hide their interest. I cup Callie's cheek gently and I try to get her look at me. It takes her a few moments but her eyes finally lock on mine and she rolls her eyes at herself as the tears fall.

"You didn't date her?" Her voice is soft, vulnerable.

"No," I answer simply, "It's just a very unlikely spring break moment that hopefully isn't coming back to haunt me."

She finally looks up with a bit of embarrassment evident on her face, "I'm really sorry for being so crazy."

"Well one of us has to be, maybe we can take turns?"

"I think your kid is going to make sure it's my turn for a few more months."

I laugh, thank god I'm laughing and she leans into my hand as I wipe away her tears and kiss her gently.

Addison clears her throat, "Not to break up this moment. But do you think she remembered you?"

I cringe, "Yeah. I guess I was looking for it but her eyes went a bit wide. Plus, if she didn't recognize my face I'm pretty sure she at least recognized my name."

"Well, she did a pretty good job at hiding it."

I roll my eyes at Addison, "Would you walk into a room full of new people and just say 'Oh hey, didn't we sleep together?'" She raises an eyebrow, "Of course you would."

"What are you going to do, Callie?" Teddy thankfully questions, "Is she still going to be your TA?"

Callie laughs a humorless laugh, "Well I can't just fire her for sleeping with my girlfriend once upon a time."

"Well, I'm sure that you wouldn't have to give _that_ explanation to Bailey."

"Thanks, Red. I'm not going to fire her. Her résumé wasn't the best but I sort of ran out of options." When we look at her questioningly she explains further, "There were only two other candidates. The one I wanted was Shane Ross, but he is spending the next semester studying abroad in Switzerland or something. George O'Malley was my second choice but he apparently joined the Army last month. Bailey didn't have any other résumés to give me so I think I'm stuck with her."

That causes me to laugh, "That's some top three. What are the fuckin' odds?"

It takes a moment for that to sink in but soon we are all laughing hard and I can finally feel the tension leave the room.

* * *

The next day I'm eating lunch alone in my office. Callie doesn't have class on Wednesday and I don't really feel like socializing. Even though we cleared the air yesterday in her office things were still a bit off with Callie. I'm not sure if it's her being weird or me, but I can't help but think that it's me. She practically accused me of cheating on her, or at least lying to her. And sure, it only lasted a few minutes but it still hurt.

We didn't even spend the night together. Our pact to keep things slow and new didn't really last. Now it's more often than not that we share a bed. I didn't like going to bed alone last night with all of these questions running through my head.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Come in," I call.

I can't say that Reed Adamson was the last person I expected to walk through my door, but she certainly was low on the list.

"Hi, how can I help you?" I keep my voice even.

"You don't have to put up an act, I know that you remember me," she replies with an air of superiority.

"I do remember you, but that was a long time ago. And I don't think that would be a very professional conversation. Is there something that I can help you with?"

She makes herself comfortable in the chair across from me, "I just wanted to clear the air. It wasn't exactly how I pictured meeting my boss, you know? I'm not one to spread rumors so I wanted you to know that I'm not going to go blabbing that we slept together. But I also wouldn't hate a repeat performance."

I cringe and she notices.

"You told them? Well that's nice. I can't wait to get over _that_ first impression."

"It wasn't like that, I didn't really want to tell them but," I pause to take a breath trying to decide how to continue, "Callie… Miss Torres and I are in a relationship. I'm sure you know exactly why you have been hired on?"

"To cover maternity leave. For your girlfriend? Oh man, this just got even better," she replies sarcastically. "And now she knows that we have had sex and I have to work with her for the next four and a half months."

"As long as you don't suggest we sleep together," I respond pointedly, "It shouldn't be a problem. I explained to her that it was a long time ago. She and I are in a committed relationship; she has **nothing** to worry about."

"Ok fine, if you say so. It was worth a shot. But I'll just blame the rest on being eighteen and hope that gets me off the hook."

"Don't make it sound so blasé, Reed. You have to be professional…" I begin but the second half of her statement causes me pause, "Wait, you were only eighteen? Oh god, what were you doing in a bar?" I question a little frantically.

"The same thing you were I'm assuming," she smirks.

"Oh my god, you were practically a child!"

"Okay, now you're the one who needs to relax. It was over five years ago, but I was not a child. I knew what I was doing and you _really_ knew what you were doing."

"Dammit, Reed. I said to stop. It is inappropriate for you to keep talking to me this way. Not only am I a professor and you are a student, but I am with Callie. She is your boss. Don't make me regret telling her that the situation was okay."

She rolls her eyes, "Right, on that note I'm going to head out. Can I just ask for a clean slate?"

I consider her for a moment, she hasn't really done anything wrong. Even though she's not being the most professional person considering the situation. But soon I stand from behind my desk and walk around to offer her my hand which she takes, "Deal."

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around."

"Thank you for stopping by, Reed," I dismiss her.

"My pleasure, Miss Robbins."

With that I'm once again alone in my office. I plop myself down on my couch, "What is happening to my life?"

I need to get out of here, I need to go home and talk to Callie. I pack up my things and race to my car.

I arrive home faster than usual and I immediately make my way to the third floor to knock on Callie's door. It only takes her a few moments to answer the door, and when she does I'm met with a smile.

"Hey, babe. You're home early. Is everything okay?"

"Hi, yeah. Everything is fine mostly, I just needed to see you. I don't like how we left things yesterday."

She looks a little confused making me think that it really is just me, but I need to get everything off my chest.

"I understand that yesterday was a bit of an awkward situation. And it makes sense that you would assume I knew Reed from Seattle… but when you thought I had cheated on you that really hurt _me_."

She grabs my hand and leads me to sit on the couch, "I'm sorry, Arizona. I didn't think you cheated, not really."

"But that's the thing, Callie. You _did_ think it. If even for a moment, it was there in your mind that you thought I was capable of something like that." I can tell that she wants to say something but I need to get this all out, "Don't say anything right now, please? Just let me finish and then we can talk about it."

She nods her head so I continue, "I have never cheated. I have never once been the type of person who thought cheating was okay. When I am in a relationship, I am in. And believe me when I tell you, I have never been in a relationship that means more to me than this one. It's not just because you are carrying my baby. It's because I love you. I love you _so much_ that I think I'm crazy sometimes. For loving you more than anyone I have ever met. And yesterday to hear your beautiful voice question my love for you, well that broke my heart a little bit."

We are both silent for a moment before Callie speaks up, "Can I say something now?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. I don't even know where to begin... I guess I'll start at the end and work my way back. I love you. I am so sorry for making you think that I was questioning that you love me. And I'm so sorry for breaking your heart, even if just a little." She pauses and takes my lips in between her own. It's a little teary and tastes like salt, but I needed it just then.

"I have never cheated either. I have been cheated on but that is no excuse to accuse you. I trust you with my whole heart. What I said yesterday I didn't mean, I didn't think you slept with someone after we became girlfriends. I just thought that maybe you slept with someone before me, or honestly soon after me. And it wouldn't have been cheating… I know that. But you meant so much to me right away that I couldn't have even imagined sleeping with someone else."

"You meant everything to me from the moment I met you. I promise you that it's only been you."

"I believe you. Are we okay?"

"Yes, thank you for letting me get that off my chest. I didn't like being away from you last night."

"Well what do you say we head upstairs to your place so we can sleep there tonight?"

"I like that plan, let's go."

* * *

I'm wrapped up in my blankets and holding my love in my arms. I feel so much lighter after our talk this evening. And after dinner I explained to her that Reed came to my office to ask for a clean slate. I didn't tell her about everything she said, I could already see Callie's fiery temper. I don't want to fault Reed just because she may have a naturally flirty personality. Nor do I want Callie to hate working with her or make a rash decision to fire her. I know that she will really need a TA this semester. I'll just have to keep an eye on the situation myself.

Luckily there are only two more days of classes before we are officially on break and I couldn't be more ready, especially after the start of this week.

"Callie, are you still awake?"

"Yeah, is everything okay?"

"Of course, I just wanted to ask you what you were doing for Christmas? I didn't want to assume that we would be spending it together but if you aren't going anywhere I would like to be with you."

"I'll definitely be spending it with you. That's what Addie, Teddy, and I were discussing yesterday at lunch. Addie wants to throw a party at her house on Christmas day. Actually, she called it a soirée," she giggles. "But either way I think it sounds like fun."

"That does sound fun, Addie throws great _soirées._ "

A few moments pass in silence.

"Callie?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I'm in love with you."

With those words Callie turns in my arms so that she is facing me and kisses me. It's a deep kiss but it is also slow and soft. It's a _good_ kiss.

I moan into her mouth and with one last peck she pulls away, "I'm in love with you too. Get some sleep, baby."

I spend the next twenty minutes lying there holding Callie, picturing our future together before I fall into a wonderful sleep.

* * *

 **A/N2**

I hope you all liked it, I hate it when they fight but every relationship has a little bit of conflict.

We should find out what the girls are having in the next chapter. You have a 50/50 shot at being right ; )


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

Gender reveal, folks!

Thank you all for your continuing reviews. I hope you enjoy this read.

* * *

Chapter 22

I'm in the middle of putting away laundry when I hear my phone vibrate. Looking down I see that it's a text from Callie.

 **Hey, I just got some paperwork from my dad I think you should look at. Are you home?**

Curiosity instantly piqued I text back and after a few it's decided that she's coming up to my place. I go and unlock the door so she can just walk in and I put in a pot of coffee. By the time the pot is full Callie is just strolling in

"Hey babe, what is it that you wanted me to see?" I greet her with a kiss and we make our way to the living room.

"Well I'm not entirely sure what all of it is because as soon as I read the letter from my dad I texted you. It looks like some sort of contract and it has both of our names on it. The letterhead is from my family's lawyer."

"Contract? Why would your dad have your lawyer send a contract to both of us?" I take the envelope so I can empty its contents onto the coffee table in front of us. "This is adoption paperwork? Why would I need this?"

"Well, my dad said he's been reading. Apparently same sex couples have to file for second parent adoption unless they're married."

"Why is your dad even sending this? Why is he _reading_ about Washington parenting laws? It's none of his business," I snap. I don't know why I'm acting like this.

"Don't talk to me like that, Arizona," she responds with hurt evident in her voice. "I'm sure he is just trying to help. We should have already been doing this, you should be _thanking_ my dad for doing some of the leg work."

I'm panicking. I know that I should just apologize and look at the papers but I'm too nervous. I don't want to think about all of the hoops I'll have to jump through.

"No. This is the most **ridiculous** thing I've ever seen! I have to fill out a bunch of papers… And what, go through some sort of test to adopt my own kid? That's bullshit! That's my baby! I shouldn't have to adopt my own baby, Callie." I have tears in my eyes at this point, "Why can't I just be a mother?"

Her face softens, "Oh sweetie, you are a mother. And this is your baby, I won't let anyone tell you otherwise. These papers are just to help; I guess the law is just a little behind."

"I didn't mean to talk to you like that. I guess I've just been holding a lot in ever since we talked with Dr. Bailey. I know she didn't mean anything by telling me she had to look into my rights, or whatever. But I feel like I don't have any claim over this baby. And it's always going to be like this, papers or no papers… I'm just going to be the _other_ mother."

Callie takes my hands in hers, "That's not true at all. And our families and our friends will know the truth. No one else matters, this baby is ours. Not mine. Not yours. And there is no _clarifier_ on what kind of mother you are. And if people ask who carried the baby, we don't have to tell them. Close minded people might also think that I'm the _other mother_."

I smirk at her attempt to make me feel better, "But I feel like there is, your name gets to go on the birth certificate, no questions asked. But I have to wait for some stamp of approval."

"Hold on a second," she reaches for her phone and dials a number.

"What are you doing?"

"Shush."

"Please don't shush me."

"Well, then don't talk to me while I'm on the phone."

Just as I'm about to tell her she could have told me who she was calling ten times in the amount of time it took reprimand me the person answers.

"Papá… Sí… Es por eso que estoy llamando… Sí… Quiero más de una adopción… Encontrar una manera de conseguir su nombre en la partida de nacimiento de inmediato… Ella es la madre tando como yo soy… Gracia, Papá. Llámame cuando usted sabe más… Te quiero."

Wow, so I understood none of that conversation, "Can I ask what you're doing now?"

"Yes, you may, and I'm sorry for shushing you. I wanted to ask my dad if there was any way that you could get your name on the birth certificate right away. He said that he would have his lawyers look into it since we are both the biological parents." She then averts her eyes, "Um, he thought it might still be a good idea for the second parent adoption to be back up."

I feel awful for making her nervous to talk to me, "Thank you for doing that. And I guess it can't hurt. I guess we should get started on filling these out."

It's several hours later that we are through all of the stacks, "Jesus, I thought we would never finish. It would have taken less time to get married."

"Arizona Robbins, I'm going to have to start keeping track of your proposals," Callie winks slyly at me.

I can feel my face heating up, "Oh believe me Calliope Torres, you will know when I'm proposing."

"I'm counting on it," _wait what_? "Did you want to order a pizza? We're starving over here."

I shake myself from my thoughts, "Yeah, pizza sounds good. Pizza sounds great!"

"Easy tiger, it's only pizza."

 _Right, focus on the pizza._

* * *

It's a few days later when Callie and I are sitting in the waiting room of Dr. Maddox. Today is our twenty-week checkup and if all goes to plan we should be able to find out what we are having. I'm incredibly nervous and I can't stop my foot from bouncing up and down. I notice it and then I stop, but a few seconds later I'm doing it again.

"Arizona," Callie grips my knee, "You're driving me nuts with that. Will you please stop it?"

"Right, sorry. But aren't you nervous? I'm nervous."

She laughs, "Yeah, I can tell. And I'm not nervous, I'm excited though. I can't wait to finally be able to think about names."

"Oh, please. Are you telling me that you haven't thought about names yet?" I raise an eyebrow.

"We said we weren't going to talk about it until we knew," she tries.

"And we haven't, but I have still been thinking."

She feigns shock, "You cheater!"

Before I can volley my own retort, the nurse calls us back. As usual Callie gets her vitals checked and answers a few questions before the nurse excuses himself to let us wait for the doctor.

"Will you tell me one of your names?"

"Not yet."

"Please?"

"Arizona, you will have your answer in a few minutes," she laughs at my childlike persistence.

"You're no fun."

Another minute passes before Dr. Maddox makes her way into the room, "Good afternoon, ladies. Today is the big appointment! Are you both anxious? Do you still want to know what you are having?"

"Yes!" Callie and I answer at the same time and Callie smiles, "We mean, yes to both of your questions… obviously."

"Well, let's hope the positioning is good then. I wouldn't want to send you home with no answer."

"You mean, you don't want us camped out in your office all day? Because I'm too excited to leave without an answer." Callie nods her head in agreement and Dr. Maddox laughs.

"Yes that would be very distracting for my other patients if you were still in here, so let's cross our fingers." She places the gel on Callie's already raised shirt and starts moving the wand around. "Alright, well the baby is looking good. A little over ten ounces and just about ten inches. Let me see if I can get a better angle."

She pushes around for a little bit, apparently to get the baby to flip. Finally, she smiles, "Aha, I knew I could get it. Well ladies, congratulations. You're having a boy."

"A boy?"

"You betcha, you can see he's in perfect position here. Not shy at all," she laughs.

"He must get that from Callie," I grin.

"Hey… well, okay. You're right. But oh my god, Arizona! We are having a boy!" She pulls me into a kiss but we are smiling so much that it's mostly teeth causing us both to laugh. I place a kiss on her forehead and whisper in her ear that I love her.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Maddox. This was by far the best visit!"

"Hmm, well you would think that after that you could call me Jamie… but even though there is no need to thank me, you're welcome anyway."

"Thank you, _Jamie,_ " I try out to the shock of both Callie and the doctor, "We're having a boy!"

Laughing Callie cleans up her stomach and we leave the doctor's office hand in hand.

* * *

After making a pit stop to get some ingredients for dinner Callie and I are relaxing in front of a movie. I have yet to come down from my high and all I can think about is the baby. _Our son._

"So, can we talk about names now?"

Once again laughing at my enthusiasm Callie sits up from her reclining position, "Yeah, I have a few boy's names. Do you want to go first?"

"Sure, but how about we just say three names each? Get the ball rolling, we obviously have time to make a decision."

"That sounds like a good idea. So, what is your first option?"

I think about it for a moment. I feel like I've been subconsciously thinking about this for a while but now I can't seem to pick one out of my brain.

Right as I'm about to speak Callie interrupts, "Wait! Are we ruling on any of these or just putting them in the running?"

"That's an excellent question… Um, I guess we can just put them out there for now. Okay, are you ready?" She nods and I continue, "Samuel."

"Okay, my turn. What about… Jacob."

"Milo."

.

.

.

"William."

.

.

.

"Emilio."

.

.

.

"Alexander."

"Okay, that was three each. That was easy, we can table it for now. I do have one request though."

"What's that, babe?"

"We can't choose a name that is a place. I know I was named after the battleship and not the state and I'm very proud of my name, but I don't want a kid named Austin, or… Orlando, or... Nevada, or… or Indiana, or something that will make it seem like a _theme_ and that I'm named after the state," I huff out.

"Okay," she smiles and giggles, "As long as you promise we won't pick an embarrassing middle name that he will never want to tell people."

"Oh my god!"

"What? What did I say?" She looks at me utterly confused.

"I don't even know your middle name!" This can't be, "We've been together for almost four months… you're having my baby and I don't even know your middle name! How is that possible, we just filled out all those forms and I never noticed your middle name?"

"Don't feel bad about that, I didn't put my middle name on any of those forms, I never use it because it is _that_ bad."

"You don't think it's weird that I don't know your middle name?"

"I don't know your middle name," she states.

"That's a terrible argument," I laugh. "But for the record it's Marie."

"And that's the kind of middle name our son will have, easy to spell, easy to say… normal."

"I don't think that we are going to name our son _Marie,_ " I wink, "But nice try at changing the subject. Now tell me, please?"

"You have to promise not to laugh."

"You have my word, now stop stalling."

"Okay… it's Iphegenia," she pronounces with a beautiful Spanish lilt. But she's cringing now.

"I think that is a beautiful name, and the way you say it makes it even better."

"Well, that's because I only hear it when I'm in trouble with my father and he always yells at us in Spanish," she laughs, "And just because I told you doesn't mean you are allowed to use it."

"Okay, I promise that I won't full name you. Thank you for telling me."

"Not like you gave me much of a choice," she mutters under her breath.

I laugh, "Let's make some dinner. All of this name talk has me hungry!"

* * *

 **A/N2**

Yay! A boy!

Hit me with some names :)

Thank you/I'm sorry for Google translate


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**

Merry Christmas, from Callie and Arizona...

* * *

Chapter 23

I'm running around my apartment searching for my keys. It's Christmas morning and I just finished FaceTiming with my parents, now I am trying to leave so Callie and I can exchange gifts over breakfast. If I don't find them in the next forty-five seconds, I'm just leaving. _I live in a secure building, right?_

"AHA! Of course, the **fruit** **bowl** …makes perfect sense. _Stupid_ _keys_."

Grabbing Callie's present, I head out. I'm a little nervous about what I picked out, I've never really been that good at giving gifts. It's especially difficult at the start of a relationship. I've had this gift packed away in my closet for the last month, I just hope that she likes it.

I open the door and head straight into Callie's apartment, "Hey sweetie! I'm here."

Callie comes out of her bedroom looking radiant, "Hey baby, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, you look wonderful."

"Thank you… now come sit. I made a quiche that is almost finished. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I'm famished," I wink, "Thank you for cooking, it smells great."

"Of course, did you have a chance to talk to your parents already?"

"Yes, they say 'hi' and Merry Christmas. They were just having a little block party with some of their neighbors who weren't traveling. When I told them we were having a boy my mother didn't stop squealing for five minutes. She apparently has already been in the baby clothes section and has her eye on a few outfits," I laugh. "Did you chat with your family?"

"I did. They were all together this morning. Olivia is loving the attention," she laughs and smiles picturing her niece. "There was some squealing from my mom and Aria too, but you could really tell that my dad is excited to have a grandson. They all say 'hi' and that next year we should go to Miami for Christmas."

I love that her family pictures me around in a year as much as I do, "That would be great. It's been a while since I have had a sandy Christmas. And I'm sure this little guy would love it."

I wrap my hands around her from behind to give her a hug and run my hands over her belly. Over our son.

"I'm sure he will. Why don't we eat first and then we can do presents?"

"Perfect, I'll set the table. Do you need help with anything else?"

"Nope, I've got it thank you."

We sit at the table and enjoy our breakfast and conversation. Soon plates are empty and glasses need refilled.

"Let me top you off and then we can sit on the couch for presents, sound good?"

"Yes, let me just go grab your present from my room," she gives me a peck on the lips and makes her way out of the room.

I'm sitting on the couch with my present beside me when she comes back out a few minutes later.

"Sorry, I had to pee apparently," she laughs. People aren't joking when they say that pregnant women are always peeing. It's insane, actually.

"It's okay, I thought you just got lost," I grin back, "Do you want to open yours first?"

"A little anxious, are we?"

"Absolutely, so get your cute butt over here and open this."

"Alright, alright." She takes her gift from me and looks surprised by the weight. She carefully unwraps the box and then lifts the lid to reveal what's inside.

"Oh my god, Arizona. Is this what I think it is?"

I smile, "Well, if you think that it's an early edition of _The Chronicles of Narnia_ then the answer is yes. I know how you said it was one of your favorites growing up. Do you like it?"

"Arizona, this is amazing. I absolutely love it!"

"Thank god, I was really nervous to give you books," I laugh, "But you're a literary nerd like me, so it wasn't much of a gamble."

She nods, "True. I can't wait to read these to our son." She leans in and kisses me.

I'm not sure whose smile is brighter. _What an image._

"Well, I'm not sure if I can top this but here is your gift."

"Oh please, I'm sure I'm going to love anything from you. Now give me that box!"

She hands me the small box, "You're so impatient."

"But you love me."

"I really do," she leans forward to kiss me on the lips again.

I take the box in my hands and unwrap it with less care than Callie did with hers. I can hear her softly chuckling at me, but I don't care because I know she's enjoying my antics. Once the paper is crumpled on the floor I open the lid off the box to reveal another box within labeled _Omega._ Recognizing the watch brand, I'm even more excited; I love watches.

I finally get to the box's contents and I find a stunning _Seamaster_ with a brown leather strap.

"I hope you like it. I was having a hard time deciding on the color… But I thought that this was a safe option because it has black and brown… it will match almost everything," she rambles on.

"Callie, take a breath baby. I love it. It's incredible. You didn't have to spend this much."

"Nonsense, I'm glad you like it. Put it on, put it on, please, please, please?" She's bouncing on the couch and she looks adorable.

I can't help but laugh, "Okay, okay. Hold your horses." I fasten the strap around my wrist, "It's a perfect fit." I smile at her and pull her in for a long kiss. "Merry Christmas, love."

"Mmm, Merry Christmas."

* * *

Later that evening Callie and I are at Addie's in the middle of her _soirée_. It's a great turnout, there are professors, grad students, and TAs from the university as well as some of Addie's friends that I've met in passing. The place is so packed that I haven't seen our host in nearly half an hour.

I can however see Mark and Lexie across the room talking to Meredith Shepherd and presumably Derek Shepherd. "Hey, there's Mark. Let's go say 'hi'." Taking Callie's hand, we weave our way through the partygoers making the appropriate greetings when needed.

"Mark, Lexie hi. Sorry to interrupt but we didn't see you come in and we wanted a chance to wish you Merry Christmas." The bearded man pulls me in for a surprising hug, "Robbins! It's good to see you. Torres, looking good as always."

"Thank you, Mark," Callie responds, "Care to introduce us? I don't think we've met."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lexie says, "This is my sister and her husband, Meredith and Derek Shepherd. Guys, this is Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins."

"It's nice to meet you both," Derek greets back, "Arizona, my wife did nothing but rave about your class. It's nice to put a face to the name."

"Oh, thank you. Meredith, you were a lovely student. How are your studies going?"

"Very well. But I'm enjoying the time off. Having a baby at home and trying to study isn't always easy," she laughs.

"I didn't know you had a baby, congratulations. How old?"

"Thank you. She just turned one. Her name is Zola," she pulls out her phone to show us pictures.

"She looks like a handful," we all laugh. They talk a bit about how they adopted her and some of the problems that they ran into. But soon a woman holding a tequila bottle comes and snatches Meredith away. _Blink and you'll miss it_.

Derek must sense my confusion because he supplies an explanation, "That would be Cristina Yang. They might not be back for a while."

"Well okay then, why don't we take this conversation somewhere a little more comfortable?" Mark suggests.

We make our way to the sectional that is luckily free and big enough for the five of us. We all continue to get to know each other. I'm starting to like Lexie more and more and Derek seems great too. After a while Teddy and Henry make their way over to join us on the couch.

"Hey everyone, Merry Christmas!" Teddy exclaims. She introduces Henry and we catch them up on the conversation and continue chatting. Callie and I tell them about the sex of our baby and we get a round of congratulations. Teddy hands Mark some cash having apparently lost a bet.

"Derek, you and your wife should hang out with us more! Just because you're a science geek doesn't mean that you can't hang out!" Teddy drunkenly invites, "Your wife is into English! You have a kid… I have a kid… They almost have a kid… It will be great!"

"Alright, sweetie," Henry soothes, "Maybe we should switch you to water."

We all laugh at the look of disgust on Teddy's face at the thought of water and Derek responds, "I appreciate the offer, I expect an invite the next time. Mark has my number."

Teddy beams and sticks her tongue out at Henry who just pats her on the knee.

Another twenty minutes pass and Addison finally finds her way to us. "Are you all having a good time? I'm sorry I've been away for so long, I didn't realize how much catching up I had to do."

"No worries, we are having a good time. Teddy is having a _great_ time," I laugh.

"Addie, you owe Mark twenty dollars… It's a boy!" Teddy interrupts.

"Damn, well congratulations on the news anyway," she laughs. "I'm glad you are having a good time. And I've seen Alex running around with a girl here somewhere. And I saw Reed too," she glances at me and Callie with a questioning look.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I can't get drunk, I wouldn't want my new TA to think poorly of me," Callie jokes and Addie smiles that there is apparently no more tension on that topic between the two of us. I haven't told my friends about Reed's comments either. "But, my feet hurt so if she wants to say 'hi' I'll be right here."

"My poor, baby. I'll give you a foot rub when we get home if you want?"

"Baby definitely wants."

Addie raises an eyebrow, "Home?" I just shrug. "You guys are so cute it's disgusting… Well, AZ it looks like you're up first."

I have no idea what she means until I hear the gruff voice of my TA, "Hey, boss. Callie. Uh, Merry Christmas. I saw you over here and thought I'd say 'hi'." He pauses for a moment, "I'd also like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Jo."

"Nice to meet you Jo," I reach to shake her hand. "I'm Arizona Robbins and this is my partner, Callie Torres." Callie shakes her hand and greets her as well.

"Jo Wilson. It's really nice to meet you. Alex has nothing but great things to say about you. I wish I could say the same thing about some of the professors that I work with," she laughs.

I just nod my head in understanding. Not all of my colleagues treat their TAs with the respect they deserve. Several pleasantries later and they are both off to mingle with the rest of the crowd.

It's just me, Callie, and Addie on the couch right now and I can tell that Callie is getting a little tired. I reach over to rest my hand on her knee to get her attention, but before I can ask if she would like to leave soon Addie pulls at my sleeve. "Is that a new watch?"

I move my wrist closer so she can see, "As a matter of fact it is. It's my Christmas present from Callie. What do you think?"

"I think she has excellent taste, it's lovely."

"Thank you," I smile at both women before turning my attention once again to Callie. "Are you ready to go, love?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm really sleepy all of a sudden."

Addie cuts in, "Don't apologize for housing a baby. You go and get your foot rub, don't let her forget."

"Like I could forget, but thanks for having her back Addie."

"Of course," she winks.

Making our way to the door we say goodbye to our friends and other colleagues that's we've conversed with throughout the evening. Just when we are about to the door Reed makes her presence known, "Hi, are you leaving?"

"Oh hey, Reed. Merry Christmas. And yes, I'm exhausted."

"Then I won't keep you, I just wanted to say 'hi'." Gesturing to a man to her left, "Um, this is Charles. I told you that I'll be TAing next semester," she tells the man and he nods. "This is Callie Torres. And this is her…" She trails off and looks at me, I can't tell if she's sizing me up or trying to decide how open we are with our relationship.

Callie who is rubbing her swollen belly doesn't notice, she smiles and picks up where Reed left off, "Partner. Arizona Robbins. Charles it's nice to meet you. I wish that we had more time to talk. Hopefully we will be seeing you around?" She raises her eyebrow at Reed who just shrugs.

"I'm sure you will. And it's great to meet you. Reed has told me great things about both of you," he responds excitedly.

"Thank you. You both enjoy the rest of your Christmas. Goodnight."

We finally make it out the door and Callie speaks up, "So, do you think Charles is Reed's boyfriend?"

"I'm not sure, I guess I wasn't really thinking about it. He seems nice though."

"He does. I won't lie, I'll admit to feeling a little bit better if she's dating that guy. I was thinking it was going to be awkward being around her. But it was a long time ago, and it isn't like you dated. I'm not weirded out about it."

I sigh in relief, "I'm glad, I wouldn't want you to have to be awkward around someone you'll be working with. Especially because of me."

She squeezes my hand in hers and I help her into the car, "Thank you."

* * *

About an hour later I'm rubbing Callie's feet while she is dozing on the bed. She's making a lot of really sexy noises, especially when I press my thumb into the arch of her feet but I'm trying to not let that distract me. _This is not a sexy massage, Robbins. Focus._

Callie's voice pulls me out of my internal musings, "Oh shit."

"What's wrong?"

"I just remembered that I have to sign some papers and I left them in my office. Would you mind? If I don't do it now, I'll just keep forgetting."

"No problem, what am I looking for?"

"Thank you, it's a manila envelope and it's on top of my laptop."

I give her foot a kiss and roll off the bed to get the requested papers. A few minutes later and I'm strolling back into her bedroom with the envelope and a pen.

"Here you are, beautiful. Do I get a kiss as my payment?"

"You're a goof," she laughs but kisses me anyway.

"Thank you, can I ask what papers those are?"

She has the papers out and she is reading through them, "Oh yeah, it's just a new lease. Since I'm subletting I just signed on for six months, it's up in February. I wasn't sure if I'd like it or if I'd want to look for something else, but with everything that is going on I haven't really had time to look for a different place. I figured that I would just sign another six months, I have to have these turned in by the first of the year."

"Why don't you just move in with me," I blurt without thinking. I can tell that my face looks just as shocked as I feel by the way Callie is looking at me right now.

"You don't mean that, Arizona. You look terrified right now," she laughs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just say it. But that doesn't mean that we can't talk about it, right?"

"Sweetie, I don't know if that is a good idea. A lot has happened in the last four months. I don't think that we should put any more stress on our relationship."

"But hear me out. If we are living together we won't have to buy two of everything for the baby. It would be easier for him to always sleep in the same room instead of having to switch back and forth. And we wouldn't have to run to the other apartment if we forgot his favorite blanket or something. Besides, I don't think that I'll want to be even just two floors away from him and neither will you. It just makes more sense."

"That all sounds very _practical_ … and that isn't really a good reason to move in with someone. And if that your only reason I could just sign the lease now, and we could move in together once the baby is born. It's not like I can't afford to pay two rents."

"That's not the only reason. I love you, and on the nights that we don't sleep together I miss you. I would love to come home knowing that when I walk through the door you will already be there. I love being able to kiss you goodbye in the morning while you're sprawled across my whole bed, snuggling with my pillow."

"I would love that too, but you don't think it's too soon?"

"Honestly, it will probably be better to do it sooner rather than later. It will be an adjustment and I would rather be adjusted before the baby comes."

I can tell that she is really considering it. I may have just blurted it, but I really want her to say yes.

She is about to open her mouth to respond but I cut her off with one final selling strategy, "If your lease isn't over until February we can transition slowly over the next month. That way you can get all of your stuff together and you don't have to feel rushed. We can acclimate slowly."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, I'll move in with you."

"Yay!"

* * *

 **A/N2**

Will they adjust as quickly as AZ hopes?


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**

Thank you all for the reviews and suggestions for names.

You should hopefully recognize a few of your suggestions and themes. And I got support for my favorite first name as well :)

* * *

Chapter 24

A couple of weeks have passed since I asked Callie to move in with me. We haven't really had time to move any of her things into my place, especially since school has started again. Since Callie is spending today shopping with Addison I decided that I would clear out my closet so that Callie and I will be able to share it. Just as I'm hanging up some clothes in one of the spare rooms I hear my computer sound indicating an incoming Skype call. I really only Skype with one person so I am immediately excited as I rush to my living room to answer the call.

"Tim!" I exclaim as he slowly comes into focus.

"Zebra, oh my god is it good to see you!"

It's been just about three months since I have last spoken to him because he had to go dark and I've really missed him. "It's so good to see you, too. Are you okay, did everything go smoothly?"

"Of course it was okay, I was in charge," he winks at me, "But since I can't really talk about what I've been up to, tell me what has been happening in your _very_ interesting life."

"Just jump right in why don't you. I haven't spoken to you in three months and you want gossip?"

"Duh, what did you expect? The last time we talked you told me you were going to be a mom, Zebra. I've been dying for the rest of the story."

"Well, things are going really great. I uh… I actually asked Callie to move in with me a few weeks ago."

Tim's eyes go a bit wide, "Jesus, Zebra. Don't you think that you are moving kind of fast? What's it been, like four months?"

I glare at him through my computer screen, "It's been four and a half… but we are having a baby, Tim. It's thrown the whole timeline off and I don't want to live in a different apartment from my son."

"Whoa, hold up. I'll address my concerns in a few moments… but you said 'son'."

My face breaks out into a huge smile just like it always does when I think about my son, "Yeah, we found out just before Christmas that we are having a boy."

Tim shares in my joyous expression, "That's awesome! Not that I wouldn't have loved a niece just as much… I just mean that it's awesome that you know what you are having and that I'm going to have a little nephew to spoil."

"I get it, I felt the same way."

"But don't try to distract me… so four _and a half_ months. Are you moving in together because you don't want to be away from the baby or because you want to live with Callie? I just don't want to see you jump in head first and end up getting hurt in the end."

"I know, and I appreciate your concern. But trust me little brother, Callie and I already talked about this. I want to live with her. We are just getting to milestones earlier than we would have if she hadn't gotten pregnant."

I pause, I don't know if I should say the next bit out loud. But I tell Tim everything so I decide to just go for it, "There's something else…"

He looks at me with a questioning eye, "What more could there be? Twins?"

"Har har, I'm trying to be serious."

"I'm sorry. Okay, go ahead."

"Um… I don't just want to live with the mother of my baby. I want to be a family."

He cuts me off, "You are a family. You know that everyone who matters will see you as a family. If not, you can send them my way."

I roll my eyes, but I appreciate him saying that. "Thanks, bro… But I just mean that I want long term. I want everything with Callie," I gather my nerves to continue, "I want to _marry_ her, Tim."

There is a beat of silence before a giant grin even bigger than before takes over his whole face, "Holy shit, you're really serious?"

"Of course I am! She's amazing. I love her so much and I can't imagine not being with her. I know it's soon and I know it's crazy to even think about it… But I see it, Tim. I see the white dress and the whole thing."

"Can you hear the music?" He asks.

I give him a funny look and laugh, "I haven't picked out the music yet, Timmy."

"That's too bad, I was hoping to practice… Because I'm going to dance so hard at your wedding." He shimmies his shoulders a little and I can only roll my eyes.

"God, you're so weird. But thank you, I can't wait to see your moves."

"When are you going to do it?"

"Propose?" I ask and he nods, "I don't know… I haven't bought ring or anything yet. I've been thinking about it a little, but this is the first time I've said it out loud."

"Whenever you decide to do it you won't necessarily have to have a long engagement."

I don't know where he's going with this conversation but I interrupt, "I don't know what kind of wedding we will have, but I'll be sure to give you enough time to take leave. I would never get married without my best man."

"I'd be honored. But unless you're planning on getting hitched before the baby is born you won't have to worry about my leave… I'm coming home in June."

My eyes go wide and I smile, "Oh wow, that's awesome. How long will you be stateside? I'm not sure if I will have even proposed by then."

"I don't know the exact amount of time… but it's close to indefinitely."

I give him a questioning look, "What do you mean 'indefinitely'? Are you being stationed stateside?"

"Not exactly," he once again supplies unhelpfully.

I laugh at him, "You're infuriating, you know that? Where are you being stationed?"

He smiles and laughs back, "I am not being stationed anywhere. This is my last tour… I'm not re-enlisting. I'm going to come home as a civilian."

I'm speechless. I open my mouth a few times to respond but can't find the words. I know that Tim loves being a Marine as much as I did and I can't imagine _choosing_ not to be one anymore.

I finally find my words, "Why?" _Well, word I guess._

"Don't be so shocked," he laughs, "I've been a Marine for ten years. I don't want to live in the desert forever, and you know as well as I do that there's no way to know where you're going to end up."

"Wow… That's… I mean, wow. Oh my god! That's only five months!"

Tim laughs at my jumbled train of thought, "I know! I'm going to be in Germany for a little bit before I make it stateside. I'll be in San Diego in June for a couple of weeks and then I'm out. When did you say Callie is due?"

"Um, the middle of May. You'll miss the birth, but you better come straight to Seattle to visit and meet your nephew when you're done in San Diego."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Do you know what you're going to do after that?" I ask. It's going to be a huge adjustment to be a civilian. Even if it is his choice.

"I don't know for sure. I'll spend some time in Raleigh with the folks, of course. But after that I'm not sure. I don't want to live in North Carolina and I certainly don't want to move in with them for good."

"You could always stay close to me? I mean you don't have to live in Seattle, but it would be kind of nice to have family closer than three thousand miles away."

"I'll think about it. I don't have to decide anything right away which is nice."

Before I have a chance to respond I hear a key in the front door, "Oooh! Callie is home, how much more time do you have?"

"I've got plenty of time if it means I get to mean this woman who has you all doe eyed."

"Shut up!"

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" Callie questions from the doorway. She is smirking at me so I know she is joking.

"Of course not, but come sit on the couch with me. I want you to meet Tim." She rounds the couch and leans forward to place a soft kiss on my lips before she sits beside me.

"Hi baby," I greet her softly, "Okay… Tim, this is my beautiful girlfriend, Callie Torres. Calliope, this is my brother, Gunnery Sergeant Timothy Franklin Robbins."

"Easy with the full name, Zebra," he cringes as he looks around.

"Don't be such a baby, Franklin is a good name. Benjamin Franklin was a great scientist!"

"You wouldn't feel the same way if your middle name was Curie! What's wrong with naming me Timothy Benjamin?" He huffs, not for the first time in our lives.

"Our mom is a bit of a physics nerd," I explain to Callie.

"Well Tim, it's really nice to finally meet you. Arizona has told me so much about you," she smiles at him. "I promise not to use your middle name."

"Thanks, and I'm sure most of it was good and the rest of it isn't true," they both laugh, "But the pleasure is all mine. Zebra here hasn't shut up about you since she met you. Which reminds me, congratulations."

"Thank you," she supplies but before she can say anything else there is shuffling on Tim's end and a commanding shout of 'Robbins'. Out of habit we both straighten our backs but as soon as I realize it I relax. Tim has a short conversation with the person off camera before he comes back into frame with an apologetic smile.

"Well ladies, I'm really sorry to cut this short but I have to go. Callie, I can't wait to actually have a conversation with you. Hopefully soon. Make sure my sister's taking good care of you."

"I will. It was nice to meet you as well."

"Don't do anything stupid, Gunny," I supply.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Corporal." And with that the screen goes blank.

"So, that was Tim. What do you think?" I laugh.

"He's charming. Must be genetic," she leans over and gives me another kiss. This one longer than the last.

"Mmm, I missed you. Did you and Addison have a good time?"

"Yep, I got a few maternity outfits. Not as fun as normal shopping but a necessity."

"Well, speaking of _more_ clothes… I cleared out some of the master closet for you. I thought maybe we could move some of your stuff since it's finally the weekend?"

"Where are we going to put everything?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that the spare room closet to the master will be best for the baby's room and that we have five beds and only need two."

Callie just laughs, "That's a start I guess. But how about for now you can give me a foot rub instead?"

"Since you asked so nicely," I wink, "Put 'em up here."

She smiles and relaxes into her side of the couch. I make sure to pay attention to the arches of her feet since that's what she usually says hurts the most. After a few minutes Callie breaks the silence, "Have you thought any more about names?"

I dig my thumb into her foot and she moans, for a split second I lose my train of thought, "Um, yeah a little bit, I took a page out of my mom's book and have some literary nerd names," I laugh. "You?"

"Mhmm, I figured we could keep a running list. I added the ones we mentioned to my phone already… Oh god, that feels so good."

 _Not a sexy massage. Not a sexy massage._ I try to keep myself on track. Everything is at least a little sexy when it comes to Callie.

"So, tell me what you've come up with."

"Okay, but this time we have to talk about it instead of just putting them on the list."

"Deal… quit stalling. Do you have a really weird name in mind or something?"

She smiles, "No, I was just making sure we are on the same page. And also because I really like the name Wyatt and I don't want you to shoot it down."

I play with the name in my head for a second, "I like that name a lot, and I've always loved Wyatt Earp. That definitely makes the list."

"I'm putting it at the top even though you just said that," she laughs. "What do you have?"

I think for a moment trying to come up with something that will top 'Wyatt' but I'm not sure if I can. Oh well, we can order them later, "How about Christopher?"

Callie just gives me a funny look, "What? What is wrong with Christopher?"

She raises her eyebrow, "Christopher Robbins? Really?"

 _Oh._ I drop her foot onto my lap. I didn't even think about the last name, "I thought… You want the baby to have my last name?"

"Why wouldn't he? He is going to be a Robbins after all."

"I don't know. I figured that you would want to use Torres because of your family's business. Aria's last name is Torres."

"Yes, but Olivia's last name is Rojo. Aria kept her name because she actually works for the company. And even then it's just for business, personally she is Aria Rojo. Why would I want our baby to be a Torres when I won't be a Torres forever?" It takes her a moment but when she realizes what she's said she starts to blush, "Um, I mean that… I, uh…"

"It's okay, Callie. I know what you mean. And you're right, it will be nice to all have the same last name," I squeeze her hand and smile at her. She looks so cute when she blushes. "So, not Christopher Robbins… what's next on your list?"

"Hmm, let's see… I have James? Liam? Elijah? Griffin? Luis? Mateo?" she says, reading from her phone.

I try to remember some of the names I was considering, "Sawyer? Holden? Brett?"

Thinking them over I'm not really excited about them anymore, definitely not like I was with Wyatt. "I think your name stole the spotlight. Wyatt Robbins? Yeah, that sounds really good," I beam.

"I'm so glad you like it! I've been going back to that one too. Here, I'll start a list for middle names instead, we can always go back and change our minds later."

"You're cute. Why don't we put the names on hold… I think that a first and last name is progress. I'm starving."

"Fine," she pouts, "But only because Wyatt is hungry too."

"Well, we better make sure you get seconds then."

"It's only fair," she smiles.

* * *

 **A/N2**

Oooh, Tim's coming home and AZ is thinking about white dresses!

Rest assured, nothing is going to happen to Tim in the mean time.

I hope you liked this chapter and the name they picked :)


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**

Welcome back, lovely readers. As always, I appreciate the support, reviews, and follows. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 25

I wake up to my phone vibrating under my pillow. Even though Callie has another week on her lease she's been living with me for the last few days. I have been trying to get back into my morning runs, which is why I'm awake at six o'clock in the morning. I don't want to wake my sleeping girlfriend with my alarm, luckily, she sleeps like the dead and the gentle vibration rouses me quickly. Looking over to Callie sprawled over more than half the bed I smile. I lean over to kiss her on the cheek before quickly and quietly slipping out of bed.

Only two steps out of bed and all my hard work and planning is almost foiled. My foot gets stuck in a pair of Callie's yoga pants that she's once again left on the floor and I stumble forward. Quickly righting myself I curse under my breath at the mess and finally make it to the bathroom where I can safely turn on the light once the door is closed.

Once I've relieved myself and changed into my running gear I placed in the bathroom last night I go to brush my teeth. Picking up the toothpaste I cringe at the crumpled mess I find. I tried to tell Callie to squeeze the toothpaste from the bottom and not the middle but she apparently didn't take my concern seriously. _It's going to be an adjustment, Robbins. It's only toothpaste._ Fixing the tube myself, I brush my teeth and neatly place everything back in its rightful place. I shut the light out before opening the door and carefully making my way out of my bedroom. _Our bedroom,_ my head corrects automatically. Smiling I grab a banana from the fruit bowl, put my earbuds in, and head out.

I run for a little over an hour. It's been a while since I've worked out and I feel brutally out of shape, but I still managed to run twelve miles. I reach my apartment building before the sun has even come up and make my way up the five flights of stairs. Making my way into my kitchen I grab a bottle of water and down nearly half of it. The apartment is still dark and quiet so I know Callie has yet to wake. We don't have to be on campus for another few hours and I know that she is going to get all the sleep she can.

I tiptoe into our bedroom and toe my sneakers off and place them on the shoe rack. My eyes adjust to the dark and I can see Callie still sleeping peacefully, she's managed to capture all of the pillows in her grasp. Mine is firmly situated between her thighs. I smirk to myself, _what I would give to be that pillow._ I quietly peel off my sweaty clothes and place them in the hamper in the corner of the room. Then I finish my water and head to the bathroom to take a much-needed shower.

About twenty minutes later I emerge from the steamy bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist. I'm surprised to see Callie awake and sitting up in bed.

"Hey, good morning. What are you doing awake? It's not even eight yet."

"I had to pee. You were still the shower when I got back so I figured you would be out soon. How was your run?"

Continuing to towel dry my hair I make my way to the bed so I can give her a proper good morning kiss, "It was good. It's a little cold and I'm a lot out of shape, but I did around twelve miles."

"Oh please, you are not out of shape. It would take me all day to run twelve miles," she laughs. "Why don't you come back to bed for a little bit?"

"I have some things that I need to take care of before I head to work. Besides, I can't sleep after a workout."

Callie grabs the towel at my waist and pulls it open, "I don't mean to sleep. You look really sexy right now. Your muscles are still popping… it's really turning me on."

Surprised, I nod my head dumbly as I reach my hands to pull her face toward me. I maneuver her onto her back and position myself on top. Once Callie is laying down completely she reaches for the towel and throws it onto the floor. I attach my lips to her neck, nibbling gently at her pulse point as my hands roam her body.

She's moaning into my ear and her nails are already digging into my back. I feel myself grow hard so I sit back between her legs to help her undress. It's not graceful or sexy but soon she is as naked as I am, and that is what matters.

I look down at her in all her glory. Her hair is wild from sleep and her belly is swollen with our child. "God Callie, you are so beautiful," I whisper. I run my hands over her middle and up to her breasts. Rubbing her nipples gently with my thumbs I'm sure not to pinch them. Last week she nearly cried because they were so sensitive, and not in a good way.

She reaches for my hands and places a kiss on my palm before pulling be toward her, "Thank you. But you have to say that." I can tell that she doesn't believe my words so I try my best to reassure her. I lean over her, careful of the baby between us and kiss her on the lips. I'm soft and gently at first, but soon I can feel the heat rise and it turns passionate. I pull away breathless, "I don't have to say anything. But I'm going to continue saying it until you believe it as much as I do."

Blushing, Callie nods. I hold myself up on one arm as my other hand snakes its way down her body. I caress down the outside of her thigh before making my way up the inside to her center. Before my hand even touches her mound, I can feel the heat, I throb in response because I know I'm going to be met with so much wetness.

I groan at just how right I was, parting her lips with my fingers they are immediately coated in her wetness. I gather it on my fingertips and swirl them around her clit. I lean forward to attach my mouth to hers once again.

"Mmm, yes," she moans into our kiss. "You don't have to work me up, baby. I'm ready for you now."

"I know you are; I can feel just how ready. How do you want it?"

"I want it just like this, but I want your cock inside me. I love it when you're on top of me."

I pull my hand away from her clit and she whimpers, but only seconds later she is moaning as I sink myself into her slowly. "Fuck Callie, you're so tight," I groan. "Is this okay?"

She laughs, "It's more than okay, Arizona. Keep going."

I keep my body hovering over her as I thrust myself into her. She is lifting her hips to meet mine and the room is filled with heavy breathing and the sound of our skin slapping together.

"You feel so good around me, baby. Do you like me being inside of you?" I pant into her ear trying to increase her pleasure.

"Fuck. Of course I do. I love the way you feel. Arizona… god, you're going to make me come already."

Those words quickly increase _my_ pleasure and I start thrusting faster, "Do it, Callie. Come for me. I love making you come… Mmm, I can feel you squeezing my dick."

I lower myself to one elbow so I can use my other hand to guide Callie's hips into mine. I lean forward and wrap my lips around her nipple, not biting but sucking and licking. Almost as soon as my tongue starts swirling the pert bud she is coming.

"Oh shit! I'm com—"

Her words are caught in her throat as she goes rigid. Her lower half lifts off the bed and her nails are digging roughly into my back. After a few seconds, I can feel her body relax and I can move inside of her again. I go slow, knowing that she is still sensitive but knowing that I need to come.

When Callie bends her knee and places her foot on the bed I know that is my signal. I pick up my pace and start faster strokes inside of her. I feel my orgasm building back up very quickly and with Callie grunting and moaning into my ear I know that I won't last much longer.

"Shit, I'm close. Are you close again? I want to make you come again."

"Almost… I need… I need you to rub my clit."

Nodding almost desperately I reach between our bodies to find her clit with my middle finger. As soon as I make first contact she bucks her hips up into me and squeezes my cock deep inside her. I nearly come. I rest my head in the crook of her neck and rub her clit frantically and pump my cock in fast and short thrusts.

"Keep going, I'm almost there," she cries.

All I can do is grunt. My body is almost spent and all I can see, feel, hear, taste is my orgasm that is so close to exploding. Thankfully a few more minutes pass and Callie tightens her hold around me, "Oooh fuck… don't stop! I'm almost… right there… Yes, fuck… I'm… I'm gonna…. Oooohhh fuuuckkkk." She explodes around my cock and I follow just a second behind.

"Fuuuuuuckkk, Callieeee," I scream. My body spasms and causes me to keep my cock buried deep inside Callie and I can feel her come a third time with a soft moan.

Catching my breath, I gently pull out and roll off of her, "Wow."

"Yeah," she half laugh-half pants.

"If I would have known that was going to happen I could have cut my run to ten miles."

Callie barks out a laugh, "That was only worth two miles? I'll have to try harder next time"

"I won't say no to that," I wink.

* * *

Several hours later I'm sitting in my office in between classes when I get a text from Teddy.

 **Z, are you still on campus? Want to grab lunch?**

I look at the stack of paperwork around me and I'm about to decline when my stomach changes my mind. **I'm in my office and didn't know I was hungry until you mentioned it. Where do you want to eat?** I type back.

 **Great, I'll have a pizza delivered to your office and I'll meet you there in twenty.**

 **Sounds easy enough for me, see you soon.**

I try to ignore my grumbling stomach for the next few minutes so I can get some more work finished while I wait for Teddy to show up. Just as I enter my last grade for this week's assignment online there is a knock on my door quickly followed by Teddy poking her head in.

"Hey, perfect timing. I just finished submitting my grades. How are things?"

"Great. But I'm starving. I hope the pizza gets here soon."

I laugh, "You really have a one-track mind."

"Well, I just read some of the most ridiculous test answers from my students and I might want to rip my hair out if I think about it, so I'm choosing to think about lunch. How are things with you? Is Callie all settled in?"

"Things are great and Callie is… settled."

She raises her eyebrow at my short response, "Trouble in paradise already?"

Before I can respond there is a knock at the door and Teddy goes to answer, "You aren't off the hook, Robbins."

I roll my eyes and get up to grab some bottled waters from my fridge. Once Teddy signs for the pizza we sit back on my couch and plate up our slices before she nudges me with her foot, "So what's the deal? Are you regretting asking her to move in?"

"Of course not," I answer immediately. "I like having her around more and I love her. But her _stuff_ is everywhere."

Teddy laughs at me, "Well, it's her apartment now too. Of course her stuff is everywhere. Didn't you decide together what you were each keeping?"

"I don't mean her furniture, or her art. I love the stuff we kept and our apartment looks _awesome_. But she leaves her clothes all over the place! And her shoes are always left right where she takes them off and I keep tripping over them. This morning when I got up for my run I almost died because my foot got caught in a pair of yoga pants! And then there's the toothpaste. The _toothpaste_!"

Teddy cuts me off, "Easy there. You're going to pass out if you don't take a breath. Have you talked to her about this?"

"Yes! I told her to squeeze the tube from the bottom so it doesn't get all messy! And she said she would but this morning it was a crumpled mess again."

"Z, have you ever lived with someone before?" Teddy asks simply.

"I lived in the desert with a bunch of Marines for years."

"That's not what I meant. I'm sure you weren't sharing your toothpaste with everyone in your unit. I mean have you ever lived with a _girlfriend_ before?"

"Well, no."

"Then take some advice from your old married friend. Sharing your space with someone is a huge adjustment. You've both been doing your own thing your own way for your whole lives. Whether it is squeezing the toothpaste from the middle or putting your shoes away when you take them off. It's only been a week. You have to talk to her about things," I go to interrupt but she holds her hand up, "And maybe you have to talk to her about things more than once. I'm sure that she has something that you do that drives her nuts."

I scoff at that, "I can't possibly drive her nuts. My apartment is perfectly organized."

"Don't give me that shit, it doesn't matter how organized your apartment is. Henry is just as obsessive as you are and yet he can't seem to remember to put the toilet paper on the roll the right way."

"Is the right way with the flap on top?"

"That's what you got out of this conversation? And of course it is."

"Well, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to listen to your advice if you thought the right way was flap on the bottom," I grin and she slaps my shoulder. "But I guess you're right. It's _our_ space. Thanks, Teddy."

"You're welcome. Now eat your pizza."

A few minutes pass as we eat our lunch. I keep playing the conversation with Callie in my head. "Teddy?"

"Hmm?" She responds around a mouth full of pizza.

"What if I say something to her and she tells me that she doesn't want to live with me?"

She gives me an incredulous look, "Come on, Robbins. You are both adults and you love each other. No one is going to leave over toothpaste. You just have to pop the bubble."

"But my bubble is so pink and so pretty."

"Pop the bubble!"

"Fine. I'll think about it."

Teddy just rolls her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N2**

The toothpaste thing... one of the first sources of contention when my wife and I first moved in together. It's no joke!

Hope you're all still with me :)


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N**

Hello again :)

* * *

Chapter 26

"Offside!" Mark shouts at my TV.

"You wish, Sloan. You don't stand a… God dammit, score already!" Teddy shouts back. The three of us are sitting around my living room watching the Rangers-Bruins game and it's getting quite heated. Both of my friends are rooting for their hometown, each hating the other. It's pretty entertaining for me, I don't like either team but I always root _against_ the Bruins.

It's the start of the second period and Mark and I are already tipsy. Teddy has Ellie with her so she's just sipping her beer slowly. "When's Callie supposed to be back?" Mark asks.

"After lunch, she said Addie was planning on coming up with her."

"How's married life?" He smirks and I toss a pillow at his head.

"Great. You should try it!"

"How did it go with your talk," Teddy inquires to stop our bickering.

"Um… I haven't had it yet."

"Z, it's been three days. Don't be a chicken shit."

"What are you being a chicken shit over? Who needs another beer?"

"I do. And I'm not being a chicken shit over anything. I just haven't gotten around to talking to Callie about some _minor_ issues that have come up since she's moved in."

Mark hands me a new beer as he sits back down, "What kind of issues? Sex no good anymore?"

"You're such an ass," I reply with a laugh. "The sex is amazing. Why are you even asking, you don't care about this stuff?"

"Hey! You're my friend. So that means I care, be nice to me or I'll be sure your son is a Rangers fan," he glares. "What's the problem?"

"Bite your tongue! And it's stupid… I'm just not used to sharing my space. She's messy and I have tripped over more things this week than I have my entire life. But whatever, I can pick up after my girlfriend. I don't need to tell her anything," I huff out.

Teddy looks at Mark and raises her eyebrow, "She's afraid to pop the bubble."

He laughs and I scowl, "I hate you both."

Half way into the second period I'm pleasantly buzzed and I hear a key in the lock signaling the arrival of my girlfriend.

"Hide your beer, mom's home!" Mark plays.

Callie and Addison enter the living room with a few shopping bags, "I hope that I'm not your mother in this scenario, Sloan. Or I might have to say you have an Oedipal thing going on."

"Oh gross, Addie. Hi baby, how was shopping?"

"It was great. Addie made me buy way more than I needed as usual but we had fun. What are you up to?"

"Watching the Rangers get slaughtered," Teddy answers for me.

"Suck it, Altman. It's only 2-1."

Callie looks at me and I grin, "They've been like this all day. Come sit."

She drops her shopping bags in the middle of the floor and sheds her coat throwing it over the back of the couch and leaving her shoes where they fall. Callie rounds the couch and sits snuggled into my side. Addison joins Teddy and Ellie on the other couch where the little girl is passed out at her mother's side.

The game passes with little excitement into most of the third period. However, when the Rangers tie the game with only a minute left Mark and Teddy are on the edge of their seats.

"Come on! Finish it!"

"No, no… Please overtime. Please!" Teddy shouts as her team is a man down.

With only five seconds to go a wraparound sneaks passed the Boston goalie and the Rangers have it. Mark jumps out of his seat and Teddy slumps in defeat.

"Yes! I knew it! You owe me dinner, Altman."

"Ugh, fine. Ellie, are you hungry baby? Do you want to get some pizza with Uncle Mark?"

This causes Ellie to perk up and nod her head. "You alright with pizza?"

"Pizza with two beautiful ladies? Of course. Let's go, you're my ride anyway," he winks.

Callie and I bid our guests farewell, Addison deciding to leave as well. Once we are alone in the apartment I sit back on the couch and groan, "I drank too much beer."

Callie laughs at me, "Poor baby. Why don't you come lay in bed while I hang up my new stuff?"

Nodding I get up and follow her into our bedroom. I fall face first into the bed and within two minutes I'm asleep.

* * *

I wake up fully clothed with a groan. I should have had some water before I fell asleep. I shuffle into the bathroom to pee and then make my way into the living room to look for Callie. I'm not completely awake yet and I stumble on a pair of shoes.

"Son of a fucking _bitch_ ," I swear loudly and kick the shoes into the corner.

"Whoa, what's that about?" Callie calls from her spot on the couch.

"Nothing," I mumble as I make my way to sit. Admittedly I'm a little cranky because my head is throbbing slightly.

Closing the book she was reading, Callie looks at me, "Sounded more like _something_. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really. I'm fine," I try to brush her off. I really don't want to start an argument.

"Arizona. Don't lie to me. It sounded like you were throwing things and it's not very often you enter a room swearing loudly for no reason. Are you upset with me?"

"I'm not upset with you… It's just that I keep tripping all over your stuff and it's driving me nuts," I finally exclaim. "Every morning when I wake up there's something new to trip on. And I trip over it because it's always dark and I can't see where the fuck I'm going!"

"Why don't you turn the light on?" She asks calmly.

"I don't turn a light on because I want to be considerate of your sleep and I don't want to wake you up at six AM. But that isn't the point, Callie! The point is that there is shit all over the floor!"

"I'm sorry, Arizona. But you need to hear how you're speaking to me and fix it."

I close my eyes and take a few breaths, "I'm sorry for snapping. But can you _please_ pick up after yourself? I cleared space on the shoe rack for you and the hamper is right in the corner of the room. And when you come home the coat rack or the coat closet is where your coat goes. I like to have a clean and organized space."

"Thank you for apologizing. But you know what? I'm six months pregnant and some days it's all I can do to make it through the door with my shoes on, let alone put them away. Bending over isn't exactly fun anymore and I'm exhausted when I fall into bed. I'm not saying that I won't try to be better, I'm just letting you know that I'm not always like this, I'm not trying to be a slob. It's new for me… living with someone."

"I have never lived with someone either. I know you aren't trying to be messy. I'm not trying to start an argument… I was nervous to say something so I've been holding it in. That's why I snapped, do you forgive me?"

"I'm not going to argue with you. I forgive you if you don't do it again. If you have a problem, you need to talk to me about it right away. Don't let it build up until you're throwing things and yelling. That's not healthy and I **_won't_** put up with it."

"Okay. And not that I'm making excuses but I just kicked your shoes out of the way. I didn't throw anything," I reply sheepishly.

"Noted. Is there anything else you want to say while we are talking about it?"

"No," she raises her eyebrow at me. "Okay yes… The toothpaste. We already talked about it. But can you please _try_ to remember?"

"I promise I'll try. And if I forget I'll try to remember to fix it. Can I say something now?"

This is what I was worried about. She's going to tell me she hates living with me, that it was too soon. I nod, "Go ahead."

"It's only two things. When you make the bed, you tuck the sheet in under the pillows and when I try to get in bed I have to move all the pillows and it's exhausting. Can you fold the blankets down and then tuck them in?"

"I think I can manage that. Or we could get rid of some of the pillows?"

"Nope. I need all those pillows."

"Alright fine. What's the other thing?" I cringe. That one wasn't so bad and now I'm nervous for the next one.

"It's about the DVR." I give her a questioning look and she continues, "There isn't any more room on it because you recorded twenty-four episodes of _Naked and Afraid_. What the hell is that? And why do you need twenty- _four_ episodes?" She laughs.

My eyes light up. One because I know I'm forgiven for the moment and two because, "It must have been an all-day marathon! I can't believe you've not seen it! You're going to love it. Can we watch it right now?"

She just rolls her eyes at my enthusiasm, "Sure. But not all of them at once."

"Don't speak too soon, Calliope."

We settle in on the couch to begin the clean-up of our DVR. I can't help but notice that Callie is sitting a little bit farther away than usual. We talk and laugh through the episodes, both of us admitting that we would not be able to complete the challenge. However, her smile doesn't quite reach her eyes. When I reach over and place my hand on her lap, wanting to be close to her she just looks up at me shyly.

I swallow down the lump in my throat and hope that tomorrow will be a new day. But later that night when we are getting into bed the sheets feel colder.

* * *

Sunday morning comes and Callie doesn't stir when I leave the bed for my morning run. I run my new fifteen-mile route in less than hour and a half. Hoping that sprinting will take my mind off of the trouble I've created at home. It doesn't really work so I instead meander in the park for about thirty extra minutes. Just as the sun is coming up I make my way back to my building.

I take a long shower and then quietly exit the bedroom to let Callie sleep some more. Not really knowing what to do to keep quiet I go into my office to find a book to read. Picking out a mindless fiction story I head to the living room to get comfortable on the couch.

About two hours later I hear Callie moving around in the bedroom. She emerges a couple of minutes later dressed and wearing shoes.

"Good morning," I greet her quietly.

"Morning. I'm just headed to the grocery store; did you need anything that isn't already on the list on the fridge?"

She is barely looking at me, instead choosing to rummage through the cabinets adding a few more items to her list.

"No, I added a few things yesterday. Do you want me to come with you?"

"You don't have to. You can keep reading."

"Callie, are you still upset with me from yesterday?" I ask, hoping I'm wrong.

"No. I just figured we could use the space and I need to go to the store anyway."

"Will you at least come here and talk to me?"

She comes into the living room and stands by the couch until I pat the cushion beside me. She sits down with her posture straight and hands in her lap. I reach for her hand and thankfully she doesn't pull away. "You don't have to leave. I can go to the store. You shouldn't be carrying all that stuff around."

"You hate grocery shopping," she smiles. "How about I text you when I get home and you can come down and carry the bags?"

"If you're sure," she nods, "Okay, well I love you. Text me as soon as you get back."

"I will. Love you, too," she leans forward and pecks me lightly on the lips.

I don't start reading again, I just sit there on the couch and listen to her get her purse and jacket before she heads out of the apartment. I can't help but sigh and lean back into the couch cushion.

"You're a fucking dick, Robbins," I curse myself.

I give up on my book instead deciding to clean. I start in our bedroom, gathering a load of laundry and throwing it in. I put all of the shoes on their appropriate shelves and then dust and vacuum. Next, I change the sheets and make the bed. Looking around the living room I see some mail that needs sorted and shredded. Then cleaning up even more shoes I'm ready to dust and vacuum in there.

I switch over the laundry and then as I'm doing the dishes I get a text from Callie letting me know she is home. I dry my hands and rush down to help her with the grocery bags.

"Hey," I say a little nervously.

"Hey," she responds with a kiss.

I smile and open the back of her Range Rover, thankfully I'm able to get all the bags in one trip and Callie only ends up carrying the bread and eggs. She opens the door for us to enter the apartment and I quickly make it to the kitchen to deposit the bags. Coming up behind me with her bag she takes note of the clean space, "Baby, you didn't have to clean everything yourself. I could have helped."

"It's not a problem," I say as I'm putting away the food.

"Don't start that, Arizona. I know it's a problem because you _exploded_ at me yesterday."

"Okay, hold on," I quickly put the freezer items away and then lead her to the couch. "I'm really sorry and I want us to go back to normal. I shouldn't have brought it up the way that I did and I've been kicking myself ever since."

"We are normal."

"No, we aren't because we are both tiptoeing around each other. I don't need help with vacuuming or dusting or all that stuff that I do way too often. I just wanted you to pick up your laundry and shoes. If you can do that I can keep doing all of the other things just like I always have."

"But it isn't fair if you do everything," she tries.

"I'm not going to do everything… you'll still cook most of our meals because I suck at cooking," she laughs so I continue. "And you like shopping so even when we go together you'll be doing most of the work. We can split the laundry between us and the rest of it will work itself out. So, can we just get back inside of our bubble… Please?"

She gives me a funny look, "It's just something Teddy said. But it's so nice in our bubble."

"Okay, we can be in our bubble for a little while longer.

I'll take what I can get.

* * *

 **A/N2**

I had to fix AZ's running time, thanks to the fit people who pointed out that I made her super human ;)


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N**

I seriously love all of you!

Things go a bit sideways here, but I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 27

It's been nearly a week and Callie and I just can't seem to get back to _normal._ She promised that we could go back to our bubble for a little while but we never did. We would have a few moments where it seemed like things were perfect and easy but then it would go back to awkward with a side of tension.

She was supposed to be home over thirty minutes ago so that we could go out to dinner together. But once again she's been kept long by her office hours, or at least that is what I'm assuming since she hasn't bothered to call or text me.

I decide to open a beer and see if I can find something on TV to pass the time. About ten minutes into an episode of _Jeopardy_ I hear Callie's key in the lock. I don't move from my spot on the couch I just listen for the sounds of her routine. _Her keys clank into the bowl. The coat closet opens and closes. Two steps to the shoe rack and then the sound of bare feet padding toward me._

She takes a seat on the sofa across from me, "Hey, sorry I'm a little late. Reed and I were working out schedules and I lost track of time."

"You're over an hour late, Callie. It would have been nice if you had called me. I made reservations," I reply a little bitterly.

I can that she is trying not to roll her eyes, "Well I didn't know that you had plans for us tonight. If I would have known, I would have called."

"You would have _called_? Not try to be home on time, but call to let me know that you're standing me up?" I take a breath to try to cool my anger, "That's really nice, Callie."

"Don't be like that, Arizona. I didn't stand you up, I didn't even know we had plans!"

I get up from the couch and head to the kitchen to grab another beer, "That's because I was _trying_ to surprise you and do something _nice_ for you! I was trying to make up for pissing you off so that we stop fighting!"

She doesn't move from the couch, I head back to the living room with my fresh beer and quickly down half of it. Sitting back on the couch I don't look at her but I can feel her eyes on me. "I'm not pissed. And we aren't fighting," she replies calmly.

"Could have fooled me," I scoff.

"Well it seems to me that you're _looking_ for a fight. Are you just going to sit there and get drunk so it makes it easier to pick a fight with me?"

It's my turn to roll my eyes, "I've had two beers, I'm not getting drunk." She doesn't say anything so I continue, "I just feel like I'm walking on fucking eggshells around you. I don't know what to do or say. It's stressing me out and we haven't had sex in two weeks!"

"Oh my god. You're bent out of shape all because we haven't had sex? That's really perfect, Arizona. And it hasn't been two weeks!"

"Close enough. And that's not what this is about. I just hate all the tension that we have between us and I don't know how to fix it," I've run out of steam to argue. A few minutes pass with us just sitting on our respective couches before Callie gets up and makes her way toward me.

"What are you-"

"Shut up," she cuts off my question as she straddles my lap. "Is this what you want, Arizona?"

"No… Well, yes. But not like this. I don't want you to have sex to end an argument."

"Trust me, we aren't ending anything. But maybe this," she reaches down and cups me through my pants, "Will make you easier to deal with."

"Oh fuck, but you're mad at me," I try to protest.

"And you're mad at me, that doesn't mean that you can't make me come."

"This is ridiculous, Callie," I try to laugh it off.

She just scoots back on my knees so she can reach for my belt buckle. She makes quick work of having my pants completely open and she reaches her hand into my boxers. Her warm hand wraps around my cock that is hardening even as I protest.

"Oh shit… This is such a bad idea," I groan out.

"I'll just have to convince you that you're wrong," Callie states as she stands. She removes her hand from my cock and wrestles my pants from my hips. She wastes no time sinking to her knees and taking my full length into her mouth.

"Fuckkkk!"

She bobs her head up and down while working my shaft with her hand.

"Oh shiiit… Fuck, Callie… this is so confusing." I want to continue to be mad at her but it's difficult to focus on anything other than her mouth on me at this point.

She removes her mouth but still works me with her hand, "Stop fighting it, Arizona. I know you love your cock in my mouth. Do you really want me to stop?"

"No, god please don't stop," I reply truthfully.

"That's what I thought."

She wraps her perfect lips around me once more and gets back to work. I can feel that my cock is completely hard now and she's taking me all the way down her throat. She holds me in before removing me just to the tip and swirls her tongue around my pink head.

"Mmm, fuck. Yes."

She releases me with a pop and stands before me, "Now, this isn't about making up. Got it?" I nod my head as she removes her dress. "This is about releasing tension. We will both be more reasonable afterwards."

She straddles my lap again but this time she is completely naked. She reaches for my cock and starts rubbing it again, "Take off your shirt."

I comply, unbuttoning it as fast as I can. Before I can lean forward to remove it Callie pushes me back with a strong hand, "That's good enough. Don't move."

She places a hand on my shoulder to steady herself as she sits up on her knees and lines my cock up to her pussy with the other. Wasting no time, she sinks down onto my cock and lets out a low groan. "Oh fuck, mmm."

She has her eyes closed and I'm transfixed on her breasts bobbing in front of my face. I go to lean forward to wrap my mouth around her nipple but I can feel her hand holding me back.

"Don't move. I'm in control right now. Oh fuck, this feels so good," she speeds up her hips pushing me in deeper.

"Keep going, Callie," I pant as I try to move my hips up to meet her thrusts.

"No talking. When we talk, we argue. So, this is just about your dick in my pussy right now. Oh god, your dick is so big and so hard."

I grunt and bite my lip to try to comply. Even though Callie is doing most of the work I'm still sweating with exertion. I take my hands and place them on the outside of her thighs to test the waters. She doesn't make me remove them so I leave them there unmoving for now.

I know that we are fighting and this is just about fucking, but I want to make it count. I want Callie to know that _I'm_ the one who made her come, not _her_. Slowly I ease my hands around to grip her ass, pulling her into me even harder.

"Oh fuck! God, you're so deep."

Using her distraction to my advantage, I sit forward on the couch bracing one arm behind myself and I swirl my hip as I pound into her faster. She lets out a squeal and I keep my hips pounding relentlessly.

"God dammit, Arizona," she growls. "Don't you fucking dare stop."

I don't reply as I continue to fuck her. I'm close enough now that I dare to take a nipple into my mouth and suck. She wraps her hands into my blonde locks and tugs my head back causing me to release her nipple with a 'pop'.

"Don't even think about putting your mouth on me again," she looks at me sternly. "Your _mouth_ gets you into trouble. I only want your _dick_."

She places her hands back onto my chest to hold me against the couch as she continues to ride me. "I'm going to come. Keep going, right there. Yes… Don't stop."

Callie continues to roll her hips into me to draw her orgasm closer. I'm nearly at my own peak and I need her to come first. Doing the only thing I can I scoot my hips closer to the edge of the couch and lean back. Giving myself extra leverage, I thrust my hips to pound my cock up into her pussy. She leans forward and grips the back of the couch by my head to ground herself.

"Oh shit, I'm coming. Don't stop, don't stop… I'm com- Oh fuuckkk," she screams as she comes all over my cock. I pump into her a few more times before my abs tighten and I follow her with a low grunt as I shoot my release inside of her.

"Can I talk now?" I say after a minute of silence.

"Yes, thank you for cooperating," she pants

"You're welcome. And I know that wasn't about making up but can it be?" I ask, still out of breath.

"Do you promise that this is you talking and not your post orgasmic haze?"

I laugh, "Yes, I promise. I'm sorry for being such a bitch."

"I forgive you," she responds simply.

"Is that you talking or is it your post orgasmic haze?" I quip back.

"Funny. I'm tired of fighting. So, it's definitely me."

"Good. But now that you fucked me through dinner I'm starving. Want to order a pizza?"

"You read my mind, Robbins."

 _Not really the romantic evening I had planned, but I guess it works._

* * *

A few days later I'm once again not expecting Callie home until dinner time since she is going to be on campus going over grades with Reed. I don't have anything that I need to be doing so I decide to head to the mall. Valentine's Day is coming up soon and I still haven't gotten anything for Callie. Not that a gift is an apology but I figure that this will at least show her I'm not upset anymore.

I'm not really sure what to get her but when I make it to the mall I figure a jewelry store is a safe first stop. I wander around for a while before I spot the one I want. As soon as I walk into Cartier I can tell it's nearly Valentine's Day. There are display cases filled with hearts and there are roses everywhere. I have never really much cared for the supposed holiday but I know that Callie is a fan and I want to make it special for her.

I've been browsing some necklaces that have potential for a couple of minutes when a salesperson approaches. "Good evening, my name is Kelly. Are you finding anything you like?"

"Oh, hi. Um, I'm not sure. I'm just looking for a Valentine's Day gift for my girlfriend," I respond while still browsing.

She points to the end of the counter, "Well, let me know if you want to see anything. I'll just be over there, Miss…"

"Robbins. Arizona. And thank you." She nods and leaves me to browse.

I move over to another case and I see something that I like. Looking up I make eye contact with Kelly and she smiles as she approaches again, "Did you find something, Arizona?"

"Possibly, can I see that necklace in the back please?"

"Of course," she unlocks the case and sets the necklace in front of me on a velvet mat.

The necklace is a platinum lopsided heart on a simple chain. "It's perfect. I'll take it."

"Wonderful! Did you want to look at anything else, or will this be all for you?"

I giggle at the definite salesperson response, "Just this today, thank you Kelly."

She nods and leads me to the other side of the store to the cash register. I continue to look into the cases as I follow but something makes me stop. When Kelly gets to the register alone she turns back and asks with a smile, "Did you change your mind?"

"Um… no, I still want the necklace. But, um… can I see that as well?" I point to the middle of the display.

"Certainly," she grins pulling out the item she once again places it on a velvet mat. I pick it up and turn it around in my fingers watching it sparkle in the light. I gasp, not only because I'm holding the most beautiful diamond ring I have ever seen, but also because I know this is more specifically _Callie's ring_.

Kelly speaks up, "You have excellent taste. You have a two-carat halo style with a twist band. With the diamonds around the center diamond and along the band the total weight is just under three. That band is platinum. Do you know your girlfriend's ring size?"

It takes me a moment to hear everything she's just said, I have to shake myself out of my daze. "Oh, no I don't. I haven't really… I um, I wasn't planning on ring shopping anytime soon," I trail off.

"Well I think she would be lucky to get a ring this beautiful… when you're ready."

"I'll take it," I gulp after nearly a whole minute of silently staring at the ring.

Kelly smiles widely at me, "They always say 'When you know, you know'. Congratulations."

I just nod at her, barely able to contain my giddiness. We discuss logistics since I don't know Callie's ring size. I decide to get a size six. Not only is it the size that is in the case but Callie's hands are a little bigger than mine and I wear a five. Kelly said that it will be easy to resize if necessary. The center diamond is perfect with all the right 'Cs'. _Cut, clarity, color, and carat._

I can't believe what just happened. I came in here for a simple Valentine's Day gift and end up spending nearly twenty-five thousand dollars on a ring that I have no idea how long it's going to be hiding in my drawer safe.

I was going to do a little more shopping but since I now have way too much value in my coat pocket I decide to head home. Checking my watch, I notice that Callie should be home in a little over half an hour anyway. That gives me plenty of time to hide the ring and wipe the bewildered smile off my face.

 _Just don't give her the ring as soon as she walks in, Robbins._

* * *

 **A/N2**

Alright, did anyone see that coming? Am I too predictable?

How long do you think she can hold onto that ring?


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N**

Happy Valentine's Day...

* * *

Chapter 28

"Hey babe, have you seen my wallet?" I shout from our bedroom.

"Did you check the pants you were wearing yesterday?"

"I thought I did, but I can't remember what I was wearing yesterday," I answer truthfully.

She just laughs at me as she exits our en suite, "You were wearing your wine-colored jeans. But you had to put them in the hamper because you spilled half your beer when your team won the shootout, remember?"

I blush, "Yeah, sorry about that again. And thank you." I head over to the hamper and indeed find my wallet still in my pants from the night before.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't get any on me," she winks. "Are you ready then?"

"Yep, let's roll."

Less than thirty minutes later Callie and I walk into Dr. Maddox's office. I go to the front desk to check us in. The receptionist greets me and verifies a few pieces of information. I join Callie on a couch with an iPad and she looks at me in question.

"You need to have your personal information updated," I answer as I fill out Callie's new address.

"I didn't even think about that, I can do it," she says reaching for the iPad.

"I think I can remember my own address, Callie," I answer with a wink.

"Hmm, I'm sure you can. I like sharing an address with you." I lean in to kiss her gently, "I like it too. I'll be right back."

Not long after I hand back the iPad a nurse calls us back. We go through the usual routine with him and then we wait. It's about ten minutes before Dr. Maddox comes into the room.

"I'm so sorry for the wait, ladies. A bit of a crisis with another patient. How are y'all doing today?"

"Great. I'm feeling really good. My belly seems to be bigger every single day. But I don't have any pain except my feet most days."

"Well sore feet are normal, have you noticed any swelling?" Dr. Maddox inquires.

"Just my belly," Callie laughs. "I haven't noticed any swelling in my hands or feet if that's what you mean."

"It is," she replies with a grin. "Now, I see that you've gained about eleven pounds. That's a healthy amount at twenty-seven weeks. Stats are good. Your blood pressure is all normal. Okay, so mom looks good why don't you lay back and we can see how the little guy is doing?" She says looking up from her chart.

Callie nods and lays back to lift her shirt up. She pushes her yoga pants down to expose more of her belly and Dr. Maddox squeezes on some gel. Callie flinches and Dr. Maddox apologizes, "I know, that cold is never any less shocking."

She moves the wand around and pauses every so often to take notes. "Okay, so he's looking good too. He's a little longer than twelve inches and about two pounds. Everything is developing nicely, you can see his little fingers and toes there," she points to the screen.

"Oh wow, he's so much bigger than last time," I respond in awe.

"Yes indeed. He's grown over a pound this month. You will notice more movement too, that's totally normal. And he can hear. I always recommend both parents start talking or reading to the belly around this time."

"Yay, that sounds like fun for me. I want him to know my voice," I say and Callie takes my hand and squeezes.

"He will. We should get some books and start small. I don't think he's ready for our library just yet."

"How are things going for the two of you," the doctor questions.

I'm a little taken aback at first but then I just figure that she wants to know the mental state and stress levels of her patients. I'm sure it's even more concerning with first time parents. However, Callie responds for me, "We've just moved in together last month. It took some adjusting but I think we are past that. I can't imagine going through this pregnancy without Arizona. She's been wonderful."

"Congratulations. That's a big step so I'm glad you're getting along. I don't want you to have any unnecessary stress. Especially at home. How is your sex life?" She asks casually.

"Whoa hey doc, that's a little personal don't you think?" I sputter blushing.

"Maybe, but sex is important in a relationship and sex during pregnancy isn't always easy. I'm just checking in."

"I guess," I mumble under my breath.

"Don't mind her, Jamie. I have been surprised to find that I still have a high desire for sex. I figured that my libido would decrease as I progressed but I've found that it hasn't. I'm sure it has a lot to do with Arizona. She's incredible and we are in a new relationship, so I'm enjoying the _honeymoon_ stage," Callie answers with a bit more information than I feel was needed. Once again.

"Have you experienced any pain during intercourse?"

"Oh god," I grumble.

"No. Arizona is cautious with her size and is very gentle with me. Well, until she isn't. But there has been no discomfort even when we get rough."

"Okaaay!" I interrupt. "I think that is enough information on that topic. Is there anything else we need to know, Dr. Maddox?"

"Back to formalities, I see. And we should be all set actually."

We thank her and gather our things to leave the room before Dr. Maddox's voice interrupts, "One last thing. Don't be embarrassed if you need a little lubricant. Some women find a decrease in their natural lubricant later in their pregnancy."

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem, but we will keep it in mind."

"Oh my god, Callie! Thank you, Dr. Maddox!" I shout as I lead Callie out of the room. I can still hear her laughing as we set up out next appointment with the receptionist.

"I can't believe you told her all of that, Callie," I say when we are finally in the car.

"Let's go to the mall, please. And you get so jumpy when we are here, it's like you've never talked about sex before."

Pointing the car in the direction of the mall I easily reply, "Doctors make me nervous. Especially when we start talking about my junk. I spent enough time talking about it when I was growing up."

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I was just trying to tease you a little."

"Oh really? Is that why you told her I have a big dick?" I laugh.

She just shrugs, "Everything I said was true. You're an amazing lover."

"Such a sweet talker. Making sure to get lucky tonight?" I quip back playfully.

"Oh, I know I'm getting lucky. It's Valentine's Day so it's a given."

"Is that why you like this day so much?"

"Maybe," she winks at me.

I pull the car into a space near the mall's entrance, "And here I thought I had to wine and dine you tonight. I made reservations at that Italian place downtown you like." I help Callie out of the car and we make our way inside.

"What is it that you need to buy? We aren't here to pick out my gift, are we?" I tease.

"Very funny. I wanted to look at some books that you could read to Wyatt. You seemed really excited when Jamie mentioned that part."

"What kinds of books do you think he's into? Vonnegut? Palahniuk?"

Callie laughs a hearty laugh as she grabs my hand and pulls me into the direction of a book store, "Excellent choices. _Slaughterhouse Five_ is one of my favorites."

* * *

Several hours later Callie and I are getting ready to go out on our Valentine's Day date. We spent nearly an hour at the book store going through rows and rows of children's books. Most of them were picture books that won't do us much good yet. But we did end up getting a few different choices; _The Giving Tree, Harold and the Purple Crayon,_ and _Where the Sidewalk Ends_ among them.

I wanted to be surprised by Callie's outfit for the night so I decided to get ready in the guest room. I check myself in the mirror and I have to admit, _I look good._ I bought a suit especially for tonight. It's a dark blue tuxedo style suit paired with a plain white oxford. I check the laces on my brown wingtips and fasten the single button on my jacket before heading to the living room to wait for Callie.

Luckily, I don't have to wait long. Only a few minutes after I step into the living room Callie enters from our bedroom. "Oh wow, Callie you look amazing."

She runs her hand over her ever-growing baby bump and shyly replies, "Thanks, do you really think so? It's not too short?" She is wearing black long sleeve dress that forms to her body perfectly.

"I don't think it's short enough," I wink. "Your legs look amazing. _You_ look amazing. I'm going to have a hard time keeping my hands to myself."

"Thank you," she blushes, "Happy Valentine's Day." She comes over to me and kisses me soundly on my lips. I place my hand on her jaw to bring her closer, "Mmm, Happy Valentine's Day. Here, these are for you." I present her with a bouquet of roses from behind my back.

"These are beautiful, Arizona. Where on earth did you get them?"

"I had them delivered in case I wouldn't have time. I told you I was planning on wining and dining you so I had to start right," I smile at her.

"You are very clever, but it will be a while before you can _wine_ and dine me," she laughs as she puts the roses in a vase.

"I don't mind waiting. Are you ready to head out?"

"Not yet, I have a present for you first."

She heads back into the bedroom and I quietly follow her. I see her grab something from her nightstand and when she turns around to bring it to me she startles, "Oh! I didn't hear you come in. I was going to bring this out to you."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. But if we are doing presents I have yours in here too," I reply as I too grab something from my nightstand. I hand the box to her and she smiles and gives me a very similarly sized box.

"You go first," I nod.

"If you insist," she says as she smiles bigger and delicately tears into the paper. Once she opens the lid she smiles but doesn't reach inside, "Open yours."

Confused I look at her, "Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's gorgeous. Now open yours."

Still confused I comply, "Okay." I tear into mine a little less delicately. Once I open the lid I laugh. I can see why Callie wanted me to open mine so quickly. Laying inside is a matching necklace to the one I just gave her. Only instead of platinum mine is yellow gold.

"Are we so disgustingly in love that we just bought each other the same gift?" I question.

Laughing she reaches to pull me in for a kiss, "I think so. And I love that about us. Will you put mine on for me?"

"Of course," she moves her hair out of the way and I fasten the necklace and straighten it over her chest.

"It looks perfect. Will you help me with mine?"

She fastens mine and her fingers toy with it as it rests at my open collar, "Beautiful. Thank you so much, Arizona."

I kiss her again, "Thank you. Now are you ready for dinner. Our reservation is soon."

"Lead the way."

We take my car and I drive us downtown. It doesn't take long to get to _Barolo Ristorante_ and I make use of the valet. By the time we make it inside we have five minutes before our reservation, "Perfect timing. Wait here while I tell them we're here."

Callie nods and waits in the small crowd. Coming back to her a minute later I place my hand on the small of her back, "Hey beautiful. Our table is ready, let's go."

"That was fast, I figured that even with a reservation we would be waiting for longer than that."

"Must me our lucky night," I wiggle my eyebrows. We follow the host to a table by the large windows that overlook a beautifully lit downtown Seattle.

"Here you are, ladies. Your server will be with you shortly. Buon appetite."

"Grazie," I respond as I pick a menu to hand to Callie.

"Do you speak Italian?" Callie asks.

"Not really, we never lived there. But I always learned how to at least say 'please' and 'thank you' when we lived somewhere overseas and I guess I just learned a few words in Italian for the hell of it," I laugh. "Does anything look good?" I direct our conversation back to dinner.

"I think I want to try the _Risotto All'Aragosta_. What about you?"

"That looks good, but I think I'm going for the _Filetto al Barolo_."

"You take me to an Italian restaurant and you're getting steak?" She laughs.

"Yep, but you're getting pasta, so it's totally fine," I wink. Just then a waiter comes and takes our order. Since Callie can't enjoy the wine I decide to abstain as well.

The food is delicious and dinner passes with easy conversation and lots of flirting. After dessert, I pay the bill and we decide to take a walk around downtown.

"It's beautiful at night. I haven't really had the opportunity to explore since I moved here."

"When I was first looking to move out here I looked at those apartments right over there," I point out.

"Why didn't you pick them?"

"No parking, and the traffic would have been a chore."

She laughs, "That's a good reason. I could never see myself living downtown."

"Well, your Rover is a bitch to park," I tease.

"That, and kids need room to run around. At least where we live there is a park close by. I don't want our kids to be cooped up inside all the time."

Callie seems unfazed by the statement she's just made and continues to stroll along the sidewalk. I normally would just freak out internally so as not to pop our bubble of the evening, but I've been trying to be more open with my communication as of late.

"You said kids." _Not the smoothest but I guess it will work._

"What's that, sweetie?" Callie looks at me with a bright smile. I guess it won't work as well as I'd hoped. "Just then, you said you didn't want our _kids_ to be cooped up."

"I didn't even notice. Why do you look so scared right now?"

"I'm not scared. It's just… Our kid isn't even here yet and you're already talking about another one."

She leads me over to a bench to sit, "I'm not talking about _having_ another baby, Arizona. I was just commenting on a downtown apartment. But I guess that answers the question about whether or not you want more than one kid." She is rubbing her belly and looking like I just crushed her.

I take her hands into my own, "No, hey… that isn't what I was saying. You just caught me off guard is all. Do _you_ want to have more kids?"

"Eventually, yes. I always wanted to have at least two. I grew up with Aria and I couldn't imagine being an only child. But I'm not saying that I want another baby right away. I just mean that I see myself with more than one in the future."

"I feel the same way. Tim has been my best friend for my whole life. We are too close in age for me to remember a time when it wasn't the two of us. I guess I just haven't thought about us actually having more than one," I feel my face heating up, "That's um… That's assuming that you see me there too?"

Rolling her eyes Callie squeezes my hand, "I did say _our kids_ , Arizona. Of course, I see you there. I'm certainly not talking about leaving you to start another family on _Valentine's Day_ of all days. And don't make this weird… I don't have plans to get pregnant again soon after this guy comes out."

"Okay. Well now that I've stuck my foot in my mouth what do you say we get out of here?"

"I'm actually pleased that you mentioned something now instead of letting it fester," she teases me.

"I've evolved," I wink back.

* * *

Once Callie and I step through our front door the tension is palpable. And thankfully this time it's a good thing. On the drive home, I had my right hand resting high up on her thigh. Under her dress. The more my pinky teased her skin the more she was squirming into my touch.

I lock the door and Callie comes up behind me. She puts her hand on my shoulder, "Arizona, have I told you how much I love this suit?"

I turn to face her, "Not specifically, no."

"Well, I think you look absolutely stunning in it. But right now, I'd like for you to take me to bed and this suit has got to go."

"Miss Torres, what kind of woman do think I am?" I ask as I walk up to her and brush a piece of hair behind her ear. She leans into my touch, "I think that you're the type of woman who follows through with a promise."

I lose a little bit of the control I have over the situation when Callie pulls me closer by my belt buckle. I stumble slightly, "And what promise would that be? I can't think of any one specifically."

Her lips turn up into a grin, "Mmm, you teased me the whole drive home. I'm assuming that by making me so wet you were promising to _fuck me_."

"That's a promise that I will always keep," I growl as I crash my lips into hers. I spin our bodies so that I am the one walking backwards toward our bedroom. Callie is trying to strip my clothing but her belly isn't making it easy. When we make it to our bedroom I take off my own jacket without breaking our kiss.

Pulling back breathless Callie once again starts pulling at my clothes. Now that we aren't moving she succeeds in getting my belt off and pulling my shirt from my pants. "I need you to be naked, I want to feel your skin on me. Please, Arizona."

"You too."

She turns and presents her back to me where I can see a golden zipper. I waste no time pulling the zipper all the way down to expose her back and black lace thong. Callie turns back around and peels the dress from her body to expose her glorious breasts encased in a matching black lace bra before stepping out of the dress pooled at her feet.

"Oh fuck, you're so sexy."

I reach for Callie to touch any piece of exposed skin that I can find but she grabs my hands instead, "You're supposed to be naked too."

Nodding my head, I instead take my hands and unbutton my own shirt quickly and throw it on the floor. "ngou agk around downtown We both reach for each other at the same time pulling our faces together in a wet and sloppy kiss. It's a messy meeting of teeth and tongues as we unclasp each other's bras at the same time. I moan as Callie's hands squeeze my breasts before dropping down and tugging my pants from my waist.

We are standing before one another in only our underwear but I quickly drop to my knees pulling Callie's thong with me. As soon as my mouth is level with her dripping wet pussy I wrap my hands around her ass and sink my tongue into her folds.

"Oh my god, Arizona! Fuck!" Callie screams out in surprise.

I moan into her pussy as I lick her. I swirl my tongue around her entrance and then take a long deep lick up to her clit. I wrap my lips around her clit and suck it into my mouth.

"Shit, baby. I can't keep stand- Oh fuck you're so good at that... I can't keep standing, baby."

I pull my mouth away from her and push her hips back with my hands, "Sit on the bed. Stay on the edge." She listens, of course she listens. Callie takes the three steps to the edge of our bed and sits with her legs spread wide. From my spot still kneeling on the floor I can see how wet and swollen she is.

"Mmm, you're so wet. God, you taste so good," I crawl over to her and once again I latch my lips straight to her clit. Callie wraps her fingers into my hair as she lays flat on the bed. She's pulling me so tight against her pussy that I can barely breathe, let alone move.

I wrap my arms under her thighs and pull her even closer, her legs rest over my shoulders and I can feel her heels digging into my back. Callie is moaning and bucking her hips into my face. I use my tongue to lap up everything that she has to offer.

"Arizona! Oh god, you're going to make me come. I'm so close. God, I can't wait to come in your mouth."

I moan into her pussy and amp up my efforts to make that happen. Abandoning her clit, I enter her with my tongue. I use my thumb to massage her clit and reach inside of her as far as I can go. I can feel her walls gripping me and continue to fuck her with my tongue.

"Yes! Right there, Arizona. I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm com- fuuuuuuckkkk!" Callie cuts off her own chant with a loud cry.

I slow down my assault so that I can bring Callie down slowly. Her fingers finally go slack in my hair and her legs fall to their sides to release my head. I kiss the insides of both thighs before standing up and making my way up her body to kiss her on the lips.

"Mmm," she moans at her own taste, "Thank you. That was amazing."

"You're absolutely welcome. I love it when you come in my mouth."

"I can tell just how much you love it," she answers as her hand makes its way to the obvious tent in my boxers. Callie rubs over my boxers for a few moments before her hand finally reaches beneath the barrier to grip me fully.

"Oh fuck, I won't last if you keep teasing me."

"God, you're already so hard for me. I can't decide how I want you to come," she rubs her thumb over my head. "How do you want to come, baby?"

"Can you go again?" I pant out.

"If that's how you want to come, this is about you now," she pushes my shoulder so that she can lay on her side while still stroking me. "If you want to come in my mouth or in my hand, that's okay too."

"I don't want you on your knees. I want to come inside of you."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say," she moans.

"Scoot up on the bed and lay on your side," I instruct. Callie nods and I help her to make her way to the head of the bed. Positioning myself behind her I kiss along her shoulders and neck. I reach my hand to stroke through her folds, testing her wetness. We both moan at the feeling; she's still wet from her last orgasm.

"I love you," I whisper before I slide my hard cock into her entrance.

"Mmm, I love you too."

I have my hand on her hip to steady her as I move into her. She's playing with her own breasts and moaning and I can already feel her walls clamping down. I know that she must still be sensitive from her first orgasm so I work to make myself come quickly, but not too quickly that she doesn't come with me.

I move my hand from her hip to rub her clit in tight circles and she bucks into my hand. "You feel so good around me, baby. I love being inside of you like this."

"I'm already so close, Arizona."

"I know, baby. I'm close too."

I roll my hips faster with shorter strokes and I feel my muscles tightening. I can feel my balls starting to tense and I know that I'm about to come. "Callie, I'm going to come! I can't hold it."

"Don't hold it, let go baby. Come inside of me."

"Oh shiiiiit, fuckkkk!" I cry out as I feel myself explode inside of Callie. As I continue to release into her I feel Callie's walls finally clench down as she follows me into orgasm.

"Oh fuuuckkk, yeeees! Mmm, Arizona… god."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hold off any longer," I mumble into her hair.

"That's okay, baby. I was right there with you."

She turns onto her other side to face me, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Mmm, happy Valentine's Day indeed."

* * *

 **A/N2**

Hope y'all are still enjoying :)


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N**

Welcome back. Of course I still don't own Calzona or Grey's... I also don't own _Where the Sidewalk Ends_ , I'm just borrowing a few poems for the baby.

Your reviews have been lovely, as have you. I'm terribly sorry for the delay. Happy reading.

* * *

Chapter 29

" _I will not play at tug o' war.  
I'd rather play at hug o' war,  
Where everyone hugs  
Instead of tugs,  
Where everyone giggles  
And rolls on the rug,  
Where everyone kisses,  
And everyone grins,  
And everyone cuddles,  
And everyone wins_."

Just as I finish the poem Callie starts to stir in her sleep. I pause before turning the page to see if she will fall asleep again.

"Were you just talking to someone?" She asks with only one eye open.

"I was just reading. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Callie squints her eyes and rubs her hand over her face, "Why were you reading out loud?"

She sounds so adorable and sleepy that I can't help but laugh, "I was reading to the baby."

I rub my hand over her middle and lay a kiss on the exposed skin, "I couldn't sleep so I got up to grab a book and I saw the bag from the mall. I thought I could read us both to sleep."

"What time is it?"

"Three," I cringe. "I'll put this away. I think I can sleep now."

I turn to put the book on my nightstand but Callie stops me, "You can keep reading. I love that you are already reading to him. Besides, your voice is actually soothing now that I know what is happening."

"Okay," I kiss her on the lips and she settles back into her pillow. I scoot down so that my voice is closer to her belly again.

" _There is a place where the sidewalk ends  
And before the street begins,  
And there the grass grows soft and white,  
And there the sun burns crimson bright,  
And there the moon-bird rests from his flight  
To cool in the peppermint wind_."

I finish a few more pages before I find my eyes getting blurrier and blurrier. I lay another kiss on Callie's belly and close the book before curing myself around her to try to sleep once more. It doesn't take long before I follow Callie into slumber.

* * *

I'm on my way to Callie's office to see if she wants to grab lunch. She hasn't been answering my texts but I know that she had a free afternoon so I decided to stop by anyway. Hopefully she is having a better day than I am, after my restless night last night I just can't seem to catch a break. My morning was flooded with more student drama than I would need for a week.

Stepping up to Callie's door I'm about to knock when I notice the door is slightly ajar. I know that she closes the door if she's in a meeting so I just walk right in. Instead of my beautiful girlfriend I see Reed sitting at Callie's desk going over some papers.

"Oh hey, sorry to interrupt. But the door was open and I'm just looking for Callie."

She apparently didn't hear my entrance because she startles and rustles the papers on the desk, "Jesus! I didn't hear you come in. What did you say?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was looking for Callie."

"Right, obviously. Sorry. She forgot something in her classroom so she ran to get it. She should be back soon," Reed answers distractedly.

"I'll just try calling her again," I reach for my phone before her voice interrupts again.

"She forgot her phone here," she points at Callie's phone sitting on the desk. "Seriously though, she'll be back any minute. Have a seat."

"Yeah, okay I guess I will."

It's been about five minutes of me checking my emails in silence when I hear Reed's phone chime in rapid succession. I don't think anything of it until I hear the girl start to cry. I wish that I wasn't the only person in the room right now because this isn't my forte. I look over at her and she is slumped over holding her phone tightly in her hands and big tears are rolling down her cheeks. _Dammit._

"Hey, are um… Are you okay?" I cringe at my delivery. I sound like I'm uncomfortable just asking the question let alone hearing her response.

Her response however does not come. She actually looks like she's hyperventilating. I get up and round Callie's desk to try and help her through whatever is going on.

"It's okay. Just breathe," I rub circles on her back and try to get her to lean forward so her head is between her knees. It seems to be working. Soon she is taking deeper breaths and her tears have slowed. I give her a few moments to just breathe before I ask again, "Are you okay?"

This time I get a response. It's only a small head nod but it will do for a start.

"Why don't you come sit on the couch?" Again she nods and we both go to sit on the couch I just vacated. Before I sit I grab a bottle of water from Callie's fridge and hand it to Reed.

"Thank you," she finally speaks.

"Do you want to tell me what just happened?" I ask her. Unsurprisingly I feel more comfortable now that the crying has stopped.

She just shakes her head. I allow her to sit in silence while I stay close just in case. The next thing I know is that Reed's hands are on my face and her lips are pressed to mine. It takes less than a second for me to pull back and stand up from the couch.

"What the fuck?" I shout.

"What? What's wrong?" She asks innocently.

"What do you mean, what's wrong? You just kissed me."

"So? You're being so sweet. It's not like we haven't done it before."

She is still approaching me so I back up until I can't anymore, Callie's desk has stopped me and Reed continues to come towards me. "Stop it, Reed. I can chalk the kiss up to you being upset but this is inappropriate."

"Don't be a prude Arizona, I won't tell anyone. I can make you feel so good. I bet that you haven't _fucked_ in so long… I bet I can please you better than Callie."

"I can report you for this, Reed. Stop, you need to leave."

This doesn't work. She instead takes her shirt off and tosses it to the couch behind her. I move away from the desk so that I am now standing between Reed and the door.

"Oh, good idea. You better lock that. I wouldn't want your baby momma to catch us," she says seductively.

"Shut up, and put your god damn shirt on," I shout angrily as I open the door to leave. When the door is all the way open I see Callie's surprised face at her door opening so quickly. She looks at my shocked face and smiles before looking passed me and frowning.

"Arizona? What the fuck is going on?"

I look at Callie and then back to Reed who seems to have the audacity to not care that she's topless. "It's not what it looks like. I was just leaving," I answer.

"Okay, do either of you care to explain why my girlfriend is storming quickly from a room with my half naked TA?" She demands. She doesn't seem furious but I can tell that she is getting there as the seconds pass.

"Reed, I think you should leave," I try. I would rather explain the situation to Callie alone so that she doesn't say something she regrets.

The other woman goes to reach for her shirt and bag but Callie stops her, "No. I think you should put your shirt on and tell me what the fuck is happening. Arizona, sit at my desk please."

We both listen and Callie moves to her desk to pick up her phone before sitting on the edge glaring down at Reed. A few moments pass in silence before Callie once again demands and answer, "Out with it. Now."

"She kissed me. We started kissing and then she took my shirt off but she freaked out and started to leave."

"What the fuck, Reed? Callie, that isn't what happened!" I rise from my chair but Callie just puts her hand out in my direction.

"I know it isn't. Now, why don't you tell me the fucking truth before I call Dr. Bailey myself?" She responds holding up her phone.

Reed looks to me and then back to Callie who is still glaring, "Okay. I kissed her. But nothing else fucking happened so what's the big deal?"

I let out a sigh of relief and Callie answers, " _The big deal_ is that you took your shirt off and made a pass at my girlfriend. _The big deal_ is that she obviously said no and that is why she was leaving. _The big deal_ is that it's sexual harassment bordering on assault. And _the big deal_ is that you are **fired**. And I'll be reporting your actions to Dr. Bailey."

"What?" Reed exclaims, "That's bullshit, you said if I told you the truth that you wouldn't tell her."

"Wrong, I told you to tell me the truth _before_ I called Dr. Bailey. Now get your things and leave my office. Leave the key on the table."

Reed's face is turning red and I can tell that she is angry. Callie is just calmly waiting for her to do as she was told and I can't help but watch both of their reactions like it's a tennis match.

"You're making a mistake. I can get Dr. Bailey to believe me. I know about _Arizona_ and I can get you both fired! She'll believe me when I tell her," she spits venomously.

"Reed, you have to be reasonable. These are our careers we're talking about. Please don't do anything stupid."

"Too late," she sneers. "All you had to do was fuck me… oh well." She reaches for her bag and begins leaving the office when a voice rings out; her voice, _"Okay. I kissed her. But nothing else fucking happened so what's the big deal?"_

Reed spins around and looks at Callie in shock, she's holding her cell phone up for Reed to see. "I can play the rest of the conversation about you threatening us if you'd like. I'm sure Dr. Bailey will believe this over some lie you are planning on telling."

She just glares at me and Callie as she storms out of the room. Callie lets out a breath as she relaxes again, "God, what a mess."

I rush around the desk and hug her, "You're a fucking genius! That could have been so much worse!"

"Yeah, well I know that I said the past is the past and I trust you. But something about her has been bugging me for the last few weeks. What even happened?"

I lead her to the couch and we sit down. "I don't even know really," I answer. "I was sitting here waiting for you so we could go to lunch and she just started sobbing at your desk. When she started to hyperventilate I went to help her. She got her breathing under control and we sat on the couch while she calmed down."

I decide to lay all my cards on the table, "She kissed me and told me that no one had to find out if we had sex. And that I probably wasn't getting any."

Callie snorts, "Well that's far off."

"Yeah," I smile. "She took her shirt off and I was leaving soon after that. I have to tell you something and you have to promise not to be mad."

"Those aren't really words that one wants to hear so soon after what just happened, Arizona."

"I know, sorry. It's not about today. I just wanted to let you know that it's not the first time she's made a pass at me."

"What? Why didn't you say something?" Callie shouts.

"I didn't want to say anything because it was the day she introduced herself to us and it was mostly before she knew that we were together."

She raises her eyebrow, "What do you mean by 'mostly'?"

"I had to tell her to stop being suggestive a few times. If anything like today had happened I would have told you, I swear."

"Well, I can't say that I'm pleased but there isn't anything I can do about it now. Let's go to HR and file a report before you take me to lunch."

"You're on."

* * *

After spending two hours in human resources to report Reed we were starving. Cancelling our last classes of the day I decided to take Callie to lunch off campus.

"What do you want to get Ellie for her birthday?" She asks, stealing a fry from my plate.

"Is it bad that I have no idea? I don't have any clue what to get a two-year-old. I should know this, we're about to be mothers."

"Well, lucky for you I am not giving birth to a two-year-old. You'll have time to figure that out for Wyatt. And as for Ellie, we just need one present. That's what Google is for," she winks.

"Good idea, okay let's see what I can find here," I say as I pull up the internet on my phone. "Wow, some of this stuff is really weird. Oh! Let's just get her some art supplies. Teddy said she's been trying to color on everything recently."

"Good idea, we can rein in her talent," Callie laughs.

"Are you finished with your lunch? We could go to the store on the way home?"

"Yep, let's go."

I throw some cash down to cover our meals and I guide Callie through the restaurant to her car. I hop into the driver's seat and head towards the mall again.

We've been in the store for about twenty minutes and we haven't looked at a single art supply. Shopping for toys is way more fun than shopping for books, and I love books.

"Calliope, look at this. How cute is this?" I hold up a stuffed elephant to her.

"It's very cute, but Ellie is too old for that."

"I know, but Wyatt isn't. I bet he would love this. Ooh, we can do his room in a jungle theme. How cute would that be?" I ask excitedly.

She smiles at me and comes to kiss me on the lips, "We could do a jungle theme. Do you want to get the elephant?"

I nod, "And maybe we could look at some other stuff too? I bet they have some really cute onesies."

"You got it, but why don't we get Ellie's present before we go overboard for this little guy," she says rubbing her belly.

"Okay, if you insist."

Luckily the store had some pretty great art supplies. We ended up with a tiny little easel that doubled as a chalk board, some chalk, and some washable paints. Once that's out of the way we just wander throughout the store looking at some of the toys for babies.

"Look at this one!" I call out to Callie. I'm trying to juggle Ellie's presents and Callie is nearly overloaded with stuffed animals and a few onesies.

"Okay, Arizona. You can get one more but then we have to go. I can no longer juggle all the stuff," she laughs.

I frown but nod, "Fine, this is a good last item anyway. Look," I try to hold it up, "It's a pooping robot!"

Callie just laughs and nods as she ushers me up to the registers to pay. As she is walking behind me I hear her laugh as I grab one more of the robot onesie in a different color.

Who knew shopping could be so fun?

* * *

 **A/N2**

I had to make Callie's TA someone that I didn't really care about for this exact reason.

Hope you're still enjoying.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N**

I'm so frustrated with Grey's right now. I just want to build a giant pink bubble and shove Calzona inside of it.

I hope that this chapter doesn't stress you out too much, I promise the bottom of the page is some good stuff :)

* * *

Chapter 30

Ever since we decided on a jungle theme for Wyatt's room I've been in the zone. I've picked up a few more items for his room, I found a really cute mobile with lions on it and we picked out a paint color. Last weekend I prepped the room with tape and moved everything into the guest room. Which is why right now I'm currently standing in the middle of the nursery in ratty jeans and a tank top staring at the freshly painted light olive-green wall.

I can't decide if I like it for the whole room, just an accent wall, or not at all. "Hey babe?" I call out to Callie.

At just over thirty-one weeks it takes her a little longer to get up and come to me. But as soon as she steps into the room I shoo her out, "You can't be in here, the paint fumes are bad for you."

She laughs at me, "Then why did you call me in here?"

"I want you to see the paint on the wall, but you have to stand in the hallway."

Rolling her eyes, she peaks her head in, "I think it looks nice. What do you think"

"Eh, I don't know. I think even the light olive is a little too dark for the whole room. Maybe an accent wall?" I suggest.

"Yeah? That might be a good idea. What color were you thinking for the other three walls?"

"Grey? Like a light slate? I think that would look good with the elephants."

"I like that idea. Is that wall done?"

"No, it will need a second coat. Why don't we go to the furniture store now that way we can get some grey paint on the way home?"

"Sounds good, I'll be in the living room when you're ready to leave," she kisses my lips and turns and walks off.

I stare at the room for another moment before I make my way to the bathroom to wash up. Ten minutes later I enter the living room dressed in clean jeans and a t-shirt. "All set?" Callie asks.

"Yep, let's head back to where we got the table. I liked some of their baby furniture, remember?"

Smiling Callie gets up and heads to the closet for her shoes, "I do. You're driving."

I smirk, "I figured as much." Even before her belly was in the way I drove almost everywhere.

About an hour later we have it narrowed down between two cribs. "I think I like this one best," Callie points to the dark brown crib. It's beautiful but I don't think I like the color.

"Do you think it will match the room?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I wish we would have brought a color sample with us."

"That would have been too smart," I laugh. I glance around for a display with the color scheme that we chose but I don't see one. A salesperson sees me looking around and approaches, "Good afternoon, can I help you find something today?"

"Oh Charlie, right?" I ask the girl from our first visit here.

She nods and then recognition dawns and she blushes, "I sold you a table?"

"Right, Arizona. And this is my partner, Callie. We're looking for a crib today."

Callie comes to stand beside me and smiles at Charlie, "Hello again."

"Oh wow, congratulations," she gestures to Callie's belly. "I noticed that you were looking at the dark brown crib here. Is this the style that you are interested in or is it the color?"

"I don't hate the color," Callie answers. "But I'm not sure if it will match the nursery."

"What color is the nursery?"

"It's like a light olive and I'm thinking a light slate color. We haven't picked out the grey just yet. But I don't think the brown wood will match."

Charlie thinks for a moment and then snaps her fingers, "I'll be right back."

I look at Callie and just shrug while I continue to look at cribs. Less than two minutes later Charlie comes back holding an olive blanket and a grey pillow, "Are these close?"

"That green is almost perfect," Callie lights up. She takes the pillow from the girl and drapes it over the edge of the crib. "That looks really good, don't you think Arizona?"

"It does," I nod, "But what about the grey?"

Charlie sets the pillow near the blanket in the crib and we all three stare at it.

I'm not really feeling it and Charlie must sense it, "We have this crib in white and a darker brown that is almost black."

"Not white," Callie and I answer at the same time.

She laughs, "Okay, well we don't have the display set up but do you see that crib about three rows down?" She points and Callie and I nod, "Let's go check out the color."

We both follow Charlie to the darker crib and I immediately know that I like it better. She drapes the blanket and holds the pillow inside for us to see.

"I love it, Callie?"

"Definitely. That's perfect. Does it come with all of the same accessories?" She directs at Charlie.

"Yep, but I'd have to see what is in stock."

"No rush, we still have a few weeks before we need it."

"That sounds good, why don't we head to the front if you're ready to go and we can get the order started?"

"I think we are finished, let's go."

Callie and I follow Charlie and we spend the next twenty minutes putting the order in for the crib, two different sized dressers, a changing table, and a rocking chair. It turns out that the color is special order so Charlie told us it would be delivered in two weeks rather than their standard two days.

We leave the furniture feeling much more accomplished and make our way to the hardware store to buy more paint. Luckily since we bought the crib based on the pillow Charlie found it is surprisingly easy to pick out paint.

About three hours after we had left I'm once again in my ratty jeans. I set to work on finishing the second coat of green before I start the other walls. The second coat goes quickly and I rinse my roller and start the tedious job of painting the corners. Even with the painters tape it's still a pain in my ass.

Two hours later and I'm finally finished. I'm just cleaning up the tape when I hear Callie come in. "Hey, get out of here, crazy. It's all fumy."

She laughs, "I just wanted to see the finished product, jeez. It looks really good, babe."

"Thanks. But I'm exhausted now. I'm going to take a shower and why don't we order pizza for dinner. I'm about to crash."

"You got it, I'll order it while you're showering."

"Thanks, babe. See you in a bit," I kiss her and make my way to wash the paint from my hair before enjoying a relaxing evening on the couch with my girlfriend.

* * *

The next day is Sunday and it's the day of Ellie's party. I'm packing a few things into a cooler, it's a surprisingly warm day for the end of March and Teddy and Henry decided to do a barbeque. After the kids leave we can all hang out and drink, my kind of party.

Callie enters the kitchen looking radiant in her dress while she fastens an earring in her ear, "Do you need help with anything, babe?"

"No thanks, gorgeous. I've got everything all set. Are you ready?"

"Yes, do we need to stop and get beer or wine or anything?"

"Nope, it's all right here," I say patting the cooler. "Just let me grab the present and we can go."

With traffic, it takes about an hour to get to Teddy's and when I pull Callie's Range Rover in I can see we aren't the first ones to arrive. I park behind another car and hop out. I hurry around the car to help Callie and then grab everything from the backseat.

We don't even bother to go inside, instead heading around back like Teddy instructed. Once we arrive in the back yard I can see Teddy and Ellie chatting with some people who I don't know. I take Callie's hand and make our way over.

"Hey Ellie! Happy birthday," I greet the little girl. "How old are you today?"

She smiles at me and holds up two fingers, "Oh my goodness. Two? You're such a big girl." I play as I begin to tickle her belly and she tries to squirm into her mother's legs.

"Hi Teddy," Callie greets and reaches for Ellie's cheek to tickle her, "Hi Ellie, happy birthday."

"Hi Callie, Arizona. I'm glad you could make it."

"Of course we made it!"

"Have you met John or Miranda?" I shake my head and reach out to shake their hands. "These are my friends from UW Arizona and Callie. John and Miranda both work on base with Henry."

"It's nice to meet you both," Miranda greets. "Would you like me to take those for you?" She gestures to the large present and cooler in my hands.

"I've got it, thanks. If someone could just point me in the right direction, I'll drop these off." Teddy points over to the gift table and tells me I can set the cooler on the porch as well. I leave Callie to chat while I get rid of everything and go to find something to drink. I should probably not drink a bunch of beer at a kid's birthday.

I see Henry talking to Derek at the grill so I decide to make my way over, "Hey Henry, thanks for having us over. Derek, nice to see you."

"Hey Z, good to have you. Do you want a beer?" He gestures to his own. "Well, I was going to wait but if the host is drinking I guess it's okay," I laugh. Derek nods and when I reach into my cooler that I just placed at my feet he hands me a bottle opener right away.

"Thanks, looks like you're prepared."

"Ah yes, not my first kid birthday party."

"I didn't see Meredith; I'm assuming she's here with your daughter?"

"Yeah, and my sister is here with her family too. They just moved back to Seattle and Henry and Teddy were nice enough to extend the invitation. They have twins who are about a month younger than Zola."

"Oh, how fun, I can't wait to meet them all. The pictures of Zola you had at Christmas were adorable."

I chat a little longer with them and then make my way back to Callie who is still chatting with Teddy and now Addison. "Here you go, babe," I hand her a water. "Hi Addie, did you just get here?"

"Yes, the spring break traffic was a bitch getting up here."

"Addie, you can't say bitch at a child's birthday," I laugh.

"Oh please, you just did and besides if Teddy is her mother I'm sure she's heard worse."

Teddy just nods in agreement.

There is a good turnout at the party, I've seen Mark and Lexie, Owen is here with his new girlfriend, and there are a few other professors, and I can tell that there are a lot of Henry's Army buddies here as well. That is if their posture and haircuts are a good indicator.

Mark is currently supervising the bounce house so it gives Teddy time to slip away and talk with me, Callie, and Addison.

"So, what ever happened with Reed," Addie inquires. Callie and I told them the whole story and they were just as surprised by her audacity as we were.

"I don't know what is going to happen. HR has to do an investigation and she obviously can't be a TA any longer. She's still in class apparently."

"Well, as long as she doesn't sign up for any of my classes the crazy bitch can do whatever she wants," Teddy laughs.

"See, I told you I could say bitch," Addison adds and we laugh.

Once we have all had our fill of food from the grill Teddy and Henry decide to get the cake out. There are still a lot of people here and there are kids everywhere too. With a loud and off-key rendition of _Happy Birthday_ Ellie smiles and blows out her candles. Deciding to leave the presents for later the kids finish their cake and ice cream and run back to the bounce house.

Another hour passes and people start to leave. Soon we are left with just our close group of friends and Derek and Meredith, who are slowly becoming part of that group.

"Amy said she just had to run to the car to get a change of clothes for Finn and Nora. I hope that it's okay if they all stay?" Derek asks.

"Of course, I was just going to put Ellie down for a N-A-P," Henry spells. "We can put the kids in the play room, there's plenty of room and we have a playpen if you want that too."

Meredith is the one to get up and follow Henry so she can lay a sleeping Zola down as well. Just then there is a knock on the door and Teddy shouts for the person to come in.

"That will be Amy, I'll be right back," Derek gets up and goes to the door.

"I don't think I saw Derek's sister during the party. Did anyone meet her?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, I don't remember and Amy and I didn't see anyone with twins," Owen answers.

"They're great, Maggie is a lawyer and Amy is a cop, kids are cute too," Mark answers.

"Who is Maggie?" Callie questions.

"Maggie is my half-sister that of all the people in Seattle married my husband's sister," Meredith answers as she comes back into the room.

Derek enters the room with a sleepy blonde baby on his hip, "Technically I married my sister in law's sister, they got married right before we did."

"Okay fine, welcome to our very odd family. It's sister inception," Meredith laughs.

"And who do you have there?" I draw attention back to Derek.

"This is Finn. Can you say 'hi' Finn?"

The boy just tucks his sleepy face back into his uncle's neck. "I didn't think so; I'm going to go lay him down. Amy should be in shortly with Nora."

Henry leaves again so that he can show Derek where to put the boy.

"He's cute," Callie responds. "I bet that's what our son would look like if he got your features."

I smile and lean in to kiss her. "Our baby will be cuter," I whisper. She laughs and lightly swats my shoulder. "You aren't supposed to say things like that."

"I'm going to check on Amy," Meredith says as she gets up to leave the room. But before she can get too far a brunette woman enters hand in hand with a woman who is holding another blonde baby. I recognize both women immediately. _Shit._

"Oh, there you are; I was worried that she was having another meltdown. Guys I'd like you to meet my sisters, Maggie and Amy Pierce-Shepherd and my niece Nora."

Everyone gives a wave and a hello. "Hi everyone. You can call me _Amelia_. I keep telling Derek to stop introducing me as Amy," she teases Meredith.

"Sure, okay. Anyway, I'll introduce you. That's Owen and his girlfriend Sam, Teddy you met, Addison, and beside Lexie and Mark you have Arizona and Callie."

Maggie and Amelia exchange a glance as they see me, "Nice to meet everyone. I'm going to go put this one down too."

"I'll help you out," Teddy gets up to show her the way. Amelia sits down beside Lexie and they're all chatting amicably. I lean over to Callie and whisper, "I have to tell you something."

"Okay, what's up?"

"Can you come into the kitchen with me?" She looks confused but she follows anyway.

"Are you alright?" Callie questions, concerned.

"I dated both of them," I sputter quickly.

"What? Both of who?"

"Amelia and Maggie!" I say a little loudly so I lower my voice to whisper, "Almost two years ago, I dated them both… separately."

She looks at me like I'm crazy, "How could you have dated them? Derek said they've been married for longer than he and Meredith have. And they have thirteen-month-old twins!"

"Yeah, about that… I never slept with Maggie. But I slept with Amelia. And now she has twins," I pause and take a breath, " _Blonde_ twins."

"What does that have to do with anything?" She spits.

I sigh in frustration, "Well the kids obviously aren't genetically Maggie's! I did the math… What if those kids are mine?"

Callie releases my hand and barks out a laugh, "That's ridiculous Arizona. Maybe they are adopted… or they decided to use a blonde donor. Just because Maggie is black doesn't mean she has to want a black baby."

"I get that. I'm not ignorant. But what are the odds that they used a donor right _after_ I slept with Amelia?"

"Again… adoption. I appreciate you telling me that you dated them. Though I really wish this would stop happening," she laughs again, but it's out of nerves more than anything. "Why don't we head back in there and be social? We can take it as it comes, yeah?" Her tone indicates it's not really a question.

I take a deep breath and nod. We head back into the living room and all the adults are back and chatting with one another. We sit back down with a bit of space between us.

"Z hey, we were just trying to decide on a game to play," Teddy greets, "Help me convince Mark that we are too old for _Never Have I Ever_."

"Speak for yourself. I'm not too old for that game," Callie answers instead. Before Mark can get too excited she continues, "But Mark is." He pouts and everyone laughs.

"What other games do you have?" Amelia asks.

"We have _Cards Against Humanity_ and we haven't had a chance to play yet," Henry answers.

"Oh, I love that game!" Lexie supplies.

"I guess you have your answer; I'll go grab it."

We have been playing for a while with some pretty great rounds. With all of the innuendo and crass comments I can forget about the awkward situation that I've found myself in and Callie doesn't seem as cold. That is until someone plays, "What ended my last relationship? A defective condom." And I can't help but choke on my beer and spill it on my jeans.

"Hey Z, easy there. Are you okay?" Mark asks as he slaps my back. Callie rolls her eyes at me and I nod as I get up to go to the kitchen to clean up. I am leaning on the counter and wiping at my jeans when Amelia enters the kitchen.

"Hey," she says simply.

"Hi."

I don't say anything for a minute and it would appear that Amelia isn't going to put me out of my misery. "Well I guess I'll just come out and ask, are they mine?"

"They're mine and Maggie's," she answers sharply.

"I know that. I'm not looking to change that. I just want to know. I did the math since we dated and it's possible."

"Sorry. Force of habit. And they're not yours. It happened a month after you and I stopped dating. Some guy picked me up in a bar. A week later I got back with Maggie and two months later we realized I was pregnant," she answers with an eye roll.

"Well it seems like you two were able to work it out. That's good," I answer sincerely.

"Yeah well, our little break allowed us both to date you, so we figured we would both be better off together instead," she quips.

"Very funny. How long have you been married?"

"About a year and a half. We didn't waste any time once we found out about the twins. We had been together for five years before we broke up. It was hell being apart. No offense."

"None taken," I tell her. "Well thanks for putting me out of my misery. We should probably get back out there."

"Yeah or our wives might come after us," she laughs.

"Oh… Callie and I aren't married," I mumble.

"Sorry. I just… assumed," she trails off.

"It's okay. We have talked about it. But since we're sharing she and I have only been together for a few months." She raises her eyebrow and I just shrug, "She was a girl in a bar."

She gives a nod of understanding, "No wonder you were so worried. Let's go."

We enter the living room again and I sit next to Callie giving her a reassuring smile and luckily, she returns it. I pick up on the conversation happening around me. "So, the case finally ended. It went a lot longer than they planned so I'm glad that Amelia and the kids were able to come. They were only a month old when we relocated."

"I can't believe that your company moved you for almost a whole year. What did you do Amelia?" Callie asks.

"Well I took maternity leave and then turned it into a leave of absence. I just started back with SPD last month."

"Man, I'd have such a hard time going back to work if I took a year off," Mark answers.

"Fortunately raising twins is a job in itself. So, going back to work is like a vacation," Amelia laughs.

"What kind of law do you practice, Maggie?" I ask.

Callie looks at me in question. "What? We only went on two dates," I whisper back.

Maggie doesn't notice our sidebar and answers, "Mostly corporate law. But I do a lot of pro bono work with family law, focusing on LGBTQ issues."

"Oh, well you'll have to give us your card. We're working with a lawyer through my dad but we haven't heard anything in a few months. I wouldn't expect it to be pro bono," Callie offers.

"Sure, if you wouldn't mind… under the circumstances."

"Thanks, Maggie. You really don't have to," I add.

"Really, I would love to help."

"Okay, what's with you two?" Meredith stops our back and forth.

I make eye contact with Maggie and Amelia from across the room and nod slightly. Amelia decides to answer, "Well since I apparently live in a world where everything is connected… Maggie and I have both dated Arizona."

"No way!" Mark shouts with a laugh.

"My god, Arizona. You certainly have a knack for running into exes," Addie states.

"Actually, Arizona and I only went on two dates. It was right before Amelia and I got back together."

"And I'm sure Amy was on her best behavior," says Derek.

"Give me a break, brother. I was heartbroken. Again, no offense."

"Still none taken. I'm actually more curious about the _sister inception_ y'all have going on," I answer trying to change the subject.

Lexie is the one who answers, "Oh it's actually quite interesting."

"It's a headache is what it is," Mark jokes. "I'm not sure I have it right yet."

"Oh hush," she swats his arm. "So, Amy and Derek grew up together. And they have three other sisters, but that's not important right now. Meredith and I have the same father. We didn't grow up together though, we actually both grew up as only children. We met when I was eighteen at our father's funeral. Maggie was adopted. She and Meredith share the same mother, who had Maggie in college. She was dating Amy before she found her birth parents and Meredith was already dating Derek. I think it's just amazing how it all came together; don't you think?"

"That's something you can't just make up," Owen speaks up after having been hanging back for most of the recent conversation.

"Yeah, it's better than an English professor dating a science student whose sister is an English student married to a science professor," Henry teases his friend.

The newcomers don't say anything but the rest of us laugh. "Oh! That's like me, Mark, Meredith, and Derek!" Lexie says excitedly after a while and we all just laugh harder.

* * *

The party winds down and all the parents take the kids home. Mark and Lexie leave soon after leaving me and Callie with Owen and Sam. But even they outlast us.

"Okay folks, I think we are going to head out too. Thank you so much for having us. Sam, it was nice meeting you," I say.

"Likewise," she responds.

Callie and I both hug our friends and head to the car. It's already dark and I'm not looking forward to the drive home. "I didn't realize I was so tired. Maybe I should have taken a nap with the kids," I laugh.

"Hmm, I was hoping you'd want to stay up with me when we got home," Callie purrs as she comes up behind me. "Maybe we can make out a little before we leave, it might wake you up."

"Calliope, we can't make out in our friends' driveway," I laugh.

"We'll be in the car. Just a little bit? You owe me, I just spent the day with two of your exes."

I can't resist her when she bats her eyes at me, "Get in the backseat before someone sees us."

"Yes ma'am," she winks and slides into the door I have held open. I jump in behind her and she immediately pulls me in for a kiss. She was lying when she said a little. She's being ferocious, but I'm definitely not complaining.

"Mmm, I love you Arizona," she moans as I kiss down her throat.

"I love you too, Calliope. I'm sorry about today."

"Don't talk about it. It's okay… there's nothing to worry about anymore." I nod and continue to kiss and nip at her throat. "Wait a second," she stops me from kissing her and instead goes to straddle my lap.

"What are you doing?" I ask while my hands continue to roam her bare legs up to her ass.

"I lied," she answers, "I need you and I can't wait until we get home."

"We can't have sex out here."

"I'll make it quick, please? I need to know that you're mine." She runs her hand between our bodies and cups my dick. I groan and she starts rubbing before she pops my button open and reaches inside my boxers.

My resolve crumbles, "Of course I'm yours. You have to be quick."

Her smile widens and she nods. It takes some maneuvering but we manage to get my pants down over my ass and Callie wastes no time sinking down onto me.

"Oh fuck," I groan out.

Callie's belly prevents some movement but I can still thrust into her easily. She grabs my face and pulls me in to kiss me and thrusts her tongue into my mouth. She's moaning and we're fogging up the windows.

"Keep going, Arizona. Fuck, right there."

I reach up and pull the top of her dress down to expose her chest. I latch my mouth into her nipple while my cock keeps pounding into her.

"What do you need, Callie? We have to hurry," I pant out.

"Rub my clit," she breaths as she leans back to give me more room. I reach my hand between us and massage her clit with my thumb. She bucks her hips at the contact.

"Yes, oh god… I'm about to come, don't stop."

I can feel her walls squeezing me and I know she's about to come. I rub her clit in faster circles and she cries out, "Oh fuckkkkk, I'm coming!"

Her pussy squeezes me so tight that I come a second later with a grunt. Panting I pull her face back to look at her, "I can't believe I let you talk me into that."

She laughs but before she can say anything there is a knock on the window. "Oh my god," I whisper, "We've been caught."

Callie slides off of me and I pull my pants up. I can't roll the windows down because the car is off so I'm forced to get out. When I do I'm met with a red-faced Owen. He scratches the back of his neck, "Uh hey, Sam and I are about to leave but uh… You've parked us in."

My face heats up, it's obvious that he knows what we just did, "Sorry. We were uh, just leaving."

I hop in the driver's seat and turn the car on. I back out of the driveway and give Owen a wave. "Oh my god, I can't believe we just got caught having sex in a car. I feel like I'm sixteen!" I groan.

Callie pats my knee and smiles at me, "At least we both got to finish."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N**

Once again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I wish I could reply to every one of them but I've been so busy with life that when I do have time I just want to write!

A few of you mentioned the "girl in a bar" comment, it certainly wasn't supposed to be blasé... More cheeky (I was thinking MerDer "I'm just a girl/guy in a bar"). But I guess if you misread it I miswrote it! I hope that helps :)

* * *

Chapter 31

"Robbins, why the hell didn't you pay to have this shit put together?" Mark huffs out in annoyance. We've been sitting in the middle of the nursery surrounded by boxes for the last hour.

"I didn't think it would be this complicated. I mean it's only the crib that needs assembled. Why are there so many damn parts?"

"Probably so the baby doesn't fall out," he jokes. "But the only thing we have managed to do is separate the nuts from the bolts. I'm going to grab a beer."

"Yeah, that's all we need… you to drunkenly help me put the crib together. I'm sure that will help the baby to not fall out," I roll my eyes. But after a moment's deliberation I add, "Grab me one too."

"Atta girl," he says as he slaps my shoulder.

Getting up to follow Mark into the kitchen I stretch out my limbs. I'm getting too old to sit hunched over on the floor all day. He hands me a beer; I immediately pop it open to take a big drink as we both head to the living room. Mark turns on the TV and flips through the menu for a few minutes, "Ooh, wanna watch a hockey game for a bit?" He asks.

"Yeah sure. But we can't watch the whole game and forget about the crib. I want to have all the furniture in place to surprise Callie when she gets back from the spa tomorrow."

"How sweet. You're too fuckin' cute," he teases.

Just as I throw a pillow at his head Teddy comes waltzing through the front door, "Oh, this looks productive. Aren't you two supposed to be working?"

"Just take a look in the nursery and you'll see why we are drinking beer instead," Mark responds. Teddy laughs and walks down the hall to poke her head into the nursery. When she enters the room we can hear her laugh even harder.

"Yeah, fair enough. That pile of parts looks ridiculous. Who's playing?"

"Habs Kings. There's more beer in the fridge," I tell her.

"Can't," she states simply.

"Don't tell me you have to leave soon. I thought you said you could hang out with us all day."

A bright grin takes over her face, "I don't have anywhere else to be, but I remember from when I was pregnant with Ellie the doctor saying something about pregnant women shouldn't drink."

"Get out!" I yell, nearly spilling my beer as I go to set it down. "You're pregnant?" She nods and I reach over and pull her into a hug, "How long?"

"About fourteen weeks."

"Congrats, Altman," Mark smiles and reaches for his own hug.

"Thanks. I'm surprised you all didn't figure me out sooner. Especially you Mark. You were like a dog with a bone when it came to Callie."

"That's because Mark was always hitting on her and he noticed a little too much if you ask me. Isn't that right, Marky?" I glare at the man and he just grins and shrugs. "I didn't even notice that you haven't been drinking. But I'm so happy for you! Is Henry excited? Have you told your parents?" I ask all at once.

"Did you catch all that," Mark looks at Teddy.

"Surprisingly yes," she laughs. "Henry and my parents are thrilled. My mom is already hoping for twins. I told her we have already had an ultrasound but she's persistent."

"Well at least you already know what you're doing in case she is. I would have had a heart attack if Callie was carrying twins."

"Hey, maybe you can win your money back betting on the sex. Double or nothing?" Mark teases.

"Hey! She can't bet on her own pregnancy if you didn't let me in on mine."

"Okay, fine. You want in on this action?" He asks me instead.

"Hell yes!" I grin.

* * *

Thankfully, Teddy is much more adept at reading instructions. With her supervision Mark and I have the crib assembled in no time at all. Unfortunately, we've only managed to build a wobbly crib.

"Dammit, we don't have any spare pieces… Why is this thing so wobbly?" I ask no one in particular.

"I blame Teddy, she's the one who told us what to do the whole time."

"Maybe you just didn't put enough muscle into it, Sloan. I explained everything perfectly," Teddy points out.

"I don't care whose fault it is; I just need to fix it. I can't put my kid in this death trap."

"Please don't tell me we have to take the whole thing apart," Mark whines.

"Okay, everyone shut up for a second. I need to think," I order. I think about what the easy route would be. Starting over doesn't mean we will get it right the second time, and taking it apart in pieces might take longer anyway. This is super frustrating.

"Well, what's the word Corporal?" Mark breaks the silence.

"Let's just take the sides off and see if the base is what's lose?"

"How about we just get some duct tape and glue," Teddy supplies.

"Har har."

Another hour passes and we finally have a sturdy crib. I should probably be worried that it took three professors to assemble one crib but I'm too hungry to care anymore.

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm buying since you all dedicated practically a day to this _project_."

"Count me in. I don't have my car anyway," Mark answers.

"Sounds good to me," Teddy states. "Why don't I just drive all of us and I can drop you both home after?" With that route in mind we settle on a Mexican restaurant not far from Mark's place.

About twenty minutes into dinner Mark decides to bring up Amelia and Maggie. "So what were you and Amy talking about in the kitchen?"

"What do you mean?" I play dumb.

"Nice try. I saw the looks."

"There were no looks. And we already told you all we all sort of dated… at different times."

"There is something else. Amy went into the kitchen just after you did, with no explanation. And you two were alone in there for a while. Callie was being fidgety too. What's the story? How long were you together?"

"We weren't together," Mark looks like he's about to interrupt so I stop him, "I mean that we weren't in a relationship. It was very casual and it was only for a couple of months. She told me that she wasn't looking for anything serious because she just got out of a serious relationship. Apparently with Maggie."

"So just sex?" He questions further.

I roll my eyes, "Just because it was _casual_ doesn't mean it was just _sex_."

"But was it just sex," Teddy asks with a grin.

"Ugh, fine. It was mostly just sex. I was just finishing my first year at UW. I wasn't looking to settle down or anything either."

"And Maggie," Teddy asks.

"No sex. We had dinner… I think. A mutual acquaintance set it up. She didn't seem really into it so I wasn't surprised when she cancelled our third date."

"So why was Amy talking to you in the kitchen?"

"I shouldn't tell you that part of the story. It's kind of her story to tell," I supply. I remember the way Amelia claimed their kids with such conviction. For her and for Maggie. I don't need to tell anyone her secrets without her permission.

"Come on Z, you can trust us. Was she trying to start something?" Teddy is the one to ask.

"She wasn't hitting on me, if that's what you're asking."

Teddy rolls her eyes, "That's not what I meant. I just meant if she was freaking out running into an ex like that."

"She wasn't trying to start anything. She's really great, I actually really liked her. She's funny too. Even if we weren't something serious, I had a good time with her."

"It sounds like it."

"Suck it, Sloan," I kick him under the table.

"Ouch! But seriously. At least tell us your part. You rushed into the kitchen all awkwardly before she even went in there. You were being kind of weird."

I consider them both for a moment. I can tell my side of the situation without revealing how Amelia got pregnant. "I was worried that they were mine." They both are just staring at me like they haven't put the pieces together so I continue, "Finn and Nora. I _thought_ they could be mine."

"Shit," Mark breathes, "Are they?"

"No they aren't. It just had me really worried, you know? An ex walks in with kids that have _my_ features, not either of their mothers'. And then the timing of it all is so close."

"Did you tell Callie, is that why she was being weird too?"

"Yeah, right when they came in I told her. About dating both of them an about the possibility. I wouldn't lie to her. She was obviously a little freaked out. And I know they aren't mine now, but up until the moment that Amelia told me they weren't… I was trying to figure out how I would deal with having kids that I couldn't see."

"Hey, I'm sure that if they were yours you could have worked something out," Teddy tries.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. But I wouldn't want to break into a family like that. It just makes me even more happy and grateful that things are working out with me and Callie."

"Well then thank god you only have the one kid to worry about," Mark raises his glass and Teddy follows. I roll my eyes but do the same. "To no baby mama drama!"

"Here here!" Teddy and I both answer with a roll of our eyes.

After that the conversation is much more relaxed. We stay at the restaurant for about another hour before deciding that it's getting late and Teddy saying really needs to get back home.

As we are walking to Teddy's car Mark stops walking and reaches for his pocket, "Dammit, Robbins I left my phone back at your place."

"That's okay, Teddy can take us both back to mine and then I'll drive you home."

"You don't have to drive me. I can get a cab."

"Nonsense. You helped me out a lot today. And I dragged you out of your apartment earlier, it's only fair I take you back."

"Alright, thanks."

It doesn't take long for Teddy to reach my building. Mark and I both hop out giving her another congratulations hug as we leave. The two of us make it up to my apartment quickly and Mark grabs his phone from the coffee table before we head back down to the parking garage to get in my car.

"Thanks for the ride, I had a good time today. We don't hang out as much as we used to."

"I had a good time too, and it's hard with work and as unbelievable as it is that we _both_ have girlfriends," I laugh.

"Who would have thought that we'd both be taken of the market?" He winks.

"Not me… When I think about you that is. How are things with Lexie anyway?" I ask as I navigate my car through the darkened streets.

"Amazing," I can hear the smile in his voice. "She makes me want to settle down."

"No way, that's great Mark!"

Out of the corner of my eye I can see him shrug his shoulders, "I haven't really told _her_ that. I'm not sure if she's in the same place. She's still studying and she's only twenty-five. I guess I'm just sort of playing it by ear."

"I don't think she would mind if you told her," I try to reassure him as I stop at a light.

He looks vulnerable with the red light from the traffic signal lighting up his face, "How soon is _too_ soon to ask her to move in with me?"

I laugh at that one, "If you want advice on dating timelines, you have come to the wrong friend." The light turns green and I hit the gas.

I see the flash of headlights at the same time I hear Mark shout my name.

And the next thing I see is darkness.

* * *

 _"Momma, Ellie and Nora won't let me play with them."_

 _I reach down and pick up the pouting boy, "Did you ask them nicely if you could play with them?"_

 _"Uh huh… but they said I was too little to play," Wyatt pouts again._

 _"I'm sorry baby, but it's almost time for cake. Do you want to be momma's big boy and help your sister blow out the candles?" He nods and squirms out of my arms. I put him down and he runs into the back yard to rejoin the party._

 _I grab the cake from the counter and head outside and set it on the table. "Alright everyone, it's time to sing to the birthday girl."_

 _Just then my wife comes up with our daughter on her hip. She gives me a kiss and sets the girl down in her highchair. Wyatt joins his sister in front of the cake and I can tell that he is taking his job as 'helper' seriously._

 _I'm surrounded by friends and family and it's the perfect day to celebrate our daughter's first birthday. Life couldn't be any more perfect than it is in this moment._

* * *

 _"MVA. Arizona Robbins. Twenty-eight-year-old female driver. Unresponsive at the scene. Broken leg. Possible cracked ribs. Breath sounds are good. She was in and out of consciousness in the bus. Superficial head lac. Pupils are both reactive."_

 _"Get her into room three. Dr. Randall I need a head CT and an x-ray on that leg and ribs right away."_

 _"Yes, ma'am."_

 _"Miss Robbins, can you hear me?_

 _"No response. Let's wheel her up to CT."_

* * *

 _"Momma, can we get a puppy?"_

 _"What did mamí say when you just asked her," I question back. I can see Callie watching me from the kitchen. Just like I watched Wyatt ask her the same question two minutes before. Our son thinks he's sneaky._

 _The little boy just shrugs his shoulders. "Is that how I taught you to answer questions, young man?"_

 _"No, ma'am."_

 _"So what did she say?"_

 _"She said that a puppy is a big job and maybe when I'm older," he frowns._

 _"Well she's right. And you know better than to ask me when mamí just told you the answer. Now go tell her you're sorry."_

 _He turns on his heel and reenters the kitchen. He hugs Callie around her legs whispering, "I'm sorry."_

 _"Thank you sweetie, now go wash up for dinner and help your sister."_

 _Callie comes to sit beside me on the couch and leans into my shoulder, "Are we really going to let them get a puppy?"_

 _I laugh, "As long as we keep using the word 'maybe' we might be safe."_

* * *

 _"Ma'am, I understand that you're concerned. And I wish that I could tell you more. But I can't release her medical condition unless you are family."_

 _"But her parents live in North Carolina. I'm the only family she has out here!"_

 _"I'm sorry, but you aren't her medical proxy or her emergency contact. When her family arrives they will be updated on her condition."_

 _"Can I at least see her?"_

 _"I'm sorry, but it's after visiting hours."_

* * *

I wake up with a groan. As soon as I open my eyes my head starts pounding so I quickly shut them. I can hear a beeping in the room and it is getting faster, I feel a hand squeeze my own.

"Arizona? Are you awake baby?" _Callie._

"Wh-at hapn'd?" I choke out.

"Here, take a drink of water." A straw makes its way to my lips and I take a long sip of the cold liquid. "I'm so glad you're okay. You had me really worried, baby."

"What happened?" I ask again with a clearer voice.

"You were in a car accident," she responds.

"Oh god, I was driving Mark home. Is Mark okay?"

"He's fine. He's a little sore. But he's okay. They already released him. He's the one who called me."

"Am… am _I_ okay?" I asked worriedly. I haven't tried to move to assess my injuries and aside from my throbbing head I can't feel much of anything.

"You have a broken leg and a couple of cracked ribs. They didn't need to do surgery on your leg, they just had to reset it and they said they would cast it tomorrow once the swelling goes down. I'm sure you know that all they can do is wrap your ribs and treat the pain. Um, you have a couple of stitches on your forehead but thank god it was just a cut," she gets the last part out with a sob. "I was so worried about you. And then they wouldn't let me come back and see you because we aren't _family_ and I had to wait for your parents! They finally let me back here when your dad got on the line and told them how they couldn't be here right away and that you needed someone."

"You're my family, Calliope. I'm so happy that you're here with me. We can take care of whatever we have to so that this doesn't happen again."

"Okay, I'm sorry for being the one to cry when you're the one stuck in this bed. I'm a mess."

"I would be too if the situation were reversed. Don't apologize. But right now I'm really sleepy and my head hurts."

"It's okay. Here, push this for the pain. Get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up," she hands me a button so I can control my pain meds and gives me a kiss on the right side of my forehead that isn't swollen.

"Thank you. I love you," I'm already falling back to sleep. I can barely hold my eyes open but I have one final thought before the medicine takes me, "I don't think we should get a puppy until the kids can take care of it on their own."

* * *

 **A/N2**

Don't get too worked up ;)


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N**

I'm trying to ignore the awful things that are happening on Grey's lately and just continue writing AU, but it's been really hard! I've never wanted for Arizona to tell off Callie before :(

But onto hopefully better things...

* * *

Chapter 32

When I wake up again there is some light coming in through the window. The first thing I notice is Callie sitting on the chair in the corner of the room with her eyes closed. I sigh, I'm sure she has been here all night.

"Callie?" I whisper. She doesn't move. "Callie," I say louder.

"Arizona? What's wrong, what is it?" She wakes with a start and tries to get up.

"Nothing's wrong. Don't get up," thankfully she listens. "You shouldn't be sleeping in that chair. Have you been here all night?"

"I came as soon as Mark called. But it took a while to get here. It was after midnight so I made Addie leave me here." I raise my eyebrow, "Don't worry. She refused to leave. She's with Mark camped out in the waiting room."

"What time is it?"

She looks at her wrist and squints, "It's about six thirty."

"When can I get out of here?"

"Sweetie, you just woke up," Callie soothes.

"Yeah, in a hospital bed. I want to go home. You need to get out of that chair."

"You haven't even been checked by the doctors. And your leg hasn't been casted."

I look at my left leg that is hoisted up in a sling and frown, "Oh."

"Do you remember what happened," she asks softly.

"I remember being in the car with Mark. And I remember headlights. I think I had some dreams. The next thing I think is waking up and talking to you."

"Yes, well I'll ask about those dreams later. But in case you don't remember I told you that you have a broken leg and a few cracked ribs. The doctor won't be here this early to check it I'm sure."

"Then can I get out of here?" I almost whine.

"I don't know. You have a head injury," she chokes out. "Arizona, you need to relax. I want you to take it easy so we can make sure you're okay."

"Hey hey hey… I'm sorry. Please don't cry. You need to say calm too. Stress isn't good for the baby."

"You were unconscious for _hours_ , I'm already stressed."

I make a decision and push the call button by my right hand. A few moments pass before a nurse walks in, "Miss Robbins, good to see you awake. What can I do for you?"

"Hi, can you see if my friends are in the waiting room? A red-haired woman and a tall guy with greying hair and a beard."

"Sure," she smiles and leaves the room.

"What are you doing, Arizona?"

"You've been here for six hours. If Mark and Addie are still here I want them to take you home."

"There is no way that I'm leaving you in the hospital alone," she protests.

"The doctors will be here in a couple hours to check me out and then I'm sure that I'll be released," she sits up and I know she's about to interrupt so I continue, "You need to be comfortable. And you need to eat something."

"We'll see," she states.

Another few minutes and the nurse comes back in with Mark and Addie. The red head speaks first, "AZ I'm so glad you're okay. Spending six hours in a waiting room chair undid everything that the spa did for me. At least there was still a good outcome."

I laugh, "Thanks Addie. And thank you for staying with Callie. Mark, I'm so sorry about what happened… are you okay?"

"Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault. We had the green. And I'm okay. A little stiff, but that's not always a bad thing," he winks and I groan.

"Can you two take Callie out of here? She needs to at least eat something. I have no idea how long before the doctors let me out."

"I'm not leaving you, Arizona. Your parents can't be here until tonight and you shouldn't be alone."

"My parents don't need to come out here. I'll be fine. And I'm not alone, there are nurses and doctors to check on me."

"We got it, blondie. There is a café right across the street. They've got comfortable seating. We can take Callie to get some food and then we'll be back to check on you," Mark agrees.

"I'm right here, stop talking about me like I'm not here," Callie says annoyed.

"It's okay, Callie. It's just for a bit. You need to take care of yourself too."

"Thank you, Addison. Mark, will you call my mom and tell her I'm okay and she should stay at home."

"You got it," Mark smiles. I give him my mom's number and they get up to leave. Callie comes closer to my bed to lay a kiss on my head, "I'm not happy about this, you know?"

"I know, Calliope. But don't hurry back, please. At least try to enjoy your morning."

"I make no promises." And with that they're gone and I sink back onto my bed with a groan as I push the button for my pain meds.

* * *

"Ouch," I wake up to a sharp pain in my leg.

"Sorry, Miss Robbins. I was just checking the swelling. You might be ready for a cast soon. I'm Dr. Maddox, I'm glad to see your eyes open," the tall brunette doctor says while continuing to check my injuries.

"Maddox?" She looks at me as if I have a question. "Common name for doctors in Seattle is all."

"Never met another one myself, aside from my wife that is." She lifts the blanket and presses onto my stomach making me flinch, "Does that hurt?"

"Your wife?" I say, ignoring her question.

"Is there a problem here, Miss Robbins?" She raises her eyebrow at me, stopping her exam.

"Of course not, I'm just curious if your wife is my _partner's_ OB?"

"Well, it appears that we have quite the coincidence. Unless there's another OB with my last name," she relaxes. "Now how about you and I get back to your exam?"

"Sounds good, doc. And to answer your question, it hurts a little bit."

"Just a little," she asks with a tone that tells me she doesn't believe me. "You have a previous trauma as well," she indicates to my scar. "Is it recent?"

"No. And a few cracked ribs hurt a little in comparison to shrapnel cutting through my side and having some organs removed."

"Military?"

"Marines," I nod.

"Navy," she smiles back. "Can you follow the light for me please?" She clicks her pen light and I follow it with my eyes. "Good. Okay, so your first CT was clear but I want to run another one on your head since you were unresponsive for so long. Make sure there is still no swelling. And then after you get back from that we can get that cast on. Do you have any questions?"

"No questions. Thanks, Dr. Maddox."

"You can call me Zoey."

"You should ask your wife about the likelihood of that happening," I grin.

"Well I'm still going to call you Arizona," she laughs. "The nurses will be up soon to take you up to CT."

No longer than five minutes after she leaves a few nurses come in to take me up to CT. Since I am hoisted up in a sling I can't use a wheelchair and it makes the transition into the machine a pain. Literally. The jostling of my leg and ribs hurts more than I'll admit out loud.

When the scans are finished I'm taken back to my room to find that Callie, Mark, and Addison are all back waiting for me. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Callie asks as she comes to my bedside once I'm back in place.

"Good. I was just having another CT," I answer as I kiss her.

"Why another CT, is there something wrong?" Mark asks with concern.

"No, just a precaution I guess. Did you get ahold of my parents?"

"Yep, your mom seemed pretty adamant about flying out. But when I told her you were alert and there wasn't going to be surgery she calmed down a bit. She wants you to call her as soon as you can."

"Of course, thanks. The doctor should hopefully be here soon to tell me when I can leave."

"Now you and I both know that's not what I said," Dr. Maddox smirks as she enters the room. "It's a full house I see. Is it okay to review your results in front of everyone Arizona?"

"Of course. This is my partner, Callie Torres. And these are my friends Addison and Mark. Mark was with me in the car last night."

"I see. Mark, how are you feeling?"

"Just sore, no need to worry about me. Thank you."

"Well it's nice to meet you all. I'm Dr. Maddox."

I can see Callie's eyebrow twitch at the name. The doctor must as well. She smiles and nods at Callie, "I hear you know my wife. You can call me Zoey; it might be less confusing."

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you," she laughs. "I would have never thought that Seattle would be such a small world."

Dr. Maddox looks like she's missed something so I redirect, "Don't even worry about trying to put the pieces together, doc. How are my scans? When can I get out of here?"

"Your scans are clear. Luckily there is still no swelling. You can have the stitches removed in about a week."

"That's great, so when can I get out of here?" I ask again.

"Arizona, let the doctor work," Callie scolds me lightly.

I roll my eyes, "Sorry. Please continue." I shoot Mark and Addie a glare when they giggle at the reprimand.

"Thank you," Dr. Maddox smirks. "Let's check the leg and see if you're ready for a cast. How are you feeling?"

"Anxious to be out of this bed. But other than that, I'm good."

She nods and runs her hands along my lower leg, "The swelling has gone down considerably. That's excellent. I reset your tibia and the brace has been stabilizing it. Once I put the cast on you will have to wear it for at least six weeks and you will need crutches. You'll be completely non-weight bearing."

"Six weeks?" I exclaim with a groan.

" _At least_ six weeks. We will keep an eye on it to see how it is setting. I don't want to put you in a walking cast too soon and do more damage."

"But Callie is due in six weeks. How am I supposed to help with the baby if I'm walking around on crutches?"

"It will be okay, sweetie. We will figure something out," Callie assures me.

"Yeah, Z. We will be there to help out," Addie supplies. "Right Mark?"

"Of course, Baby Robbins will be in good hands," he adds helpfully.

"Thanks. It's not like I have much of a choice anyway," I pout.

"Well then, let's get started on that cast, shall we?" Dr. Maddox changes the subject. "It's going to be below the knee but that doesn't mean you can ignore my orders and try to walk on it."

"Jeez, it's like you know her," Addie laughs.

"Yes, well I'm guessing we have a lot in common," she winks. "Now, what color cast?"

"I'm not seven. You can't bribe me with a pretty cast," I explain.

"White it is," the doctor decides for me.

"Just because I'm not seven doesn't mean I still don't want to pick. How about blue?"

* * *

Two days later I'm struggling to making it back to the couch from the bathroom. Walking on crutches with cracked ribs is a lot harder than I thought it would be. I've had to take time off work and Callie is on campus so I am trying to manage on my own.

I'm about two steps from the couch when I hear keys in the door. I slowly sit myself down just as Callie enters our apartment.

"Hi baby. How are you feeling? Have you been resting? Why are you out of breath?"

I roll my eyes, "Yes, I'm resting. I was just coming back from the bathroom. You're home early."

"Yeah, I cancelled my office hours. I wanted to make sure that you were doing okay. Besides we have our meeting with Maggie tonight and I wanted to rest first."

"Are you feeling okay?" I question and she nods. "Do you know if she has good news for us?"

"I hope so. She said my dad's lawyer faxed over everything he had a few days ago."

"I can't wait for this to be over. I just keep thinking about it and dreaming about it. Sitting around the apartment all day gives me plenty of time to think about everything that could go wrong," I grumble.

"It seems you've been having a lot of dreams lately," she states. "What are these about?"

"Different things. Mostly I keep focusing on this being a long drawn out process. Like years' worth of home visits and them denying my application over and over."

Callie scoots closer to me on the couch and takes my hand, "It won't be like that, sweetie. If we have to go through with the adoption they'll see how wonderful you are. They'll be able to see that this baby is yours."

"I hope you're right," I reply dejectedly.

"Are all of your dreams like this?"

"The ones that I remember."

"You said you had some dreams in the hospital. What were those about?"

I struggle to remember any other dreams besides the ones from the last two nights. "I think I remember the doctors talking when they first wheeled me in. They were talking about my injuries. And it's choppy, but I think I heard you talking to someone but maybe those were just dreams too."

"I was yelling kind of loudly in the hallway when they wouldn't let me in to see you," she laughs. "That's probably a real memory. What else do you remember?"

"Um…" I start to trail off. And then I remember more. My cheeks heat up and I can feel my ears turning red. "I think I dreamt of… us."

She smiles, "What about us?"

"About Wyatt. And our future."

"Does our future have a dog in it?" She asks with a teasing tone.

I raise my eyebrows in surprise, "How did you know that?"

"Before you fell asleep you sort of said we should wait to get a dog until the _kids_ are older."

"I suppose it could have been more embarrassing. But that shows that at least my deep subconscious isn't worried about what is going to happen."

"You're right… About the dog too," she winks and I just groan.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N**

With gratitude as always, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 33

After a short nap Callie and I are headed downtown to visit the office Maggie Pierce-Shepherd. I have no idea what is going to come out of this meeting but my hopes are high. Even if that sets me up for disappointment I have to keep them high.

"How did she sound when you spoke to her?" I break the silence of the car.

"I didn't talk to her, she emailed me when she received the paperwork."

"Well that's zero help," I state.

"I know, sweetie. But we will know soon enough, we're here," Callie responds as she maneuvers the car into a parking spot in the underground garage.

I amble my way out of the car and set my crutches upright so we can make our way to the elevator that will take us to the lobby. I make sure to not trip on my pant leg. The only pants that fit over my cast are baggy boot cut jeans and I have no idea how Callie even found them. We change elevators and Callie pushes the button for the eighteenth floor. Once we reach the correct floor we enter a nicely decorated lobby with glass encased offices that are visible from the sole assistant's desk.

"Hello, welcome to Morgan-Stein-Pierce," the young man greets us. "How may I help you?"

"Hello. We have a meeting with Maggie Pierce-Shepherd. Arizona Robbins and Callie Torres," I smile.

"Of course, Mrs. Pierce-Shepherd is expecting you. Let me show you to her office," he pushes a few buttons on the iPad at his desk and then gets up to lead us to an office at the end of the hall. "Here you are," he smiles and opens the door to the office that has Maggie waiting behind a desk.

She gets up to greet us, "Hi, it's good to see you both. I have been looking over these papers for days and I'm excited to share what I've found."

Callie and I both sit in the chairs opposite her desk. "It's good to see you too, thank you so much for working so diligently on this," Callie says.

"Yeah, we have both been quite anxious… or at least I know I have," I laugh.

"I can imagine," she nods. "Luckily the lawyer that Mr. Torres started with did excellent work."

"That sounds promising," I add.

"Very. And another thing in favor for us… There has been a case similar to yours in New York. And the biological parents won. I won't keep you waiting any longer… Arizona your name will be able to be on the birth certificate on the date of birth pending a DNA sample."

Callie reaches for my hand and smiles brightly, "That's amazing! Maggie thank you so much for the good news."

"It's my pleasure. Like I said, I just put together some already great pieces."

"How long will a DNA test take?" I interrupt. I feel like the other shoe has yet to drop.

"Well, there are two options actually. The first is having the DNA test done before the baby is born-"

"Is that safe for the baby?" I again interrupt.

"Yes. There is a non-invasive prenatal… _paternity_ test that requires a blood sample from both parents. The baby doesn't even have to be touched. This would ensure that the test is finished before the birth and you wouldn't have to wait."

"And the second option?" Asks Callie.

"The second option is to test the baby's blood after birth. There could be a delay in testing that would slow down the processing of the birth certificate. But I could make sure that there was a rush on it," Maggie adds.

I turn in my chair to face Callie, "What do you think, baby?"

"I think we should do it now. If this is all we need to do… Give a blood sample, why wait?"

"No reason I can think of. What's the next step, Maggie?"

"I will have papers drawn up. Once the results are back we will have a judge sign off. And then after the baby-"

"Wyatt."

"I'm sorry?" She questions.

"We are naming him Wyatt," I explain. "I figured that since you're helping us you deserve to know the name we've chosen. We haven't told anyone else."

"I'm honored," she smiles genuinely. "So, after _Wyatt_ is born all you will have to do is fill out the birth certificate and it's all done."

"God, I'm so relieved. We have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. I'm sure that Dr. Maddox can take both samples then."

"Wonderful. Have her forward the results to my office and I'll take them to the judge myself. Now, I don't mean to rush but I have to get home to Amelia and the kids. Do you have any other questions?"

"Nope, tell her we say _hi_. Thanks, Maggie," we all three rise and shake hands. Callie and I exit her office and we're all smiles.

* * *

The next day finds me much like the previous two. I'm sitting around my apartment in a pair of basketball shorts watching mindless television. This is only my third day like this and even though we had a small outing yesterday I am still feeling the effects of cabin fever.

I check my watch, thankfully Callie should be home soon. We have an appointment with _her_ Dr. Maddox this afternoon. I decide to take one of the pain pills thaat mine prescribed so that maybe it won't hurt as much walking around. The trip to Maggie's office was exhausting.

I wake up some time later to the sound of keys dropping into the bowl and I stir on the couch, "Oh, hi baby. How was your day?"

"It was good, you should be sleeping in the bed," she scolds kindly. "How was your day?"

"Oh, it was packed. I had to reschedule a few people because my meetings ran long," I wink. "And I must have fallen asleep. These pills knock me out."

"I'm surprised you're still taking them. Are you in a lot of pain," she questions lovingly as she sits beside me on the couch.

"Not a lot. I just want to be prepared for later. Walking around jostles my ribs a bit too much."

"You can skip this appointment, babe. We don't have to have our blood drawn today. We still have time."

I shake my head, "I haven't missed a single appointment. I don't plan on starting. I'll be okay. Besides, once the appointment is over all I have left to do is rest."

She looks at me for a moment like she's trying to size me up. After a moment she decides, "Okay. Thank you for wanting to come. I love you."

"I love you too. But what did I tell you about thanking me," I raise my eyebrow in question.

She laughs, "Right, sorry."

"When do we have to leave?"

"In about an hour. I'm going to go shower first," she answers as she leans over to kiss me. She gets up from the couch and heads toward our bedroom. Deciding that I should get ready too, I head to the guest bathroom to relieve myself and wash up.

Making my way into our bedroom I stand in front of my closet looking for something to wear. I groan, _no way am I wearing those boot cut jeans again, I'll have to buy some new pants_. I grab a hoodie and a clean pair of basketball shorts to change into instead. By the time I have my clean clothes on with my one sock and one shoe Callie comes out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Mmm, nice outfit. Does this mean we are skipping our appointment?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows.

Callie rolls her eyes at me as she takes her towel off and throws it at me, "Hardly. I'm the size of a house."

"Well then you better dress in a hurry, because you're not the size of a house and I think you're beautiful. And you're taunting me with the striptease."

"Thanks," she laughs.

Within a half hour she's dressed in yoga pants and her own zip up hoodie and we make our way out of the apartment. We go through the familiar routine of driving to Dr. Maddox's office and checking in before sitting on the plush couch to wait.

Once called back Dr. Maddox enters the room in no time, "Ladies, how are we… My goodness Arizona, what happened to you."

"Oh this?" I say motioning to my blue casted leg. "This is the combination of a car crash and your wife."

She raises her eyebrows but immediately understands, "Well you two really only go to the best, don't you."

Callie laughs out loud, "It would appear so."

"I'm glad you're okay though. I'm assuming Callie wasn't with you?" At our nod she continues, "Alright, well let's get to it. Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, tired but good. We just found out from our lawyer that the second parent adoption won't be necessary, which is a huge relief. I've been far less stressed since yesterday."

"That's wonderful, congrats. I'm assuming that has something to do with the order to run Arizona's blood as well?"

"That's correct. The decision is pending a paternity test. We brought our lawyer's info. Would it be possible to send the results directly to her so she can have the judge sign off?" I ask.

"I'll have to have you sign forms giving permission to have your medical information shared. But it's absolutely possible. Why don't we take the blood samples first and then we'll see how little guy is doing?"

"Sounds good," I reply as I start to take my hoodie off to leave me in just my tank top. The doctor draws the blood herself and in less than two minutes I'm pulling my hoodie back over my head. She then moves to Callie and draws her blood just as quickly.

"Alright, let me just label these to send off and I'll let the desk know to draw the forms up as well," she says as she clicks a few buttons on her computer. "All set. The papers will be ready before you leave. Now Callie, go ahead and lay back so we can get started."

Dr. Maddox moves the wand around making notes in Callie's chart for few moments before she speaks again, "Baby's looking great. Right, on track. He's measuring at twenty inches and weighs five pounds two ounces."

"How can he only weigh five pounds when I feel like I've gained forty?" Callie whines partially in jest.

"You have not gained forty pounds," I tell her.

Dr. Maddox laughs, "Arizona is right Callie, you've gained fifteen and what's not baby is still to do with pregnancy. You're at a very healthy weight gain. You will gain a few more though, he's going to gain maybe another two or three pounds before delivery."

"Well hopefully that's all, I don't think I want to push anything bigger out of my vagina."

"Speaking of your vagina," the red head starts and Callie chuckles, "Are you wanting to do natural or will you want the epidural?"

I roll my eyes at their banter and Callie answers, "I definitely want the epidural. I have no desire to know if I can handle natural child birth."

"That's entirely your decision. Do you have questions about either?"

"No questions. I've already done some reading. I'm sure about my choice," Callie states.

"Wonderful, well we are all set here. Since you've reached thirty-five weeks I want to see you back once a week up until delivery. Just to make sure that everything goes smoothly and baby is in the right position once he starts moving. Arizona, don't forget to sign the forms on the way out."

"I won't," I nod. "Thanks Dr. Maddox, tell your wife hi for me."

"You mean Dr. Maddox?" She teases. "I'll be sure to do that. Good luck with the rest of your recovery." I nod and Callie and I leave her office. I make sure to read through the forms about my medical records as Callie sets up her next appointments.

* * *

By Friday afternoon I'm very ready to go back to work. Only two more days, but luckily the weekend I won't be spending most of my day alone. Callie should be home from her office hours by four o'clock which means I only have another hour to wait.

As if my thoughts of her make it happen I hear my phone chime with a text from her. **Hey baby, Bailey scheduled a meeting with me at four so I will be late.**

 **Is everything okay?** I tap out in reply.

 **She didn't say what it was about. But I'm sure everything is fine. Addie wants to meet at Joe's tonight for dinner at seven. I will be home before then. Do you want to go?**

 **Sounds good to me. I'll see you when you get home. I love you.**

 **Love you.**

Sighing at the change in timeframe of my injury-imposed solitude I lay back on the couch. I decide to turn on the TV and look for something to pass the next two or so hours. I settle on a _MythBusters_ marathon and prop my foot up to wait.

I sit through Grant building several different robots and Tory face planting more than once when I finally hear Callie's keys in the door. Checking the time, I see that it is a little after five thirty.

"Hey sweetie," I call. "How was your meeting? What did boss lady want?"

She laughs, "Hi. My day was great… Especially when Bailey told me that she finally got me a new TA."

"What? That's great! I thought there wasn't another one available this semester."

She sits beside me on the couch and gives me a peck on the lips, "She gave me Stark's TA. Remember Karev's girlfriend from Christmas?"

"Yeah, Jo. She's your new TA?" I ask and she nods. "Well at least we know there won't be any drama with that. Why did Stark not need her?"

"Oh, he needs her; she's just refusing to work with him. I guess there have been complaints piling up for years and the last one from Jo was the straw that broke the camel's back."

"God, Stark is going to hate you," I laugh. "But I'm happy for you. Does she start on Monday?"

"Yep, I'm going to have to prep some stuff on Sunday to make sure I'm ready for her. I only have three weeks left before I am on maternity leave. She will have to work from my emails and notes that I already have. Bailey has given me the okay to have her proctor my exams."

"I can't believe you only have three more weeks. This semester has flown by. I'll be sure to help Jo with anything that I can. And I'm sure Karev will too. Your classes will be in good hands."

"Thanks, baby. I knew I was with you for a reason," she laughs. "Now, let's watch Adam and Jamie blow some more shit up. We don't have to leave for an hour."

She snuggles into my side and I throw my arm around her, "You got it."

* * *

Just after seven o'clock Callie and I are ambling up to Joe's. I was able to find some new jeans that fit over my cast due to their stretch and thanks to expedited shipping my closet is stocked with several new purchases. I tuck both crutches under my left arm so I can reach the door to hold open for Callie, "After you milady."

"Thank you, kind sir," she giggles and I roll my eyes and follow her in.

"SURPRISE!" The crowd shouts and the look of shock on my face is probably hilarious.

"Holy shit!" I scream and Callie laughs with the rest of the baby shower guests.

Addie comes bounding up to both of us, "Welcome! Were you surprised?"

"I think Arizona is still in shock," Callie answers. "The place looks great, Addie. Thank you so much for this."

"I love decorating," she gestures to the blue and green balloons and streamers. "And I love a good party. Though mine usually involve less balloons and more alcohol. But it is a baby shower I suppose."

"We are in a bar, there's plenty of alcohol," I supply. "And really Addie, thanks for doing this," I reach over and pull the red head in for a hug. She leads us to a booth to make it easier on both Callie's and my feet.

"Alright everyone, quiet down," Addie shouts into the crowd. "Our guests of honor aren't as mobile as they usually are. So, mommies will be sitting over here for a bit. No one hog them." Everyone laughs and Addie disappears into the crowd to be replaced by Teddy and Mark.

"You two are like royalty or something, just waiting for your faithful servants to come to you."

"Funny Mark. We are just doing what Red told us to do," I say as I swat his arm.

"She just wants you to be rested for the games later," Teddy advises.

"Games?" I groan. "What kinds of games?"

"Sweetie, it's a baby shower. _Our_ baby shower. Of course there will be games. At Aria's shower, they passed around a diaper with different chocolate bars in it and you had to guess what kind it was."

I wrinkle my face in disgust, "Yeah, I'm not doing that. And that doesn't seem like something your sister would be into either."

"It was an old sorority sister who thought it would be funny," a voice behind Teddy supplies.

"Oh my god, Aria!" Callie screams. "When did you get here?"

She comes closer to the table and pulls her little sister into a hug, "About an hour ago. I am only here for the shower; I have to be in New York tomorrow so I have a red eye to catch."

"It's still so good to see you. Who called you?"

"Addison, she is very persuasive. Not that she needed to be. No way would I miss your shower."

We stay seated at the table for a while with Aria so that we could greet friend after friend, most of whom are from the university. Just as another one is leaving to rejoin the crowd I see Maggie approach with Amelia.

"Hi, it's so good to see you," I get up to pull Maggie into a surprised hug.

"It's good to see you as well. You look like you're feeling better," she laughs.

"Yeah mostly, but you've given us so much to celebrate this week already. So, I figured you deserved a hug."

Callie laughs, "She's right… but she's also had her first beer in nearly a week. I think she might be a little tipsy."

"Does anyone want to share the good news?" Amelia asks.

Before Callie or I can question it Maggie answers, "Attorney-client privilege."

"Oh, right. Well your wife here has ensured that my name gets to be on our son's birth certificate from day one. I don't have to file for a second parent adoption," I beam. "So, I think she's awesome."

"Yes, well that is why I married her," she winks. "Congratulations. I still remember all the hoops Maggie had to jump through to adopt Finn and Nora."

"You two are adorable," Callie randomly supplies and both Maggie and Amelia blush. "What? They are, just look at the way Amelia is looking at Maggie. I think it's sweet!"

Amelia reaches up to scratch behind her ear, "Thank you, I guess."

I laugh, "She's full of pregnancy hormones. Just enjoy the compliment."

"I have a feeling that you've been enjoying some of those pregnancy hormones," a southern voice supplies sweetly. Now it's my turn to blush.

"Hello, Dr. Maddox."

"My goodness, even at your own party you can't drop the formalities."

"Did you expect anything less, sweetie?" The other Dr. Maddox questions.

"I suppose not."

"I never deal in formalities so let me lead the introductions. Maggie and Amelia Pierce-Shepherd," Callie gestures to each woman, "This is Jamie and Zoey Maddox. Jamie is my OB and Zoey works at Seattle Grace. She was Arizona's doctor after the accident."

"Pleasure to meet you both, you must be the Maggie that my office just sent samples to?"

"That would be correct. I'm helping push things along. It's nice to meet you as well."

"And what do you do?" Zoey asks Amelia.

"I'm a cop. I work at SPD," she smiles.

"A cop and a lawyer? I feel like this could be a TV show," Zoey laughs.

"I'd watch it," answers Jamie.

"Me too," Aria chimes in.

"I don't want to burst your bubble, but I don't know how entertaining a show about a corporate lawyer and a beat cop would be," Maggie adds with a laugh.

"Oh, in my head it's all about the romance anyway."

I roll my eyes at Jamie. I guess I'm not the only one she likes to tease. The seven of us sit around in the booth for a while talking and getting to know each other more. I have to admit that I find both couples to be charming.

After a while Addison comes up to the table, "What is this? Some sort of lesbian Bermuda Triangle? Break it up. It's time for games."

"Addison, you can't say things like that. You haven't even met them," I indicate to the doctors.

"Of course I can, I invited both of them. And I have eyes. They are holding hands under the table," she says gesturing to their joined hands with an eye roll. "Now enough of that… Center of the room. Game time. Chop chop."

I roll my eyes again but I'm forced to follow. I help Callie from the booth and we instead are seated in a circle of chairs.

"Okay folks, so the first game is going to be for Callie and AZ to judge. Get in teams of four and pick your adult baby, we are going to see who can turn the TP into a diaper the fastest." There are a few groans and a lot of laughter but everyone teams up and listens. "No whining… Mark. Now on the count of three go. Ready? One, two, three!"

I sit there and can't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the game. There is toilet paper everywhere and a few of the adult babies have fallen on the floor, their team mates not stopping. When the time is called everyone stands up and lines up before us. To everyone's surprise Mark has been diapered the best by Lexie, Owen, and Aria.

"Take that, Red. I knew I would win… I mean we would win," Mark corrects at Aria's glare. He gives everyone on his team a high five and we move on to the next game. Most of them are pretty timid. We guess the baby food, some of the food was disgusting and some of it was actually edible. We blindly guess items in a diaper bag, I won that round.

The Addison Montgomery flair comes out when there are four giant tubs wheeled out. I look on with question as Addison once again takes center stage and explains the rules.

"Alright everyone. This is the last game before we call it a night. And you will soon see why. I need you to divide up evenly into four teams. This is a relay race. The tubs are each filled with baby bottle nipples and pacifiers. Each player will have thirty seconds to get as many of either item out of the tub before the time runs out and the next player steps up. Now, before you all get too cocky there will be no hands allowed. You have to use your mouth only."

"Oh, I've so got this," Mark again sings his own praises.

"It's a team sport Mark, remember that," I shove the man.

"I bet you twenty bucks I win," he grins.

"You're on. Pick your team of losers, Sloan."

He goes off to pick his team and I turn to the women closest to me, "Alright, what do you say we put the lesbians up against him and see who wins?" I laugh.

"I'm in," Zoey is the first to answer.

"Oh, me too," answers Amelia.

Soon we have our team of me, Zoey, Jamie, Amelia, Maggie, and Teddy (honorary lesbian in Callie's place). Mark has chosen Derek, Owen, Lexie, Meredith, and Henry.

"Let's go team, let's show them the Sloan Method!" Mark shouts and his team cheers.

"Like the Sloan Method could ever beat the Robbins Method, right team?"

"Oorah!" They shout.

"Hey, don't you mean hooah?" Henry jokingly asks his wife.

"Not tonight, baby," she winks and he laughs.

"Alright alright, now that the four teams are ready I want to remind everyone to play fair. I've got my eye on each and every one of you, got it?" Addie asks and glares at each of us.

"We got it, Red. Now let's get this shit started."

"No patience… okay. On your marks, get set… GO!"

Teddy and Henry are up first and it looks like it's going to be close. We are all shouting and cheering and when the buzzer sounds we are both tied at five, clearly beating the other two teams. Zoey and Lexie step up next and our team manages to snag the lead, if only by one.

"That's it, keep it up! We got this," Teddy shouts as Amelia and Meredith take their places.

"Come on baby, don't let her beat you," Derek shouts to his wife.

The thirty seconds pass quickly and Meredith manages to tie the score once again.

"Nicely done!" Derek hugs Meredith. "That's the Shepherd Method," he smirks at Amelia and she gives him the finger, "It's tied, brother."

Jamie steps up with Owen and he takes no prisoners. He manages to take the lead for the first time for Team Sloan by two whole points.

"It's okay. We can still get this. Come on Maggie!" Teddy shouts as Maggie and Derek take their places and dive into the tub.

Both teams are cheering and Amelia is rooting for her wife while shouting obscenities at her brother. Everyone is laughing and even though there are two other teams playing we are clearly way ahead of either.

When the buzzer sounds on Derek and Maggie we have managed to tie the game once again. Derek looks crestfallen and Maggie couldn't look happier.

"That's the _Pierce_ -Shepherd Method!" Amelia supplies and Derek slinks away to be soothed by his team.

"Alright teams, this is the last round. We have a very close scoreboard on the left side. Team Sloan and Team Robbins tied at twenty-nine." We all cheer and shout. "And on the right Team Jones at twenty-one and Team Lopez at nineteen. It's still anyone's game. Let's get this last round started, shall we?"

I step up to the tub beside Mark and I shoulder check him playfully, "You're going down, pal."

"Are you sure you don't want to just watch the master at work? Sit this round out and maybe take some notes?"

"I'm sure I can watch myself on video later if I want to take notes from my masterful performance," I wink.

As soon as Addie says go I dip my face into the cold water. It's a lot more difficult than I thought it was going to be, as soon as I think I have something I move and the water washes it away. After a few misses, I find my groove and I start snagging a nipple with every dip. I submerge my head completely to reach the bottom of the tub and pull out a few pacifiers as well. Just as I'm about to dive in again I hear Addie call time.

Mark makes eye contact with me as we head back to our teams and he winks while we await the final count.

"Okay, so in fourth place we have Team Jones with twenty-four. Third place Team Lopez with twenty-five. There are gift bags for all of you made by yours truly," Addison says with a curtsy. "Now for the big reveal. Second place, with thirty-five points goes to… Team Sloan. Which makes Team Robbins your winner with thirty-seven points!"

"Yes! You can take your Sloan Method and suck it!" I laugh as my team all high fives and everyone joins in on ribbing Mark.

"Alright alright, the lesbians are superior at nipple play," Mark laughs and gives me a fist bump and a twenty.

"I could have told you that without all of you dipping your heads in a tub of water," Callie adds helpfully and winks at me.

"Sing it!"

"I did not need to know that," Aria jokes and everyone laughs.

I can't say that I've ever been to a baby shower that I've enjoyed so much. I think about how lucky I am and how happy everyone in this room makes me and Callie. As I continue to say goodbye to people as they are leaving I just can't wait for the next stage of kids' birthdays and family barbeques. Yeah, that sounds pretty awesome.

* * *

 **A/N2**

I can honestly say I haven't been to a baby shower since I was a teenager. And they definitely weren't fun so I hope that you enjoyed the games.

And I had to go retro with Seattle Grace of course : )


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N**

It's been a long week, but welcome back. And as always, I have enjoyed your reviews :)

* * *

Chapter 34

"That's disgusting, you know?" Alex Karev indicates to my casted leg that I'm currently trying to scratch with a pencil.

"I know, but I don't even care. I'm so sick of this thing. It's been three weeks and all I can think about is how itchy my leg is," I whine while still scratching my leg.

"I know what you mean. I broke my arm a bunch as a kid and it sucked. How much longer do you have to wear it?"

"At least three more weeks," I roll my eyes. "I'm going to have a new born in three weeks, I don't know what I'm supposed to do while I have this stupid cast on and am forced to walk around with crutches."

"That I have no advice on," he laughs. "Are you going to make it to finals?"

"I plan on it. I'm honestly surprised that Callie has made it this far. She's due the week of finals, but she didn't want to start her leave too soon. She said it's because she would be too bored, but I think she wants to wait it out because it's her first year. I shouldn't have to but if I will start my leave early if she needs me."

"Well, don't worry about your classes. I've got everything on lock down, boss. And Jo said that your girl has impeccable notes so her classes are in good hands as well."

"My girl? I think you mean _Professor_ _Torres_ , Karev," I glare teasingly. I really do love working with him. "But seriously, you're a great TA. I have no worries leaving my classes in your hands. And I know that you will help Jo."

"She doesn't need me to help," he grins. "You should see how organized her shit is. I'm actually learning something."

"Well, I guess that's how Stark got away with so much."

He rolls his eyes, "That guy's a prick. I don't think he's even been on campus for a month."

"You're right. And as much as I hate to say it, at least Jo is prepared to work alone."

He nods and goes back to his work. I try to go back to my work but I end up just going back to scratching at my leg. I let out a sigh of relief when I hit a particularly itchy spot and I can hear Alex chuckle. Several minutes pass in silence until it's broken by his phone ringing. I try not to listen but when I hear him tell the person on the other line that we are together I tune my ears in.

"Okay, meet us in the parking garage. We will be right there," he says before hanging up.

"What's wrong, why does your face look like that?"

"That was Jo. She and Callie just got out of class and she says that Callie is having contractions. We have to go."

"What?" I exclaim. "She can't be having contractions! She's only thirty-seven weeks. We just saw the doctor this morning."

"Let's walk and talk," he says as he grabs my elbow to guide me out of the room. "Thirty-seven weeks is fine. I'm sure she's fine."

"Then why are you pulling at my arm like that? You're going to make me fall," I shrug him off and he looks at me sheepishly.

"Sorry," he mumbles as we step into the elevator.

Stepping out into the parking garage I immediately spot Callie leaning up against her car. I quicken my wobbly pace and get to her as quickly as I can. "Are you okay? How far apart are they? Did your water break?"

"No, my water didn't break. It hurts but I don't know how far apart, I wasn't timing them," she answers while holding her belly.

"I'll drive you if that's okay. I know that it's hard with the cast and all," Alex suggests.

"Yeah, that's fine, thank you. I'll ride in back with Callie. Jo, are you coming?"

"Um, no I don't need to come. I just wanted to make sure she got down here okay."

"Why don't you follow me in my car in case they need to stay in the hospital?" Alex suggests.

"Uh, yeah okay. I'll see you soon, be safe," and with a kiss they part. Karev gets into the driver's seat of Callie's car and we load into the back. Once we are out of the parking garage I make a phone call to Jamie to have her meet us at the hospital.

"She said she will be right there. But to not worry too much because your water hasn't broken," I tell Callie as I hold her hand allowing her to squeeze it if she needs to.

"Thirty-seven weeks is too early. He's not full term. We're not ready. **I'm** not ready!"

"Jamie said he was right on track today. But don't think about what could be wrong. We are ready. His room is ready. We've read all the books; you're going to be great. You will be a wonderful mother," I continue to do my best to soothe her.

"We're here," Alex announces as he pulls up to the emergency bay of Seattle Grace. "I'll grab someone and then park the car." He hops out and soon a nurse is opening the back door to help Callie into a wheelchair.

"Thank you, Alex. You don't have to stay."

"I know, but if you don't mind I would like to," he responds with a light blush.

I smile, "Yeah, I would like that."

He drives off and I follow behind the nurse as she wheels Callie into a room, "Dr. Maddox called to let us know you were coming in. She should be here in a few minutes. I'll help you into a gown and then get you set up on the machine to monitor your blood pressure and heart beat as well as the baby's."

I do my best to help as Callie undresses and follows the nurse's instructions. Once she is set up and in bed the nurse leaves and it's less than ten minutes when the doctor arrives. "Hello again ladies, sorry to keep you waiting. Callie, are you still feeling the contractions?"

"Yes, but I'm having trouble timing them."

"Are they too close together?" She asks as she looks at Callie's chart.

"No, it's just that they aren't consistent," Callie answers just as another contraction hits her and she squeezes my hand as she breaths through the pain.

"Okay, well that lasted about thirty seconds. The printout will tell us how far apart they are. But it sounds to me like Braxton Hicks. How long have you been having them?"

"Since about an hour after our appointment this morning," she answers and I look up in shock.

"Calliope, that was hours ago. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was in class and they were very small at first, I didn't truly notice them until right before Jo called you, I promise."

"I don't want you to get worked up. Either of you. Braxton Hicks are perfectly normal. If that is truly what this is they should hopefully go away soon."

"What if it's labor. Is thirty-seven weeks healthy for giving birth?" I question somewhat nervously.

"It's a little early. Full term as you know is at week thirty-nine. But luckily he was in a good position this morning. He is right on track for weight and development. It this is it we have everything we need to make sure that he's taken care of. I'll be in to check on you in a little while, okay?"

"Yes, thank you Jamie," with a pat on Callie's hand and a nod in my direction she leaves the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel a little silly if it's just Braxton Hicks. I wish I didn't make Jamie rush all the way down here."

"Don't feel like that, sweetie. That's her job. This is our first baby, I'm sure this isn't the first time it's happened to her. Better safe than sorry, I don't want you giving birth in your office," I joke.

"Oh god, can you imagine Jo's face if that were to happen? She was freaking out enough as it is."

"You're right. But Alex did a pretty good job at keeping me calm. I'm glad she called him."

Another contraction hits and luckily it passes relatively quickly. Jamie comes in to check the monitor, "That looks to have been a smaller one. I'm sure that you are not in labor. I'm going to check and see if you are dilated at all just in case."

Jamie takes her position at the foot of the bed and places Callie's feet in the stirrups. She goes through the exam before snapping her gloves off, "No dilation. You can go home but I want you to be monitored. Arizona, will you be able to do that?"

"Of course, I'll do whatever she needs."

"Good, I'm not recommending bed rest but I do want you to take it easy. I know you still have about a week and a half before you are taking your leave, but if you feel any more pain or if the contractions start again don't hesitate to start it early, got it?"

"Yes, I understand. I will make sure my TA covers my office hours until I leave. I'll just go to work for classes and then work from home."

"Excellent. The nurse will bring in your discharge papers to sign and I will see you two on Wednesday for your appointment. Have a good night and don't hesitate to call if you need anything else."

"Thank you, Jamie," I answer and she smiles before once again leaving the room. The nurse comes and disconnects Callie from the machines and I help her get dressed. As we are leaving we make our way through the waiting room to see Alex and Jo sitting patiently. As soon as they spot us they get up and meet us half way.

"Hey boss, everything okay?"

"Yeah, Karev. She's all good. Thank you so much for being here, I appreciate it. You too, Jo."

"Of course, I'm glad everything is okay. Do you want us to drive you home?"

Callie looks to me and I shake my head, "No thanks, Arizona will be fine to drive now that she knows I'm okay. Thank you though. I'll be on campus tomorrow but do you think you could cover my office hours starting tomorrow?"

Jo immediately nods, "Of course, anything you need just let me know."

"Alright, well we will see you both tomorrow."

"Wait, let me go pull your car up," Alex suggests as he runs out the door without waiting for a response.

I look to Jo and she is just smiling after her boyfriend. "He's a great guy," I say.

"Yeah, he is. But only to the people he really cares about. Which makes us even luckier."

"You're right, it does."

Less than five minutes later Alex comes back into the waiting room. He hands me my keys and pats me on the back, "You had better hurry. There's a security guard out there that was giving me the stink eye."

I laugh, "Okay, let's go babe. Thanks guys."

I help Callie into the car and shoot daggers at the security guard when he tries to give me the same stink eye. I drive us home quickly and help Callie upstairs and straight into bed. I know that Jamie didn't say bed rest but she did say to relax. I work at putting things close to the bed that I think Callie will need.

"Okay, water… phone…"

"Honey," she chuckles, "You don't need to fuss over me. I'll be okay just laying down for a while."

"I just want you to be relaxed. Dr. Maddox said you need to take it easy."

"I know, and thank you for taking such good care of me but why don't you lay with me?" She suggests.

"Okay, but only for a minute. You need to eat something for lunch soon."

"Arizona, I need you to relax. I know that you were scared earlier too. I need you to lay with me so you calm down," she says calmly while reaching her hand out for me.

I acquiesce and make my way to sit beside her. I don't know what to say so we sit quietly while I play with her hand in my own. After a moment Callie breaks the silence, "Can you tell me what you're worried about?"

I squeeze her hand and let out a breath, "It's all just so real, you know? I mean we have been waiting for this for nearly seven months, but today it felt real. It felt like we were about to be parents and I was really terrified."

"What part terrifies you the most?" She asks softly.

"Not the part about being a parent. I'm so ready to meet our son… But the thought of something going wrong is what scared me today. I know that thirty-seven weeks means that he would probably be fine, but I just don't want anything to happen to either of you. I love you both so much," I finish quietly. I can feel myself on the verge of tears. I didn't even know how much I was feeling until Callie asked me to talk about it.

"I love you, too. And I felt the same way. I was so relieved when she said it was just Braxton Hicks. But not just because I want to get to full term," she pauses and I can tell she's nervous to say the last part. I squeeze her hand and bring it up to my mouth to kiss her palm. She soon finds the courage to continue, "I also felt terrified to become a mother. What if I have no idea what I'm doing? I could be a terrible mother; I mean I'm only twenty-three. I just graduated college less than a year ago. This is my first time with an actual job… I feel so woefully unprepared after today."

"It's okay to feel that way. But I think that you are wrong. You will be a wonderful mother. You are so good with Olivia and Ellie. You've been around more kids than I have, it doesn't matter that you are only twenty-three. You are just a natural with them. I'm sure sometimes we will feel like we are doing everything wrong. When we are awake in the middle of the night and he won't stop crying. Or when he pukes all over us in public and we don't have spare clothes. But none of that matters because no parent is perfect. But we love each other, and we will love him so much. We will learn to be awesome parents; it comes with experience."

I wipe a tear from her eye and she smiles at me, "Thank you, Arizona. You're right, we will be awesome. Together."

"Together," I repeat. "Now, what do you say about having some soup for lunch and watching a movie on the couch?"

"I say, lead the way."

* * *

The next few days pass in pretty much the same way. Callie only goes to campus for class and then she comes home to relax. I shortened my office hours so that I could be home with her as well. I make her relax as much as possible, and even though I'm still using my crutches I only let her get up when absolutely necessary. Like going to bed or taking a nap, which is what she is currently doing in our bedroom.

I'm sat on the couch reading _What to Expect When the New Baby Comes Home_ when I hear my computer chime with a Skype call. Smiling I mark my page and swap my book for my computer.

"Hi, Tim," I greet when the image loads

"Hey, Zebra. How's my favorite sister doing?"

I roll my eyes, "I'm good. How are you doing?"

"I actually meant Callie," he teases and I flip him off. "But seriously, what happened to your face?"

I rub the pink scar above my eyebrow, "Car crash. Some asshole ran a light. Totaled my car, broke my leg. So I've been managing with a damn cast."

"Ouch, was Callie with you?"

"No, thankfully. I was with my friend Mark, but he's okay too. How are things over there? Did you make it to Germany yet?"

"A couple of days ago, yeah. That's why I couldn't call a few weeks ago when I was supposed to, I had to finalize everything with my unit before shipping out. Looks like I'm going to be here for about a month and then San Diego on June third."

"What are you going to be doing for the next month?" I ask. I have been out of the military for years but I still want to keep up with the details. Especially ones that involve my little brother.

"Mostly helping with units as they ship out. Getting things ready and some training."

"So you're a pencil pusher?" I tease him.

"Fuck off, Zebra. You're the nerd in the family, not me. I'll never be a pencil pusher," he grimaces.

"Hey, I'm the perfect child. I took after mom _and_ the Colonel."

"Kiss ass. And speaking of children, how's my nephew?"

"He gave us a scare a few days ago, Braxton Hicks. So Callie is taking it easy and I'm making sure to read every book I can find," I say as I hold my book up for him to see.

"Braxton Hicks, those aren't serious right?" I shake my head and he continues, "So she's just resting as a precaution? They're both okay?"

"Yeah, the doctor told her to rest. She still has this week of work before she starts her leave, so I want her to get all the rest she can. She's due in less than three weeks."

"Damn. Well I'm glad she is okay. Did you straighten everything out with your lawyer?"

"Wow, I didn't realize how busy my month has been," I laugh. "We got everything settled. I had my blood drawn a few weeks ago so that I could be proven as the biological parent. A judge signed off on it and we can put my name on the birth certificate right away."

"You had to take a paternity test? That's bull shit."

"Yeah, well it's better than going through an adoption. And it's all settled now. All I have to wait for is the birth. He's going to be a Robbins," I smile.

"That was never in question, Zebra."

"I know that, thank you. But I mean Callie and I decided on a name; Wyatt Robbins."

His grin lights up the screen, "That's awesome. It's a good name, strong. What's his middle name going to be?"

"We haven't decided. Callie actually picked the name, but I loved it right away. Don't tell the folks, we aren't really telling people yet. Except for Maggie."

"I won't tell them, but who's Maggie?"

"Oh, she's our lawyer. She's pretty great. She made the whole process really easy. She said she learned a lot after having to go through second parent adoption for her own kids. Even helped us with some other medical paperwork in case I do something stupid and wreck my car again," I chuckle.

Once again there is a call for 'Robbins' in the background. Our backs straighten and Tim apologizes, "Sorry Zebra, duty calls."

"Go on, sign your paperwork," I wink. "Don't do anything stupid, Gunny."

He grins, "Wouldn't dream of it, Corporal."

I sigh in relief. I know that he's not home yet, but I am glad he'll be pushing a pencil for the next month, even if he doesn't want to call it that. I look at my watch and debate whether to pick my book up or join Callie in our bedroom. She's only been in there for about thirty minutes, but if I don't go in there she's more likely to try to get out of resting.

Making my decision I close my laptop and get up to make my way to the bedroom. When I enter the darkened room I smile, Callie is curled up around her big pregnancy pillow taking up most of the bed. I ease under the covers gently so I don't wake her. Once I'm fully in bed I wrap my arm around her middle and snuggle against her back. Placing a kiss on the back of her neck it doesn't take much longer for me to fall asleep with her.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N**

Welcome back, lovely readers. Thank you all for sticking with me and for your kind reviews and support. I am terribly sorry for the delay, I've been sideways with my new schedule at work and haven't had much spare time.

I hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 35

 _I try to blink the tiredness out of my eyes. I've been sitting in my office for hours grading papers and I don't even know what I'm reading anymore. All of the words started looking the same what feels like hours ago._

 _Setting down my pen I sit back in my chair and pinch the bridge of my nose. With my eyes closed I hear the soft click of my office door. I look up to see Callie saunter in with a sway of her hips. "Hey baby, what are you doing here?"_

 _"You've been at this all day, I missed you. I thought maybe I could come in and help you relax."_

 _The way she is looking at me is almost predatory. Through my sleepy haze I don't give it much thought other than the sway of her hips is stirring something inside of me. "You're supposed to be resting," I manage at nearly a whisper._

 _She steps around the edge of my desk and looks down at my lap, "I'm supposed to be taking care of **that**. It's been too long, Arizona." She doesn't wait for a response as she gets on her knees before me and immediately reaches for my belt buckle to start working at my pants. _

_"Oh shit, you're serious?"_

 _She just nods and I lift my hips to help her pull my pants to expose my growing need. Callie just hums in response to seeing how hard I am for her without having been touched. I let out a surprised hiss when her hands wrap around the base of my cock. It really has been too long._

 _I close my eyes and focus on the feeling of her hand stroking me. Within no time at all my cock is rock hard and standing at attention. I reach my right hand to weave through her hair as she leans forward to tease my tip with her pink tongue. Just as she is about to sink my entire length into her warm mouth I feel her tighten the grip of her hand and –_

"Oh fuck!" My eyes shoot open and I find myself in bed. I can feel my dick throbbing and true to my dream Callie's hand is working it up and down.

"Oh shit, Callie. What are you doing?"

"You woke me up with your moaning. I thought I could help you relax."

She is still stroking me but I can help but let out a laugh, "That's exactly what you were doing in my dream."

"Mmm, you were dreaming about me?" She asks coyly.

"Of course I was dreaming about you. Oh god," I gasp at her touch.

"Tell me about it," Callie purrs as she runs her thumb over my head and gathers more of my pre-cum onto her hand to aid her movements.

"We were… we were in my office. You were on your knees."

"I wish I could get on my knees right now. I love having you in my mouth."

"Your mouth is perfect," I pant. "Everything about you is perfect. You're going to make me come, Calliope."

"Not yet, I want you inside of me," she pleads while slowing down her hand's movements.

"I don't want to hurt you or the baby. We shouldn't."

"Please, Arizona. It's been so long since we have had sex. I'm so wet right now. It won't take long at all for you to make me come."

I take a few deep breaths to try to distract my thoughts of coming too soon. She's right of course, we haven't had sex since before my car accident and that was over a month ago. At first it was because I was injured but with her trip to the hospital after that I have been too nervous to initiate anything. Hell, I haven't even taken care of myself so it's no surprise that I woke up with a major hard on.

Making a decision, I roll Callie over onto her back and she lets out a squeal of delight. But I'm not giving into her every demand, I kiss her on the lips and then trail my kisses down her body. I pause to pay worship to her nipples. Gently swirling my tongue around them before moving down further. I slowly trail my tongue from her breasts over the center of her belly and down to her core.

At eye level, I can smell her arousal and she wasn't lying, "God baby, you're soaked."

"I told you it wouldn't take much. And if you aren't going to give me your dick will you please hurry with your tongue?"

Not wasting another second, I part her lips with my tongue and head straight to her throbbing clit. I love the way that Callie tastes and I have missed it this last month. I can hear her moaning above me and soon her hands are threaded through my blonde locks pulling me tighter against her. I move my tongue down to swirl it around her opening before thrusting it inside.

"Oh fuck, Arizona. That feels amazing. I'm so so close. Please make me come," she pants out on a long moan.

I moan into her pussy, knowing that the vibrations are going to feel good for her and I'm right. She grips my hair even tighter. As much as I've craved this, craved her, I don't want to drag it out. I know that she needs to come and quite honestly, I still do too. I once again wrap my mouth around her bundle of nerves as my right hand sneaks to tease at her entrance. I know that she wants more but I just enter her with two fingers only to my second knuckle, being mindful and gentle.

"Mmm, yes. Please don't stop!"

I can feel her pussy gripping my fingers tighter and tighter. I double the efforts of my tongue and curl my fingers inside her. That's all it takes before she is crying out her release.

"Oh fuck! Shit!"

I gently lap at her still trembling sex until she releases her grip on my hair, "Mmm, I'm really glad that my dream woke you up. I missed the way you taste."

"Mmm, don't think I've forgotten why you woke me up. I still haven't taken care of you."

"That's okay baby, I can take care of it. You did an amazing job earlier," I smile seductively.

When I start to get out of bed to head to the bathroom she stops me with a hand on my wrist, "Don't leave. I want to watch you."

"Really?" I question, surprised.

"Yes, I want to watch you come."

I nod and get back into position on my knees between her legs. She scoots up closer to the headboard so she can have a better view and wraps her legs around mine. I don't need to work myself up, I'm still painfully hard from earlier. Add the fact that I just had Callie come in my mouth and I'm surprised I haven't come already.

I look to her face and see a happily smug smile. I smirk and decide to play this up a little bit for her benefit, I reach forward and swipe my fingers through her still wet folds. She groans and I smirk even more. Using that same hand, I reach for my own need coating it with her wetness. I close my eyes in pleasure, but only for a moment. I don't want to miss Callie's reactions to this.

"I love the way you make me feel, Calliope. I've done this so many times thinking of you," I tell her as I work my hand up and down.

"You have?" At my nod she continues, "What do you think about when you're touching yourself?"

"Mmm, so many things. I love thinking about your face when I'm inside of you. The way you close your eyes and bite your lip while my cock moves in and out." She immediately does exactly that. "Yes, so beautiful. I love picturing your tits bouncing back and forth as I give you what you want… it's a sure-fire way to get me hard."

"You're so sexy like this. I love watching your abs twitch, you're so strong. I can tell you're close. Tell me how close you are," she purrs.

"I'm about to come, baby. It's been so long since I've come," I breathe.

"Don't hold back then, I want to watch you come while I'm holding onto you."

I nod my head and reach my left hand to rest on her thigh. Closing my eyes, I focus only on my release. With a few more strokes I can feel my body tense and I come with a grunt, spilling my come onto Callie's belly.

"Oh fuck," I moan out.

"God, that was so fucking hot. Thank you," Callie smiles after a moment of trying to catch our breaths.

Looking at her naked body with evidence of my orgasm, I grin sheepishly, "I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to come."

She sits up and kisses my lips, "I don't mind. It was really sexy. I loved every second. I'm going to go clean up in the bathroom and then we can go back to sleep."

"Okay."

I watch her walk away in our darkened bedroom. "Hey, Callie?"

She flips the bathroom light on and looks back to me, "Yeah?"

The light behind her is giving her an ethereal glow and she's absolutely breathtaking, "I really love you."

She smiles and winks at me, "I really love you, too."

* * *

The next few days go by quickly for both me and Callie. I can tell that I am much less stressed than I was before, even with finals approaching. I guess that is what a much-needed orgasm will do for you. I'm still ambling around with my stupid cast but I have gotten much more used to it in the last five weeks.

Callie hasn't had any more hiccups with her pregnancy and she actually listened to the doctor's advice and has been taking it easy. Thankfully this is her last week of class before she officially takes leave and she is days away from being thirty-nine weeks.

I check my watch and realize that it's nearly time for Callie to have a break between classes. I gather my wallet, keys, and phone and set out to meet her for a quick lunch. After I lock my office I send a text to let her know I'm on my way.

 **Addie and Teddy ordered pizza, we are in my office.**

 **Well I guess that saves me from having to pick up food, I'll see you in a little bit.**

Changing my route, I head straight to Callie's office. The door is unlocked so I walk right in to see Addie delicately eating a slice of pizza and Callie and Teddy tearing into theirs.

"Damn, Red. I hope you were able to save a slice for me before the four of them got to it," I wink at Callie and my best friend. Teddy responds by giving me the finger.

"I was hoping a second pregnancy would make you nicer."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you had a human growing inside of you. All he wants to do is eat," she replies over a mouth full of pizza.

"He?"

"Henry is convinced we are having a boy. I think he just wants Baby Robbins to not be surrounded by so many women."

"Well, any son of mine will know how to handle himself around a bunch of women," I joke.

Callie just rolls her eyes and hands me a slice of pizza, "You're awfully full of yourself."

"It's the Robbins' charm. It's innate. Just learn to go with it," I shoot her a big grin.

"Yes, you're so charming with pizza grease on your face," scoffs Addison.

I shrug my shoulders and wipe my face, "Thanks. So, are you guys going to find out the sex or are you going to be surprised like you were with Ellie?"

"I think we are going to find out. It was fun being surprised with Ellie, but now that we are on baby number two I would rather be a little more prepared. I don't know if I need to buy more stuff or if I can use some of Ellie's old clothes. I just think it would be less stress to find out."

"I agree. I mean, I don't really like surprises but I can't imagine going through my pregnancy not knowing. It was hard enough for the first few months. I love knowing that we are having a boy because when I picture our future he has a face and a personality. I know that it might not be right, but I still like thinking about it," Callie finishes with a dreamy smile and I lean over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Oh god, I need some single friends. You three are going to make me vomit," Addison interrupts.

"Don't worry, you'll be disgustingly happy someday. And when you're really disgusting we will remind you of this moment," Callie assures her.

"Does that mean you are going to set me up with a handsome, available, doesn't-live-with-his-mother man?"

I look up in question, that was a very specific request. "She's been trying online dating," supplies Teddy.

"Oh? Not going well then?"

"It's great if I were looking for a guy who wanted to introduce me to his mother slash roommate on our first date."

"Don't get down on yourself, that's only one guy. You'll find someone."

"Three. It was _three_ different guys, Z. It's like the only people who have their shit together are my friends! And I'm not going to date one of our friends… not that any of you are single anymore," she finishes at a mumble.

"Any of _us_ , I didn't know you played for our team," Callie jokes.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it. I mean, you are all hot… like dirty hot. But no thanks."

"I'm offended," pouts Teddy.

"What, I said you were all hot," the red head exclaims. "I can't even win with women!"

We all laugh and get back to our lunch. When the pizza is finished I clean up while Teddy and Addison make their exit. Unfortunately, I don't have time to hang around with just Callie, "I have to get to class. What time do you think you will be home tonight?"

"Probably four. Jo has my office hours but a student scheduled an appointment with me right after my last lecture. How about you?"

"Maybe six, Alex is going to be helping me put the final touches on one of my exams. I hope it won't take much longer than that."

"Okay babe, have a good rest of your day. Thank you for stopping by for lunch. I'm making enchiladas for dinner by the way, so try not to ruin your appetite while you're working."

I think about the bag of Red Vines in my office drawer and shrug, "That sounds delicious. Just don't be on your feet too long, okay?"

"I won't be, don't tell my mother but most of the ingredients will be store bought," she laughs.

"Your secret is safe with me. I love you," I whisper as I lean in for a kiss.

"Mmm, love you too. Bye."

I leave her in her office and make my way to mine to grab my bag and notes for class. The day passes a little slowly and all I can focus on is the clock and how much I want to be at home with my two loves. Thankfully, before the clock strikes five Alex and I are finished with my exams.

"Alright, I'm out of here. Thanks for spending so much time with me these last couple of days."

"Not a problem, boss. I have a few more things to finish so I'll lock up. Go enjoy your enchiladas."

"Thanks, Karev. Don't stay too late. See you tomorrow."

I head out to my rental car; I haven't had any time or energy to go car shopping since I've gotten the check from the insurance company. When I walk into my apartment I expect to smell enchiladas but I don't smell anything, or hear anything. Callie must have decided to take a nap before starting dinner. That's actually better, I can make dinner while she relaxes.

I set my things in my office and quietly make my way to our bedroom. The bed is empty and the lights are off. _Weird._ I see a light coming from under the bathroom door so I walk over to knock, "Calliope? Are you in there, can I come in?"

"Arizona?" Comes her reply, which sounds panicked and breathless.

"Are you okay? I'm coming in," I don't wait for her reply as I open the door and make my way inside. I stop confused when I see her just standing there with her hands on the sink. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No. No, I'm not hurt. But um… my water broke."

Her black yoga pants giving nothing away I finally look down and see that she is standing in a small pool of water.

"Your water broke? Oh my god! When?"

"About five minutes ago. I was too scared to move and my phone is in the bedroom. I was going to call you, I swear."

"I believe you. But I'm home now. Let's get you cleaned up and to the hospital. I'll call Dr. Maddox on the way to let her know it's not a false alarm."

I guide Callie over to the bench in our room. I forgo my crutches and just walk on my cast over to her dresser to get her some dry bottoms. Thankfully we have had our hospital bag packed for the last two weeks, so as soon as Callie is changed we make our way to the front door. I make sure that I have our phones, wallets, and keys before leading Callie to the elevator. As soon as we are inside I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "Are you having contractions?"

"I think so… it feels like before. I didn't even think anything of it until my water broke," she says with worry.

"Oh my god Callie, we are about to be parents," I smile and reach over to kiss her on the lips.

Pulling away slightly breathless she looks at me and smiles, "I am so excited to finally meet our son."

"Let's do this!"

* * *

 **A/N2**

Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger, folks. But I promise not to make you wait too much longer to meet Wyatt.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N**

Welcome back, my lovely readers. This is what we have all been waiting for. I hope it meets your expectations.

I have been enjoying your messages and reviews.

* * *

Chapter 36

Callie and I have been at the hospital for a little over an hour. Luckily Dr. Maddox was already in the building so when we arrived she was able to get us set up in our private room and perform Callie's exam. She was about three centimeters dilated then and hasn't progressed much since.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?"

Callie looks up at me from her supine position and breathes through another contraction, "Impatient. If your son doesn't want to be born today, then he is just being mean."

I smile at her and take her hand, "I'm sorry it hurts. I wish that I could do something. Do you need anything?" I really do feel awful, even though she is no more dilated than she was an hour ago, her contractions are getting stronger.

"No, why don't you take a walk and call our families? I can tell you're getting antsy."

"I'm fine. I'm not going to leave you while you're in labor," I protest.

"Please, you need to call them and you can't use your phone in here. I won't feel abandoned, I promise."

I look to her to see if there is anything but sincerity behind her words, I find nothing. Nodding I get up to make some phone calls, "I'll only be gone a moment. I love you."

"Love you, too."

As I'm walking to the elevator I hear someone call my name. Turning around I'm met with the face of Dr. Zoey Maddox. "Oh, hey doc."

"Don't 'hey doc' me. Why aren't you using your crutches, that doesn't look like a walking cast to me," she reprimands.

I shrug, "Callie is in labor and I couldn't manage it all with my crutches. I left them behind."

Switching her concern, she asks, "How is she doing?"

"Your wife left a few minutes ago, progressing slowly. I was just headed outside to call our families."

We both step onto the elevator and she pushes the button to take us up rather than down, "Let me look at your leg." Before I can go to protest she continues, "It won't take long. You might be ready for a walking cast and if you're not I'm getting you crutches. There is no reason for you to reinjure yourself."

"Fine, but I really need to get back to Calliope soon. And I still haven't called anyone."

"You can use your phone in the exam room. I won't tell anyone," she winks.

Before I'm allowed to use my phone, Dr. Maddox x-rays my leg. While she steps out to get the results I take my phone out and first call Callie's parents.

It only rings twice before Carlos comes on the line, "Hello? Arizona? Is everything okay?"

"It's me, Carlos. I'm sorry to call so late but I wanted to let you know that Callie's water broke about two hours ago. We're at Seattle Grace right now."

"Oh, that's wonderful news, how is our Calliope doing?"

"She's ready for it to be over already," I laugh. "I'm sure that she would love to see you all as soon as you can make it out."

"Of course, of course. I will wake Lucia and have the jet ready as soon as possible. We can be there before six tomorrow."

"She will be happy to hear that, sir. I have to go. I still have to call my parents. We will see you soon."

"Thank you for calling, Arizona. Take care of our girl. I'll see you all soon."

I end the call and start the process over with my parents. I'm lucky that Carlos was the one to answer, yes, he is excited to meet his grandson but he is much calmer than Lucia or my mother will be. I doubt my father will be the one to answer the phone.

Just as I suspected my mother's voice comes on the line, "Hello honey, to what do I owe this late-night phone call?"

"Hi momma, I know it's late but Callie is in labor. I wanted to tell you right away so that you could meet your grandson as soon as possible."

I smile and wait for her reaction. It doesn't take long and soon I am pulling my phone away from my ear as I listen to my mother squeal and call for my father to get ready.

"How long has she been in labor?" She comes back with slightly more grace.

"We have been at the hospital for less than two hours. Her water broke and we came straight here. She's only at three centimeters right now."

"I can't believe I'm about to be a grandma! Oh, I'm just so excited. Your father is looking at tickets right now and we will be there as soon as we can, dear. I'll let you get back to her though, send Callie our love. I'm so proud of you, baby."

"Thanks momma, I love you."

"Love you, see you soon."

Just as I'm putting my phone away Dr. Maddox steps back into the room, "Alright, so your films look great. I'm going to take the cast off just to examine your leg. If I like what I see, I will put a walking cast on but you will absolutely behave and listen to me if I decide that you need more time. Got it?"

Recognizing her authoritative Navy voice, I nod my head, "Yes, ma'am."

She sits in front of me and makes quick work of removing my cast. It's rather disgusting to see all the dead skin and leg hair after five weeks. my leg is more pale than usual and the muscle is practically nonexistent. I cringe and she notices.

"Yeah, tell me about it. That's why I'm wearing the mask. I'm going to wash your leg and then do my exam."

I just nod and let her take the soapy water and rid my limb of the skin and plaster. She moves straight into a surprisingly gentle exam straight away.

"Must be your lucky day. I'm going to get you a walking cast. You'll have to wear it for at least three weeks and you can schedule a follow up exam with me around that time."

Dr. Maddox gets up and grabs a cast from the cabinet behind her. She talks me through all the different straps making sure that I will be able to put it on correctly myself.

"Well, we are all set here. Good luck with everything and I'll see you soon."

"Thanks, doc."

I hope off the exam table a little too quickly and I hear her let out an exasperated huff, I smile and continue back to Callie's room. When I get to the elevator I make a last-minute decision and instead hit the lobby button. It's much easier to walk with this new cast and I soon find myself outside, once again pulling my phone from my pocket.

"Hey Z, what's up?" Teddy answers.

"Callie's in labor," I answer without any other pleasantries.

"Shit! Congrats, I can be there in an hour-"

"I need a favor," I say, cutting her off.

"Of course, what is it?"

"You don't have to rush down here right away. It could be hours still. But before you come can you get something from my apartment for me?"

"Yeah, what do you need? Do you need it right away; I don't mind hanging around the hospital."

"I'm sure, but thank you. You need to rest in a comfortable bed, not a waiting room chair."

Finally, Teddy agrees to wait and listens to my instructions on what I need. Less than five minutes later I'm in the elevator for the third time and I'm definitely getting back to Callie.

When I step back into our room she is in the same position as before, if not a little bit sweatier, "Hi baby, I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I ran in to Zoey and she made me get my leg checked out. But look, I got a new cast," I gesture toward my leg. "Both of our families are getting on plans ASAP and they send their love. How are you feeling?"

"I'm already so tired, Arizona. Jamie came in again and said I was four centimeters. But I'm not even half way there. I can't do this," she starts to sob.

Making a decision I climb onto the bed with her so I can pull her into my side, "Yes you can. You're already doing such a great job. I know that you can do this. You've done an amazing job at keeping our boy safe these last few months and now you're going to bring him into this world so we can meet him."

"What if I can't do it? What if it hurts to much and I can't do it?"

"You're so strong, Calliope. You'll be great. And you can squeeze my hand as hard as you need to if that will help you get through it."

She laughs through a sniffle, "I don't think breaking your hand will help anyone. But I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for," I reply with a kiss to her forehead.

Several more hours pass with slow progress. I help Callie to walk around the room to hopefully move things along and feed her as many ice chips as she demands. When she is just over five centimeters she gets an epidural and the walking is over. The drugs have made her quite loopy but she manages to stay awake with me. The contractions are getting stronger and closer together, and I can tell Callie is barely hanging on. Just before midnight Dr. Maddox comes in the room to check and see if we are any closer to meeting our baby boy.

"Hello again, how are you doing Callie?"

"Still can't feel my legs but it still hurts, is it over yet?"

"Not yet," the doctor chuckles. "Good news is you're at ten centimeters finally. Your contractions are only a minute apart. It's time to push, ladies."

"No, I'm too tired. I can't push. Arizona, you have to do it," Callie pleads.

"I'm going to be right here. I'm going to sit right behind you and I'll be with you the whole time. You can do this."

Several nurses enter the room and the doctor gets everyone into position. I manage to slip behind Callie on the bed so that she can lean against me. She immediately takes my hand and begins to squeeze as another contraction rocks her body.

"Okay, that one was close. Callie, I need you to listen to me, okay? I know it hurts and I know you're tired, but you are going to have to stay with me."

Her feet are place in stirrups and Dr. Maddox takes position between Callie's legs. She looks up and makes eye contact with me and nods, "Okay, Callie. First push, go."

Callie's hand tightens around mine and I can feel her body tense. She holds her breath and pushes for about three seconds before I feel her slump back against me.

"That was good, baby. You're amazing," I whisper in her ear.

"I need another push, Callie. Longer this time, okay?"

Callie nods her head and pushes for about five seconds before she lets out a sob and falls against me, "It's so hard, Arizona."

"I know, I know. You're doing great just focus on meeting our son. You're doing great."

She nods her head and squeezes my hand. Dr. Maddox is talking to her nurses before she speaks up again, "Okay, Callie. I can see his head. You're crowning. I need you to push as long as I tell you to before you stop. It's going to hurt but once the head out you're almost done."

"No, I'm not ready yet. I need a break," she whimpers.

"I'm sorry, I know. But I need you to push. On three. One, two, push push push."

Callie bores down and pushes while Dr. Maddox continues to coach her through it. What feels like hours later the doctor calls for her to stop pushing. Callie puts all of her weight on me and the nurses and doctor are working silently between Callie's legs.

After another minute Dr. Maddox looks back up, "Okay, the head is out and his shoulders are next. You're doing great Callie and you're almost done. I just need one more **really** big push from you."

With no protest at all Callie nods. She grabs my hand and squeezes harder than ever before. The doctor tells her to push and keep pushing. Callie lets out a scream and pushes. She breathes through the pain and keeps pushing.

"That's it, Calliope. You're almost there," I tell her and she lets out an animalistic cry before she once again falls onto my body. Dr. Maddox tells her she's done pushing and goes back to silently working with the nurses. Callie's crying and whimpering. I wipe the sweat from her forehead and kiss her where I can reach. A few seconds later a cry that is not Callie's fills the room.

"Oh my god, you did it!" I cry.

Dr. Maddox lifts the baby that she's just cleaned up and gotten to cry for us both to see. He is bright red and his head is covered in black hair.

"Congratulations, you have a son," Dr. Maddox smiles as she places Wyatt into Callie's arms. I stay seated behind her as she holds him to her chest. We are both crying as we run our hands over his perfect face and count all perfect ten fingers and ten toes.

"You did such a good job, baby. I love you so much," I whisper.

"I love you too, Arizona. Look at him, look at how perfect he is. We did that," she says in awe.

"Yeah we did. Hi Wyatt, I'm your momma. Your mamí and I are so happy to finally meet you," I coo.

"Yes, we are, you perfect little boy. We love you so much, baby."

We hold him for another minute before the nurse comes to take him to get cleaned up. I pull Callie closer to me and kiss every inch of her face that I can reach, "I love you so much, thank you for giving me a family."

"I love you too, I'm so happy to have a family with you."

"Alright, one more thing Callie," Dr. Maddox interrupts. "It's time to deliver the placenta."

Luckily this part doesn't take long at all and there are no complications. The doctor cleans up and then brings a clean and swaddled Wyatt back for Callie to hold. His hair is covered with a green cap and his eyes are closed. _I wonder what color they will be?_

"I'll let you two hold him while the nursery staff brings up a crib for him and a cot for you, Arizona. You can fill out his birth certificate tomorrow," she looks at her watch, "Or today rather."

"Oh my god," I exclaim. "What is today?"

"Well, he was born just after midnight. So, it's May ninth."

I start laughing and Callie gives me a funny look before the doctor's words sink in and she starts laughing with me. Dr. Maddox looks at both of us like we have totally lost it, "What's so funny about May ninth?"

"Nothing, it's just that it's my birthday today. And my brother's. And now our son's," I laugh again.

"I can't believe we didn't even remember your birthday. I'm a terrible girlfriend," Callie pouts.

"I think we've had a pretty busy few weeks. I forgot my birthday too."

"Well, happy birthday. To both of you. I'll see you all later today," Dr. Maddox waves as she exits the room.

"I can't believe he was born on the ninth."

"Yeah, when is the last time a Robbins was born on any other day?"

"Oh please, it's just the three of us. Besides, he was conceived on _your_ birthday," I wink.

Before Callie can say anything back a nurse steps in followed by some orderlies with a cot and crib.

"Hi mommies. My name is Becca and I'm going to show you how to nurse this little guy before we lay him down."

Becca runs Callie through some techniques and doesn't even notice my glare when she gets a little close for my liking to Callie's breasts. Callie does, however and she shoots me a glare before focusing back on Becca's instructions. I just shrug and watch in awe as Wyatt finally takes hold of his mother's nipple and begins to nurse.

"Oh goodie, he's a smart little guy," she smiles. Once Wyatt has had his fill she instructs me to hold him to make sure he is comfortable and taking his food down. He falls asleep in my arms and I gently lower him into his crib with a kiss to his capped head.

Becca leaves us after that and I know Callie is tired so I go about getting my bed ready. Before I lay down I give her a kiss on her sleepy head and whisper that I love her. When I'm settled down in bed I hear her whisper it back and then I'm taken over by my exhaustion.

* * *

It's about seven in the morning when I decide I won't go back to sleep after Wyatt's latest feeding and diaper change. He's resting gently on Callie's chest and I can't help but just stare at how absolutely beautiful they both are.

His skin is a little lighter than hers but he still has the shockingly dark hair of his mother. Callie said that it might fall out and come back lighter, I personally hope it stays just like hers. His eyes though, his eyes are mine. I hope that they always stay the same exact shade of Robbins' blue. With his dark complexion and blue eyes, I know that he is going to be able to get out of so much trouble, hopefully as much as he is sure to get into.

"What are you thinking about so hard over there?" Callie sleepily whispers.

"Just about how beautiful our son is since he looks so much like you," I smile back.

"Such a charmer. I hope Wyatt gets that from you as well," she teases.

A nurse walks in and interrupts our banter, "Good morning, ladies and gentleman. How are you all doing?"

"I'm starving, to be honest," Callie laughs.

"That's good! I'll make sure they bring you up two breakfasts. I wanted to come drop off these forms. The birth certificate is on top and then there are some other forms as well about breastfeeding, car seats, diapers, bottles, and a bunch of other fun stuff. If you don't have any questions I'll just leave you three be."

"Thank you, we should be good," I answer and she leaves.

"I texted our families to let them know they can stop by at any time. I didn't hear back; they might still be in the air. I also sent a group text out to our friends with a request that they don't visit until after ten. Is that okay?"

"Of course, that will give us time to rest and bond. Did you send a picture?" she asks.

"Yep, check this one out," I open my phone and show her the picture of Wyatt sleeping in his crib with his little cap on crooked. "I didn't tell anyone his name. I just called him Baby Robbins. I want to tell them in person."

"Me too, and we still have to pick out a middle name."

"I already have one… what do you think about Miguel?"

"Wyatt Miguel Robbins? I love it. When did you come up with that?"

"A while ago, I want him to have a name that represents who he is. And that he should always be proud of his heritage."

"My parents are going to love you so much more for that," she laughs.

"I'll take all the help I can get," I wink back as I start to fill out his birth certificate.

I feel immense pride when I list my name under 'parent' just like I did for Callie's and check the box titled 'mother' for us both.

"There, all set. He is officially ours," I laugh.

"Good, I was hoping that we could keep him."

There is a knock on the door and I expect it to be breakfast, but instead it is a very excited looking Robbins-Torres clan. Both grandmothers are leading the group followed closely by grandfathers. Aria and Tomás enter with a sleeping Olivia and they are all smiles when they see us.

"Oh my goodness, he is so perfect. Lucia look at him!" my mother coos.

"Yes, I'd say that he is the most beautiful baby boy I've ever seen," she agrees.

"Hello dears," Carlos greats with a kiss first to Calliope's cheek and then to mine. "Congratulations, he is absolutely precious. What is my grandson's name?"

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Wyatt Miguel Robbins. Born May ninth at twelve-o-seven am at a whopping seven pounds three ounces," I introduce.

"Oh honey, that's wonderful. Happy birthday to you both!"

My mother wraps me up in a hug before moving onto Callie and Wyatt. The Colonel in a rare show of affection does the same, whispering into my ear, "Congratulations. I'm proud of you."

I step back and wipe a tear from my eye and greet everyone else with a hug as well as they take their turns meeting Wyatt for the first time. Olivia is very sleepy but she is quietly observing her new cousin the whole time as she stays in Tomás' arms.

Several hours pass as we all hang out and talk. Wyatt takes his turn in everyone's arms while he hardly stirs, only getting fussy when he wants to be fed. At ten o'clock on the dot there is another knock on the door and a pregnant Teddy strolls in followed by Ellie and Henry.

I reintroduce Wyatt and a bout of hormones makes Teddy burst into tears. Henry just soothes his wife with a pat to her shoulder, clearly having experience that nothing will really calm her down at this point. When everyone is distracted I take Teddy into the hallway to see if she was able to do as I asked.

"Well, did you get it?"

"Of course I got it Z, when have I ever let you down?"

"Never, that's why you are my best friend. Thank you so much."

"Of course, happy birthday by the way. Crazy day, huh?"

I laugh, "It sure it. But I think it's my favorite birthday so far."

"I'm really happy for you, what are you going to do with that?" She asks, gesturing to the item in my hand.

"No time like the present," I say with a wink and we both head back into the room.

I head straight to Callie's bed and lean down to kiss her on the lips as well as kiss Wyatt on the head. A round of _aws_ comes from all around me and I clear my throat, "I'd like to thank you all for coming. Today has been one of the best days of my life, and it's my birthday," I laugh. "I've never really cared for my birthday. I mean it was fun growing up, sharing the day with Tim and everything. But the day has never really been my own. And today we have another Robbins who will get to share in the same fate. It won't be as bad for him; he won't have a little brother trying to take all of his new toys or have to share half of his cake."

"That's what you think," Aria teases from beside me.

"I guess you're right," I smile. "But after this year I will let Wyatt have all of the attention on his birthday. And I'll try really hard to not knock Callie up at the same time every year." That gets a round wolf whistles from the younger crowd, the Colonel and Carlos are looking a little less than impressed. "Don't look at me like that, you're the one who gave me a little brother for my first birthday," I tease and he actually cracks a grin.

"I feel like I'm getting off track here. What I'm trying to say is that I have one final request for my birthday. There is something that I have wanted for a long time and now is the perfect time to ask for it," I turn to Callie and smile at her. She looks at me with question before I continue, "Calliope Iphegenia Torres, today you have given me a son. Will you please give me the only other thing that I could possibly want for my birthday and agree to marry me as well?" I pull out the diamond ring that I've had hidden for three months. Callie gasps as does everyone but Teddy and Henry who just look on with a smile.

"Oh my god, Arizona. Yes! Yes, of course I will marry you!"

I break out into the biggest grin and I crash my lips to hers, careful not to crush our son. The kiss is a little indecent but I don't even care. I can hear our mothers crying and I even see our fathers share a hug. I pull back and give one last peck to Callie's lips before slipping the ring onto her finger with a kiss to her hand. She looks at it fondly and Aria and Teddy immediately come to take a closer look. I pick up Wyatt and cradling him to me, "Did you hear that? Your mamí just agreed to marry momma. Doesn't that just sound like the best birthday present we could ever get?"

He lets out a yawn and buries his face into my chest and everyone laughs. I share in my own round of hugs and congratulations. I'm hugging Tomás when Olivia is finally a little bit more interested in seeing Wyatt and she reaches out to touch his hand. He wraps his fingers around her slightly bigger ones and she smiles.

The baby spell is broken when another body enters the room, "Christ Teddy, what did you do? Get here at exactly ten?"

"Actually, yes," she answers the red head who just rolls her eyes.

"Then I'm sorry I'm late to the party, where is the new man in my life?"

I laugh and walk over to her, handing her Wyatt who she takes gently into her arms. She smiles and kisses him on the forehead as she approaches Callie's bed. She cradles him to her chest as she leans in to kiss Callie on the cheek as a greeting and congratulations.

"Meet Wyatt Miguel Robbins," Callie introduces.

"Oh my god, he is absolutely perfect. Congratulations… Wait, is that what I think it is?" Addison points her free hand to Callie's new ring.

"Arizona asked me to marry her, I of course said yes," she laughs.

"Well that will show me for being a few minutes late to the party," she pouts causing everyone to laugh.

Carlos offers to take everyone to lunch and set up my parents with a suite in one of his hotels. Surprisingly they agree, saying that it will be nice for us to be alone with Wyatt. Teddy, Henry, and Addison put up little protest about interrupting a family meal until my mother claims them as family too.

When they are gone we see a few more visitors. Mark and Lexie stop by with a gift and stay for a while. By the time they leave Lexie has a look in her eye and Mark has worry in his. Owen shows up at the same time as Derek and Meredith and when Maggie and Amelia show up with their twins it's once again a full house.

It's only four o'clock but it feels much later when Dr. Maddox comes in to clear Callie and Wyatt to go home. He already passed his car seat test so we jump on the chance to finally be at home. I grab the car and a nurse wheels out my fiancée and my son to meet me at the door. Once my whole world is strapped into the back seats I point the car toward our apartment and drive carefully through early rush hour traffic.

The three of us are ready for a nap when we enter the apartment. Feeling no guilt at a five o'clock nap we all lay down in our bed. With Wyatt nestled safely between us we all drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **A/N2**

He's finally here!

Thank you to everyone who suggested names. The middle name was the hardest for me to pick out but it was solidified by a review. So thanks :)

I really appreciate your patience. I won't be able to get to the Internet for a while, I'll be on vacation for some much needed R&R. The next chapter will be delayed but I will be thinking of good story lines :)


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N**

I'm so sorry that I have been gone for over 18 months. I lost my muse and really have no other excuse. This story has been on my mind a lot recently so I am hoping to get back into finishing it.

I still have all of my notes and ideas, plus some already completed chapters. I will have to give the current chapters a read through to make sure it's all conducive and you all continue to enjoy it (that is, if anyone is still with me).

Thank you all for your messages while I was away. I really want to finish this story.

So, whether it's welcome or welcome back... hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 37

Today Wyatt is three weeks old, and it is finally just the three of us in our apartment. Callie's family stayed for a little over a week. Carlos and Lucia spent as much time as possible with their new grandson and they've definitely started spoiling him already. I'm not sure if he will be able to wear all the clothes they managed to purchase.

The Colonel had managed to get a lot of time off work since he never takes vacations, which means that my parents just left. I love them, I really do. But having them under foot for three weeks was trying at times. Callie started out thinking I was overreacting to my mother but soon she and I were on the same page. And if you managed to get her and Lucia in the room with Wyatt at the same time your head might explode from all the doting and spoiling.

"It's so quiet in here," Callie supplies randomly. She just finished nursing Wyatt and laid him down for a nap. She's right, it's almost too still.

"I keep expecting my mom to pop up from around the corner and ask if I need anything," I laugh.

"She's just doing what she has always done, which is why you can't cook," she pokes me in the side.

"Hey! I can cook a few things! But you're right, I'll never be as good of a cook as the two of you. Lucky for me you agreed to marry me."

"Mhmm, is that why you want to marry me? So I can keep you fed?"

"I'm not seeing a downside here," I laugh. "What do you want to do today?"

"Am I allowed to say nothing?" she asks pitifully.

"Of course, sweetie. It's my turn to take care of you and my boy, so anything you two need I will get it."

"And that is why _I_ agreed to marry _you_ ," Callie responds and leans over to give me a kiss on my lips.

"I was thinking that we should get married this summer before school starts back up," I semi change the subject.

She looks at me with surprise, "You want to get married that soon?"

"I'd be good with going down to the courthouse at any time. But I know that you want a ceremony and I know that our families will want to be there. But I don't see any sense in waiting."

Thinking about that, I honestly don't know why I even waited so long to propose. I'd had the ring for months before the proposal and I wanted to ask her even before that. I think subconsciously I didn't want it to seem like it was only for Wyatt.

"I don't either, I suppose. And just because I want to have a ceremony doesn't mean I want to have a huge wedding. I would love for it to be just our families and a few friends."

"Perfect. Tim is getting into San Diego at the end of the week. When he knows more about his retirement we can set a date. If we let everyone know as soon as possible we they can arrange their flights and we can look for a venue. We could probably do the reception at Joe's if you wanted, since it's where we met and all. I know it's not super romantic or anything but it's still sentimental."

"Take a breath, sweetie," Callie cuts me off with a laugh. "We can keep it simple. Dresses, suits, flowers… boom, wedding."

"Boom? I don't think it will be that simple, but I guess I can stop worrying about it for now."

"Yes, maybe you can instead focus on me. And how we finally have a sleeping son and the house to ourselves," she grins mischievously.

"Hmm, and what do you suppose we could do with such a situation?"

Instead of answering me verbally, she leans into me and takes my face in her hands. Guiding me toward her, she softly kisses my lips. Pulling back, she smiles and leans in again, this time nipping at my bottom lip.

"Mmm, Callie… don't start something you can't finish," I whisper.

"What makes you think I can't finish it?" she asks as she kisses my jaw down to my neck. She knows exactly how to work me up.

"We haven't been cleared for sex, your app- mmm, your appointment isn't until next week."

"Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun; I've missed being able to just make out with you. I am no longer sporting a huge baby bump, I just want to be close to you."

And how could I resist that? I nod my head and lay back on the couch. Pulling her on top of me I support all of her weight. Callie moans at the new position, we haven't been able to be this close in months. Even though I know we can't take it further I can't stop my hips from rolling into hers, immediately getting the same response from her.

And just like every clichéd movie scene, a cry from the baby monitor alerts us that yes, Wyatt does have the ability to know when his parents are trying to have some fun.

"I'll get him," Callie says as she starts to right herself.

"No, it's okay. You put him down, I'll get him. Maybe he will go back to sleep," I say hopefully.

I lean in for on more peck and then make my way to the nursery. I turn on the light in the hall so the room isn't too bright and step in.

"Hey there little man," I whisper. "Is everything okay in here?"

He just makes some adorable noises and looks right at me. He's wide awake right now. I frown for a moment, knowing that he won't be going back to sleep but then I shake it off and smile at him. I lean down and pick him up, pulling him close to my chest. Making sure I support his head and neck I grab a blanket and make our way back out to Callie. Smelling his fresh baby scent makes me smile, I can definitely put up with an interrupted make out session for him. _For now, at least._

* * *

About a week after my parents left I get a call from an unknown Seattle number. I grab my cell phone and head into my office to take the call, making sure to not disturb Callie or Wyatt, who are both falling asleep on the couch.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Zebra!" comes Tim's excited answer.

"Tim! Oh my god, what are you doing? Are you home? Whose phone are you on?" I question rapidly.

He laughs, "One at a time there. I'm calling to tell you that I'm home and I'll be able to be in Seattle sooner than expected. And I'm on my phone, so save the number."

"That's great! When can you be here? I can't wait for you to meet Callie and Wyatt. Wait, why do you have a Seattle number?" I finally question.

"Because I set my phone up this morning when I got to Seattle. And I'm outside your door, so let me in, would ya?"

I immediately drop my phone on the chair and run out to the front door. I can see Callie giving me a strange look from the couch but I can't even care right now. Once I get the door unlocked I open it to the shit eating grin of my baby brother.

"No fucking way! Oh my god, you're home!" I cry and pull the man to me for a bone crushing hug.

"I'm home," he whispers and clings back just as tightly. We stand in the door way for god only knows how long just holding onto each other. The words _he's home, he's safe_ are just playing on repeat in my head.

I finally pull back and wipe my eyes. Laughing I look at him with a huge smile, "I can't believe that you showed up like this. Come in, I have some people who are dying to meet you."

"I got stateside a little earlier than expected," he says as he grabs his bag from the hallway. " I asked them to process me out as fast as possible. I told the folks, but I really wanted to surprise you."

"I'm glad you did, this is the best surprise all day," I laugh. Walking us into the living room I don't even have to do introductions. Tim pushes me out of the way as he drops his bag so he can wrap Callie in a giant bear hug causing her to let out a loud squeal.

"Callie, you are even more gorgeous in person! I'm so glad to finally meet you."

"Thank you, I'm really glad to meet you. I'm so happy you got home safely," she smiles brightly.

"Alright, stop looking at my fiancée like that. You still have to meet your nephew," I say as I jokingly punch him on the arm.

"Glad to see you finally asked her, Zebra. Now where is this little man at?"

Callie steps aside so he can see Wyatt laying on the couch, I watch Tim as his whole face lights up, his dimples popping, and he steps closer, "Can I pick him up?"

"Of course you can," Callie gestures.

Moving gently, Tim leans forward and picks him up in his arms. He slowly holds him out so that he can look at him and I see a tear in my brother's eye.

"He's beautiful."

"Thank you," I reply. "You can't see it now, but he has our eyes."

"That's awesome," he grins. "I got your email of course, I still can't believe he was born on the ninth. But I'd much rather share my birthday with him."

"You're hilarious," I deadpan and both he and Callie chuckle.

The three of us just stand there for a while, watching as Tim cradles Wyatt's tiny body. He looks so much smaller when he is being held by a giant Marine.

Finally deciding to break the silence, I go prepare coffee while Callie and Tim sit in the living room. A few minutes later I join them with two mugs of coffee. Since Callie is still breastfeeding she can't have a full cup, but I know she will sneak some of mine so I made it the way she likes it.

"Thanks," he says as I set the cup on the table in front of him. I know he won't touch it until he's no longer holding Wyatt. "So, Callie tells me that you are getting married this summer?"

"Yep," I smile just like I do every time I think about marrying Callie.

"Excellent. What color suit will I be wearing? Do you have any hot friends? Or Callie, do you have any hot sisters?"

I roll my eyes and Callie laughs, "Yes to both of those questions. But my only sister is married. So I'm afraid you will just have to contend with our hot friends."

"Damn, well that's okay. The best man does have the best odds," he winks.

"Are you really talking about picking up a woman at our wedding while you are holding my son?"

"Hey, I've been in the sand for ten years. Can you really blame me?"

"Maybe we can set him up with Addie," Callie immediately suggests to me with a serious tone.

"Ooh, she sounds hot."

I roll my eyes again, "You just heard her name, how could you possibly know that she is hot?"

"Wishful thinking," he grins.

"She's very hot," interrupts Callie. "How do you feel about red heads?"

Tim just grins from ear to ear _. I guess that answers that question_.

* * *

The next few days are a whirlwind. Callie and I both agreed that Tim should stay in our apartment until he leaves for North Carolina. Luckily he didn't put up a fight, wanting to be close to family just as much as I want him here. It's nice to have an extra set of hands around the house, too. He doesn't know the first thing about babies, and I'm about to give him a crash course.

"Zebra, don't make me do it. Please," he whines. _Straight_ _up whines._

"You sound like a grade-schooler and not a hardened Marine. Come on, it won't kill you," I laugh. I'm currently holding out a fresh diaper and the baby wipes for him. He has managed to help with a few things around the house, but has been pretty hands off with Wyatt other than the fun part of cuddles. Since Callie is the only one that can feed him right now, that means I'm going to get him to share my diaper duties.

"I've never changed a diaper before, and it smells awful."

"You have to start somewhere, come on."

"And you think I should start with _that one_? Why not let me change him the next time he pees?" he asks with a serious expression. Like he's negotiating.

"Because this if funnier," I laugh.

"I hate you," he answers as he reaches for the items in my hand. He comes closer to Wyatt who is waiting on the changing table, looking far too innocent to smell so badly.

I step away so I can give Tim room to work. He tentatively reaches for the tab on the diaper and pulls them both free.

"Oh my god, that's awful," he groans but continues with his task. I just watch with amusement as he successfully cleans Wyatt and then gets him into a clean diaper. Tim turns to me with a big grin, "Did you catch that, or was it too fast for you? I'm awesome."

I laugh at his competitiveness, "Yeah, that was really smooth. And he didn't even pee on you."

"That actually happens?" he questions in shock.

"Yup, maybe you'll be lucky next time."

We both exit the nursery and make our way back to the living room to find Callie. She is right where we left her, looking at wedding magazines, "Hey, how did it go?"

"It was disgusting, but I rocked it," Tim brags.

She laughs, "I'm sure you did. You'll get even better as time goes on."

We both laugh at his disappointed expression at yet another reminder that this dirty diaper wouldn't be his last. I sit down next to my fiancée and look at the magazine she has open on her lap.

"That dress is pretty."

"Do you think so? I don't know what I want to wear. What are you going to wear?"

Thinking it over for a moment I shrug, "I've never really pictured myself wearing a dress. Is that okay, I'll wear one if that is what you want."

"It's your wedding too, Arizona. I don't want you to wear a dress if you don't want to."

"We could get matching suits," Tim chirps happily. "We would look awesome. It would be just like when we went out in our dress blues. Chicks love the uniform."

"Is that so?" Callie questions with a grin.

"Well, it's not a secret. Besides, you loved seeing me in my uniform," I wink and she blushes. "But to answer your question, dear brother, I don't think the point of dressing for my wedding is to pick up chicks."

"Not for you, but you have yet to introduce me to this Addie woman," he winks and I roll my eyes.

"Okay, I know. But you have only been home for less than a week. Sorry if I want to spend time together before you get lost in some woman's bed."

"Back on track, you two." Callie has gotten pretty good at breaking up our silly bickering over the last few days. I just grin at my brother and lean forward to pick up my own magazine from the coffee table.

After a few minutes pass I finally find something I could picture myself wearing, "How about this one?"

Callie glances at the magazine and nods her head, "I like it. I really like the light grey for a summer wedding."

"Lemme see," Tim asks from the chair. Since he is holding Wyatt I switch to the other side of the couch so I can hold the page out for him. His eyes take in the grey two-button suit and he nods, "We're going to look great in those. I'm definitely going home with somebody."

I laugh, but I have to agree to both points, "Yeah yeah. I don't know what color everything else is going to be but I think that suit color will look great with almost anything."

"You better start making more decisions then, big sister. July seventh is just around the corner."

I just nod in lieu of a response. I'm getting married in less than a _month_.

* * *

 **A/N2**

The next wait won't be so long, promise.

xoxo


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N**

This chapter is an apology post.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 38

Ever since we settled on a date for the wedding our lives have been moving in hyper speed. Callie picked out her dress last week, but she won't let me see it. She said that she wants to stick to tradition and that it will be worth it to see my face when she comes down the aisle.

Tim is obviously my best man, but I have also asked Teddy to stand with me. She happily agreed and today the three of us are going to pick out Tim's and my suits.

"Man, if I wasn't so gigantically pregnant I would rock the suit with you two," Teddy laughs. She has an appointment with Callie, Aria, and Addison in a few days to get the bridesmaid dresses.

"Stop trying to get me to postpone my wedding," I joke, not for the first time.

Tim and I are both currently being measured for our custom made suits. I'm using the same tailor I always use. He is fantastic and he really knows how to make a suit for women. As much as that's true, I really can only stand here with the aid of the drinks being supplied.

"I think she would look totally hot in a suit," Tim agrees while taking a long drink of beer.

"Don't you dare take her side, brother. She's just jealous that she is watching you guzzle that beer like someone is going to take it away from you."

They both shrug, knowing that I am partially right.

"Okay you two, put the beer down and hold still," Walter announces when he reemerges from the back room. Tim and I look at each other and both finish the bottles before setting down the empties on the table next to us.

Tim lets out a burp and Walter rolls he eyes behind his glasses, "Charming. Now I have the picture here for inspiration. But I want to make something that is even better."

"Do whatever you think is best, I trust your opinion," I answer, smiling at the man.

"Yes, well I want to do a one-button jacket. I know that it will form to your shape better, Arizona. And it will also still look quite striking on Tim. I want you to also try on a vest to see if you like the way it is paired. I know it is going to be a summer wedding so we want to keep things as light as possible. Luckily the material that you have chosen is very breathable."

Walter gets to work bringing out a few vests to try on and I immediately like the way it looks. I do up all five buttons and look at myself in the mirrors.

"What do you guys think?" I seek both Tim and Teddy's opinion.

"It looks good; would it be the same color as the suit?" Teddy questions.

I defer to Walter who nods, "Yes, I think that would be best. I can line them both with the green you have chosen and it will complement the blue of your tie and pocket silk very well. Tim, can you try yours on for me? I want to make sure that this design will also look this good over your larger frame."

Tim nods and does up the vest. Since the suits are designed for men in the first place his fits much better. Donning a jacket as well he completes the look and turns for us all to see, "Eh? What do you think? Eat your hearts out ladies and gentlemen."

I shake my head at his antics, but he is right, he looks very dapper, "Walter, your job is to make me look better than this idiot. You got that?"

"It's a done deal, darling," the man winks at me.

An hour later we are all set. We have the design for the suit, the vest, and the pants that Walter will be making. We also picked out the lining, the ties, the pocket silk, shoes, belts, and shirts. Feeling very accomplished I hop into the driver's seat of my new Lexus RX 350 and Tim and Teddy pile in behind me.

"I'd say that was a successful trip," Teddy states from the front seat. "But now I'm starving. And since you were both so cruel to drink in front of a pregnant woman, one of you owes me lunch."

"I'll buy, where do you want to go?" Tim asks.

"I need pizza, well I think this little guy needs pizza," Teddy rubs her belly. "That's all he seems to want these days."

"Fine by me, I love pizza," Tim smiles as I point my car in the direction of my favorite pizza place.

* * *

"Do you want to go on a honeymoon?" Callie asks as she is applying lotion to her legs in bed.

It takes me a moment to answer her, I'm mesmerized by the up and down motion of her hand. Shaking myself from my thoughts I reply, "I don't know how I feel about leaving Wyatt for a long period of time, but I would like to take a little time to ourselves. We've never been on vacation together."

"I think that Wyatt will be fine in the hands of anyone of our family members. Even Tim knows what he is doing these days. And we can't be gone for too long, I'm still breastfeeding. But if we start him on bottled breastmilk now every once in a while he will be used to it by the time we leave."

"Can you please stop putting lotion on for a minute," I blurt. "I am getting very mixed signals throughout my body right now. On one hand I'm thrilled about the prospect of being able to feed our son. But on the other hand I'm getting incredibly turned on watching you do that. And talk of your breasts in any capacity isn't helping."

Callie smirks at me, "Well let's put the talk about the baby and the honeymoon on the back burner for a little bit. I'd like to discuss your other _signals_ right now."

Callie had her checkup after a month and the doctor gave her the go ahead for sex, but with the wedding planning and a seven-week old baby in the house we haven't had much time to ourselves.

"Don't tease me, please. We just put Wyatt down but Tim is still going to be up for hours."

"This is our apartment, sweetie. Surely he expects us to be having sex. We can be quiet; we are going to have to be quiet most nights anyway. Our son cannot hear us having sex, I don't want him to be traumatized."

"Okay, well if you want to have sex we really need to stop talking about our son and my brother," I say seriously as I climb in bed beside her.

Still in boxers and a t-shirt I take a look at Callie in her short nightie, "You look so beautiful." I lean forward and capture her lips in a tender kiss. She immediately responds and lays back onto her pillows causing me to have to hover over her.

"You make me feel beautiful," she answers softly. I've seen her worry over her body enough times since she gave birth to know that she worries about that now.

"You've never not been beautiful to me, I love the way you look all the time," I breath as I kiss down her jaw to her neck. "No matter what you are doing I just want to have you all the time. My hands tingle to touch you. I find you miraculous; breathtakingly stunning. I can't stop looking at you."

She moans into my ear as I continue to lave her pulse point with my tongue, taking gentle nips before soothing it once more. My right hand supports me as my left hand roams over her side still covered with silky material. I can feel her body start to writhe and roll into me.

"Arizona, please don't tease me like this. I'm so turned on right now," she moans.

I move my hand up to gently cup her breast, "I'm not teasing you, sweetie. I just want to feel you. I want us to take our time. It's been so long since we've been able to be this close."

The last time I was inside of her was months ago. And even longer than that since I've been able to have her naked body pressed so intimately against mine. I don't want to miss a single second of this.

"I don't want to rush this either, but I need you to touch me. Please."

"Okay, baby," I kiss her lips as I pull back in order to rid her of her clothes. I make sure to lose my shirt and shorts as well before I once again press our bodies together.

"Oh god, you feel so good. I have missed this so much," she says as she pulls my face down for a heated kiss. I let her take the lead for a moment as I continue to feel every inch of her skin that I can reach.

When she pulls back for a breath I waste no time in running my tongue from her neck to her breasts. I'm careful to not hurt her since they are still sensitive but I cannot resist swirling my tongue around each nipple before squeezing them together and kneading them.

"Tell me what you want, Calliope," I purr as I watch her chest heave.

"Anything," she pants.

I smirk and continue to move my kisses south. I nip at both of her hipbones that are once again visible and bite my way down to her core. She is almost bucking into my face, I can smell her arousal already and it has me growing harder.

I go to kiss down her thigh but her hand reaches down the thread into my blonde locks, "Stay, please taste me."

Her words have my cock throbbing even more and I waste no more time as I take a long swipe of her slit. She tightens her hold on me and I go back for more. Making sure to lick from her entrance to her clit to not miss a single drop of what she is offering me, I soon focus in on her clit.

She is thrashing up into my face and holding me so close I can barely move, and I'm loving every second of it. I moan at her taste and she moans back at the sensation it causes on her clit.

My arms are wrapped around both of her thighs, holding her down on the bed. She is doing an admiral job of keeping quiet, most of her usual screams turning into softer moans and the occasional curse word or plea for more.

"Arizona, come up here please. I need you to be inside of me when I come."

I take one final swipe of her pussy before I kiss my way back up her body. I press my still wet lips to hers and she groans at the taste, using her tongue to clean herself from my lips. It always turns me on more when she does that.

After kissing her for a few more breathless seconds, I pull back from her body completely. She looks at me in question before I nod to the night stand and reach for a condom.

I sit back on my heels and tear open the package. Rolling it down my shaft I make sure it is secured before I lean back toward Callie. Having the barrier between us almost feels foreign, having only used one the first few times we had sex. But now isn't the time to have another surprise.

I line myself up at her entrance and take one more look into her eyes that are nearly black with desire. I hold her gaze while I slowly sink my length into her core. Once I am about half way in she closes her eyes and throws her head back with a low groan.

I pull back out and thrust back in just as slowly. Teasing her with only half of my cock, I work her back up. It's been a while since we have had sex and I can't help but draw out her pleasure as well as my own.

Once Callie starts biting her lip I know I need to give her more, she is enjoying this as much as I am but she wants to scream for more. I'm afraid if I make her scream we won't be able to have sex with company in the house so I immediately thrust back in and only stop when I'm buried deep inside of her.

Her mouth opens but no sounds comes out. I hold myself inside of her for long seconds, putting more pressure on her. I can feel her tightening around my cock and I love the way that it feels. Her face starts to turn red from lack of oxygen and she releases her breath on a deep guttural moan.

"Oh fuck," she nearly yells.

"Shh, that's it baby. Do I feel good inside of you?"

I continue to rolls my hips, moving my cock easily in and out of her. She moans quietly as she whispers, "Yes. Yes. Yes, keep going. God I've missed this so much. I love feeling you inside of me like this. Keep fucking me."

I lay my body on top of her and wrap my arms under her shoulders to hold her close. I bury my face into her neck as I piston my hips into her welcoming pussy. I can feel the wetness pooling out around us. I don't think that I am going to last much longer at this rate.

"Calliope? What do you need, baby? I am going to come soon. What do you need?" I plead with her.

Instead of answering, I can feel her reach her own hand between us as she starts massaging her own clit. She starts to groan even louder now so I pull back and crash my lips onto hers, capturing both of our moans.

My tongue is deep inside of her mouth mimicking the motions of my cock. I can feel her tongue battling for dominance and it makes me fight even harder.

I pull back with a gasp, "Oh my god, I'm going to come. Fuck baby… shit, I'm coming!"

Her hand works harder and faster so she can come too. I pump my hips a few more times and I can feel my release as it spills into the condom, "Oh fuck, Calliope!"

Her hand is still working as her walls continue to squeeze my cock and she comes just seconds after me with a long drawn out cry.

We lay there for a moment, me still inside of her while she supports most of my weight.

"That was so good," I finally pant. "I'm sorry I couldn't hold it."

"You don't have to be sorry. I was right there behind you. And you're right, it was _really_ good," she grins.

I reach between us to hold the condom in place as I pull out of her. Getting out of bed I make my way to the bathroom to dispose of it in the trash can. When I enter the bedroom again Callie has a strange look on her face.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Nothing. I guess I didn't realize how much I loved feeling you come inside of me. It's different with a condom I guess."

A little shocked at that response I just nod dumbly, "Well, I think that we will have to wait until you're no longer breastfeeding to use anything else. But I feel the same way, it was a little strange to have something between us. But I can deal with a condom if I means that I get to be inside of you again."

"Mmm, definitely," she says as she hops up out of bed to clean up in the bathroom.

I take the opportunity to check on Wyatt. I throw on a t-shirt and shorts as I head out into the darkened apartment. Opening the door that is right next to our own I look in on our son. He is sound asleep just as we left him. I smile, placing a kiss on my fingers I gently run my hand over his toes.

"Sleep well, sweet boy."


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N**

I finished the read through, and I must say that some of the typos were indecipherable. So thank you all for putting up with me.

I would like to fix it, but does anyone know if story alerts go out if there is a chapter correction? I don't want to flood anyone's inbox and annoy you.

My eyes are pretty tired, but I didn't type any of _this_ chapter with my face :)

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 39

Everything is finalized. The venue is booked, the reception is planned, the suits, the dresses, everything. The only thing that's hasn't happened yet is Tim meeting Callie's bridesmaids. Aria won't be here until two days before the wedding, which is days away. When she was here for the dress fitting Tim and I were elsewhere. And I have been purposefully keeping him away from Addison.

"Why are you trying to push this so hard." I ask Callie as we are getting ready to leave for dinner.

"Why are you so against it? They're both amazing people, they could be great together," she responds as she fits her earrings in place.

Sitting on the bed I twiddle my thumbs, "I just don't want it to blow up in our faces. Tim still hasn't decided to stay in Seattle as a guarantee and he's terrible with relationships. He may be my brother, but Addie is my friend and I don't want her hurt either."

Callie walks up to me and cups my face in her palm, "He's been in the Marines since he was eighteen, sweetie. He hasn't been home long enough to have a real relationship. He's such a great person. And so is Addie. I think we should at least let them decide on their own."

I nod my head and follow her out into the living room. When we reach the end of the hallway we both stop in our tracks. Tim is holding Wyatt to his chest as he dances around the living room. We can hear him humming softly and he has a gentle smile on his face.

"See?" Callie whispers. "He's a good man. And given the opportunity he could make a great partner."

I take her hand in my own, "You're right. I won't be the annoying big sister, promise."

We take the final few steps to make our presence known. Tim spots us and gives us a dimpled smile, "Hey look, mommies are ready. Don't they look pretty?"

"Thank you, you look nice too," Callie smiles and takes Wyatt into her arms. "Are we ready to go?"

"Definitely," Tim and I answer at the same time causing Callie to laugh. We lock up the apartment and make our way to Callie's Range Rover. Tim opens the door for Callie to put Wyatt in his car seat and she decides to sit in back with him. Hopping in front with me Tim claps his hands together, "Let's roll."

I drive for about thirty minutes until we reach our destination. It's a small family owned Italian restaurant that is kid friendly. I see Henry's car in the parking lot but not Addison's. Tim grabs the car seat and the four of us make our way inside.

"Table for three?" The host asks.

"We are actually meeting some people, a few of them should be here already," Callie smiles.

"Oh yes, right this way," she nods and leads us through to a large booth in the back. "Enjoy," she says as she walks away.

Henry slides out so he can help Tim with the car seat. They make sure that it's secure before Henry reaches his hand out to Tim, "Henry Burton, Teddy's husband. Nice to meet you."

Returning the handshake, Tim smiles, "Tim Robbins. Nice to meet you as well." He glances beside Teddy and smiles, "And who do we have here?"

Ellie just smiles shyly and buries her face in Teddy's shoulder. Henry laughs, "That would be Ellie. She's very shy at first. She's two."

"We will be best friends soon," he winks at her and we all take our seats. Tim slides in beside Henry and Callie sits beside Teddy on the end so she can be closest to Wyatt. I slide next to Tim across from Callie staying close to Wyatt as well.

"So Tim, how does it feel to be home?" Henry asks.

"A little weird, usually when I'm home I'm on leave. So I have a deadline and have to go back. It feels really weird to be a civilian."

"I know what you mean, when I came back from my last tour I had a hard time with it. But it helped to remember that I had family who was glad I wasn't being shipped out again," he smiles at his wife.

"What branch?" Tim asks. Clearly happy to have another soldier to talk to since I don't really talk about it much.

"Army Rangers. Sniper. I'm stationed at Fort Lewis now. Training the next generation," he laughs. "I've got my work cut out for me most days."

"I'm sure. My drill sergeants were hard asses from day one, I'd be such an asshole if I had the chance," he laughs.

"That's because you were always a trouble maker," I remind him. "They were trying to make you less cocky."

"I'm not cocky, I'm confident," he winks at the table. Before he can continue though, his gazes freezes on something else, "Holy shit. Please tell me she's _your_ red head."

I look up to see a perfectly dressed Addison Montgomery walking toward our booth. I consider lying to my baby brother for a moment but I change my mind, "Yes, that would be _Addison_."

"So sorry I'm late. I wish I had a better excuse but seeing as you all have children to wrangle it wouldn't compare," she responds as soon as she reaches us.

I can feel Tim trying to scoot me out of the booth. "Get up," he whispers for only me to hear. I laugh and get out of the booth.

I hug Addison, "It's okay, Red. We wouldn't have you any other way."

Giving me a strange look, I can only imagine it's because I've gotten up to greet her. It's soon replaced with a charming smile when her eyes land on Tim. He reaches around me and sticks out his hand, "It was worth the wait. I'm Timothy Robbins. You must be Addison, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I barely suppress a grin as I listen to him laying it on thick. I look to the rest of the group to find they are also watching with rapt attention.

"Oh my, aren't you just delicious. Arizona never told me how gorgeous you were."

"Oh gross, he's my brother. I would never describe him as 'gorgeous'," I make a face. Callie fixes me with a look and I just shrug. "But of course he's good looking. He's a Robbins. In fact, why don't you have a seat beside him so you can enjoy the full effect."

"Gladly," she answers as she slides into the booth after Tim and I slide beside Callie.

We are soon served our appetizers and the server also brings Addison a drink. The conversation is mostly Tim trying to get to know Addison more, just like I knew he would.

"So I know you work at the university, what do you teach?"

"I work in the history department with Teddy. Do you have any plans for what you'll be doing now that you're home?"

"Not yet, after the wedding I'll visit with my folks. I've been thinking of moving out this way though," he smiles.

"Really? You haven't talked much about it since you've been here," I interrupt. I know that he's trying to flirt, but I've been wondering what his plans were.

He looks at me and glares, "It's at the top of my list, yes. I want to be close to family but the east coast isn't for me anymore."

"That's so sweet. I would move anywhere _away_ from my family," she laughs.

"Well I don't think that Callie and Arizona qualify as _Bizzy and the Captain_. Surely they're more fun to live by," Teddy giggles.

"Do I want to know what that means?" Tim asks nervously.

Taking a sip of her drink and waiving her hand in dismissal, Addison answers, "Those would be my parents. But let's not open up that door tonight. I want to focus on the wedding now. Teddy tells me that the suits are a hit."

Tim just groans now that he's lost the flirtatious moment. Teddy and I both laugh at his misfortune. "Yeah, I'm not sure what those two got up to in their younger days but… _Damn_. Either one of them, just _wow_."

My eyes widen in shock and I look to see similar expressions on both Callie's and Henry's faces. "Um, do you have something that you would like to tell us, Teddy." Callie questions.

"Blame it on the hormones," she quips just as our food is brought to the table.

* * *

Today is the Fourth of July and as always in the Robbins household things are going to be crazy. My parents arrived this morning and we are going to have a bonfire barbeque at Teddy and Henry's. Just because we aren't the hosts doesn't mean we are going to forgo tradition and not play it big.

I'm sitting in the living room surrounded by more fireworks than I can count. I look up at Tim and see that he has the same expression on his face that he always does when he gets to blow something up; pure glee.

"Are any of these fireworks even legal?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, but my buddy hooked me up so I don't even care," he smiles.

"I don't think mom is going to approve," I laugh.

"You're probably right, but the Colonel loves this shit as much as we do so she is out numbered. Besides, Henry and all his Army buddies probably have some shit planned too. Tonight is going to be awesome."

We haven't been able to spend the Fourth together in a long time. Whenever I was overseas it was of course a big deal and all of us got pretty rowdy, but I haven't really celebrated at home for a while. I'm looking forward to reliving some of my younger days with this one.

"Wyatt is going to have the best first Fourth of July, I'm going to make sure of it. Look what I found for him at the store," he hops up and head into his room. A few moments later he comes back out carrying a red white and blue bandana that is small enough for his eight-week old head.

"That's incredible," I laugh. "Where did you even find that?"

"At the mall. And don't ask me why I was at the mall."

"Okay, I won't."

I hear the front door opening and know that it's Callie coming back from the grocery store. After a quick stop in the kitchen to drop of the bags she comes into the living room but stops in her tracks when she sees the display before her.

"Um, are you two planning an armored car heist?" she laughs.

"Nope, I just wanted to make sure that the newest Robbinses had the best introduction to the Fourth of July," Tim grins as he hops up to head to the kitchen, presumably to unpack the groceries just like he usually does.

"Hi, sweetie," I grin innocently at my fiancée from the floor. "How was the store?"

She sits on the couch behind me and leans forward to place a kiss on my forehead, "It was a bit crowded. But I managed to get the beer your dad wanted and everything else I needed. When are they going to be over?"

"They said they would be here around noon so we can head straight to the barbeque. I think the Colonel knows that if he lets my mom over here for too long we will never make it there," I laugh.

"Speaking of, where is that beautiful boy of ours? Is he still napping?"

"Yeah, I know that we will probably regret it later but Tim sort of made a mess of the living room and I figured it would be easier to let him sleep."

"Don't blame this on me, Zebra. You are just as excited for the show as I am."

"Should I be worried?" Callie mostly jokes.

"Nope, but those Army boys should be. Our shit is going to be so much better than theirs."

"So competitive."

At that Tim gives me a high five and he starts putting everything back in boxes, "I'm going to go load this into the Rover. Be right back."

I look at my watch and see that it is just after eleven. "I have to take a shower; do you want to join me?" I ask flirtatiously.

"I would love to join you, but there is not enough time for that. Your parents will probably be early and I think I'm going to go wake up Wyatt so he will nap again later."

"Fine," I pout. "See you in a bit, love you."

I make my way into the bedroom and take a boring solo shower. I'm dressed and ready to go in less than thirty minutes. Finishing the last button on my denim shirt I make my way back out to the living room, true to Callie's prediction my parents are sitting on the couch. My mother is holding Wyatt on her lap and has her left hand gripping Tim's hand.

"Hey everyone, when did you get here?" I ask as I lean in to kiss my mother on the cheek and pat the Colonel on the shoulder as I go to sit beside him.

"About five minutes ago, dear. I just can't get over how big my grandson is getting. He is just so handsome."

"Well he takes after his mamí, of course he's just as beautiful."

"Thank you, sweetie. But he has your nose and your eyes."

"And he is going to have the charm of his Uncle Tim."

"Don't forget that I taught you everything you know, _baby_ _brother_."

He rolls his eyes at me as he grins. Callie laughs at the two of us and it's like our parents don't even realize we are bickering anymore. After twenty-eight years they have become immune.

"What do you say we head out a little early, I think traffic is going to be pretty heavy and I don't want to get stuck in it."

"Good idea, Callie. Gunney, what do you say you ride with me in the car and your mother can go with the girls and ride in back with Wyatt?"

"Yes sir."

"Let's move out then," he orders.

* * *

We have been at the Burton residence for a few hours. There is so much food circling that I have already had two cheeseburgers and a hot dog. I don't know why, but it could be to soak up all the beer I've already drank.

Teddy has set up Ellie's play room so that all the kids can keep entertained, and there is always at least one parent in there with them. Wyatt and a few of the other kids are too little to play so I'm glad that I thought to bring the baby carrier. It was sort of a gag gift at our baby shower; it looks like a military day pack, complete with MOLLE straps, but I love it. I look way more badass than the dad across the yard who is rocking a blue polka dot carrier.

I make my way over to a group of my friends currently being entertained by my mother. Derek Shepherd looks like he is having the time of his life, just letting my mom tell story after story. _Science geeks always find each other._

"Hey guys, I see you have met my mother."

"Arizona, your mother is great. She just told me the best physics joke, I'm going to have to use it someday."

"Is it the one where Schrodinger gets pulled over by the police?"

"Yes!" he claps excitedly. "I can't believe I've never heard that one before."

"That's because you never tell jokes, brother," Amelia chuckles. "You're always so serious."

"Well, Mrs. Robbins here has convinced me to start," he winks at her and I actually see my mother blush.

"Okay," I draw out. "I'm going to go check on Callie. Are you alright over here, mom?"

"Of course dear, but leave me with my grandson."

I let her take Wyatt out of the carrier so that she can hold him. Almost immediately Derek and Amelia move in to get a closer look. I leave them with a smile and go to find my fiancée.

* * *

By the time six o'clock rolls around the crowd has thinned out. Some of the kids got fussy and their parents decided to take them home early. It's still light out but Tim, Mark, Henry, and a few of his other friends are shooting off some of the smaller fireworks.

Wyatt is laying down for a nap as well as Zola, Ellie, Finn, and Nora. Luckily the sound hasn't seemed to disturb them just yet. Callie is sitting in the chair across from me and while everyone else is focusing on the small light show, she is staring straight at me. I look back with question and she just nods her head to the door of the house.

She gets up and heads inside and I have no choice but to follow. Once inside I see her disappear down the hallway and I make my way after her.

"Calliope, what are you doing?" I ask as I finally reach her. We have entered a small bathroom in the back of the house away from all the guests but I can still hear the fireworks.

"I wanted to kiss you," she whispers.

She smells like beer and I smile, "Calliope… have you been drinking?"

She nods, "I pumped a bunch so I could have a glass of wine. But then I didn't want wine so I drank beer."

It's been close to a year since she's had alcohol so she's clearly turned into a lightweight. "If you want to kiss me, then kiss me," I reply as I move my mouth closer to hers. Never breaking eye contact she nips at my bottom lip and then sucks it into her mouth.

"You're playing dirty, Torres. You can't kiss me like that when I can't do anything about it."

"So do something about it," she challenges.

"We can't have sex in Teddy's guest bathroom," I laugh at her suggestion.

"Yes we can, I've been practicing being quiet," she winks.

She kisses me again and I can feel my resolve breaking. "My parents are outside and our son is sleeping down the hall, this isn't a good idea."

"Mmm, I think it's a wonderful idea," she purrs as she begins stroking me over my jeans. I groan at the sensation. I'm a sucker for her lips and the way she has been kissing me has me incredibly turned on. I can feel myself growing hard embarrassingly fast.

"We don't have a condom," I try again.

"Then I guess you will have to wait until we get home to be inside of me."

I let out a breath, thinking that she's changed her mind. But I quickly suck it back in when she drops to her knees and pulls at my belt.

"Callie, what are you doing? Get up here," I try without much conviction behind my words. She knows it too, I look down and her dark eyes are twinkling as she frees my hardening cock from my pants.

"Mmm, what were you going to do to hide this? You're so big, Arizona. I have no choice but to take care of you now."

I nod my head and close my eyes, "Mhmm, please do." It's no use fighting her. I know that my desire for her will always win out.

I can feel her breath on my tip and seconds later I feel her warm mouth envelop my head. She begins slowly, just swirling her tongue around it and laying gentle kisses down my shaft. Once she has me completely worked up she swallows my entire length.

"Oh god," I groan out. "I've missed your mouth on me, baby."

She just hums as she continues to work her magic. Her right hand is pumping up and down as her tongue has me reeling.

"I'm not going to last much longer, Callie. God, you're so fucking good at this."

I look down and hold her gaze. She slows down her hand and slowly drags her mouth all the way to my head. She releases me with a 'pop' before she licks from my balls back to my tip. My eyes practically roll back into my head, but I want to watch. Forcing my eyes open I find her gaze again. She's grinning up at me and then she licks her lips.

"Oh Jesus," that nearly sets me off every time.

Her hand goes back to work as her head once again starts bobbing up and down. She is deep throating me right now and I can feel my balls tensing for release, "Fuck, I'm going to come Callie."

I'm panting and holding onto the countertop for dear life. A few more seconds in her throat and I explode.

"Oh god," I nearly scream. Callie keeps me in her mouth and takes everything that I am giving to her as she swallows it down.

Once my breathing is back to normal I open my eyes. Callie is standing in front of me, smiling.

"Thank you."

"Aren't I supposed to be thanking you? That was incredible."

"It was my pleasure. Now come on, we are going to miss the fireworks."

"What about you?" I ask as I fix my boxers and jeans.

"I already got what I wanted," she winks. "Besides, the next time I come I want it to be because you are inside of me."

Dear lord, this woman is out to kill me.

* * *

 **A/N2**

Thank you all for your comments on my return chapters. It means a lot that I could get even one reader after such an absence.

I still don't own anything.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N**

I hope I did this chapter justice. I'm not a party planner and I got married at the courthouse!

I used my brother's wedding (me as a groomsman) for some inspiration.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 40

"Will you stop pacing? You're freaking me out."

I look over to see Teddy glaring at me as Tim smirks into his beer, "I'm freaking myself out. What if she changes her mind? What if it's too soon?"

"I'd say you were right if you hadn't knocked her up your first night together. I think it's a little late for 'too soon'."

I cross the room to my brother and kick the foot of his chair that he's rocking on causing him to fall back and spill his beer.

"Hey! You can't get beer on the best man," he pouts.

"Until you're dressed I couldn't care less. Don't be an asshole."

"I'm just messing with you, Zebra. A stupid question deserves a stupid response. Callie isn't going to run, she loves you just as much as you love her. You're getting married today. You're finally making an honest woman out of your baby mama, so cheer up."

"You're such a romantic," I laugh. "Pass me another beer, will ya?"

"You two are cruel," Teddy whines as she passes me a beer. "All this coffee and beer in front of the pregnant lady just isn't nice."

I pat her on the knee and take a sip from my fresh bottle. Not that I need the alcohol, but the cold is refreshing and it's keeping me from pacing. I look up to the clock and see that we have about ten minutes before the photographer comes in to get shots of us all getting ready. I finish my beer quickly so that I can change out of my jeans and into my suit pants, no need to parade around in my boxers in front of strangers.

As soon as I have my pants buttoned there is knock on the door a second before my mother pokes her head in, "Everyone decent?"

"Come on in, momma," Tim calls.

She enters the small room with a sleeping Wyatt in her arms. I immediately take him from her so I can use his cuddles for comfort. _If I use any more beer, I'll be staggering down the aisle._

"Hi, you look beautiful," I say as I kiss her on the cheek.

"Thank you, dear. But why aren't you dressed?"

"Callie wants them to shoot us getting ready. The photographer should be here soon. The only one who gets to be dressed is this little guy," I say in my baby voice as I nuzzle my son and breathe him in some more. He is wearing grey pants and a grey vest over his onesie. He even has on a bib that looks like a bowtie and I couldn't be more in love. Luckily there are more bibs in his bag because the wedding isn't for about an hour.

"I think they were just finishing up when I was leaving Callie's room."

"You were in Callie's room? How does she look? Is she gorgeous? I mean, I know she is gorgeous… but her dress, does she look gorgeous in her dress?" I can't help but ramble out. I'm so excited to see her in her dress.

My mom stops pouring her coffee and looks to me with a smile, "Her dress is gorgeous. And she looks radiantly happy, sweetie."

"Told you," both Tim and Teddy say to me at the same time.

"Okay, you two have been spending too much time together," I laugh.

Another knock at the door signals the arrival of the photographers, "Hello, Arizona. It's good to see you again. Are you ready to get started?"

"Absolutely. I hear you already met my mother and my son, but I'll introduce you to my bridesmaids." This gets a snort out of Teddy as I walk over to both her and Tim on the couch, "Teddy Altman and Tim Robbins, the best man, this is Helena, the photographer."

"Nice to meet you both," she greets them with a handshake. "This is my assistant, Josh. If you three are ready, I'd like to get some candids before you start getting dressed."

"Oh, I'm going to go grab your father," my mother exclaims as she heads out of the room.

I feel kind of awkward with the attention, and I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to be doing. Helena is taking shots of the room and our suits and Teddy's dress hanging up. I decide to just bob around the room with a slowly waking Wyatt in my arms.

When my mother enters the room again she is followed by the Colonel. She takes Wyatt from me and the Colonel shakes my hand before wrapping me in a tight hug. He is already wearing his blue-white dress with his cover under his arm.

"You look happy, Corporal," he says softly.

"I am, sir."

"Good," he states simply with a pat to my shoulder and a smile.

Teddy is playing with Wyatt now that he is completely awake in my mother's arms. She can't really get dressed in front of the cameras so I nod to Tim and we make our way to our suits. I try to act as naturally as possible as I slip on my white oxford and do up the buttons. Tim and I are making small talk and smiling so they can get some good shots.

As I loop my tie around my neck he comes closer to me, "This is kinda weird, Zebra. No one smiles this much while getting dressed."

I roll my eyes at his smirking face, "They do on their wedding day. Now shut up and play along."

As Helena gets a few shots of me and Tim straightening each other's ties, Teddy slips out of the room with her dress in hand. A few minutes later she comes back with her blue dress on so we can all three finish getting ready together.

The rest of the time passing quickly enough. Tim and I are perfectly pressed and we are all fitted with boutonnieres. My mother has started to cry and to no one's surprise, my father remains collected. Helena and Josh take a few more pictures before going to photograph the venue and the guests.

Left to wait around again I can feel my nerves creeping back in, "Why did we pick a three-piece suit in the middle of summer? I don't care how much the fabric is supposed to breath, it's fucking hot. And why is my hair down?"

"You look great, Z. And you're just making yourself hot, it's kind of cold in here," Teddy calms me.

"Yeah, okay. Um, is there any beer left in the fridge?"

Tim laughs as he hands me a bottle of water, "Why don't you try this? It's almost time."

Just as I take the bottle from him Addison enters the room without so much as a knock, " _Damn_ , Teddy was right. You all look fabulous."

I can see Tim straighten up from the corner of my eye and it makes me laugh and relax a little.

"You look beautiful as well, Red. What are you doing here?"

"We're ready. It's show time," she winks at me. I smile back and nod my head as she leaves the room.

I look around the room at five of my favorite people. My mom is holding Wyatt to her chest as she continues to wipe away tears. Teddy is smiling at me as she runs her hands over her baby bump. Tim flashes me a wink and a smile that matches my own.

But when my eyes reach my father I'm actually shocked, he has put on his gloves and cover and I can see his eyes glistening. He looks over to me and smiles, "Let's move out."

Nodding my head, we file out of the room. I cast a glance toward Callie's dressing room but all I see is a closed door. Right before we are about to go in Mark takes Wyatt from my mom's arms and heads back inside. The wedding planner lines us up. I wanted to do things a little differently, Tim and Teddy are going to walk down the aisle together and then both of my parents are going to walk with me.

Music starts playing as the doors open to the large room. The industrial style loft with floor to ceiling windows is letting all of the afternoon light in. With the white chairs and the polished wood floor there is an amazing glow around the whole room and all of the guests. I take one last deep breath and smile as I take my father's elbow and my mother takes mine.

The walk from the door to the alter is a short one. Tim and Teddy are smiling from their positions as I place a kiss on my parents' cheeks and they take their seats. Thankfully I don't have to wait long as the music changes and I hear the doors open again. All of the guests turn so they can watch the rest of the bridal party enter the room.

First comes Ellie and Olivia with their baskets of flowers. Olivia is putting petals down gently but Ellie isn't throwing any. As soon as she sees Teddy she starts to run to her mommy. Everyone laughs and Teddy leans down for a kiss before pointing to Henry, Ellie smiles again and runs into his arms to wait with everyone else. I give Olivia a big grin and kiss on the forehead. When I spot Tomás I point him out so she can also join her papá.

Next, Addison and Aria walk out one by one to stand on the other side of the alter. The silence in the room is almost deafening. I can't stop shifting from foot to foot. There isn't anyone left but my beautiful bride and I can feel myself becoming impatient.

The music changes for the final time and the guests all stand from their seats. This is it, my soon to be wife will be walking down the aisle in only seconds, and then we will be married. _Finally._

 _Come on, Calliope._

"Calm down, Zebra. She's coming," Tim whispers back. I cast a quick glance in his direction and smile. I didn't realize I'd said that out loud.

When my eyes make their way back to the door I gasp and my breath catches in my throat. Callie is standing in the middle of her parents as she makes her way up the aisle. Her white dress is sparkling in the sunlight and she looks like an angel. When she makes eye contact with me she smiles even brighter and I feel my eyes start to fill with tears.

The seconds feel like hours, but she finally makes her way to me. Carlos kisses her on the cheek and then me before he and Lucia take their seats. Callie takes my hand and I just stare at her.

"Breathe, baby," she laughs.

I shake myself from my thoughts and laugh with her. I wipe the stray tear from my cheek and kiss her palm, "You look so magnificent, Calliope. I've never seen something so perfect."

She squeezes my hand and smiles as we turn to the officiant. I'm not really listening as we stand there side by side. I can't focus on anything but the fact that I can't see Calliope, and I've waited a lifetime to see her in that dress.

Finally, it's time for our vows and we get to face each other. I know it may be impossible, but Callie has gotten even more beautiful in the last five minutes. Her smile hasn't faded and her eyes have gotten even brighter. She squeezes my hand again before she begins.

"Arizona, I had no idea that when I moved three thousand miles away from everyone I knew that it would be the best decision of my life. Or maybe the best decision was to accept Teddy's offer for drinks on my birthday. Because I know that we would have met sooner or later, we would have been colleagues, and then maybe work friends or friendly neighbors. Eventually we would have become more because there is no way that we would be _just_ friends. But that first night I was so enamored by you. You were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, you still are. I'm glad that I went for drinks that night because I got to meet the woman who would make me happier than I could have ever imagined without having to wait for it. You've given me a son and a family. And I _choose_ you, Arizona Robbins, to be the one with whom I spend my life."

I smile at her words. She _chose_ me. I wasn't truly freaking out earlier, but it's nice to be reminded that she wants this as much as I do.

"Calliope, I felt you enter my life before I ever saw you. Something in the planet shifted, and when it did I looked up to see the most stunning woman who has ever lived enter the bar. You made me feel so out of sync and yet I had never felt more right. From that first dance, to our first kiss, I wanted more of that feeling. More of you. God, every time you smiled at me my brain stopped. You accepted me right away, without question, and because of that I knew you were even more special than anyone else I'd ever met. We fit so easily into each other's lives. You fit so easily into my heart. We have a _perfect_ son together, the _perfect_ family. I take you, Calliope Torres, to be my wife. I love you."

A tear rolls down her cheek and I lift my hand to cup her face, brushing it away with my thumb. She leans into my touch, "I love you, too."

I'm staring straight into her eyes when the officiant continues, "By the power vested in me, by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

The clapping and cheering of our guests fades to the background as I pull Callie's face toward me and press my lips to hers. I can't help but part my lips and suck her bottom lip into my mouth. Her hands make their way into my hair as she pulls me closer to her, moaning softly into my mouth. I know that everyone is watching and I should pull back, but I can't help but kiss my wife. _My wife!_

* * *

It feels like hours later when we finally get to the reception. Helena and Josh had us pose for dozens of pictures right after the ceremony and I'm exhausted. I hate posing for pictures and I think she took more of me today than anyone has my whole life combined. But I will admit that some of the ones with me, Callie, and Wyatt are sure to be my favorites.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Callie breaks me from my thoughts as we wait to be introduced.

"The honeymoon," I wink.

"Hmm, a whole two nights to ourselves. What could we possibly do?"

"Maybe catch up on some reading," I tease back as I lean in to nip at her neck.

"Mmm, good call. M-maybe I'll bring some su-sudoku along," she stammers out.

"Wait until after dinner, would you?" Aria interrupts as she throws a peanut at us.

"You're just mad because your husband isn't here for you to make out with," Callie smirks as she throws her own peanut.

Aria pretends to contemplate before nodding, "Fair enough."

Before I can resume my attack on my wife's neck we are called over by the wedding planner, "Alright everyone, they're going to start calling you out. The photographer is waiting to take your picture as you make your way to the table."

She lines us up again, Callie and I staying in the back since we will be the last to go. I can hear the DJ calling everyone's names as they slowly filter out. Soon it's just the two of us and the wedding planner.

"Are you ready for this?" I ask.

"Absolutely, I'm starving," she jokes back.

The wedding planner motions for us to stand at the doorway. I give Callie one more kiss before I can hear the DJ speak up again, "Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Here is the couple that you have all been waiting for. Everyone raise your glasses and welcome, for the first time, Mrs. And Mrs. Arizona and Callie Robbins."

I smile at hearing _Callie Robbins_ for the first time, officially as I take my bride's hand and make our way to our table. As soon as we are seated someone clinks their glass calling for us to kiss. I happily oblige and lean over to kiss Callie firmly on the lips.

Most of the time the brides don't get to eat at their own reception, but I made it perfectly clear that wouldn't be happening at ours. As soon as our table is served we dig in while the other guests are also being served at their tables.

The main course goes by quickly and the open bar is most certainly being taken advantage of. Once dessert is being served the DJ calls the matron of honor and the best man to give their speeches. Aria is the first to take the stage.

"Hi everyone. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Aria Rojo, Callie's favorite sister," this gets a laugh from everyone. "I may not know the couple as well as some of you, it's hard to keep in touch being so far away from my sister. But I knew the first time I met Arizona that she was perfect for her. She welcomed us into her home with open arms and even redecorated to fit us all at her table!

"She didn't let all the crazy Latina scare her off. And at Thanksgiving there can be a lot of crazy Latina," she winks to her husband. "But I'll keep this short… I know you all have more drinking to do, and dancing! But I just want to finish off with how happy I am to have an incredible new sister and a beautiful nephew to welcome to many Thanksgivings to come. To the brides!"

"To the brides!" everyone shouts and takes a drink.

Aria makes her way back to her seat, stopping to kiss both me and Callie before she sits. I turn back to the stage and see Tim step up to the mic.

"Hi, I'm Callie's favorite brother, Timothy Robbins," he jokes and takes a sip of his scotch. "The first time I met Callie it lasted for less than five minutes over Skype. But that didn't even matter, because I had been hearing about her for months so I felt like I already knew her. Ever since Arizona met her that's all we seemed to talk about. Granted, it was because I was fishing for gossip every time… the dessert gets boring," he jokes again and everyone laughs.

"Over the last month since I've been home and staying with them I have gotten to know _both_ of my sisters even better. I got to see a side of Zebra that I never thought I'd see, a partner and a mother. Callie and Wyatt bring out the best in my big sister. I've admired her my whole life, I wanted to follow not just in our father's footsteps as a Marine but in my sister's as well. She makes me proud to be a Robbins and I hope one day that I can have as fulfilling a life that she's made for herself. To Callie and Arizona!"

"To Callie and Arizona!" everyone shouts again.

I clear my eyes, I wasn't expecting such a serious speech from Tim. I never knew he felt that way about me. I thought that our paths were pretty much set, being from a military family. I stand up and meet him half way on his trip back to his seat.

"Thank you. I love you, brother," I whisper as I pull him into a hug.

"I love you too, Zebra," he whispers back. When he pulls back I can see his eyes are glistening more than usual and it makes me tear up even more.

"Dammit," I roll my eyes and let out a laugh.

"Alright, this party is getting to emotional. Let's turn up the music. I seem to remember promising you that I was going to dance so hard at your wedding," he says with a shit eating grin.

 _Oh boy, I think this is about to get embarrassing._

* * *

 **A/N2**

Laugh? Cry? I hear that they are both acceptable at weddings :)


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N**

Your reviews are making me happy. Thank you all for your continuing support :)

* * *

Chapter 41

We've just arrived to the small hotel where we will be staying for the next two nights. Since we can't be away from Seattle for too long we decided to just take the ferry to Bainbridge Island and get a nice room overlooking the water.

Walking in hand in hand, Callie is the one to walk up to the receptionist, "Hello, welcome to Château Vista. How may I help you?"

"Hello, we have a reservation under Robbins."

"Yes, welcome Mrs. Robbins. Congratulation to you both. Your room is ready, I'll have Tony take you up now. Please enjoy your stay," the woman smiles brightly as she hands over our key.

"Thank you," Callie smiles back.

A second later a young man comes around to stand in front of us, "Welcome, Mrs. and Mrs. Robbins. Do you need help with your bag?"

"No thank you, Tony. We'll just follow you," I reply with my own smile and I see him blush.

Callie takes hold of my hand again and leans in to whisper in my ear, "You shouldn't be flirting with the bellhop. You're a married woman now."

"I wasn't flirting," I whisper back. "I just smiled at him. Besides, he's like sixteen. And he called me Mrs. Robbins, he knows I'm married."

Callie just laughs and before we know it we're standing in front of a large wooden door. Tony opens the door with his own key and smiles at us, "Here you are, I hope you enjoy your stay."

I nod and reach into my wallet to hand him a tip, "Thank you."

Callie starts to head into the room when he walks away but I grab her wrist, "Whoa there. It's tradition for me to carry you over the threshold."

She smirks at me and I can tell exactly what she's thinking, "I can totally carry you, if you remember correctly!"

"I didn't say anything," she laughs.

"You were thinking it," I say as I easy scoop her off her feet. She lets out a squeal and giggles as I carry her into our room. I don't let her go right away, instead I walk further into the room and drop her onto the bed.

Without missing a beat, she pulls me in by my neck and smashes her lips into mine. I meet her passion and tangle my left hand into her hair and grab her hip with my right. I part her lips with my tongue and she sucks it into her mouth. She moans and bucks her hips up into mine which causes me to pull back out of breath.

"If we don't stop now I won't be able to," I pant.

"I don't see a problem," she smirks and pulls me in for another heated kiss.

Our tongues battle for a few more moments before I once again pull back, "The door is open and our suitcase is in the hallway."

"We don't need the suitcase because I don't plan on wearing very many clothes this weekend. But I guess you should shut the door," Callie jokes.

I laugh and hop off the bed, Callie smacks me on the ass and makes herself comfortable on the pillows while I go grab our bag and make sure the door is locked. Thinking again, I open the door and fix it with the _Do Not Disturb_ sign.

"So, Mrs. Robbins, what do you want to do for your first night as a married woman?"

"Well, Mrs. Robbins, I was thinking that I could worship my wife in bed for the next thirty-six hours. Do you think that sounds like a good idea?" she questions.

"Do you think thirty-six hours is enough time?"

"It's a start," she winks at me and I sit on the corner of the bed.

I look to the clock in the corner and see that it's almost eleven, it's been a long day but there isn't anything that is going to stop me from having my wife tonight.

"Are you hungry?" I ask.

"Not for food. Kiss me," she demands.

I smirk and crawl up to the head of the bed on all fours. Once I am close enough I dip my head to kiss the sliver of skin that is exposed just above her jeans. I push her shirt up as I continue to kiss along her belly. Once I can't move her shirt anymore I sit back so that I can unbutton it to expose her to me.

Spreading both sides of the shirt I grin at her purple lace bra, "Mmm, I like this. Is it new?"

"Mhmm, I did a bit of shopping for our trip."

"Off to a good start, you look gorgeous. But I hope you don't mind me taking them off to get to the good stuff."

"I'm _your_ wife, you can do whatever you want to me."

My eyes roll to the back of my head and I groan, "Say that again."

"I'm your _wife_. I'm here to make you feel good. I want you to touch me."

I nod and lean forward to latch my mouth to her breast over the purple lace. She groans and threads her hands into my blonde locks to hold me closer. I kiss my way up to her collarbone and then latch my teeth onto her neck before soothing it with my tongue.

She cries out and bucks her hips into me and I can feel my jeans constricting. Callie is tugging at my shirt and somehow manages to get it over my head. I lean back to toss my shirt off to the side and immediately start working on the button of her jeans. I see the matching purple lace of her panties and waste no time pealing her jeans off of her toned legs.

Sitting back on my heels I take a moment to admire my wife. She is spread out on the bed, skin flushed and chest heaving. Her white oxford shirt is hanging from her shoulders and her eyes are almost black.

"I love you," I whisper.

She smiles and reaches for the button of my jeans, "I love you, too."

She works my jeans over my hips and I stand from the bed to strip completely. I stand at the side of the bed naked and standing at attention. She licks her lips and sits up to take her shirt and bra off and wiggles out of her panties.

"I can't believe that you're mine," she smiles.

"I am. Forever."

Before rejoining her on the bed I make a detour to our suitcase to grab a box of condoms. I place it on the nightstand, within reach for when I need it, and once again crawl my way up Callie's body. I kiss her mouth and playfully nibble at her bottom lip. Pulling back with a smile I kiss my way down her neck to kiss and lick her naked breasts.

Swirling my tongue around her nipple I can feel Callie squirming, tacitly asking for more. I move on quickly and drag my tongue over the center of her chest, past her belly button, and nip each of her protruding hipbones.

"Stop teasing me, Arizona."

"Patience, Calliope. We have all night."

"You better not be planning to torture me all night," she moans when I bite down harder on her hip.

"I'm not going to spoil any surprises," I tease.

I have no intention of teasing her or torturing her, my desire is running too high for that tonight. Before she can protest any further I spread her folds with my tongue and she gasps out in surprise.

"Yes, please," she pants as she holds me closer by the top of my head.

I work slowly, making sure to taste every inch of her sweetness. She's already wet from our kissing but I want her to be dripping by the time I'm ready to be inside of her.

I let her guide me with her hand and her bucking hips for a few minutes. She whimpers every time I pass my tongue over her clit but I don't stay long, and that just makes her whimper louder. This time I take control, I hold her hips down and then reach up with my right hand to squeeze her breast. I love the way her nipple hardens under my palm.

"Oh god, keep going."

I glance up in time to see her grab her other breast as she throws her head back and moans, "Arizona, fuck me."

Using my left hand to continue rubbing her clit, I pull my mouth away with a smirk, "I am fucking you, baby."

I nip at her skin and I lick my way back up her body, my fingers never stopping their circles around her clit. I hold myself over her and watch her face contort in pleasure.

Leaning forward I suck her earlobe into my mouth, "Tell me what you want, Calliope. Tell me how you want me to touch you."

"Mmm, I just want to feel you. Everything feels so good."

"I love the way you feel in my arms, baby. I love how your body reacts when I touch you. But I want to know how you want to come. I want you to tell me what to do. I'm _your_ wife and I want to please _you,_ " I whisper into here ear as I continue to tease her clit.

She uses her hand to pull me back by my hair so she can look straight into my eyes. Fixing me with a serious look she finally decides, "I want the first time I come for my wife to be because she's inside of me. And I want us to come together. Can you do that? Can you please be inside of me, Arizona?"

"God yes," I moan. I can't get enough of hearing her call me her wife. "Don't move," I lean down and kiss her firmly on the lips. I roll over to the nightstand and grab a condom.

I make quick work of rolling it down securely in its place, but before I can turn back Callie is hovering over me.

"Are you trying to top me?" I smirk.

"Are you trying to stop me?" she questions back with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh my beautiful wife, when have I ever tried to stop you?" I say and immediately pull her down for a kiss. This time she takes control and parts my lips, demanding entrance with her tongue.

Callie controls the situation for several minutes. She reaches for my breasts and pulls at my nipple roughly, causing me to throw my head back with a surprised yelp.

"Now who is the one teasing, Calliope?"

I can feel her giggle against my throat as she continues to nip and suck at my skin, "Payback is a bitch, baby."

"Mmm, I was hardly teasing. I need you to touch me."

"We have all night," she throws my words back at me.

I groan, "Calliope, ple-"

Before I can finish my protest she wraps her hand around my cock and begins to stroke me.

"Yes, keep going. More."

I wrap my hands into her hair and pull her mouth up to mine. I crash our lips together, taking control for the first time since she's topped me. My tongue is thrusting in and out of her mouth and she is sucking it in. Soon I can feel her lift her hips up, and before I know it she is sinking herself down fully onto my shaft.

"Oh fuck," I groan out.

She doesn't move for a moment; she's just laying pressed up against me. I keep my left hand in her hair as my right snakes its way down to rest on her ass, "Are you okay, sweetie?"

She nods her head against my neck, "Yeah, I just wanted to _feel_ you inside me for a second."

"Can I move now?"

She nods her head again and I slowly rock my hips up as she rolls hers. We start a steady rhythm of back and forth, working ourselves up to a climax. I'm not in a hurry to come, now that I am inside of Callie I just want to be there forever.

I love this position, we are pressed against each other from head to toe and I can feel her panting in my ear. I move my head slightly so that I can lay kisses along her neck and I suck on her pulse point gently.

"Mmm, that feels good," she breathes as she speeds up the movement of her hips.

When she dips her head down to rest on my shoulder I know that I can use this moment to flip us, pressing on her shoulder lightly I use my hips to roll her onto her back. Letting out a small gasp of surprise, Callie wastes no time in wrapping her legs around my ass to continue pulling me into her.

"Oh fuck," I groan when she digs her nails into my shoulder blades.

"Keep going, Arizona. If you're going to be on top you have to make it good."

"It's always good, baby," I laugh. "You're sassy tonight."

"Mmm, yes. I can't help it, I'm just so fucking happy. And I need to come!" The last part growled out as she pulls my head down to her chest. I obey the silent demand and kiss my way to her nipple as I continue to pump my hips, her walls are closing in around my cock so I know that she is close.

I roll so that I am half on my side, Callie is still clinging to me and in this position I can easily move in and out of her. I wrap my arm under her head so I am cradling her tightly against me as I put out one final burst of energy. I pull my hips back and slam them into her.

"Oh, shit! Yes, just like that… please don't stop!"

"I'm not going to stop until you come. I need you to come for me, Calliope."

"Oh god, I'm almost there. Almost."

I double my efforts to make her come, I'm not going to be able to last much longer and I definitely need her to come first.

"Oh god, Callie. I'm going to come. Hurry baby, hurry. Come with me."

She buries her face in my neck and takes my flesh between her teeth. The closer she gets to her orgasm the harder she is biting down. If I don't make her come soon I'm afraid that she will break my skin.

Thankfully only seconds later I can feel her body tense and she releases my neck so that she can let out a guttural moan. I keep moving inside of her to milk out every last drop of her pleasure, just as I feel her body start to relax my orgasm hits me full force. I cry out and both of our bodies go limp. Still intertwined, we lay there together catching our breath.

Five minutes, or maybe it's an hour, pass and Callie releases her thighs' hold on me. I pull out gently but instead of moving away I curl my body onto her.

"That was amazing," I state simply.

"Mmm, it was. I've been looking forward to that forever."

"It hadn't been that long," I laugh. In fact, it had only been three days since the last time we had sex. After we left the Fourth of July party we spent hours in bed before passing out in exhausted heaps.

"I don't mean sex," she answers, which just confuses me more. "I meant more specifically, making love to my _wife_."

I rest my chin on her chest so that I can look up at her face, "Was it everything you hoped?"

She looks me directly in the eyes before answering, "Yes, you are."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Do you have any idea why your dad is in town?" I question Callie. It's only been a month since the wedding and the fact that my father-in-law is just _suddenly_ across country has me nervous. Not that I have to worry about Carlos, but he is a very busy man and a last-minute trip could mean bad news.

"You know as much as I do, sweetie. He sounded fine on the phone last night and he looked the same when we Skyped on Olivia's birthday. Stop worrying, we are almost there."

"Where is that exactly?" I once again question, looking out the window to watch the different houses pass by. "Why is your dad at someone's house?"

Callie just laughs and places her hand comfortingly on my knee and squeezes, "Seriously, Arizona. It says we are going to be there in two minutes. Then we will know."

"Fine," I mumble under my breath. I turn to look in my mirror to check on Wyatt, he clearly isn't anxious to see his abuelo since he is still sound asleep in his car seat. Huffing, I direct my gaze back to the passing houses.

True to the GPS's word, two minutes later we are pulling up to the address. Which is a very beautiful house on a cul-de-sac. Callie puts the car in park and looks out the window with me, "I have no idea where we are, but we are here. Let's go."

I hop out and open the back door to get Wyatt, I keep him in his car seat so he doesn't stir. I take Callie's hand that isn't holding onto the diaper bag and we make our way to the front door of the mysterious house. Before we can knock, the door opens to reveal a smiling Carlos.

"Mijas, you made it! Come in, come in," he beams as he gives us each a kiss on the cheek as we pass. "Now, let me see my nieto."

He takes the carrier from me and leads us deeper into the house, stopping in a huge living room that has two plush couches and several chairs. Once he sits down he just stares at Wyatt for a while with a bright smile on his face. It may have only been a month, but in Wyatt's three-month life he has grown considerably.

Thankfully Callie is the one who breaks the silence, "Not that I'm not thrilled to see you. And I'm glad that you are happy to see Wyatt. But papí, what are you doing here and _where_ exactly are we?"

"We will get to that, mija. Come sit, set your things down."

I look to see Callie roll her eyes at her father, but we both dutifully listen and join him in the living room. Once we are seated on the other couch he finally looks up to us, "What do you think of this place?"

A little taken aback by the question, I shake myself from my confusion of the whole situation and finally look around to the rest of the house, "It's a very beautiful home. I really like the hardwood floors. Who lives here?"

"No one yet, but soon… you will."

"What?" Callie and I manage at the same time.

"I just finalized the paperwork last night before I called you. I wanted it to be a surprise wedding gift, the house is in both your names. All you have to do is sign."

"Carlos, the house it _beautiful_. But it's too much. We can't possibly accept."

"Don't be silly, Arizona. It's tradition. And one that I very much enjoy. A father can't always be around for his daughter, but it will always be his job to take care of her. And I'm not saying that you can't, because I know that you can and will. But since I can't be here for her it would be very much my honor to provide you with a house that you can make into a home. To raise your children in and be happy together."

I open my mouth to speak but no words come out. When I look over at Callie she is wearing a similar expression. I look back to Carlos, who is waiting patiently and rocking the car seat gently while he waits for our answer.

Deciding that he has waited long enough, he hops up from the couch and gestures for us to do the same, "Why don't you go check out the rest of the house? It's not all furnished, just a few pieces that I know you didn't have. But take your time, I want you to like it. I can easily find another house, but I really think you will like this one."

"Yeah, okay," I nod dumbly. I take Callie's hand as we decide to make our way upstairs first, Carlos staying behind with Wyatt.

The first room we see is a bedroom with a walk in closet and large window. We step inside and I let go of Callie's hand to stand it front of it, "This house is great and so is the neighborhood, but this is _a lot_. What are you thinking, Callie?"

"I'm a little overwhelmed, honestly. I didn't even think about them buying us a house. I mean, I know that he did it for Aria. But you already own our apartment and we've already moved in together. I don't really know what to think. The house is beautiful though, isn't it?" she finishes with a contented sigh.

"Do you want to move? I know we can't live in an apartment forever and it would be nice for Wyatt to have a backyard and everything, but are you ready for this?"

I look into her beautiful brown eyes that are sparkling in the sunlight and she nods, "I think we should look at the rest, obviously. But I'm kind of excited to have a _house_."

I cross the room to kiss her gently on the lips, she responds by pulling me into her and it turns into a light make out. I pull back when I need air and rest my forehead to hers, "Happy wife, happy life."

"You're a dork," she laughs. She grabs my hand and pulls me back down the hallway to check out the rest of the second floor. We find a spacious bathroom, linen closet, four additional bedrooms, and a massive master bedroom. The bathroom and closet in the master was almost as big as our entire bedroom now. As soon as we stepped inside the closet I knew she was hooked.

Once we head downstairs we can immediately see Carlos outside on the patio bouncing an awake Wyatt up and down. Before joining him, we check out the rest of the downstairs. We two find half baths, home office with floor to ceiling built in shelves, laundry room, and the coup de grâce; a state of the art kitchen with tons of counter space, a pantry, and stainless-steel appliances.

With a click of the patio doors, Carlos turns to see us join him outside, "What did you think?"

"You have wonderful taste, papá. We talked about it upstairs and we can accept. Thank you so much," Callie answers as she leans in to hug her father with a squished Wyatt between them.

"That's great news, mija. You can move in right away. If you want me to handle having things painted for you just let me know."

"Wyatt's room looks perfect; I think we can handle the rest of the rooms. But thank you, for everything obviously. It's really so gracious, _truly_."

"I know how much you put into his room, I wanted to match the colors exactly. I thought that might help you both make your decision," he grins. "But nothing is too much for family, you're very welcome none the less."

* * *

Two weeks after we officially signed the deed for our new house we were completely moved in. I have to decide to either sell my old apartment, or rent it out. Luckily, I don't have to worry about that right now. I have Callie's birthday to plan for, which is sort of our anniversary too, and I want to make it special. I am thinking of surprising her with a birthday style housewarming party.

A knock at the door pulls me from my thoughts. I get up to answer the door to a smiling Mark Sloan, "Z, looking good. This place is so grown up. Congrats!"

I roll my eyes and smile at my friend, "Thank you, and I _am_ grown up. Do you want a beer?"

"Sure, thanks. Where's the wife and kid?"

"Teddy and Addie took her shopping. I asked them to keep her for a while so we can plan everything out. And Wyatt is in his room napping," I answer as I show him the video on the baby monitor.

"Perfect," he claps and rubs his hands together. "So, do you want to do sophisticated dinner party, backyard barbeque, or house party?"

I can't help but laugh at the man's enthusiasm. "I was thinking more backyard barbeque. I don't want to celebrate like a frat boy. I'm a married woman with a child, now. Plus, I want to invite the neighbors too. Get to know them and make a _good_ first impression," I tease.

"I guess I can deal with that, let's get planning."

A few hours pass and Mark and I have everything planned out. He is going to be in charge of the guest list so that my phone doesn't give me away and he will enlist the help of Derek, Owen, and Henry to make sure the food and drinks are in stock.

I feel pretty accomplished and happy so far. Wyatt is enjoying some tummy time when there is another knock at the door. I give Mark a confused look since I'm not expecting anyone else and he hops up to answer the door. Thirty seconds later I am greeted with the face of my baby brother entering the living room.

"Damn, Zebra. Nice digs."

I scoop Wyatt up off the floor and make my way into my brother's arms, "It's good to see you, Tim. How was North Carolina?"

"Hey Z, I'm going to head out. I have my orders. I let you know if I need anything from you. Tim, good to see you again. Have a good one."

"Bye, Mark. Thanks again. Drive safely."

I grab a beer for Tim and we make our way into the living room to sit back down. Instead of taking the beer he takes Wyatt and snuggles him in before answering my earlier question, "It was great spending so much time with the folks. The Colonel was obviously busy a lot but momma and I got to hang out and do a lot of bonding. She even took me to her book club."

"I bet the housewives just loved you," I wink.

"Oh, they definitely did."

"Okay, now that's gross. I know I started it, but stop. How long are you planning on staying in Seattle this time?"

"I'm staying for good."

"What?" I exclaim. "Are you serious?"

"Yep, I have a surprise for you. And you can't get mad that I was keeping secrets."

"I'll be the judge of that," I say as I hit him on the arm.

"Ouch, watch out for my nephew!"

"Don't try to use my son as a shield, Timothy Franklin. Give him to me."

"No way, I'm safer with him," he laughs as he readjusts Wyatt in his arms. "It's not bad news, but I didn't want to tell you until I was sure. I applied for the police academy here in Seattle and I got accepted. I start next month."

"Tim, that's great! And I am so happy that you are going to be living here and you can see us whenever you want."

"Yeah, that's why I decided on Seattle. I know that the folks don't visit very often, but they will with this guy growing up. But I couldn't stand the thought of being in the same country as you and not living in the same city."

"You're getting good at speeches, baby brother," I say as I wipe a small tear from my eye and pull him in for a hug.

"Learned from the best," he winks. "I just have to find a place. Do you mind if I stay here until I do?"

"You know you don't have to ask. But I've got a better idea, why don't you take my old apartment? I haven't let go of it yet, I could rent it to you or sell it."

"Really? That would be perfect. And it would save me a hell of a lot of time."

We both laugh, "I promise that I won't overcharge you too much." This time it's Tim's turn to punch my arm.

"Ouch! Be nice or I'll change my mind," I scold. "You can stay here until you can get furniture and settle in. We set up one of the guest rooms already. It has its own bathroom."

"Sounds good, you and Callie aren't going to be having loud sex like the last time, are you?"

I blush, "I told you that we weren't having sex. I just stubbed my toe."

"Yeah, and then Callie stubbed her toe… repeatedly? Nice try, Zebra."

"Fine, I didn't know you were home. And I promise to try to be quiet, we aren't usually loud since Wyatt was born."

"I don't need to know this, you can stop there," Tim whines as he puts his hands over his ears.

"I mean, she was a little drunk and she gets a little louder when she is drunk."

"Earmuffs, earmuffs!"

"But that was the first time we had gotten to have drunken sex in a while, obviously. So, we got a little carried away," I continue to tease my brother.

"Your son can hear you!"

"You can't have the Fourth of July without fireworks, little brother."

"I hate you right now," he pouts and I bust out laughing.

"I'm sorry, it was just too easy. That should teach you to tease me in my own house."

"Next time I'll find a hotel."

"No, you won't."

"You're right."

Our playful bickering is interrupted by the garage door opening. I get up to greet my wife and help her with any bags, but mostly for kisses.

"Hey love, welcome home."

She kisses my lips and melts into a hug, she must have had a long day shopping. "Hi, I'm happy to be home. Shopping with a pregnant Teddy and Addison is exhausting. Whose car is in the driveway?"

"I can only imagine how _fun_ that must have been. And you only got one bag?" I laugh. "And I'm assuming the car belongs to Tim. But I guess I didn't really ask him how he got here."

A smile lights up her face, "Tim is here? How long is he staying?"

"Why don't you come say 'hi' and he can tell you all about his trip?"

She nods and follows me into the living room to see Tim still snuggling with Wyatt. "Tim, baby looks good on you," she smiles. "When are you going to give Wyatt a cousin to play with?"

"Oh, not you too!" he groans. "Momma was all over me. Can't she just be happy one for now? I've been back for all of five minutes."

"Yes, but now that she knows what it's like to have a grandchild, I'm sure that none of us are safe," Callie tells him truthfully. "But I'll let you off the hook for now."

"Thanks," he rolls his eyes.

"So how long are you in town?"

"That depends on how much of a pain in the ass my new landlord is," he smirks at me.

Callie sees the look, "What are you two up to?"

"Can I tell her?" I blurt out. I'm just too excited for her not to know.

"Sure, Zebra. Go ahead."

"He's staying in Seattle! I'm his new landlord!" I giggle. "Isn't that awesome?"

"You're serious," she says and we both nod. "That's awesome Tim. I'm so happy that you'll be around more. What are you going to do?"

"I joined the police academy. I start next month. It's about six months of training and then if I graduate, I'll be a patrol officer."

"Of course you'll graduate," I tell him. "You were a Marine for ten years. And you're a Robbins. We're awesome."

"And so very humble," Callie teases.

We all sit around and catch up some more, after a while we decided to order Chinese for dinner. It was nice and comfortable being able sit around and joke with my brother and my wife and son. I've never felt so normal and _settled_. After laying Wyatt down for the night Callie decided to go take a shower while Tim and I stayed downstairs to watch a movie.

We decided on one of the _Harry Potter_ blu-rays that I've seen a hundred times so that Tim and I could still talk. Or at least that was the plan, but Tim seems to be very invested in _The Half Blood Prince_. It's fine by me, I'm still just enjoying my brother being safe and sound in Seattle. I hope this feeling never goes away. It feels so easy.

 _Perfect._

* * *

 **A/N**

I only have one more chapter before the epilogue. I wasn't sure where to go with the story and I didn't want to drag it out for too long.

I hope you all enjoyed.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N**

This one is the last chapter of the story.

I hope it meets most of your expectations. It's been a long road for me and I've been very lucky to have dedicated readers who reviewed and came back after my absence.

I might publish another story sometime, or I might just be a one "hit" wonder :) This was definitely much harder than I thought!

* * *

Chapter 43

I'm in my office going over the final list for the party tomorrow when there is a light tap on the door. I look up to see my wife leaning casually on the door frame, "Hey gorgeous, are you going to spend all day in here?"

I close my planner and shake my head, "Not a chance. Just going over some stuff, what's up?"

"I was thinking that we could take Wyatt to the park and enjoy a little picnic. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds awesome, it's a nice day out," I smile. "Just let me change into some shorts and then I'll get little man ready."

"You go change, I just changed him and his bag is ready to go. I'll just put together some snacks for us."

"So sure I would say _yes_ , were you?" I flirt.

"I had a pretty good idea, yeah. Now go," she winks as she slaps my butt as I pass by.

I just laugh and make my way upstairs to our bedroom to change into shorts and a t-shirt. I grab a light button-down just in case it gets windy and I head back downstairs to find my wife waiting for me, Wyatt already in his car seat. She is wearing a sundress and has thrown on some gladiator sandals, she looks much younger and innocent than normal and I smile at her beauty.

"What's that look for?" she questions.

"No reason, you just look so beautiful and I love you is all."

"Oh, is that all?" she smiles back and pulls me in for a kiss when I am within reach.

"Mmm, it's not all. But it's a start. Now let's hit the road."

I pick up the car seat and snap Wyatt into the stroller once we are outside. I tuck the diaper bag under the stroller and throw my backpack on, which I am assuming has some snacks and drinks judging by the coolness I can feel on by back. Pulling my sunglasses over my eyes we make our way to the park.

The normal ten-minute walk takes about twenty with the baby in tow. It's no matter though, because it's a nice day and it feels good to be in the sun. We pass by a few neighbors who stop to say hello and that adds another ten minutes to our journey.

Thirty minutes later we arrive at the small park that has a few picnic tables, swings, and a jungle gym. I pick out a flat area that is in the sun but close to a tree for some shade and forgo the picnic tables. I throw a blanket down and Callie immediately lays in the sun as I take Wyatt's car seat out to rest on the ground with us.

"Are you comfortable?" I laugh.

"Mmm, yes. The sun feels so good. Why can't it always be summer?"

"Because it's Seattle."

"Good point. Why do we live in Seattle?"

I just laugh at her while I unpack the goodies from my bag, "Because you love Seattle. And you love the rain too, remember?"

"Oh yeah," she giggles. She is adorable.

We lounge around peacefully for a while just eating the fruits and other snacks that Callie packed for us. Wyatt spends a majority of it sleeping but it's still nice to be out as a family. The sun is warming me so much that I can feel myself starting to doze off. As soon as I close my eyes I feel Wyatt starting to stir.

He doesn't cry, he just looks at us both with his big blue eyes like he's waiting for us to do something. I smile and pick him up, which causes him to smile and laugh. Standing, I turn to Callie, "I'm going to go take him on the swing. Wanna join?"

"Definitely," she smiles.

We make our way to the swings and I gently sit on one and start to move slowly back and forth. He's babbling away and grabbing onto my hands. I start to swing faster and he lets out a loud laugh, "Are you having fun, little man? Yeah, you are. Tell me all about it."

He babbles back and Callie's face lights up. We move to the slide after spending a few more minutes on the swings. Wyatt doesn't really seem that impressed with the new toy but instead he just presses his face into my chest and then lets out a yawn.

"How is he always so tired?" Callie laughs.

"He gets that from you. Don't you, baby? You like your sleep just like your mamí."

In response, he tries to bury his face into my chest more, getting slobber on my t-shirt. "Hey, little man. Wrong set, did you get that from your mamí too?" I laugh. "Did you bring a bottle for him?"

"Yeah, but I need to pump anyway so I'll just take him."

Nodding, I hand him over so we can make our way back to the blanket for Wyatt to have his lunch. Once Callie is covered with a blanket and our son is happily nursing my sleepiness comes back. I rest my leg on her thigh and close my eyes for just a minute to rest.

The next thing I know is that Callie is tapping me on the shoulder to wake me up. "Sorry," I mumble. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. Are you ready to go?"

"It's okay. I just need to get in the diaper bag," she smiles. I take Wyatt and lay back down with him beside me on his belly.

We stay at the park for another twenty minutes before we pack everything up and make our way back home. When we near our house I see a pickup truck in our driveway. I look to Callie who just shrugs. I open our front door and call out, "Hello?"

"Zebra?"

"It's just Tim," I tell Callie and we make our way inside.

"What are you doing here? Other than worrying me that a strange car was parked in our driveway," I seriously joke.

"Sorry, I just got it today. But I uh, I forgot some stuff in the guest room so I thought I'd swing by and get it on my way home," he answers while giving me a look.

I nod, clearly, he's here because of the party so I go along with it, "Oh yeah, did you get everything that you needed?"

"Yep, all set," he smiles.

"Do you want to stay? I was thinking of ordering a pizza, I've been craving it all week," Callie asks.

"If you're sure you don't mind."

"You're always welcome, brother. And you can stay the night again if you want, there's beer in the fridge."

"I won't say no to that," he grins.

* * *

'Operation Distract Mama Bear' is officially underway. Today is Callie's birthday and though I want to treat her like it's her day I also don't want her to know about the party so I have to be subtle in my plans to get her out of the house. I made sure to set an early alarm that wouldn't wake Callie so that I can wake her up with kisses. _Or something._

Planting a series of kisses down the column of her throat I can feel her stir, "Wake up, pretty lady. It's your birthday."

"Five more minutes," she mumbles as she turns her head away from me, giving my lips better access.

"If I give you five more minutes we might be interrupted. Don't you want your first birthday present?"

"Hmm, present?" she says, voice still full of sleep.

"Mhmm, but you have to wake up to have it," I giggle at her adorable sleepiness as I start to run my hands over her body.

Her eyes finally open with more alertness when my hand makes its way to her breast and gives it a gentle squeeze, "Mmm, is this my present?"

"Mhmm," I answer with my lips pressed to hers eagerly. Pulling back, I look into her eyes, "Do you like it?"

"Love it," she grins and pulls my head down to deepen our kiss. Our tongues are dueling for dominance before I relinquish it to her. It is her birthday after all.

"What time is it? Do we have time?" she asks as she continues to kiss me and starts grinding her hips up into mine.

"Early, we have time. But let's hurry just in case," I answer desperately. I pull at her tiny boxer shorts that she is using for pajamas and lift her tank top as far as I can in this position. Not satisfied with the amount of skin that I've managed to expose I sit back on my heels so that I can completely rid her of her shirt.

"You too," she motions for my clothes as she seems to struggle to decide between pulling off her shorts or my own. Making the decision, I take off my own shirt and then help her out of her shorts. Callie is left completely bare and I quickly descend her body.

"Mmm, you smell so good already," I moan once I reach her core.

"Your kisses have me more than ready, please don't stop."

Knowing that we could very well be interrupted I obey her command and quickly part her folds with my fingers and take a long swipe of her juices with my tongue.

"Oh god," she says as she threads her fingers through my hair. I moan at her taste and the feel of her pulling at my scalp.

I maintain a relentless speed. Her juices are pouring out of her center almost faster than I can lap it up. She always responds this way when we have to hurry or we might get caught. I reach my right hand up to massage at her ass while my left finds her nipple. I flick my tongue around her clit with the same pattern as my thumb on her nipple and she starts writhing even harder under my touch.

"Fuck, Arizona. You feel so good, more. I need more," she begs out with a pant.

I move my right hand to her entrance with the intention of using my fingers to give her more while my mouth still works its magic, but she grabs my hand.

I look up to see what she has planned and I feel my cock twitch as she takes my three fingers into her warm and wet mouth. My brain fries and my mouth stops working. I can only stare at her from over her mound as she fucks her mouth with my fingers.

"If you can't keep working with me baby, I'm going to need you to put something _else_ to good use," she says with a sultry wink.

I shake myself from my stupor and make my way up to her face, I enter her mouth once more with my fingers before pulling out and replace them with my hungry mouth. Without warning I use those same three fingers to enter her dripping core.

"Oh my – fuck, Arizona!"

I smirk and lean in to kiss her again as my fingers continue to work her back up. I place kisses along her jaw and to her ear so that I can whisper, "Is this the more that you wanted? Is this how you want to come?"

"Mmmn-no."

"No?"

"I want you to make me come with you."

"Mmm, gladly," I continue to work her core for a few more moments before I pull back. I sit back on my heels once more, looking her directly in the eyes I take one of my fingers into my mouth. I make a show of cleaning off her juices with a moan. She really is delicious.

When I go for my second digit Callie grabs my hand again. She takes my middle finger between her lips and swirls her tongue around it to make sure she doesn't miss a drop of her own wetness. My eyes roll back into my head and I groan.

"Oh god, I love it when you do that."

"I know," she winks. "And I taste really good."

I pull her up into a sitting position so that I can once again smash my lips to hers. Only this time her tongue tastes like her own essence and my cock twitches even more.

"You need to take these off, how are you still wearing these?" she groans as she pulls at the waistband of my boxer briefs. Not waiting for a response, she instead reaches her hand inside and cups my erection and starts to run her hand up and down.

"Oh shit. It's because you're so fucking sexy that I keep getting distracted," say with a long moan. Her movements are sure and I could easily come in her hand if she doesn't stop. "Hold on, let me take these off. I want to be inside of you, please?"

"Hurry," she demands and I have no choice but to listen.

I quickly hop off the bed and discard my boxers. I open the nightstand drawer and hurriedly find a condom. I waste no time tearing it open and rolling it down my fully erect cock. I look back to the bed and see Callie staring at me with a hungry look.

"Come back here, sit just like you were," she once again makes her demand.

I climb back onto the bed and sit with my legs on either side of Callie's hips. She reaches her hand behind my neck and pulls me in for a kiss. As her tongue is probing at my mouth she straddles my lap and wraps her legs around me.

She grabs my dick and guides it into her entrance. I go slow but she takes control by quickly rocking her hips forward to fill herself completely.

"Oh fuck!" I cry. I will never get tired of having her around my cock like this.

"You feel so good," she pants. She locks her ankles behind me and uses my shoulders to support herself as she rolls her hips into mine with a steady pace.

I grab both of her ass cheeks and use my strength to pull her into me faster and harder causing us both to moan. I have no idea how long we have been at it; my idea of a morning quickie has turned into something much more athletic. I really don't want to have to stop before the grand finale.

"Fuck, Calliope. We need to hurry. I really need to come, baby."

"I'm not there, I need more. Keep fucking me."

"What is it, what do you need?" I ask desperately.

"Just don't stop," she begs.

I lean back and hold myself up with my left arm, my right still clutching desperately to Callie's ass. I can't reach her clit in this position; her legs are holding me too closely. But with this new angle I can thrust harder and deeper into her.

"Come on baby, make yourself come. I love watching you ride me. Keep going, don't stop, baby."

"Oh, god. I'm going – I'm about to – don't stop, don't stop!"

She thrusts twice more before she explodes with her orgasm, "Oh my god, Arizona!"

"Fuck me, Callie. Keep fucking me," I cry. My release is seconds away; I can taste it. "Oh shit, I'm coming!"

I keep rolling my hips as my orgasm washes over me. I can feel my release spilling into the condom and Callie is still shaking on top of me.

"Oh my god, Arizona. That was incredible. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," she says, planting my face with kisses.

I fall back onto the bed, still inside of her, with a groan, "Thank _you._ Happy birthday, love."

"This has been the best year of my life. I'm so in love with you."

"Mine too, I love you more than ever."

We lay there in our afterglow for a few more minutes. I look to the clock and see that it is almost seven o'clock. Thankfully the fates were on our side so far and Wyatt did not wake up early. We might even have time to shower together.

"Do you want to shower?" I ask.

"Together?" she asks gleefully. "Of course."

Just as we maneuver our way out of bed to head to the bathroom our luck has run out and a cry comes from the monitor.

"I can't even be sad; this morning was absolutely perfect. Even if I have to shower alone now," Callie says as she kisses me on the lips and reaches for her robe.

"I can get him. Why don't you enjoy a nice long shower while I get him up and then I'll make mine quick and I'll take you both out to breakfast?"

"You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

 **Operation Distract Mama Bear is coming to a close.**

 **Home base is a go.**

 **ETA 1100.**

 **Roger, Alpha Zebra. Tango Romeo, over and out.**

I laugh at my brother's antics. I have managed to distract Callie for the last few hours. After leaving the house at around eight thirty we went to breakfast and I stalled as much as I could. But with a nearly four-month old it is hard to stay in a restaurant for too long. After our fill of pancakes, I reluctantly paid our tab at only ten o'clock. I had another hour to kill but easily talked Callie into walking around the nearby shopping mall saying that I wanted to walk off all the sugary syrup.

"What's so funny?" Callie asks as we load up into the car.

"Tim, he's a nutter today."

"Isn't he always?"

I laugh at the truthfulness to that statement, "You're right. Is there anything else that you wanted to do before heading home?"

"Nope, I'm ready to relax, you wore me out already."

I hope she doesn't mind the delay in her relaxation. Surely she won't be mad at having everyone over to celebrate her. She can't get mad at me after this morning, I smirk to myself.

"You are one to talk," I wink as I point the car in the direction of home.

I drive home slowly. Once we reach our neighborhood I try to distract Callie in conversation so that she doesn't notice all of the familiar cars on the street. I made sure that no one parked in our driveway. Home free, I pull into our garage and shut the door before hoping out and helping Callie with Wyatt.

"I've got him, babe. Can you get the door for me?"

"Of course," she answers with a kiss.

I make sure to hang back and let her enter first, I don't want to scare Wyatt with the loud noises.

Sure enough, as soon as Callie enters the house I can hear a large group of people shout, "SURPRISE!"

I smile and follow her in just in time to see her face register the party, "Oh my god!"

"Happy birthday, beautiful."

"Arizona, did you plan this?"

"I had plenty of help, are you okay?"

"Yes, of course. You're so wonderful. Wait, is that why you stalled all morning?"

"Busted," I grin and she laughs.

We make our way further into the house so that Callie can greet her guests. The housewarming will come later, for now the house is full of family and friends. Callie's family flew in this morning and she immediately spots her niece.

"Olivia?"

"Tia Callie! Feliz cumpleaños!"

"Gracias," she responds while lifting her niece up onto her hip. "¿Dónde están tus padres?"

"Ahí," she points and Callie's eyes light up again at seeing her sister, brother-in-law, and parents talking to Tim and Addison.

"I can't believe that you did all of this. You're amazing," Callie says to me and leans in to kiss me on the lips.

Olivia reaches for Callie's face and pulls her away from me causing Callie to laugh, "You don't want me to kiss Arizona?"

"You can kiss Tia Zona later, I want to show you my new dress!"

Everyone who was paying attention laughs at the girl's antics. I go upstairs to put Wyatt down for his nap before grabbing the baby monitor and shutting the door behind me. Once I join the party again I spot Callie in a group of people, still holding onto Olivia. I can see my brother working his charm on Addison so I decide to leave them be for now and make my way over to a ready-to-pop-at-any-second Teddy.

"If your water breaks, my car isn't blocked in. Plus Dr. Maddox should be around here somewhere," I joke.

"Har har. I'm miserable. The only reason I'm not in bed right now is because I love your wife too much."

"Not me?"

"Today isn't your birthday, so right now I only stay for Callie."

"I can deal with that," I laugh.

The party has been in full swing for a little over an hour. I invited the neighbors to come over at around twelve thirty so I decided to start up the grill so we can have lunch soon which means that the crowd has migrated outside. There are people milling about in the yard and on both stories of the deck. This house really is perfect for parties, even if I went for more suburban house wife over frat boy today.

I hear the doorbell so I pass the grilling duties to Tim. Making my way through the house I go to greet my first neighbor. I open the door to reveal a couple with a boy of about five, "Hi, come on in. I'm Arizona Robbins."

The woman extends her hand, "Hi, I'm Jessica Zheng and this is my husband Jim and our son Chris. We live right across the street."

"It's nice to meet you. We have food and drinks outside," I point. Looking at Chris I smile, "There are some other kids outside too and there are some different games set up if that's okay with your parents."

He looks at them and they both smile, "Let's go check it out."

I lead them outside and spot Callie in the crowd. I make introductions and we both spend time getting to know our new neighbors. Jessica is a kindergarten teacher and Jim is a pharmacist, they are shy at first but soon they loosen up and let Chris go and play with the games.

This process repeats another nine times. Some of them new faces and some we've passed by on the way to the park, but all of our closest neighbors able to attend. Most of them are young families with small children. There is even another same sex couple, Harold and Steven, who have a teenage son and daughter. The only couples who didn't have children are a newly married couple and an older retired couple. Though I found out that they have three grown children and a new granddaughter not much older than Wyatt.

Everyone seems to be getting along well. The young kids have all migrated to the games that Henry and Owen set up and they are currently being supervised by the two teenage neighbors. I was keeping a closer eye on them until Harold told me that both kids are used to babysitting since they have lots of younger cousins. I decided to trust them, and I can see that the other parents are still close enough for comfort.

I make my way to the front of the crowd so that I can get everyone's attention, "Hi, everyone. I want to first start by thanking all of you for coming to wish my beautiful wife a happy birthday and breaking in the new house. It seems to be holding up well."

Everyone chuckles and I continue, "I couldn't have done this without the help of my brother and closest friends. She didn't suspect a thing. And if she did she will keep it to herself until we are old and grey. Isn't that right, sweetie?"

"I didn't have a clue," she smiles sweetly.

"That's my girl," I wink. "All kidding aside, today has been great. I am happy to welcome our new neighbors, who I soon hope to consider friends. And my in-laws are here all the way from Miami to celebrate the gift that they bestowed upon the world twenty-four years ago. I couldn't be happier to be spending today with each and every one of you. Thank you all for coming. Continue to enjoy the food and drinks. To Callie, happy birthday baby."

I raise my drink and everyone follows suit, "To Callie!"

My gorgeous wife makes her way over to me and kisses my lips with a smile, "That was very sweet. Thank you, my love."

"I meant it, you're a gift. I love you."

"I love you too, are you trying to get lucky later?"

"Luck has nothing to do with it, Calliope, it's all skill," I wink and she laughs.

"I'm so glad I fell for that same charm a year ago."

"I fall for you more every day," I say as I kiss her.

"Mmm, your skills are definitely working still."

 _And I'm putting this skill to work as often as possible._

 **The End.**

* * *

 **A/N2**

I thought ending the story a year after they met was a nice bookend.

But stay tuned for the epilogue :)


	44. Chapter 44

Epilogue

As I walk into the bar I shake the rain from my jacket. It feels good to be back in Seattle after celebrating our anniversary for the past three weeks. Not that I won't miss the beach, but home always feels good. Even though in less than four weeks, our summer vacation will be over and I will have to return to reality. Callie however, will be returning this week. As the head of the English Department, she has a lot more to handle than us lowly professors.

I look over to the bar and I spot my wife waiting for me. She looks just as radiant as she did when I met her in this very bar, over twenty-five years ago. Once again, she appears to be untouched by the outside elements.

"Hey there, gorgeous. Have you been here long?" I ask as I kiss her on the cheek.

"No, we just got here. I wanted to wait down here for you. Bella and Sawyer are waiting upstairs."

I smile when I think of our girls. Sawyer was just accepted into med school. She's wanted to be a doctor since she was a little girl. When her twin brother Mateo wanted to join the Marines, she nearly joined him in the Navy. All four of our kids have the same sense of Robbins pride that has run through our family's veins for generations, but ultimately Mattie was the only one to follow in those footsteps. Though I know Callie is just as proud, I know that she was glad when Wyatt wanted to go to law school and Bella decided to become an engineer. Both as civilians.

Wyatt is why we are here at Joe's today. He said that he has some sort of announcement so he requested that we all meet here. Joe's has changed a lot over the last twenty-five years. About twenty-years ago he bought the space above the bar and expanded into a restaurant and lounge. Upstairs is family friendly, so the whole Robbins and Robbins-extended family has spent many dinners and special occasions here.

 _When Tim graduated the academy we all got so drunk that Joe had to pour us into cabs._

 _We were here when Addison found out she was pregnant with her and Tim's first baby. And then we were here two weeks later after Callie and I found out we were having twins._

 _When Callie finished her doctorate, we made use of both the upstairs and the downstairs. And once the kids were all with a sober adult, we once again ended up being poured into cabs._

 _When Jamie and Zoey adopted each of their three children from foster care, they were more upstairs events._

 _When Mark finally proposed to Lexie after_ just dating _for nine years... and a baby._

"Let's go then, we have to make sure that they aren't celebrating _whatever it is we are celebrating_ without us," I say and grab both Callie's and my coats as she leads the way up the stairs.

I was expecting to have a table big enough for the six of us, but when we make it into the lounge area I'm surprised. There, in one of the private rooms, are three of my four children. But who I didn't expect was my extended Seattle family. Tim and Addison are sitting with their twenty-year-old daughter Sara. Teddy and Henry are sitting next to their twenty-one-year-old son Mason, and beside him his sister Ellie with her boyfriend Levi Maddox. Asher, Teddy and Henry's oldest son, is sitting next to Wyatt. Sawyer and Bella are next to their brother and when I step closer, I can see Mattie sitting beside Bella.

"Oh my god, Mateo! When did you get here? Is this the surprise, mijo?" Callie asks as she pulls Mattie into a bone crushing hug. He's been doing some training program for the last six months, and the last time we spoke he didn't know when he was going to be home.

When Callie releases him, I pull him into a hug of my own, "Hey son, how are you?"

"I'm good. I just got in last night. I stayed over with Sawyer, but no, this isn't why we are all here. I'm just the icing on the cake," he winks at his older brother.

Clearing his throat, Wyatt stands up, "Yes, mom, mamá, please have a seat and we will get to why I've asked you all to come tonight."

We sit down and a waiter brings drinks for us. Once we are settled, Wyatt begins again, "First I want to thank you all for being here. I know this isn't everyone, but I wanted tonight to be about family. Ever since I can remember, everyone at this table has been there to support me with everything that I wanted to do. When I joined the debate team I only received _marginal_ teasing from my siblings."

Mattie and Sawyer both chuckle at that, but Bella elbows both of her older siblings and they stop. "Thanks," he continues. "Going to college instead of the Marines was another hard choice. I was nervous that I would be a disappointment, to be the first Robbins to break tradition. But Momma, you just hugged me and told me to do whatever made me happy. Law school in New York was jarring. I had never been so far away from any of you, and I was home sick almost _every day_. Asher, you kept me grounded during these last four years and I am incredibly grateful for that as well.

"But even though I made it through these last years away from my family and my heart, I wanted to gather you all here to tell you some really good news. First, I have accepted a position as a lawyer at a law firm."

Everyone at the table calls out their congratulations. My face hurts, I'm smiling so much. My baby boy has wanted this for so long, and I'm so happy that he's finally doing what he loves.

"Where will you be working?" Sara asks.

"That's another part of the good news. The firm is here in Seattle. I'm moving back home."

Callie is just seconds slower than me as we both pounce to give him another hug, "Oh, Wyatt, that is so wonderful! I'm so glad that you're moving home."

"We are so proud of you," I whisper to him.

He smiles back at both of us, "Thank you, but that's not the last of the news."

"I don't think I can take much more, son," I joke seriously.

"This should be the last of it for a while," he continues as we sit back down. Looking down at Asher, he grabs his hand and pulls him up to stand beside him. "Now, for the third and final bit of news for today. Asher has asked me to marry him. And I of course agreed. We're engaged!"

That gets the loudest shout of congratulations and even applause. Asher and Wyatt started seriously dating in college. I am thrilled to hear that they are taking this next step. There were a few occasions that put their relationship to the test while Wyatt was in New York. Long distance is always hard, but when you add in law school for the both of them, it was hard for them to find time together. They found a way to manage it while Asher was home in Washington to finish his education. In two more years, he will be graduating as well.

Hugs are being passed around to everyone. And there are more than a few teary eyes. "Looks like you owe me twenty bucks," Teddy says as she hugs me.

"What do you mean?"

"Asher popped the question. You said that Wyatt would do it."

"I was _kidding_ , I'm not betting on our sons' love lives," I try to protest.

"Bullshit, you would totally collect if you won," she responds with her hand out, waiting for payment.

I groan and get a twenty out of my wallet. _I know she's right_. Just then I can see Tim, Henry, and Addison all handing my wife money.

"Did you bet against your own son?" I ask sounding scandalized.

"Of course not, I bet on _love_. But I knew that Asher would be the one to finally ask. Our boy is the shyest one of all the kids."

"You're right. Even if I lost twenty bucks, I'm glad we all bet on love though."

Kissing me on the lips, she whispers into our kiss, "Me too. Besides, we came out ahead. And I don't just mean the forty dollars that I still get to collect from Amelia and Zoey."

I look into her eyes, silently asking for her explanation, "I mean that we gained another son. Officially. And we get to also have Teddy, Henry, Ellie, and Mason as part of our family too. You've made me really happy Arizona."

"Hmm, you're so right. We may have accidentally started our family all those years ago. But it was a happy accident."

* * *

 **Final A/N**

Thank you all so much. I know I've said it over and over, but it won't ever be enough :)


End file.
